Final Fantasy IX - Livre 2 - La guerre de la brume
by Stele33
Summary: Novélisation de FFIX. Mon but a été que ça se tienne en tant que roman de fantasy, sans forcément être fidèle aux détails du jeu. Je me suis permis de rajouter du contexte, tandis que certains éléments ont sauté. C'est censé être lisible même si on n'a pas joué au jeu. Le livre 1 est disponible, ceci est le livre 2 et le livre 3 est démarré.
1. La voie du gastronome

**La voie du gastronome**

Déprimant : voilà l'adjectif qui décrivait le mieux la plaine qui s'étendait sous la brume entre la forteresse de Lindblum et la frontière de Bloumécia. Le paysage monotone offrait à l'œil un spectacle désolant. Tout, autour se peignait dans des nuances de gris : un gris blanchâtre pour l'air, un gris verdâtre pour la terre. L'herbe rase qui recouvrait le sol aride semblait comme asphyxiée par l'atmosphère environnante. On pouvait croiser de loin en loin quelques bosquets d'arbres rabougris, presque nus et étrangement tordus. Minute après minute d'un pénible trajet, la vue ne variait pas, au point que Djidane se demandait s'ils se rapprochaient vraiment de leur but. Sans doute, l'impatience d'atteindre le royaume des rats et de pouvoir apporter son aide à cette nation en danger amplifiait-elle cette sensation.

Djidane jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Freyja. La rate restait légèrement en retrait, sa lance reposant sur son épaule. On aurait pu prendre son attitude pour de la nonchalance, si on omettait d'examiner son visage, avec la mâchoire crispée et le regard déterminé fixé sur le lointain. Elle bouillait intérieurement à l'idée que son peuple soit en péril, et ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de son chemin dans son voyage de retour vers sa patrie. Diverses créatures en avaient d'ailleurs déjà fait les frais. Peu après leur départ de Lindblum, par exemple, ils avaient été chargés par un commando d'étranges insectes — leur guide les avait nommés « myskoxi ». Hauts de deux pieds et volant près du sol, ces scarabées semblaient pourvus d'une intelligence suffisante pour protéger leur territoire, maniaient des armes rudimentaires et appliquaient des formations de combat concertées. Cependant, à peine étaient-ils apparus à l'horizon que Freyja avait effectué un bond prodigieux qui l'avait projetée jusqu'au plus proche d'entre eux. Le coléoptère était brutalement tombé, transpercé de part en part. Le reste du combat avait été une formalité. La fournaise de Bibi, entre autres, avait eu raison de la majorité des assaillants.

Djidane se demanda si le petit mage noir faisait peur à Freyja. Après tout, il était très semblable aux agents de l'ennemi. À une ou deux reprises, il avait vu sa vieille amie frémir devant les redoutables sortilèges qu'il lançait. Elle plissait parfois les yeux simplement en le voyant faire tournoyer son bâton. Peut-être ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de penser à ses compatriotes grillés de la même manière par de semblables êtres au chapeau pointu.

— Miam ! Des jayrfos !

Kweena pointa de sa main grassouillette un couple de créatures qui avançaient vers eux en glapissant. La pire engeance qu'on pouvait trouver dans cette zone : une parodie d'homme ou de gobelin, à la peau verte, maniant avec habileté un grand coutelas. Des brigands, des charognards, le fléau qui avait fait abandonner toute tentative de route commerciale régulière entre le marais et la cité de Lindblum. Ils venaient à leur rencontre, pensant sans doute avoir affaire à un groupe de marchands téméraires attirés par les plantes médicinales rares des marécages. Ils trouvèrent à peine le temps de le regretter. Le premier se précipita sur Djidane qui para sa large lame et le repoussa d'un solide coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Tombé au sol un peu plus loin, il reçut un terrible éclair foudroyant sur la tête. Quant à l'autre qui s'était approché avec plus de circonspection, il s'effondra sans avoir repéré la lance de Freyja qui lui transperçait les entrailles.

— J'ai faim ! s'exclama Kweena.

— Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre... maugréa Djidane.

Leur guide s'était déjà accordé deux repas depuis le départ de Lindblum, sans compter le festin dans la salle de banquet du roi Cid. Heureusement, ces pauses gastronomiques ne duraient pas bien longtemps. En général, le kwe se contentait d'arracher un morceau du corps d'une créature vaincue et de l'avaler goulûment avec des commentaires appréciateurs. Ainsi, Djidane avait pu apprendre que la chair des myskoxis avait un goût un peu trop relevé, mais que les serpents à grelots étaient en revanche délicieux. Il se réjouissait de le savoir, bien entendu. De même, Kweena dégusta un morceau de jayrfo, s'attirant une moue dégoûtée de ses compagnons.

— Plutôt bon, miam, assura-t-il.

On le crut sur parole.

ooo

En milieu d'après-midi, le paysage commença à changer. Au loin, ils pouvaient voir une herbe plus haute et plus grasse, ainsi que des bosquets de roseaux. Un concert de croassements leur parvint également aux oreilles. Cette zone était la principale raison pour laquelle ils avaient emmené Kweena pour les guider. La contourner rallongerait le trajet de plusieurs heures, et la traverser sans guide autochtone relevait de l'inconscience pure et simple.

Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de cette région marécageuse, Kweena les enjoignit de bien rester derrière lui, car le sol spongieux pouvait réserver des surprises. Avançant avec circonspection, ils atteignirent tout à fait la lisière du marais, et une eau stagnante et malodorante les encadra de toutes parts. Un passage de planches branlantes avait été installé là pour permettre aux voyageurs de traverser le bourbier, et ils l'empruntèrent lentement, progressant en file indienne. Au-delà, le domaine des kwes était constitué d'une forêt presque impénétrable d'herbes démesurées. Des sentiers à peine décelables la traversaient, seulement connus de Kweena et ses semblables. Le guide prit la tête, fendant les plantes pour s'enfoncer toujours plus loin.

— On risque pas de faire de mauvaises rencontres ? demanda Djidane.

— Non. Il y a surtout des grenouilles, répondit Kweena avec un claquement de langue appréciateur.

Et en effet, les batraciens pullulaient. Tandis qu'ils avançaient en suivant précautionneusement leur guide, des mouvements incessants de petites créatures les accompagnaient, doublés d'une entêtante litanie. Par moments, le kwe plongeait en avant en criant : « Je t'ai eu ! » et dévorait vivement un animal tout en continuant à avancer.

Soudain, un croassement retentit, bien plus puissant que les autres. Il emplit l'espace devant eux, et le mouvement dans le manteau végétal leur révéla qu'une créature massive s'approchait. Les tiges ployaient en masse non loin, et même les roseaux se courbaient comme de vulgaires brins d'herbe.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? gémit Bibi.

— Juste une grenouille, miam.

Kweena avait sorti l'espèce de trident qui lui servait à la fois d'arme et de fourchette, et s'en servit pour écarter un taillis devant lui. Les trois autres virent alors ce que « Juste une grenouille » signifiait. Un crapaud géant, haut comme un homme, les toisait de ses yeux globuleux. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que Kweena sache s'en charger, car ils avançaient toujours les uns derrière les autres, et le sol était trop spongieux pour que Freyja puisse y trouver un appui suffisant pour bondir sur la créature.

Kweena courut vers le monstre, de sa démarche un tantinet gauche mais tout à fait adaptée aux irrégularités du terrain. Le crapaud la dévisagea une seconde, prit une profonde inspiration, et projeta une langue interminable dans sa direction. Les trois autres virent l'appendice visqueux s'approcher à grande vitesse de leur guide, qui soudain disparut.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? s'exclama Djidane.

Le batracien parut tout aussi perplexe, rentra sa langue et jeta des regards de tous côtés.

— Regarde, indiqua Freyja, la fourchette.

En effet, Djidane distingua l'arme du kwe, toujours visible, qui flottait dans les airs et s'approchait de la créature. Celle-ci s'effondrait un instant plus tard, prise par surprise, les deux yeux crevés. Kweena réapparut alors devant eux.

— Tu peux donc te rendre invisible ?

Le kwe hocha la tête tout en se découpant un morceau de langue.

— C'est la voie du gastronome, précisa-t-il.

Comme si de rien n'était, il poussa le corps visqueux du monstre sur le côté afin de dégager le passage et leur permettre de continuer à avancer.

— Dépêchons-nous, miam, le village est pas très loin. On y sera à temps pour le goûter.

ooo

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre voyageurs rejoignaient une clairière au milieu des taillis. Un groupe de maisons de bois se tenait là, d'aspect relativement sommaire, autour d'un étang où s'ébattaient — encore — des grenouilles.

— Mon village, miam.

— On avait compris, répliqua Freyja.

Un concert de clameurs les accueillit et un groupe de jeunes kwes se précipita vers eux en babillant. Ils entourèrent bientôt leur aîné et le pressèrent de questions à propos du concours. En réalité, ils semblaient surtout préoccupés de savoir si Kweena avait bien mangé. Djidane, à l'évocation de la fête de la chasse, réalisa alors qu'elle avait eu lieu quelques heures à peine auparavant. Ça lui semblait pourtant une éternité. D'une certaine manière, le monde avait bien changé depuis.

— Kweena ! Tu es de retour !

Cette exclamation avait été poussée par un kwe plus bedonnant encore que les autres qui s'avançait vers eux. Vêtu de couleurs vives, coiffé d'une haute toque et pourvu d'une moustache blonde effilée au-dessus de sa langue pendante, il semblait être le chef cuisinier du village. C'est-à-dire, sans doute, le chef tout court.

— Maître Kwell, il y avait de la nourriture délicieuse dans la grande ville.

— Je te l'avais dit, Kweena. Je te l'avais dit.

Il se tourna vers les autres arrivants.

— Vous êtes des amis de Kweena ? Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre village. C'est avec plaisir que nous partagerons le goûter avec vous.

Freyja s'avança d'un pas pour prendre la parole.

— En fait, nous cherchons à atteindre la caverne de Guismar le plus rapidement possible, afin de nous rendre dans le royaume de Bloumécia. Kweena a accepté, à la demande du roi Cid de Lindblum lui-même, de nous guider jusqu'ici.

Le chef kwe resta un instant songeur.

— Venez un instant dans ma cahute, finit-il par dire.

Il fit volte-face pour se diriger vers le fond du village et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas. Sa demeure, de bois et au toit de chaume, était plus imposante que les autres. Posée sur de solides piliers de pierre, elle était surélevée d'environ deux mètres au-dessus du sol, sans doute pour parer à une éventuelle crue du marais. Un escalier permettait d'atteindre une coursive donnant sur l'entrée masquée par un rideau écarlate. Sous la maison, dans l'espace laissé libre, on pouvait voir un tas d'objets hétéroclites entreposés, ainsi qu'une réserve importante de nourriture. L'intérieur, quant à lui, était d'un seul tenant, vaste mais chichement meublé. À part en ce qui concernait la nourriture, les kwes n'étaient pas réputés très matérialistes.

Kwell s'installa sur une petite estrade au fond de la pièce et joignit les mains sur son ventre rebondi.

— Alors, Kweena, as-tu découvert de nouvelles saveurs dans la cité de Lindblum ?

— Oui, maître, c'était plein de créatures succulentes.

Kweena se pourlécha les babines pour appuyer ses dires. Kwell se tourna alors vers Freyja, qui avait le regard profondément agacé par cette perte de temps.

— Vous vous rendez à Bloumécia, donc.

— Oui. Et sans vouloir vous vexer, nous devons y être de toute urgence, plaida-t-elle.

— Kweena connaît bien le chemin pour atteindre la grotte. Elle pourra vous y conduire sans problème. N'est-ce-pas, Kweena ?

— Mais, maître. Je vais manquer le dîner, miam.

Kwell soupira.

— Kweena, tu ne pourras pas progresser dans la voie du gastronome en ne mangeant que la nourriture d'ici. C'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé à Lindblum. Il faut que tu voyages plus.

— Mais il n'y a rien de meilleur que les grenouilles du marais, maître !

— Bien sûr que si. Le monde est vaste, la nourriture y est variée. Tu as encore bien des choses à découvrir.

— Maître Kwell, intervint Djidane, c'est quoi au juste cette « voie du gastronome » ?

Le chef kwe se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui sourit avec bienveillance.

— Jeune aventurier, nous autres kwes sommes très sensibles aux saveurs, et en comprendre de nouvelles nous permet de mieux nous comprendre nous-mêmes. C'est ainsi que nous pouvons nous parfaire en tant qu'individus.

Djidane parut un peu perdu, il ne comprenait pas exactement où le chef voulait en venir.

— Vous voulez dire que...

Djidane laissa sa phrase en suspens. À la surprise générale, entre tous, Bibi lui vint en aide.

— Manger de nouveaux aliments et trouver de nouvelles manières de se nourrir leur donne de nouveaux pouvoirs.

Kwell lança au mage noir un regard contrarié.

— C'est une manière très archaïque de formuler les choses, jeune enfant. Il n'y a rien de magique, rien de complexe. Il suffit de manger varié.

Djidane repensa au moment où Kweena avait disparu devant le crapaud géant. C'était donc une capacité qui lui avait été procurée par la nourriture qu'il avait ingurgitée... Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il avale tout et n'importe quoi. Plus il mangerait, plus il deviendrait puissant.

— Nous ne gagnons pas de nouveaux pouvoirs, expliqua le chef, toujours un peu froissé par l'intervention de Bibi. Ces capacités se trouvent déjà en nous, mais nous avons une compréhension imparfaite de notre propre être. La nourriture nous aide à découvrir et maîtriser nos dons. Cependant, tous les kwes ne sont pas égaux, certains ont plus de pouvoir enfouis en eux que les autres. Depuis la naissance de Kweena, j'ai décelé en lui un grand potentiel. Il reste encore à lui permettre de s'exprimer. S'il voyage de par le monde, il deviendra le plus grande gastronome de notre peuple.

— Dans le monde entier ? gémit Kweena. Ça a l'air effrayant. Il y aura des grenouilles, au moins ?

— Bien sûr ! Plein de grenouilles ! Des grenouilles différentes, encore meilleures. C'est la nourriture la plus bénéfique aux kwes, et tu en trouveras bien d'autres sortes dans d'autres marais.

Le chef se tourna vers Freyja, qu'il considérait à raison comme celle qui prenait les décisions pour le groupe.

— Voyageurs, accepteriez-vous de prendre Kweena avec vous dans votre périple, pour qu'il puisse découvrir le monde ?

La rate lui lança un regard désabusé.

— Là où nous nous rendons, la guerre fait rage. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour une escapade gastronomique.

— Détrompez-vous, répondit Kwell en secouant la tête. Qui dit guerre dit adversaire. Qui dit adversaire dit victoire, et nourriture.

— Je crois que je vais vomir, intervint Djidane à voix basse.

Freyja l'ignora, soutenant toujours le regard de Kwell.

— Parfois, à l'inverse, qui dit adversaire dit défaite, répliqua-t-elle simplement.

— Kweena est un combattant très capable. Vous prétendriez que vous n'avez aucun besoin d'aide ?

Freyja cilla.

— Bien sûr que non, je ne le prétendrai pas, capitula-t-elle en soupirant. S'il ne nous retarde pas, il peut venir avec nous.

Des paroles à contrecœur, d'une voix dépitée et résignée. Djidane lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— Ça me paraît une idée pas mauvaise. Plus on est de... bras, plus on peut espérer changer le cours des choses.

Il avait failli dire « Plus on est de fous, plus on rit », mais il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi rire.

— Bien, lança Freyja avec conviction, mais dans ce cas, pas le temps pour le goûter. Nous partons tout de suite. Bloumécia est en danger.

— D'accord, répondit Kweena, je prends juste une grenouille pour le voyage.

Tout le groupe se détourna vers la sortie de la hutte du chef pour quitter les lieux, sauf Bibi qui restait là à dévisager Kwell.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon petit ? demanda ce dernier. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

— Je voudrais savoir, vous connaîtriez pas un certain Kwane ? Il vit près de Tréno.

Les yeux du chef kwe s'agrandirent de surprise.

— C'est donc lui qui t'as mis ces fausses idées sur nous dans la tête ?

— Il disait toujours que la nourriture ne suffit pas, qu'il faut trouver d'autres manières de s'alimenter.

— C'est n'importe quoi, petit ! Et je ne connais pas ce vieux fou !

— Pourtant, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.

— Tous les kwes se ressemblent, trancha Kwell.

C'était sans doute la vérité. Après tout, Bibi lui-même avait une apparence fort similaire à celle des valseurs, et pourtant ça ne faisait pas d'eux des amis, loin de là. Dépité, Bibi haussa les épaules, se tourna et sortit de la demeure. Djidane l'attendait dans l'embrasure. Il avait écouté la conversation.

— C'est qui, ce Kwane dont tu parlais ? lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils rejoignaient leurs deux compagnons qui les attendaient au sol.

— C'est mon grand-père.

— Ton grand-père est un kwe ? s'exclama Djidane.

— Il m'a recueilli et m'a élevé.

Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses. Après avoir découvert la manière dont étaient créés les mages noirs, dans les machineries des sous-sols de Dali, Djidane s'était demandé comment Bibi pouvait avoir un grand-père. On pouvait difficilement imaginer des familles de ces créatures.

— Visiblement, il était pas d'accord avec les autres membres de son peuple.

— Oui. Avant de me trouver, il vivait seul, en ermite. Il disait que les autres de son espèce manquaient d'imagination. « On ne peut pas atteindre l'excellence culinaire si on ne peut pas voir au-delà de la nourriture ».

Il se livrait à une imitation assez cocasse de la voix croassante d'un kwe.

— Récemment, ajouta-t-il, il explorait la possibilité de s'alimenter de nuages et de brume.

Djidane frissonna à cette évocation. S'alimenter de brume... il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la folie des plantes de la forêt maudite. Elles aussi en consommaient. Mais il ne rumina pas ces pensées bien longtemps : Freyja attendait avec impatience qu'ils reprennent leur route.

ooo

Le kwe tint parole et se contenta d'attraper une grenouille au passage avant de guider le groupe vers la sortie du village. En tout, ils y avaient passé guère plus de dix minutes et Kweena déclara qu'ils atteindraient certainement la caverne de Guismar en environ deux heures. Ils traversèrent à nouveau un bourbier spongieux, empruntant de rares chemins praticables qui, sans leur guide, auraient sans doute échappé à leur vigilance. Au bout d'une heure de marche environ ils atteignirent les premiers contreforts de la chaîne des Monts Eligophiens, qui marquait la frontière entre les deux royaumes. Ils approchaient à grands pas de la prochaine étape de leur voyage. Le sol redevint enfin dur et stable quand ils s'introduisirent dans un défilé qui perçait les hauteurs. Le contraste était saisissant. Ils avaient à peine grimpé d'une dizaine de mètres en altitude, et après le marécage pestilentiel et grouillant de vie, ils se retrouvaient dans un paysage presque intégralement rocailleux, à peine agrémenté par quelques touffes de buis ou de thym. Ils passèrent encore un coude de la passe, et enfin ils purent poser le regard sur la porte de la grotte. Freyja poussa une exclamation et se précipita.

— Bon sang ! Regardez !

La haute arche de pierre, qui donnait sur un long couloir s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité, était flanquée de deux colonnes pointues de même hauteur, telles deux défenses de phacoche géant. Cependant, l'une d'entre elles gisait en morceaux, et à proximité reposaient deux gardes blouméciens inanimés. Freyja s'approcha et s'accroupit tour à tour devant chacun d'eux. Djidane la rejoignit bientôt et constata les dégâts. Il put déceler que la poitrine de l'un d'entre eux, au moins, se soulevait faiblement, mais il souffrait de graves brûlures.

— Ils ont l'air sérieusement blessés, dit Djidane.

Freyja se releva en frémissant de rage.

— Damnés mages noirs !

— Je... hésita Bibi.

Djidane s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule.

— C'est rien, Bibi. On sait très bien que t'as rien fait. C'est pas après toi qu'elle en a.

Freyja fit un effort sur elle-même pour se retourner et lancer un sourire triste au petit mage.

— Bibi, tes amis sont... commença-t-elle, avant de se figer. Non ! Sa Majesté est en danger ! Dépêchons-nous !

Elle courut alors dans les profondeurs du couloir éclairé de loin en loin par des torches fichées dans des appliques murales, et les autres la suivirent.

ooo

L'écho de leurs bruits de pas résonnait à l'infini dans les couloirs creusés dans la roche, et à l'inverse, les clameurs des combats souterrains parvenaient jusqu'à eux, étouffés par la distance, mais terriblement explicites. Une traque méthodique des soldats rats survivants par les mages de l'armée d'Alexandrie, harangués par une voix aigrelette.

— Tuez les rats ! Trouvez la cloche !

— Je connais cette voix... murmura Djidane.

Ce timbre haut perché, désagréable, il l'avait déjà entendu dans la grotte des glaces, après son combat contre le premier valseur. « Les deux autres récupèreront la princesse » avait dit le personnage. Il semblait donc qu'il commandait l'ensemble des créatures issues des sous-sols de Dali.

— C'est quoi, cette histoire de cloche ? demanda Djidane à Freyja tout en continuant à avancer.

— Une porte enchantée ferme le milieu de la grotte. Elle ne s'ouvre que quand elle entre en résonance avec une cloche magique. Deux sont conservées de chaque côté. Si tous les gardiens des cloches sont tués et dépouillés, ils pourraient sceller les lieux et empêcher tout renfort de venir de Lindblum.

— On serait venus ici pour rien ?

— La fermeture magique fonctionne dans les deux sens. J'avais espéré qu'ils n'auraient pas atteint ce côté de la caverne, et qu'on pourrait toujours y trouver des gardiens pour nous ouvrir.

— Dans ce cas, grouillons-nous, avant qu'ils trouvent la cloche qui leur manque.

Les quatre compagnons s'enfoncèrent plus avant et débouchèrent dans une première antichambre. Trois mages noirs l'occupaient, et un quatrième gisait un peu à l'écart, avec deux soldats blouméciens à moitié carbonisés. Les trois êtres au visage noir étaient un peu plus grands que Bibi, assez semblables à ceux qu'ils avaient croisés sur le cargo, et portaient des vestes pourpres maculées de sang. Ils semblaient les attendre. À bien y réfléchir, il y avait tellement d'écho que le contraire eût été étonnant.

— Tuer ! rugirent-ils.

Ils firent apparaître des boules de feu dans leurs mains. Djidane dégaina ses dagues, tandis que Freyja bondissait sur le plus proche d'entre eux et que Bibi incantait à son tour. Quant à Kweena, elle s'avança maladroitement, sa fourchette à la main. La cible de Freyja s'effondra sur le coup, mais les deux autres firent grossir leurs boules de feu pour les projeter en une fournaise dévastatrice. À ce moment-là, Kweena s'arrêta et donna l'impression de cracher sur ses adversaires. En réalité, le souffle du kwe se mua en une vague qui déferla sur eux et éteignit leurs flammes. Une fois la surprise passée, Djidane acheva son vis-à-vis tandis que Bibi foudroyait le sien.

— C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Djidane à Kweena tandis que le dernier mage noir s'effondrait.

Le kwe le regarda d'un air étonné.

— Maître Kwell en a parlé...

— C'est la voie du gastronome, ça aussi ?

Kweena hocha la tête.

— Ouais, lâcha Djidane, donc en gros on peut s'attendre à n'importe quoi.

— C'est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis, intervint Freyja qui examinait les cadavres de Blouméciens. Ceux-ci n'ont pas de cloche, dépêchons-nous.

La rate mena les autres en avant, dans un autre couloir, jusqu'à une caverne aux proportions impressionnantes. Ils se trouvaient un peu en hauteur et un chemin descendait vers le centre de la grotte. À l'autre extrémité le mur était percé d'une grande porte entrouverte aux battants ouvragés et ornés d'une cloche massive en bronze. Entre deux, une salle pavée était entourée d'un chemin de ronde. De là où ils se trouvaient, Djidane et ses amis voyaient au-delà de ce chemin la pièce occupée de nombreux mages noirs. Certains s'engouffraient ou revenaient de couloirs latéraux.

Sans se montrer, car il aurait été stupide de s'attaquer à pareil nombre, ils continuèrent à observer jusqu'à ce que deux personnages apparaissent à leur tour au sein de l'armée ennemie : deux bouffons habillés respectivement de rouge et de bleu, portant tous deux un chapeau à clochettes au-dessus d'un visage blafard.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota Djidane à Freyja.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle d'un ton amer. Ils tiennent la pièce et c'est le seul passage. Alors, à part attendre qu'ils fassent mouvement...

— Et s'ils trouvent la cloche avant ?

— Les gardiens se trouvent a priori dans les différents couloirs latéraux. Et on ne peut pas les atteindre sans se faire repérer. À moins que... tu crois que Bibi pourrait se faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux ?

Elle jeta un regard au petit mage qui frémissait à l'idée de s'aventurer là-bas.

— Possible... avança Djidane, mais il est quand même un peu plus petit qu'eux, et pas habillé exactement pareil.

— Je peux essayer... chuchota Bibi avec hésitation.

Il hocha la tête et empoigna son bâton.

— Attends, lança Djidane qui se tourna ensuite vers Freyja. Il fait quoi une fois qu'il est passé ? Si les mages le prennent pour un des leurs, les gardiens aussi, tu crois qu'ils vont lui donner la cloche ?

Freyja plissa les lèvres.

— On n'a pas de meilleure idée, trancha Bibi. J'y vais.

— Attends au moins que les bouffons soient repartis, intervint Djidane. Je crois qu'ils nous traquaient dans la grotte des glaces, ils pourraient te reconnaître.

Ils restèrent dissimulés pendant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les deux commandants ennemis repassent dans une pièce latérale. Bibi attrapa son bâton de magie d'un geste déterminé et descendit dans la caverne. Ils le virent raidir son pas à la manière de ses semblables pour mieux faire illusion et progresser lentement vers la porte sous le chemin de ronde. Il avait presque atteint l'ouverture sans encombres quand une voix retentit.

— Un intrus !

On le pointait du doigt depuis la coursive. La ruse avait échoué. Une demi-douzaine d'adversaires commencèrent à incanter et Bibi se retourna pour filer à toutes jambes hors de portée.

— Poursuivez-le ! rugit un mage.

— Non ! intervint une autre voix.

Djidane aperçut alors les deux bouffons qui revenaient dans la pièce principale. L'un d'eux avait poussé cette exclamation qui figea les sorciers.

— Nous avons la dernière cloche. On s'en va maintenant, poursuivit-il.

— Oui, on s'en va, renchérit l'autre. S'il y a un intrus, de toute façon, il ne pourra pas passer.

— Oui, il restera de ce côté...

— ... de ce trou à rats !

Ils partirent d'un petit rire tandis que les mages noirs commençaient à refluer par la grande porte enchantée. Djidane poussa un juron.

— J'y vais, grogna Freyja.

— Ça servirait à rien, à part à te faire tuer, répliqua sombrement Djidane.

— Tu préfères quoi, qu'on perde deux jours à faire le tour par les cols ?

— Tu passeras pas, je te dis.

— J'y vais, intervint une autre voix.

C'était celle de Kweena. Tous deux regardèrent autour, mais ils ne réussirent pas à le repérer. Ils constatèrent seulement que sa fourchette était posée au sol à côté d'eux.

— Je vous ouvrirai depuis l'autre côté, miam, poursuivit la voix du kwe qui s'éloignait.

Ils hésitèrent un instant.

— Oui, ça peut marcher, acquiesça Freyja.

Paroles bien inutiles, car leur compagnon était vraisemblablement déjà loin. Ils observèrent les mages noirs qui passaient la grande porte tandis que Bibi, le souffle court d'avoir couru pour fuir ses semblables, atteignait leur cachette. Ensuite, les deux bouffons flanqués de trois derniers sorciers franchirent à leur tour l'ouverture, et la porte se ferma dans un grondement sinistre.

— Kweena et son invisibilité... J'avais presque oublié, dit Freyja en se redressant. J'espère qu'il est passé.

— J'espère qu'il s'en sortira, ajouta Djidane.

— J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas préparé un banquet de l'autre côté, remarqua Bibi.


	2. Postes frontières

**Postes frontières**

Le soleil de la fin de l'après-midi éclairait un robuste fort de pierre et de brique. Au sommet du bâtiment flottait le drapeau du royaume de Lindblum. Derrière cette base nommée « Arche de Boden », des montagnes verdoyantes s'élevaient, majestueuses, percées d'un gigantesque portail pour laisser passer les aéronefs. La fameuse Porte Sud, vue par un piéton, paraissait comme un œil immense observant les alentours. Mais pour l'heure, cet œil était fermé et aucun trafic aérien ne pouvait passer entre les deux royaumes.

En bas, devant la citadelle, on avait aménagé un profond fossé qu'un pont-levis de métal et de bois enjambait. Les chaînes d'acier qui permettaient de le remonter étaient constituées de maillons longs de trois pieds et l'armature du pont semblait inattaquable. Derrière, la muraille était percée d'une haute porte close en fer forgé, flanquée de deux gardes de l'armée de Lindblum. Tout cela donnait une impression durable de sécurité. Et comme souvent quand celle-ci est à toute épreuve, c'est l'erreur humaine qui peut tout gâcher.

Steiner s'avança sur le pont-levis, seul, transportant derrière lui un énorme baluchon suspendu à un bâton qu'il laissait reposer sur son épaule. Il était soulagé. Quand il aurait passé cette porte, le royaume d'Alexandrie lui tendrait les bras. Les deux gardes regardèrent d'un air un peu soupçonneux son épaisse armure de chevalier.

— Holà, voyageur ! héla le plus petit des deux.

— Que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda l'autre. Quel est le but de votre périple ?

Le capitaine arriva à leur hauteur et reprit son souffle avant de répondre.

— J'ai entendu dire qu'on avait besoin de main d'œuvre pour réparer la Porte Sud endommagée. Alors me voici. Je suis venu avec le strict minimum, parce que j'ai cru comprendre que je serais logé.

— Tout à fait.

— À vrai dire, renchérit l'autre garde, les travaux durent depuis l'accident, mais ça n'avance pas beaucoup. Deux bras supplémentaires seront certainement les bienvenus.

Le petit garde tapota le baluchon.

— On doit fouiller votre sac. Les ordres, le règlement, tout ça...

— Bien sûr, approuva Steiner.

Il posa le sac par terre devant lui.

— Reculez de quelques pas, s'il vous plaît, ajouta le soldat. C'est la procédure.

— Pas de problème, répondit Steiner en s'exécutant.

— Bien, ça ira, continua l'autre. Désolé, je fais juste mon travail.

Steiner espéra de tout cœur qu'il ferait juste son travail, c'est-à-dire qu'il le bâclerait, comme tout bon soldat qui se respecte à part ceux sous ses ordres... Enfin, même ceux sous ses ordres, en fait, fallait-il avouer.

Pendant que le petit garde s'escrimait sur le nœud serré qui fermait le sac, son compère plus grand discuta tranquillement.

— On est tous en alerte. Tout le royaume est à la recherche d'une jeune femme accompagnée d'un homme costaud d'âge moyen. Des pigeons voyageurs sont arrivés il y a quelques heures à ce sujet. Il paraît qu'il est peu probable qu'ils viennent par ici, mais vous n'auriez pas vu des gens qui correspondent à cette description sur le chemin, par hasard ?

— Ça ne me dit rien, marmonna Steiner.

— La jeune femme ressemblerait beaucoup à la princesse Grenat d'Alexandrie, à ce que disait le message. Ça précisait même « la plus belle princesse de l'histoire d'Alexandrie ».

— Qu'est-ce que c'est serré, ce truc, grognait l'autre.

— Je me demande pourquoi on voudrait introduire à Alexandrie un sosie de la princesse... continua le garde bavard. À moins peut-être que quelqu'un cherche à l'enlever et à la remplacer.

— Hum... répondit Steiner qui ne trouvait rien de plus pertinent à répondre.

— Enfin, cela dit, je me demande si la princesse d'Alexandrie est vraiment la plus belle de leur histoire... Franchement, quand on voit la mère qu'elle a, c'est difficile à croire, pas vrai ?

Le garde s'esclaffa, tandis que Steiner serrait les mâchoires pour ne rien répliquer.

— Ça y est ! s'exclama l'autre.

Il avait réussi à défaire le nœud et commença à ouvrir l'orifice du baluchon.

— Mais... qu'est-ce que ?!

Il porta sa main à son nez dans une mimique dégoûtée.

— Je me disais bien que ça sentait bizarre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est immonde !

— Fais voir ? fit l'autre en s'avançant à son tour.

— C'est pourri ? C'est du poison ? Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

— Je ne transporte rien de pourri, assura Steiner.

— Mais non, intervint l'autre. C'est des chocolégumes séchés. Tu as horreur de ça, mais moi j'aime bien, à petites doses. Et ils en raffolent, dans la capitale. Après, c'est sûr que ça sent fort, et qu'il y en a vraiment une sacrée quantité.

Le garde se tourna à nouveau vers Steiner, la main sur le visage pour se protéger des effluves. Son petit collègue semblait sur le point de vomir.

— Quelle idée... Vous cherchez à monter un commerce, ou quoi ?

— J'adore ça, clama Steiner avec emphase. Je ne peux pas m'en passer, je ne me nourris presque que de ça.

— Ouais, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous. C'est tout l'un ou tout l'autre, on dirait. Enfin bon, fermez-moi ça, et filez. Et je vous donne un conseil d'ami, laissez le sac à l'écart des autres travailleurs, là-haut, ou bien vous allez vous faire lyncher.

— D'accord. Merci bien.

Steiner renoua le sac et le hissa à nouveau, péniblement, sur son épaule. Pendant ce temps, le garde fit un signe à un de ses collègues qui observait depuis le haut de la muraille et la porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard pour le laisser passer.

ooo

Tout en franchissant la porte, Steiner songea que le plan de la princesse était vraiment parfait. Il avait demandé beaucoup de courage à la jeune femme, mais tout avait fonctionné comme prévu. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un endroit discret. Il regarda autour de lui. Le poste frontière peu important consistait en un rempart, quelques baraquements, ainsi qu'une gare d'où partait un train qui montait à la porte Sud proprement dite. Au-delà, le royaume d'Alexandrie s'étendait, avec en particulier la cité de Tréno non loin. La porte Sud devait donc être très encombrée de toutes sortes de voyageurs, mais ici, seuls quelques ouvriers étaient affairés çà et là. Au niveau de la gare, le conducteur s'ennuyait ferme en attendant ses passagers, et sur le chemin de ronde, un soldat assurait une surveillance que le chevalier aurait volontiers qualifié de « relâchée ». Telle était d'ailleurs l'ambiance générale dans ce poste frontière, alors même que les deux royaumes se trouvaient au bord de la guerre.

Steiner observa les lieux, et ne discerna pas spécialement d'endroit tranquille où il pourrait discrètement poser son fardeau. Il y avait bien un coin relativement isolé derrière un bâtiment, non loin du train pour l'instant à l'arrêt, mais un jeune mécanicien réparait une machine à portée de vue. Il lui faudrait donc soit attendre que ce dernier se déplace, soit monter dans le train en portant toujours le baluchon, et il avait une nette préférence pour la première solution. Afin de se donner le temps de réfléchir, le chevalier se promena dans la place et chercha à engager la conversation comme le travailleur fraîchement arrivé qu'il feignait d'être. Il se dirigea d'abord vers un humanoïde portant une courte trompe qui s'affairait sur une porte. Le personnage ne semblait pas besogner très durement et se retourna de lui-même pour lui parler.

— Nouveau ?

— Oui. Je viens travailler où on a besoin de moi, répondit Steiner.

— Oh, pas ici, alors. Il leur faut de la main d'œuvre en haut, mais ici en bas, il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose à faire... Pour vous donner une idée, je m'occupe de cette porte qui est cassée et qui mène sous la brume, alors que personne ne s'en sert, avouons-le.

Steiner examina l'édifice. Le lourd battant métallique, deux fois plus haut qu'un homme, scellait en théorie un passage qui s'enfonçait profondément, mais pour l'heure, il était grand ouvert. Une manette actionnait un mécanisme hydraulique de fermeture défectueux. L'ouvrier lui fit un sourire en coin.

— On trouve le même système, tout aussi en panne mais en position fermée, en bas dans la brume. Mais comme personne ne passe par là, je l'ai laissé comme ça, tout le monde s'en fiche. Je vais juste réparer de ce côté-ci. Ça va bien me prendre deux mois, affirma-t-il en bâillant.

Le chevalier le salua en lui assurant qu'il allait tenter sa chance ailleurs, s'éloigna et continua à discuter avec les quelques personnes présentes. Il rencontra un charpentier ainsi qu'une buandière qui s'occupait des quartiers des trois gardes, mais le mécanicien dont il attendait qu'il bouge était toujours affairé au même endroit. Il se décida à aller lui parler.

— Voyons... il me faut deux vis de modèle 3, marmonnait le jeune homme sans le remarquer.

— Bonjour, lança Steiner en se forçant à la jovialité.

— Tiens, un nouveau ! Vous êtes là pour travailler ?

— En effet.

— Je suis ici depuis cinq mois, je suis le chef ingénieur de cette base, expliqua-t-il. Mais ici, il n'y a pas grand besoin de monde, vous devriez aller à la porte au sommet. C'est pour dire, je n'ai qu'un seul homme sous mes ordres, et on réussit à peu près à tenir le boulot.

Il montra du menton l'autre ingénieur avec qui Steiner avait discuté plus tôt.

— Dans un mois, mon contrat expire, continua l'homme. Je retournerai au château pour intégrer l'équipe qui conçoit le nouveau moteur à vapeur. Ça, c'est passionnant. Le monde au-delà du continent de la brume reste encore à découvrir, mais avec ces nouveaux aéronefs, qui sait ce qu'on pourrait y trouver. Le roi Cid n'a pas son pareil pour nous pousser à avancer.

Il s'interrompit.

— Pardon, je parle trop, je crois.

Steiner lui adressa un sourire presque paternel. Il savait maintenant très bien comment gérer cette situation. Avec l'enthousiasme débordant du jeune homme, ça ne pouvait pas échouer.

— Ce n'est rien, lui assura-t-il, c'est très intéressant. Par contre, je pense que vous devriez savoir une chose.

Il s'approcha alors de lui avec un air conspirateur et lui expliqua ce qu'il avait appris, à savoir que son collègue avait bâclé le travail. L'homme s'emporta aisément.

— Il n'a pas réparé la porte d'en bas !? Il croit quoi, que personne ne s'en rendra compte ? Je vais lui apprendre, moi !

L'ingénieur se précipita vers son collègue et le réprimanda copieusement avant de l'entraîner dans le passage en direction de l'autre porte.

— Parfait, murmura Steiner, il ne reviendra pas avant un moment.

Satisfait, il commença à se diriger hors de vue pour enfin se débarrasser de son sac.

— Vous là-bas, avec le sac ! lui cria soudain une voix.

Steiner se figea, pris de panique. Il s'agissait de la voix du garde qui l'avait contrôlé plus tôt.

— Venez ici ! ordonna l'homme.

Steiner pesta, mais se résolut à obéir. Il revint vers l'entrée de la citadelle où l'autre l'attendait.

— Arrêtez-vous là, ne vous approchez pas !

Steiner se tint immobile comme demandé, à une demi-douzaine de pas du soldat.

— Voilà, ne bougez plus.

Steiner se demanda vraiment ce que cela signifiait, et constata que d'autres autour observaient la scène et semblaient tout aussi surpris que lui.

— Vous avez besoin d'un laissez-passer pour vous rendre au sommet. Je le pose là à mes pieds. Attendez que je sois parti pour le ramasser. Vous empestez vraiment trop.

Steiner ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, sous l'effet du soulagement, tandis que le garde repartait à son poste. Les autres spectateurs l'accompagnèrent dans l'hilarité. Finalement, il ramassa le sésame laissé au sol et retourna dans son coin à l'abri des regards. Il posa enfin le sac entre deux barriques, le dénoua et s'éclaircit la voix.

— _Quelle folie ! Si la chose était si aisée, nous pourrions même bannir la souffrance de ce monde !_ déclama-t-il tout en considérant ce mot de passe particulièrement stupide.

— Steiner, je peux sortir ? demanda la voix étouffée de la princesse Grenat.

— Oui.

— Merci. Vérifiez que personne ne vient.

Le chevalier alla se poster au coin du bâtiment, avec vue sur les rares personnes qui pouvaient les surprendre. Pendant ce temps, la princesse s'extirpa du sac de légumes.

— Enfin de l'air frais... murmura-t-elle. Quelle odeur terrible, j'en ai mal à la tête.

Elle vérifia que le chevalier observait toujours les alentours, défit un petit sac de jute qui contenait une tenue propre et se changea rapidement, heureuse de quitter ses frusques temporaires imbibées de l'affreuse odeur et de retrouver ses vêtements habituels. Elle n'aurait pas été contre un bon bain, également, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

— C'est bon Steiner, je suis prête.

Le chevalier se retourna et la regarda de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait bonne mine, compte tenu de ce qu'elle avait dû subir, mais ses cheveux noirs étaient tellement poisseux qu'ils en luisaient.

— Princesse, vous... commença-t-il en saluant.

— Steiner ! coupa-t-elle.

— Oui ? Ah pardon. Dame Dagga.

— Tâchez de faire un effort, au moins tant que nous n'avons pas atteint Tréno. Et la révérence est inutile, également.

— Très bien, je ferai attention.

— Bien, allons-y.

— Mais je voulais vous dire : il y a un puits là-bas, et je pense vraiment qu'un baquet d'eau sur la tête vous ferait le plus grand bien.

La princesse ne se fit pas prier pour suivre le conseil et aller se rafraîchir, tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas attirer les regards. Ensuite, elle se noua un foulard autour des cheveux pour mieux camoufler son apparence et se retourna en direction du train en partance vers la gare du sommet. La rame était constituée d'un unique wagon pouvant accueillir une douzaine de passagers, décoré d'une imposante figure de proue en forme de licorne cuirassée. À côté, le conducteur attendait ses passagers pour les contrôler.

— J'espère seulement qu'il ne s'attendra pas à ce qu'on en ait deux, nota Steiner.

La princesse s'avança, gonflée d'optimisme. Non, après tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli, tout se déroulerait forcément bien.

— Nous allons bientôt atteindre le sommet, et au-delà, Alexandrie, s'exalta-t-elle. On y est presque. Et j'ai réussi tout ça sans l'aide de Djidane !

— Vous n'avez jamais eu besoin de lui, nota Steiner qui se renfrognait.

Les deux voyageurs arrivèrent devant le conducteur et Steiner sortit son laissez-passer. L'autre le regarda à peine et ne se formalisa absolument de rien. Il les invita d'un geste à entrer.

— Il y a très peu de trafic, alors c'est vous qui me dites quand vous voulez partir. De toute manière, il n'y aura que vous.

— Dès que possible, en ce cas, répondit la princesse.

Ils s'installèrent sur une banquette et attendirent que le conducteur mette en route les machines, puis la rame se mit en branle et commença son ascension. La cabine tremblait légèrement, ses sièges n'étaient pas d'un confort extrême et les roues grinçaient sur les rails, mais elle les emmènerait au sommet sans souci.

— Je me sens plus rassurée, maintenant, dit la princesse avec un petit sourire.

— C'est compréhensible. Notre voyage depuis Lindblum n'a pas été de tout repos. Je dois dire que votre magie m'a beaucoup aidée lorsque les monstres nous agressaient. Et votre idée avec les chocolégumes était excellente ! Heureusement que nous avons trouvé une ferme non loin qui a pu nous en fournir.

Grenat hocha la tête.

— En tout cas, je suis extrêmement impressionné par votre intelligence et votre courage, princesse.

— Steiner, ne m'appelez pas ainsi.

— Toutes mes excuses. Je manque de pratique.

— Je faisais moi-même de nombreuses erreurs quand Djidane m'apprenait à parler normalement.

— Ah ! pesta Steiner. Ce brigand n'avait aucune manière. Je ne nie pas ses qualités, mais sa façon de s'adresser à vous était simplement inacceptable. Où qu'il soit, je préfère que ce soit loin de nous.

ooo

Pour l'heure, le brigand en question attendait toujours dans la grotte le retour de Kweena. Freyja, Bibi et lui-même avaient pris possession de la grande salle juste devant la porte enchantée, en espérant que leur guide revienne bientôt. Freyja avait trompé l'ennui en fouillant les couloirs alentours et avait trouvé un rat survivant. Elle était restée là-bas pour le soigner et l'avait délicatement adossé à un mur. Il souffrait d'une grave brûlure au bras, mais était à peu près valide et conscient.

— Tenez, prenez ça, lui dit-elle en amenant le goulot d'une potion de guérison à ses lèvres.

À ce moment-là, et même s'il y avait tout un tas de bonnes raisons de refuser qu'elle les accompagne, Freyja regretta de ne pas avoir la princesse et sa magie blanche à disposition. Leur pharmacie n'était pas inépuisable, loin de là. Et même si l'énergie magique de la princesse ne l'était pas non plus, un secours curatif supplémentaire serait demeuré appréciable.

Dans la grande salle, Bibi tournait en rond, se morfondant en silence. Il avait préféré ne pas s'approcher du soldat, pour ne pas lui causer plus de choc vu sa propre ressemblance avec les agresseurs. Djidane restait pensif près de lui.

— Tu crois que Kweena va réussir à revenir ? demanda Bibi d'une voix inquiète.

— Sans doute... Il a des capacités étonnantes. Sa magie est vraiment imprévisible. Est-ce que ton grand-père savait faire ça ?

Bibi secoua la tête.

— Pas devenir invisible, en tout cas. Je pense que chaque kwe a des talents différents. Et à ce que disait Kwell, Kweena est très prometteur.

— Espérons...

Djidane mit un coup de pied dans un caillou pour tromper son ennui. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, et espérer.

— Dis-moi, ça te pose pas de problème d'affronter tes semblables ? demanda-t-il à Bibi un peu plus tard.

Le petit mage resta silencieux un moment, le regard fixé sur le mur voisin.

— Ils ont été entraînés à faire de mauvaises choses. On peut pas les laisser faire. Et puis...

Il chercha ses mots un instant.

— En me battant avec vous, je montre qu'ils sont pas forcément mauvais. Que c'est juste la faute de ceux qui les commandent.

Djidane se remémora leur aventure sur le cargo, quelques jours plus tôt. Les mages noirs de l'équipage avaient protégé Bibi, ils s'étaient même sacrifiés dans ce but. Voilà qui montrait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas un mauvais fond. Le problème semblait vraiment être les deux bouffons qui leur donnaient des ordres. Dans la caverne de Guismar, ils les avaient poussé à éliminer toute opposition, à tuer tout le monde. Et s'il ne s'était pas trompé quand il avait cru reconnaître la voix, ils avaient aussi envoyé les trois valseurs pour les éliminer et ramener la princesse à sa mère. Alors que Bibi, qui ne les avait jamais rencontrés et avait été élevé par un kwe inoffensif, s'était mué en le meilleur des amis.

Soudain, le tintement d'une cloche retentit de l'autre côté de la porte enchantée et le tira de sa réflexion. Le lourd battant de bronze se mit à sonner en écho et la porte s'ouvrit lentement en raclant le sol pavé. Par sécurité, Djidane et Bibi se dissimulèrent derrière le vantail. Après tout, cela pouvait être n'importe qui, peut-être les mages noirs étaient-ils de retour. Heureusement, Kweena apparut alors et scruta la pièce du regard à la recherche de ses compagnons.

— Kweena ! lança Djidane.

— Coucou ! Je suis de retour, miam.

Freyja, qui avait entendu l'ouverture depuis la pièce voisine, arrivait à son tour. Elle se montra extrêmement soulagée du retour du kwe avec une cloche de Guismar. Elle lui demanda des détails sur ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il s'était rendu de l'autre côté, une heure plus tôt environ.

Kweena expliqua simplement que les mages noirs avaient fouillé la zone de fond en comble pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre poche de résistance, avant de quitter les lieux. Les deux bouffons avaient déclaré que la porte étant scellée et aucune cloche ne restant de l'autre côté, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre par là. Aucun renfort depuis Lindblum ne pourrait arriver à travers la grotte. Ensuite, ils avaient laissé seulement quelques gardes à la sortie, et le reste de l'armée de mages noirs avait été renvoyé à la cité de Bloumécia. Les ordres étaient de fouiller la capitale à la recherche du roi toujours introuvable.

— Ils ne l'ont pas capturé ! s'exclama Freyja, soulagée.

Le kwe continua son récit en précisant que les deux bouffons avaient emporté avec eux trois des cloches et laissé la quatrième dans la salle de garde côté bloumécien. Il avait alors pu la subtiliser au nez et à la barbe des mages noirs qui restaient, de toute manière, tournés vers l'autre côté, n'imaginant pas que quelqu'un puisse arriver par derrière.

— Nous n'avons donc que cette cloche-ci ? demanda alors Freyja.

Kweena hocha la tête.

— C'est embêtant. J'aurais bien aimé en avoir une à laisser au garde de ce côté...

Elle montra du menton la salle où elle avait laissé son patient convalescent.

— ... pour lui permettre de laisser passer l'armée de Lindblum si elle finit par venir. Mais j'aurais aussi voulu en garder une pour franchir la porte dans l'autre sens, ou pour aider des habitants traqués par les mages noirs à s'échapper vers Lindblum.

— Les deux côtés sont importants, nota sombrement Djidane.

— Oui. Que faire ?

— Y'a pas à hésiter, déclara Bibi.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, étonné de son ton sûr de lui et déterminé.

— On laisse de ce côté la cloche que Kweena a ramenée, on fonce à Bloumécia, on trouve les bouffons, on les affronte, on les détruit et on leur reprend les autres.

Djidane écarquilla les yeux. Le petit mage avait accentué le mot « détruit ». Décidément, il en voulait énormément à ces affreux personnages qui avaient dévoyé ses semblables. Freyja partit d'un petit rire.

— C'est un plan très simple. Ça me plaît.

— C'est décidé, alors, acquiesça Djidane.

Freyja prit la cloche de Guismar des mains de Kweena et alla retrouver son compatriote. Celui-ci s'était relevé et faisait quelques pas, quoique avec difficulté. Elle lui confia le précieux objet qu'il serra dans sa main valide.

— Je la garderai sur ma vie, Dame Freyja.

Sa voix trahissait une profonde émotion. Il était soulagé que l'artefact ait été retrouvé et s'acquitterait de sa mission avec honneur et fierté.

— Je n'en doute pas. Ça ira pour vous ?

— Ne vous en faites pas. Protégez Bloumécia.

— Vous avez ma parole, soldat, déclara-t-elle d'un ton solennel.

Il hocha la tête avec détermination et la regarda s'éloigner et retourner vers ses compagnons. Ils étaient prêts à partir.

Le groupe franchit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Ils se trouvaient enfin dans le royaume de Bloumécia, et n'avaient plus la moindre possibilité de revenir en arrière. Ce côté de la grotte était très semblable à l'autre, avec une grande salle pavée au bas d'une grande caverne, et le silence, là aussi, était oppressant. Les mages noirs avaient fait le ménage, exterminant toute opposition. Ils trouvèrent de nombreux corps de gardes rats qui gisaient, atrocement mutilés par de féroces combats, et ils ne dénombrèrent aucun survivant. Freyja en pleurait des larmes de rage. Elle aurait voulu offrir une digne sépultures aux victimes, mais le temps lui manquait.

Ils gravirent la grotte jusqu'à un couloir assez semblable à celui qu'ils avaient franchi un peu plus tôt et avancèrent à pas rapides. Quand ils furent arrivés près de l'extrémité du corridor, Kweena leur fit signe de ralentir et de rester silencieux.

Devant eux, dans une salle de garde, se trouvaient quatre mages noirs laissés derrière eux par les bouffons, pour le cas où. Mais comme l'avait expliqué Kweena, ils restaient fixés vers l'autre côté, immobiles, n'imaginant pas qu'on puisse les attaquer par derrière. Grossière erreur qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de regretter. Trois d'entre eux périrent sur le coup, transpercés par les armes de leur adversaires, et le quatrième eut à peine le temps de se retourner avant qu'un sortilège de glace de Bibi ne le déchiquette. Djidane l'acheva alors promptement et le silence revint dans la pièce.

— Pressons-nous. Au bout de ce couloir, nous serons à nouveau à l'air libre.

Freyja mena les autres jusqu'à la sortie. La brume leur agressa les narines tandis qu'ils émergeaient dans la campagne bloumécienne, Ils constatèrent que la nuit était sur le point de tomber et qu'un crachin froid et désagréable battait la campagne.

— Bienvenue au royaume de Bloumécia, annonça Freyja sans trop de passion dans la voix.

— Il pleut souvent, ici ?

— Sur la ville, en permanence. Nous autres avons appris à vivre avec. Elle est tenace, ça oui. Mais elle permet aussi de diluer en partie la brume, qui est moins agressive dans notre royaume.

Plus loin, la silhouette massive de la capitale se découpait dans la demi-obscurité. Bloumécia, la cité de l'éternelle pluie, foyer principal du peuple rat. À présent, sans doute guère plus qu'un champ de ruines derrière des murailles délabrées. Elle était toute proche, à peine à une heure de marche, et de la fumée s'échappait de certains quartiers, signe que des incendies avaient éclaté par endroits, tout juste étouffés par l'averse. Freyja avait le regard défait.

— Tu ne t'attendais pas à revenir à la maison dans ces conditions... nota Djidane.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à revenir, tout court, répliqua-t-elle sombrement.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées, puis se mit en marche.

— En route. Nous y serons bientôt.


	3. Averses et larmes

**Averses et larmes**

Malgré la pluie incessante qui ralentissait leurs pas, ils atteignirent rapidement les remparts de la capitale. La muraille qui se dressait devant eux était agrémentée de rosaces ouvragées et couvertes de lierre grimpant. Il s'agissait avant tout d'un ornement bien fragile, sans aucun souci de protection. La porte principale qui la perçait bâillait sur ses gonds et un garde gisait non loin, juste à côté d'une barrique renversée qui avait contenu des pommes. Les fruits s'étaient déversés en travers du chemin, abîmés par l'eau qui dévalait la rue en pente légère.

— Nous y sommes... chez Freyja, murmura Djidane.

Il se retourna. Son amie restait en arrière.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui lança-t-il. Il faut y aller.

Elle avançait à pas lents, pleine d'émotion contenue.

— Ça fait cinq ans... J'ai été partie pendant si longtemps, et je retrouve ma patrie dans cet état. Tu sais, même si je ne voulais pas revenir, il ne s'est pas passé une seule nuit sans que je rêve de ces lieux.

— Et tu es de retour au moment où ils ont le plus besoin de toi, c'est ce qui compte.

Elle redressa la tête. Elle réalisait à quel point elle avait changé depuis son départ, à quel point elle était une adolescente égoïste à cette époque.

— Tu as raison, répondit-elle. Il est temps pour moi de servir mon royaume, de faire honneur à mon grade et à cette livrée de chevalier dragon.

— Et je t'y aiderai, Freyja, assura Djidane,

— Moi aussi, ajoutèrent Bibi et Kweena.

Ils s'avancèrent sous le porche et pénétrèrent dans la capitale. Freyja s'attarda un instant, scrutant les murs de sa cité déchue.

— Que serai-je capable de faire pour mon royaume ?

Elle fixa son regard vers le lointain et écarta une mèche trempée par l'averse.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de me poser des questions.

Elle courut alors les rejoindre.

ooo

À l'intérieur de la cité, le silence oppressant les frappa d'emblée. En-dehors du bruit régulier des gouttes frappant les pavés, rien ne troublait la quiétude digne d'un cimetière. Les murs des maisons se dressaient toujours, ornés de motifs complexes en céramique bleue typiques de l'art bloumécien. Mais personne, ni ami, ni ennemi, ne déambulait entre eux. Des corps de soldats des deux camps gisaient çà et là, tout comme quelques jarres en terre cuite, mais à part cela la place qui se présentait devant eux restait désespérément vide. Ils la traversèrent, soulevant des gerbes d'eau à chaque pas, jusqu'à un portique perçant une muraille intérieure. Le quartier résidentiel qui s'étendait derrière, à l'ombre du palais royal, avait subi maintes destructions, projetant des gravats dans les rues.

Sous les débris d'un pilier écroulé, devant la porte d'une demeure de qualité, ils croisèrent avec un hoquet d'horreur leurs premières victimes civiles. Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient rencontré que des soldats, mais ici, une rate et son fils avaient péri écrasés sous les décombres. Freyja détourna le regard, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Djidane s'avançait vers les deux corps frêles fauchés par cette guerre absurde. Il remarqua que la femelle entourait son fils de ses bras. Sans doute avait-elle tenté de le protéger au moment où la façade s'était écroulée, et cet amour maternel se retrouvait figé dans la mort.

Un bruit proche l'extirpa de ses lugubres pensées. Au-dessus de lui, sur un balcon à la barrière à demi détruite, une porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit à la volée, livrant passage au bouffon bleu.

— Encore vous ? couina l'affreux énergumène en dévisageant Djidane.

L'éclat grêle de sa voix résonna contre les murs autour. Son semblable vêtu de rouge apparut à côté de lui.

— Vous êtes tenace, ça oui.

Freyja leva les yeux et commença à bondir sur eux, mais ils se retirèrent à l'intérieur tandis que des mages noirs les remplaçaient sur l'avancée. Un éclair magique déchira le ciel, foudroyant Djidane sur place avant que le lanceur du sort ne s'effondre, transpercé par la lance de la rate. Celle-ci posa le pied sur le parapet et poussa un juron en constatant le nombre élevé d'adversaires dans la pièce. Elle ne manquait pas de courage, mais ça ne faisait pas d'elle une candidate au suicide inutile. Résignée, elle se laissa alors tomber dans la rue pour aider les autres à mettre Djidane à l'abri. Le jeune homme était sonné par la force du sortilège et murmurait des mots indistincts.

— Tuez-les ! glapirent les bouffons. Si vous les laissez s'échapper, la générale vous le fera payer !

Les quatre compagnons se réfugièrent dans une ruelle annexe, hors de vue de leurs assaillants. Des bruits de pas retentirent, signe que les mages noirs s'égaillaient à leur recherche. Freyja regarda au-dessus d'elle et nota d'autres hautes fenêtres qui perçaient le mur.

— S'ils se dispersent, je dois pouvoir atteindre leurs chefs avant qu'ils ne reviennent, lança-t-elle avec détermination.

— T'es sûre ? demanda Bibi d'une voix effrayée.

— On ne peut être sûr de rien, mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Restez avec Djidane, veillez-le le temps qu'il se remette du choc. Je reviens.

Elle vit le jeune homme hocher faiblement la tête et bondit jusqu'à une coursive en hauteur. Du manche de sa lance, elle brisa la fenêtre pour s'introduire dans la maison. Il s'agissait d'une résidence particulièrement cossue, sans doute celle d'un ministre ou d'un commerçant fortuné. Tout y respirait la richesse, du pavage richement ouvragé du sol aux statues décoratives et à la fontaine intérieure ornant un mur. Freyja longea sans bruit une balustrade finement ciselée et déboucha dans un salon au mobilier renversé. À côté d'un écritoire en bois précieux gisait un notable que Freyja reconnut. Un des principaux collaborateurs du roi, au corps affreusement mutilé, baignait dans une mare de sang frais. Sans doute les soldats ennemis avaient-ils cherché à lui arracher des informations, par exemple l'endroit où se cachait le monarque. Freyja ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que l'infortuné avait pu subir, ni s'il avait craqué et révélé ce qu'il savait.

Elle ne s'attarda pas trop. Ne pouvant à l'évidence rien faire pour la victime, elle parcourut les autres pièces, qui apparurent désertes. Les bouffons avaient probablement quitté les lieux après l'attaque sur Djidane. La rate finit de fouiller à tout hasard puis se résolut à rejoindre ses amis, frustrée de revenir bredouille.

— Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant, annonça-t-elle en arrivant. Ils avaient dû occuper la maison pour torturer son propriétaire et lui soutirer des renseignements, mais ils ont levé le camp. Je pense qu'ils cherchent à tout prix à mettre la main sur notre roi.

— On les a entendus passer, l'informa Djidane qui semblait à peu près remis. Je crois qu'ils montaient vers le palais.

— Tu te sens de repartir, Djidane ?

— Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-il en se relevant sans trop grimacer de douleur. Une potion de soins, et ça repart comme si de rien.

— Allons-y, dans ce cas.

Ils se remirent donc en route dans les rues de la cité, en direction du palais royal.

ooo

Dans la cité de Bloumécia, le quartier royal se trouvait un peu en hauteur du reste de la ville, séparé des faubourgs par une large muraille intérieure. Guidés par Freyja, les quatre compagnons grimpèrent un vaste escalier de pierre qui perçait le rempart. C'était une galerie imposante, flanquée de piliers soutenant une voûte quatre mètres au-dessus. Les bruits de leurs pas résonnaient lugubrement et des ombres dansaient sur les parois, projetées par des flambeaux fichés de loin en loin. Au bout de la galerie, la silhouette du palais se distinguait à travers le rideau de pluie.

— Djidane... lança Freyja en s'arrêtant à mi-chemin dans l'escalier.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle.

— Quand je vois les ruines qui nous entourent, j'ai du mal à supporter ce spectacle. Le palais est sans doute dans le même état. Le roi... j'ai peu d'espoir.

— Il faut continuer. Ne serait-ce que pour trouver qui est derrière tout ça.

— Allons, tu doutes encore que ce soit la reine Branet l'instigatrice ? Tu as entendu ce que les bouffons ont dit : ils ont parlé de « la générale ». L'armée d'Alexandrie est dirigée par une femme, la fameuse Beatrix.

— Moi, lança Bibi, je veux en savoir plus... en savoir plus sur moi.

— Tout le monde veut connaître la vérité, assura Djidane malgré le silence de Kweena.

Freyja riva son regard dans celui de Bibi.

— Tu n'as donc pas peur ? Peur de cette vérité ?

— Si mais... Il faut que je sache. Peut-être même que je suis pas humain, mais...

— Pas humain, miam ? intervint Kweena. Moi, je suis pas humain, mais toi, tu ressembles tout à fait à un petit garçon humain. Même si ton visage est noir, le reste ne fait aucun doute.

— Quelqu'un vient, interrompit Djidane.

Des bruits de pas retentissaient en haut de l'escalier et bientôt apparurent quatre rats. Un soldat en livrée mauve de l'armée royale bloumécienne menait le groupe, suivi d'une femelle et de deux jeunes enfants. Ils se mirent à dévaler les marches avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

— Qui êtes-vous ? apostropha le soldat en brandissant une lance menaçante. Vous êtes avec les Mages Noirs ?!

— Pas du tout ! On est vos alliés ! répliqua Djidane.

— Et lui alors ? rugit le rat en montrant Bibi du doigt.

— Je suis pas comme eux ! s'énerva le petit mage. Je tue pas les gens, moi !

— Mensonge !

— Ça suffit, soldat, intervint Freyja d'une voix forte. Le petit dit la vérité.

Le garde, interloqué, dévisagea un instant sa congénère qui venait de prendre la parole, puis son regard s'éclaira.

— Freyja ?

— Je suis contente de te revoir sain et sauf, Dan.

— Ça fait des années que... commença Dan avant de s'interrompre. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de discuter. Il faut partir rapidement. Les mages noirs se répandent partout, faites demi-tour.

Il poussa sa famille à repartir vers le bas de l'escalier.

— Où est le roi ? demanda Freyja.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu dans le palais.

Il devina que ses interlocuteurs ne suivraient pas son conseil et ne fuiraient pas les lieux.

— Je dois mettre ma famille en lieu sûr. Leur survie est tout ce qui m'importe. Tu devrais oublier le roi et te mettre à l'abri, toi aussi. On ne peut rien faire contre une telle armée.

Il suivit ensuite les siens qui étaient déjà arrivés au bas des marches.

— Ma patrie et mon roi sont importants à mes yeux, lança Freyja, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose. Au palais, vite !

Elle fit volte-face et pressa le pas, entraînant ses amis derrière elle. Le groupe monta les marches quatre à quatre vers les hauts quartiers. À mesure qu'ils approchaient de la sortie de la galerie, des clameurs et des bruits de chocs emplirent l'espace : on se battait non loin. Ils débouchèrent sur une petite place et se dirigèrent vers un temple de pierre bleue qui le bordait. À peine entraient-ils dedans que des vivats retentirent. À l'intérieur, des combats avaient fait rage autour de la statue d'un dieu cornu, mais les habitants avaient fini par vaincre les trois mages noirs qui les assaillaient. Un garde blessé, adossé à un autel, respirait péniblement. Une rate enceinte essayait de l'aider à se relever.

— Vite, Gal, avant que d'autres n'arrivent ! criait-elle.

— Tout va bien ? intervint Freyja.

Un autre soldat extirpait sa lance du corps d'un adversaire. Un troisième, à ses côtés, leva le bras en signe de victoire.

— La voilà !

Dans sa main, une cloche retentit faiblement.

— Excellent ! s'exclama Djidane.

Le garde s'aperçut de la présence de Freyja et s'approcha d'elle. En effet, la tenue de la rate indiquait son grade de chevalier dragon, ce qui faisait d'elle une supérieure hiérarchique, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il venait faire son rapport.

— Chevalier, nous avons attaqué ces mages pour récupérer ceci. Il y a des réfugiés dans une maison un peu plus loin, nous voudrions leur faire passer la grotte de Guismar.

Pendant ce temps, Djidane soutenait le nommé Gal qui se redressait péniblement.

— Attention ! hurla Bibi.

Djidane eut à peine le temps de se projeter en avant avec le blessé quand l'imposante statue du temple s'effondra, mise à mal par les combats précédents.

— C'était moins une...

— Merci, Monsieur, merci ! sanglota la femelle à l'adresse du jeune malandrin.

Elle étreignit Dan, sans doute son mari, tandis que Djidane rejoignait Freyja. Les soldats discutaient de la situation et indiquaient l'emplacement du refuge à la rate.

— Vous avez un blessé, sergent, vous devriez aller de l'avant, conseilla-t-elle. Nous allons indiquer aux habitants qu'ils peuvent vous rejoindre.

Le sous-officier lui serra la main pour la remercier.

— Savez-vous où se trouve le roi ? ajouta Freyja.

Il secoua la tête.

— Le palais est désert, je crois, mis à part les chefs de leur armée qui l'ont investi. Ils cherchent à le débusquer, mais je crois qu'il a quitté la ville. À vrai dire, ça a été tellement la pagaille que je ne suis sûr de rien. On a été coupés de tout commandement.

— Vous avez pu voir qui dirigeait les envahisseurs ? intervint Djidane.

— Une rousse avec un bandeau sur l'œil. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi habile avec une lame.

— C'est bien Beatrix, constata Freyja.

— Il y a aussi un autre homme qui chevauche un dragon blanc. Il s'est posé sur le parvis du palais il y a peu.

Djidane haussa les épaules. Cette description ne lui rappelait absolument rien.

ooo

Les Blouméciens suivirent le conseil de Freyja et partirent vers la sortie de la ville, tandis qu'elle guidait ses amis plus avant. La pluie avait redoublé d'intensité. Ils traversèrent au pas de course une place en faisant bien attention de ne pas glisser sur les pavés, contournèrent une fontaine et débouchèrent au pied de l'allée montant vers le palais royal. La silhouette imposante de l'édifice se dressa devant eux. Djidane resta un instant les yeux rivés devant son architecture toute en circonvolutions qui paraissait étrangement irréelle dans un contexte de guerre. Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas plus, car Freyja bifurquait déjà vers un bâtiment sur le côté. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et furent accueilli par des exclamations de surprise.

Une dizaine de civils se trouvaient là dans ce qui ressemblait à une armurerie hélas quasi-vide d'armes utilisables. Remis de leur étonnement initial, ils se regroupèrent autour de Freyja qui se chargea de leur expliquer la situation. La nouvelle de la victoire des gardes qui avaient récupéré une cloche les soulagea, et ils partirent le cœur un peu moins lourd et l'espoir recouvré.

Quand ils furent sortis, Djidane se rendit compte qu'il restait quelqu'un dans la pièce. Un mog vêtu d'un manteau détrempé et d'un bonnet observait les colonnes du bâtiment d'un air appréciateur.

— Mais je vous connais, vous ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Vous vous nommez Steelskin, c'est ça ?

— Oui. Nous nous sommes rencontrés alors que j'étais en fâcheuse posture. Vous m'avez bien aidé.

Djidane se remémora un instant son aventure dans la grotte des glaces, où le petit être s'était fait piéger par les maléfices du premier valseur. Une fois qu'ils s'étaient séparés, Steelskin avait indiqué qu'il descendait vers la plaine en contrebas, non loin de la forêt maudite de sinistre mémoire.

— Mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda le malandrin.

— J'ai suivi l'armée d'Alexandrie...

Le mog raconta brièvement son périple depuis leur dernière rencontre. Une fois arrivé dans la vallée de Gounitas, il avait voyagé jusqu'à l'arche de Boden, frontière avec Bloumécia, qui était fermée. Il avait campé là et au petit matin, quand il s'était éveillé, un bataillon de mages noirs en marche pour la guerre investissait les lieux. Sans jamais s'intéresser à l'inoffensif campeur mog, ils avaient forcé la porte et s'étaient introduits en Bloumécia, annihilant toute résistance sur son passage.

— La générale Beatrix en personne supervisait l'avancée, indiqua Steelskin. J'ai pu entendre une discussion avec ses adjoints. Il semblerait qu'elle cherche quelque chose de bien particulier. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

— Quelqu'un ? Le roi ? intervint Freyja.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, ils fouillent le palais en ce moment même pour retrouver le souverain.

— Alors nous devons nous dépêcher, conclut la rate avec un regard déterminé.

ooo

Ils laissèrent le mog à son périple et ressortirent sous la pluie toujours battante. Ils remontèrent l'allée jusqu'aux murs du palais royal. La façade ornée de statues démesurées les accueillit en silence, dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante. De loin en loin, des pierres luisantes éclairaient le chemin, projetant leurs ombres fantomatiques sur la pierre. Ils constatèrent que la porte d'entrée s'était effondrée et que les gravats leur barraient le passage. Plus haut, à travers une fenêtre, des éclats de voix leur parvenaient.

De rage, Freyja frappa inutilement sur un bloc de maçonnerie. Djidane la laissa évacuer sa colère et commença à entraîner Bibi un peu plus loin pour chercher un passage.

— Il faut y aller ! les interrompit la rate.

D'un bond prodigieux, elle sauta au sommet d'une statue d'une dizaine de mètres de haut représentant un serpent anthropomorphe.

— Grimpez ! intima-t-elle de là-haut. Il y a quelqu'un dans le palais ! Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !

— C'est peut-être facile pour toi, mais...

Djidane éprouva le pied du saurien de pierre et commença à s'assurer de prises. L'eau qui dégoulinait ne facilitait pas les choses.

— Je vais passer par là. Allons-y.

Bibi, à côté, ne semblait pas rassuré. Quant à Kweena, il le regardait avec intérêt mais ne fit pas le moindre mouvement.

— Bon, essayons toujours... hasarda le mage noir.

Il posa le pied sur le socle, se hissa un instant mais glissa et tomba face contre terre avec un gémissement sonore. Djidane, qui continuait à grimper tant bien que mal, secoua la tête.

— Laissez tomber, je vais monter en premier. Vous, essayez de trouver un autre chemin. On se retrouvera là-haut plus tard.

Kweena aida Bibi à se relever et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, pendant que Djidane poursuivait péniblement son ascension jusqu'à parvenir à la tête du serpent. Une marche plus haut, il atteignit un balcon et pénétra enfin dans le palais. Le corridor dans lequel il se trouvait longeait une vaste cour de pierre à ciel ouvert, séparée par une rangée de statues de gardiens majestueux. Tapie dans l'ombre de ces sentinelles, Freyja observait l'esplanade éclairée par des rangées de phospholithes. Deux silhouettes se découpaient dans la pluie et Djidane en reconnut une sans peine.

— C'est la reine ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

— Oui, acquiesça la rate. J'avais entendu depuis un moment des rumeurs. On racontait que la reine d'Alexandrie avait des vues sur mon royaume. Pourtant, je me demande toujours pourquoi elle a déclenché cet assaut : ses sujets ne supportent pas la brume, pourquoi chercher à envahir Bloumécia ?

Djidane observa plus attentivement la deuxième personne à côté de la souveraine. Ses cheveux mi-longs plaqués par la pluie prenaient une teinte indéfinissable, mais le bandeau qu'elle portait sur l'œil ne laissait aucun doute quant à son identité.

— Et voilà donc Beatrix.

— Beatrix... répéta Freyja. J'ai entendu son nom bien des fois. Elle est talentueuse et d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve.

Des souvenirs affluèrent à la Bloumécienne, des souvenirs anciens et enfouis, remontant à bien des années auparavant.

ooo

Six ans plus tôt. Freyja, encore adolescente, venait tout juste d'obtenir son titre de chevalier dragon.

— Beatrix ? demandait-elle.

Face à elle, son mentor le chevalier Fratley, fer de lance de l'armée de Bloumécia, affichait un regard déterminé.

— C'est ça, Beatrix. J'ai entendu parler de nombreux guerriers très puissants de par le monde. Certains me surpasseraient même, paraît-il. Beatrix d'Alexandrie est de ceux-là. On raconte que son adresse à l'épée fait d'elle la plus douée de son pays.

Le héros rat resplendissait dans sa livrée dorée de capitaine des chevaliers. Ses cheveux cendrés qui tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules faisaient tourner la tête à toutes les rongeuses des environs. Freyja, elle-même, ne jurait que par lui, pour sa valeur bien sûr, mais aussi pour des raisons bien plus intimes, à peine avouables.

— Vous êtes décidé à entreprendre ce voyage, maître ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète. Vous partez en... en me laissant seule ici ?

Fratley posa une main sur le bras de son élève, avec délicatesse.

— Comprends-moi, Freyja. Bloumécia est en paix pour le moment, mais les royaumes voisins deviennent de plus en pus puissants. Je doute que ma lance seule puisse suffire à protéger notre pays. Je dois partir et affronter des adversaires comme cette Beatrix. Gagner encore en habileté. Apprendre à connaître mes ennemis.

— Maître Fratley, je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à continuer... sans vous.

La voix de la jeune rate se brisa.

— Je suis sûr que ça ira pour toi, Freyja. Aie confiance en ta force. Aie foi en ton destin. Une fois mon voyage achevé, je reviendrai.

Elle lui lança un regard brillant de larmes contenues.

— Promettez-moi, une dernière fois, que vous reviendrez, supplia-t-elle.

— Je te le promets.

Fratley partit alors, et jamais plus Freyja ne le revit. Quelque temps plus tard, elle entendit des rumeurs de sa mort, tué par la fameuse Beatrix, mais elle ne pouvait pas le croire, et jamais elle n'en eut confirmation. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Elle continuerait à espérer son retour tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu de ses propres yeux des preuves de son décès. Elle irait jusqu'au bout du monde pour découvrir la vérité.

ooo

— Freyja, tout va bien ? demanda Djidane, inquiet.

Freyja s'arracha de ses pensées et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

— Ce n'est rien. Je repensais au passé.

Djidane leva la main et scruta à nouveau l'esplanade. Un nouveau venu se joignait aux deux femmes. Le jeune brigand observa un homme raffiné, au visage fin et aux cheveux argentés ornés d'une longue plume de même couleur. Élégamment vêtu d'un manteau de blanc et de pourpre, il irradiait d'une aura d'assurance et de morgue. De leur cachette, ils purent entendre ses paroles.

— Cette pluie n'est-elle pas merveilleuse ? On dirait presque que les gouttes bénissent notre victoire.

La reine Branet utilisait un large éventail pour se protéger tant bien que mal de l'averse.

— C'est en effet une grande victoire, Kuja. Vos mages noirs ont rendu cette conquête si simple. Mon souci, désormais, est de capturer le roi de Bloumécia. Il faut s'occuper de lui une bonne fois pour toutes, et les rats ne s'en relèveront jamais.

Elle se tourna vers sa générale.

— Beatrix, pourquoi est-ce si long ?

— Je l'ignore, Votre Majesté. J'ai envoyé Pile et Face ratisser le périmètre, mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle pour l'instant. Avec votre permission, je vais maintenant participer moi-même à la battue.

Kuja poussa un petit ricanement.

— Vous perdez votre temps.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Beatrix.

— Quand ils pressentent un séisme, les rats cherchent instinctivement un nouveau trou où se terrer. Je suis convaincu que le roi et sa suite ont déjà fui dans le nuage de sable. Il est trop tard pour le retrouver : il est parti la queue entre les jambes.

La reine fronça les sourcils.

— Un nuage de sable. Vous voulez dire Clayra ? S'ils se sont échappés vers Clayra, ça va devenir beaucoup plus compliqué.

Beatrix acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

— À moins de réussir à traverser la tornade de sable, il sera impossible de les attaquer.

— Quels rats sournois et puants ! pesta la reine. Kuja, avec vos pouvoirs, pensez-vous trouver un moyen de nous aider ?

Kuja esquissa un geste de la main plein de suffisance.

— Bien sûr. Votre gloire sera totale, je suis certain que vous en serez enchantée.

Il se tourna vers la générale.

— Cela dit, je pense que vous devriez réunir vos troupes autour du tronc de Clayra. Il risque d'y avoir une riposte des rats, et mes mages noirs pourraient ne pas suffire à les contenir.

Dans sa cachette, Djidane frémit.

— Si en plus les amazones s'en mêlent, ça va devenir vraiment vilain, murmura-t-il.

Freyja plissait les lèvres de dépit.

— Quel homme sinistre ! Qui est-il ?

— Pas la moindre idée. Je l'avais jamais vu avant. Enfin, si je comprends bien, tes semblables se replient sur Clayra. Je pensais que c'était une cité imaginaire.

— Je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur cette ville. Clayra est restée isolée du reste du royaume depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Si les autres se sont réfugiés là-bas, ils devraient être en sécurité pour le moment.

— Mais c'est quoi, cette ville ?

— Les habitants de Clayra, à l'origine, sont des Blouméciens. Il y a longtemps, ils ont coupé les liens avec la capitale suite à une broutille. Depuis, ils sont isolés, protégés par une tornade de sable.

Un nouveau mouvement attira l'attention de Djidane, à une extrémité de l'esplanade. Le jeune homme pointa du doigt l'endroit. Un soldat de Bloumécia courait vers les trois envahisseurs, l'épée brandie.

— Mais à quoi il pense ? pesta Djidane. Il va se faire découper en morceaux.

— Tant pis, allons-y, dit Freyja en quittant sa cachette.

Le garde se planta devant Beatrix.

— Bloumécia ne se rendra jamais ! hurla-t-il. Préparez-vous à mourir !

La générale haussa les sourcils et lui lança un regard plein de condescendance.

— Tu veux me combattre, moi, Beatrix d'Alexandrie ?

Le rat sembla hésiter un instant.

— J'admire ton courage, poursuivit la guerrière borgne, mais sache que je n'aurai aucune pitié.

— Affronte plutôt quelqu'un de ton niveau ! glapit Freyja en courant vers elle, Djidane sur ses talons.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le chevalier, et les visages affichaient tous un étonnement certain.

— On s'en occupe, soldat, lança Freyja. Trouvez le roi et protégez-le.

Beatrix partit d'un rire sans joie et écarta une mèche de cheveux sur son front. Le garde bloumécien commença à reculer de son côté, la reine fit de même du sien. Seul le mystérieux Kuja resta à observer intensément la scène.

— Besoin d'aide, Beatrix ?

— Deux contre un, le combat est déséquilibré.

Elle dégaina son épée, une arme effilée qui avait déjà fauché tant de vies.

— Déséquilibré pour eux, je veux dire. Une fois déjà, cette lame a occis une centaine d'adversaires en un seul coup. Tenez-moi ça.

Elle détacha sa cape écarlate et la jeta sur l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui s'éloigna à son tour.

Alors, sans crier gare, la jeune femme se précipita sur Freyja. Sa course sur les pavés pourtant glissants semblait comme une danse mortelle, la lame ramenée de l'arrière vers l'avant en un mouvement de poignet parfait fusa comme un éclair et la rate eu à peine le temps de parer le coup qui lui aurait tranché la tête. Sous la force du choc, sa lance lui échappa des mains et vola un peu plus loin. La duelliste rabaissa d'un coup sec son épée et entailla le flanc de son adversaire désarmée qui tomba au sol. Elle se préparait à l'achever quand Djidane intervint. De ses deux dagues croisées, il bloqua le coup de grâce et repoussa Beatrix qui recula de quelques pas. Le jeune homme porta une main à sa hanche, détacha une des potions de soins qui pendaient à sa ceinture et la jeta à son amie qui gisait à ses pieds.

Il s'avança alors vers la générale qui l'attendait nonchalamment, garde baissée, épée pointée vers le sol. Arrivé à une distance adéquate, il se fendit d'un geste vif pour porter deux coups d'estoc à la poitrine protégée d'un simple pourpoint de cuir. D'un air profondément ennuyé, Beatrix releva sa lame en un grand moulinet qui intercepta les dagues à quelques centimètres de son corps, les écarta et les envoya voler à leur tour un peu plus loin, à côté de Freyja qui commençait péniblement à se redresser. Elle brandit ensuite son arme vers la gorge du jeune homme. Djidane pouvait presque sentir la pointe assassine contre sa peau.

À ce moment, Beatrix bascula en arrière. Stupéfaite, elle regarda son adversaire avec les yeux écarquillés, puis les baissa pour voir la queue du jeune homme qui se repliait dans son dos après l'avoir attrapée aux chevilles.

— Intéressant, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Même ainsi au sol, elle gardait un avantage certain dans le combat, son épée meurtrière toujours pointée en direction de Djidane désarmé. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas se ruer vers elle au risque qu'elle le tranche en deux, aussi rompit-il le corps à corps pour recouvrer ses lames. Il les prit en main et quand il se retourna, il constata que la générale s'était relevée et époussetait ses chausses.

— Beatrix, on n'a pas le temps de s'amuser, prévint la reine qui s'était abritée un peu plus loin. Nous devons préparer l'attaque sur Clayra.

— Bien, ma reine, répondit-elle. De toute manière, ils sont surprenants mais bien trop inexpérimentés.

Djidane s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse volte-face et s'en aille, mais elle leva sa lame devant elle. L'épée se mit à briller entre ses doigts et quand elle asséna un ample mouvement horizontal dans le vide devant elle, une terrible onde de choc se propagea jusqu'aux deux infortunés combattants et les renversa.

Djidane sentit comme si ses os se rompaient les uns après les autres et s'écroula, tout de douleur et de larmes. Il poussa un long gémissement et s'évanouit presque. Couché sur le dos contre les pavés de la cour, il put à peine garder les yeux ouverts sous la pluie qui lui battait toujours le visage. Du reste, seul le ciel gris emplissait son champ de vision. Il entendit alors un bruit de pas lent qui s'approchait et vit le visage de Kuja qui se penchait sur lui. L'homme aux traits presque juvéniles resta là à le considérer un moment.

— Qu'avons-nous là ? Les rats n'ont aucune importance, mais ce garçon...

Kuja poussa un bref sifflement. Un dragon argenté, tout d'écailles et de plumes, descendit des nuages et vint se poser à côté de son maître qui lui flatta l'encolure, toujours pensif.

— Ce garçon pourrait devenir un problème, conclut-il.

Il grimpa entre les ailes du monstre qui s'éleva alors dans les airs, emportant avec lui le mystérieux homme de main de la reine Branet. Djidane le regarda disparaître dans la nuit maintenant noire, avant de sombrer tout à fait dans l'inconscience.


	4. Retrouvailles

**Retrouvailles**

À la nuit tombée, les deux gardes à l'entrée de l'arche de Boden accueillirent la relève avec délectation. Ce travail était si ennuyeux qu'ils étaient bien contents d'en avoir fini pour la journée. Ils retournèrent alors à leur salle de repos pour se débarrasser de leurs uniformes et de leurs armes. Les appartements des soldats, comme partout ailleurs, étaient assez spartiates, mais ils attendaient néanmoins avec impatience un repas roboratif et une bonne nuit sur leur paillasse.

— Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, tu as vu ? demanda le plus grand des deux.

Le pigeon voyageur qui leur avait donné les instructions quant à la princesse Grenat leur avait aussi apporté de sinistres informations.

— Tu veux dire, à propos de Bloumécia ? Il paraît qu'ils ont été attaqués par une armée de sorciers aux chapeaux pointus.

Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir de la salle. Le clair de lune d'une nuit superbe éclaira son visage.

— Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment aller combattre au front. Au lieu de ça, je suis coincé ici, quelle misère.

L'autre le regarda avec étonnement.

— Ah bon ? Moi, la guerre, je m'en passe bien. J'ai de la famille, je fréquente une fille adorable.

Il traversèrent la base vers le réfectoire qui se trouvait à l'extrémité opposée.

— Du coup, continua le garde en chemin, cette affectation au calme me convient bien. On est peinards ici et je suis sûr de rentrer en un seul morceau pour mes permissions. On rencontre rien ni personne de dangereux.

Il fronça les sourcils, pris d'une idée soudaine.

— Le gars de tout à l'heure, avec son gros sac, il ne t'a pas paru un peu suspect ?

— Non... je ne pense pas.

— C'est pourtant toi qui as insisté pour le fouiller.

— Oh, tu me connais, je suis toujours comme ça : consciencieux et tout. Mais je te dis, les amoureux des légumes peuvent pas être bien méchants. Tu sais, je l'envie, les chocolégumes sont les seuls que je ne peux pas avaler. Trop forts pour moi. Alors que j'adore toutes les autres variétés.

— Tu sais que tu es vraiment bizarre ?

Le petit garde poussa un ricanement.

— Oui, je sais. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai atterri ici ? Ah bon sang, rien que de penser à ses légumes, j'ai l'odeur qui me remonte aux narines. Quelle infection !

L'autre soldat s'interrompit et lui attrapa le bras.

— Attends un peu, c'est pas ça, je le sens aussi.

Il bifurqua vers l'arrière de la réserve de matériel. Caché entre deux caisses, le baluchon de Steiner reposait ouvert et dégorgeait son contenu.

— Il a laissé ça ici ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Je vais te dire ce que ça signifie : le conducteur du train ne l'a pas laissé monter avec parce que ça empestait trop. Il s'est donc fait un gueuleton ici avant de partir et a abandonné le reste.

L'autre se prit la tête dans les mains.

— Et il nous laisse nettoyer tout ça. Regarde, il y en a partout ! Quelle horreur !

ooo

Dans le wagon en transit, le capitaine venait de discuter avec le conducteur et revenait vers la banquette où était installée la princesse. Sous le ciel sombre du crépuscule avancé, les lumières de la machinerie projetaient une lumière blafarde sur son visage tourné vers la fenêtre.

— Le pilote me dit que l'on va bientôt arriver à la gare du sommet. Princ... euh... Mademoiselle Dagga ?

Il s'assit en face d'elle et réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie. Après un voyage aussi éprouvant et avec la nuit tombée, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle soit ainsi rattrapée par le sommeil. Un sommeil apparemment paisible, une parenthèse bienvenue dans ses tracas quotidiens actuels. Le chevalier la laissa se reposer et se replongea dans ses pensées.

La princesse croyait visiblement ce qu'ils avaient entendu à propos de la reine Branet. Elle croyait que sa mère avait commis l'irréparable et déclenché une guerre. Le capitaine, quant à lui, ne pouvait concevoir une telle infamie. Sans doute, il y avait une incompréhension quelque part, et tout serait expliqué quand ils retrouveraient la souveraine dans la cité d'Alexandrie. Peut-être un malheureux incident de frontière avait-il eu lieu, qui avait ensuite escaladé en une malencontreuse escarmouche, ou peut-être les rats s'étaient-ils introduits dans les vallées brumeuses d'Alexandrie. En tous cas, certainement, les armées du royaume d'Alexandrie n'avaient aucun intérêt à envahir une contrée entièrement perdue sous la brume et donc globalement invivable.

Steiner soupira : de toute manière, tout cela ne le concernait pas vraiment. Sa seule mission était et resterait de protéger la princesse.

— Nous arrivons à la gare du sommet ! cria le conducteur une minute plus tard.

La princesse s'éveilla à ces mots, s'étira et adressa un petit sourire fatigué à son garde du corps. Elle scruta ensuite par la fenêtre et discerna une grande bâtisse perchée sur les crêtes, qui s'approchait à grande vitesse. Rapidement, la cabine fut prise de secousses avant de s'immobiliser à destination. Les deux passagers se levèrent alors et le pilote leur ouvrit la porte pour les laisser sortir à l'air libre.

— Je vous remercie, lui dit Dagga.

— Prenez soin de vous, Mademoiselle. Vous devez attendre ici que le train du côté alexandrien arrive. Il y a une auberge à côté. Vous pourrez vous y reposer et vous y restaurer.

Quelques voyageurs fourbus faisant le trajet en sens inverse commencèrent à arriver et la princesse s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Le pilote se désintéressa d'elle, les salua et les accueillit, tandis que Grenat reportait son attention sur le capitaine qui gardait le regard fixé sur le lointain.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Steiner ?

— Princesse... commença-t-il.

— Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi ! s'énerva-t-elle.

— Mais nous sommes de retour : c'est Alexandrie !

La princesse regarda enfin autour d'elle. La station du sommet portait bien son nom : elle se trouvait sur l'arête de la montagne, un peu à l'est de la Porte Sud en réfection. D'un côté s'étendait le royaume de Lindblum et de l'autre ils pouvaient enfin admirer leur patrie. Les deux voyageurs s'approchèrent de l'extrémité nord du quai. La nuit était claire, illuminée par des étoiles qui paraissaient plus brillantes ici au sommet. Sous ce firmament, ils contemplèrent leur pays qui s'étendait. D'un côté, au loin au nord-ouest, ils pouvaient distinguer le moulin du village de Dali, de sinistre mémoire, qui tournait paresseusement. De l'autre, l'opulente cité de Tréno illuminait le paysage. La rame qu'ils attendaient les conduirait vers le nord et leur permettrait d'atteindre ces deux villes.

— C'est merveilleux, Steiner, murmura rêveusement la princesse. Mais je ne vois pas le château.

— Vous savez, répliqua le chevalier d'un ton étonné, le royaume ne se limite pas au château.

— Allons, Steiner, je le sais bien. J'ai perdu ma naïveté il y a quelque temps, déjà. Je veux juste dire qu'il nous reste encore bien du chemin à parcourir pour que je puisse vraiment me considérer de retour.

— Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous insulter.

— Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura-t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers le grand bâtiment de bois à côté d'eux, d'où se dégageait un fumet appétissant.

— Allons attendre à l'intérieur, conclut-elle.

ooo

Tandis que la princesse se dirigeait vers l'auberge, le pilote referma la porte et le wagon se mit en branle pour son retour vers l'arche de Boden. Au même moment, deux personnes sortirent du bâtiment et coururent en vain vers le quai, manquant presque la bousculer. L'un portait des vêtements tachés de graisse et l'autre une tenue de voyage bleuâtre et un foulard beige sur la tête qui sembla étrangement familier.

— Non ! Ze l'ai loupé !

Au son de cette voix, la princesse se figea. Elle était sûre d'avoir déjà entendu ce zozotement. Elle fixa un instant le personnage aux traits grotesques de clown et reconnut enfin Cina, le mécanicien de l'aérothéâtre de la troupe des Tantalas. À ses côtés se tenait l'acteur Markus. Les deux avaient l'air plus fatigués que depuis leur dernière rencontre, et leurs tenues semblaient en mauvais état. Ils avaient sûrement passé des moments difficiles sous la brume. Cina se lamentait en regardant le train se perdre dans le lointain.

— Qu'est-ce que ze vais faire ?

— J'en ai aucune idée, répliqua Markus. En même temps, si t'étais pas resté à regarder le paysage en t'empiffrant de tarte aux maroilles, t'en serais pas là...

— Ze vais être en retard à Lindblum.

— Ça, y'a plus rien à y faire. Mais je dirais rien au chef, t'en fais pas.

Abattu, Cina rebroussa chemin vers l'auberge, suivi par Markus qui essayait de le réconforter. La princesse se dissimula dans l'ombre en se demandant si elle désirait les aborder. Des pensées contradictoires se bousculèrent dans sa tête : lors de leur première rencontre, ils l'avaient aidée à fuir le château – mais ils avaient au départ l'intention de l'enlever – mais c'était sur ordre de son oncle le roi Cid – mais il avaient ensuite refusé de prendre le risque de partir à sa recherche dans la forêt – mais Djidane les considérait digne de confiance – mais elle voyageait à présent incognito.

Pendant qu'elle pesait ainsi le pour et le contre, le capitaine Steiner décida en fait pour elle. Il s'interposa devant les malandrins et leur bloqua le passage.

— Brigands ! cria-t-il. Vous cherchez encore à enlever la princesse ! Avouez-le !

Grenat n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Rien ne permettait d'affirmer que les deux Tantalas étaient informés de sa présence ici. C'était même absolument improbable.

— C'est qui, cette boîte de conserve sur pattes ? demanda Cina en écarquillant les yeux.

— Quoi ? Comment osez-vous ?

— Tu te souviens pas ? répliqua Markus, plus vif d'esprit. C'est le chef des gardes brutos d'Alexandrie.

Cina fronça un instant les sourcils.

— Ah, ça y est, ze me souviens. Le cevalier qui zoue comme un pied.

La princesse décida de rejoindre le groupe avant que la situation ne dégénère.

— Espèce d'impertinent ! hurla le capitaine.

— Steiner, calmez-vous, intima-t-elle.

Elle dépassa le chevalier à la mâchoire crispée et salua les deux bandits d'un hochement de tête.

— Bonsoir, messieurs.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent. Les Tantalas dévisageaient la princesse d'un air songeur.

— Pour une surprise... commença Markus.

— Il est toujours agréable de rencontrer de vieux amis, poursuivit Grenat. Allons discuter à l'intérieur.

— Amis ? s'exclama Steiner. Mais...

— Edward Adelbert Steiner ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Le chevalier se mit au garde-à-vous.

— Je... Oui, princ... je veux dire : Mademoiselle.

Les deux Tantalas, une fois passée la surprise de rencontrer la princesse d'Alexandrie dans un endroit pareil, commencèrent à ricaner de la déconvenue du chevalier. Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, car Grenat les foudroya eux aussi du regard et ils s'arrêtèrent net.

— Bon, vous venez, tous les trois ? poursuivit-elle.

Elle se retourna et pénétra dans l'auberge, bientôt suivie par les trois messieurs sidérés par sa nouvelle assurance. À l'évidence, le fait d'être de retour dans son pays lui était très bénéfique.

ooo

Tous les quatre s'installèrent finalement à une table dans l'auberge quasi déserte. La princesse commanda des jus de fruits pour tout le monde, au grand étonnement du vieux tenancier qui avait servi un peu plus tôt des boissons autrement plus corsées aux deux Tantalas. Ceux-ci acceptèrent leur verre de mauvaise grâce et y trempèrent à peine leurs lèvres. Steiner ne desserra pas les siennes.

— Bon, alors, racontez-moi ce que vous faites ici, demanda Grenat après avoir bu une gorgée.

Les deux brigands se regardèrent avec hésitation, puis Markus prit la parole. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'objection à lui faire part de leurs projets.

— Cina repart chez nous, à Lindblum. Moi, je vais à Tréno, pour sauver notre frangin.

— Qui ça ?

— Le frangin, c'est Frank. C'est comme ça que je l'appelle, parce qu'on a grandi ensemble. Il est resté dans la forêt maudite. Pétrifié, qu'il était.

Grenat hocha lentement la tête. Le jeune rouquin s'était sacrifié pour la sauver et elle ne se souvenait même pas avec précision son apparence. Après tout, elle l'avait à peine croisé, et dans la forêt, elle était restée inconsciente jusqu'à la fin. En revanche, elle se souvenait parfaitement de la détresse de Djidane devant les lianes pétrifiées et son compagnon pris au piège.

— Votre ami nous a tiré d'un bien mauvais pas, là-bas. Nous avons réfléchi à un moyen de le sortir de son état, mais nous n'avions rien pour le soigner. De toute manière, Djidane avait peur que le défiger ne réveille les monstres de la forêt autour en même temps.

— On a eu la même idée, remarqua Markus. Et en faisant des recherches, le chef a entendu parler de l'aiguille de platine.

— L'aiguille de platine ?

— Un objet qui permettrait de le soigner sans risque. C'est pour ça que je vais à Tréno, pour en récupérer une.

Grenat médita un instant ces paroles. Certainement, elle était soulagée d'apprendre qu'il existait un moyen de sauver Frank.

— C'est à mon tour de poser des questions, princesse, poursuivit Markus.

— Oui ?

— Où est Djidane ?

Grenat hésita un instant.

— Nous... avons été séparés à Lindblum.

Markus poussa un ricanement.

— Vous vous êtes débarrassée de lui sitôt arrivée ?

— La princesse n'a pas à se justifier devant vous ! explosa Steiner qui avait gardé le silence jusque là.

— Laissez, Steiner, intervint Grenat d'une voix douce.

Visiblement, cette fois, elle ne lui en voulait pas de son intervention. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Markus.

— Je ne me suis pas débarrassée de lui. D'une certaine manière, c'est lui qui m'a laissée tomber. Il est parti à Bloumécia et a refusé que je l'accompagne.

— Et il avait bien raison, appuya Steiner.

La princesse raconta brièvement l'épisode du soldat bloumécien aux deux Tantalas. La nouvelle leur fit un choc. La guerre venait d'être déclarée et le monde entier continuait de tourner comme si de rien n'était. Ils discutèrent un moment de la situation, du départ de Djidane et de ses amis pour tenter de sauver le royaume des rats, et du but de la princesse qui rentrait en Alexandrie pour tirer les choses au clair. Au bout d'un moment, la voix d'un employé les interrompit dans leur conversation.

— Messieurs-dames, le train en provenance d'Alexandrie vient d'arriver.

— Ah, le voilà ! Dépêchons-nous ! s'exclama Cina.

— Oui, mais toi, tu vas à Lindblum, remarqua Markus.

— Ze sais bien, mais ze veux être sûr que tu vas embarquer à temps. Des fois, tu es si distrait.

La princesse éclata de rire et même le chevalier esquissa un sourire.

ooo

Ils sortirent rapidement de l'établissement et s'avancèrent vers le quai nord. La rame qui descendait vers le royaume d'Alexandrie les attendait, en tout point semblable à sa jumelle de Lindblum. Adossé à l'ornement en forme de licorne qui luisait sous la lumière des étoiles, le conducteur fatigué attendait ses passagers et les regarda s'approcher avec intérêt. Il les salua quand ils s'avancèrent et les invita à entrer. Avant de grimper sur le marchepied, Markus étreignit son ami Cina qui lui souhaita un bon voyage. La princesse le salua également de la main et monta à son tour, suivie par Steiner. Quelques minutes plus tard, sans aucun autre client qu'eux trois, le conducteur mit le train en branle.

Le wagon fila dans la nuit, son éclairage brumique réduit au minimum au cas où certains passagers désirent dormir. Sous la lumière tamisée, Grenat observa Markus, installé de l'autre côté de la travée centrale, et constata qu'il était bien trop tendu pour s'assoupir. Sa quête de l'objet qui permettrait de sauver son ami l'occupait sans doute entièrement. Les bras croisés sur un torse musculeux, la mâchoire crispée, il gardait les yeux dans le vide. Grenat remarqua que ses biceps épais et tatoués arboraient quelques écorchures récentes et se demanda s'il s'agissait là de marques de son séjour dans la forêt maudite. Elle se sentait coupable, à cause de sa mère qui avait fait tirer le canon sur l'aérothéâtre, et encore plus pour Frank qui s'était sacrifié.

Au bout d'un moment, prise d'une inspiration, elle se leva et s'approcha du brigand, sous le regard noir de Steiner qui s'abstint pourtant d'intervenir. L'homme haussa un sourcil et la laissa s'installer face à lui, dans l'expectative.

— Dites-moi, Markus, puis-je vous aider ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea avec un air étonné.

— Aider à quoi ?

— Eh bien... je me sens grandement responsable de ce qui est arrivé à votre ami, alors si vous avez besoin d'assistance dans votre quête de cette aiguille de platine...

— Non merci, princesse, je me débrouillerai, répondit-il fermement.

Le refus était catégorique. Visiblement, le brigand ne voulait pas que la princesse, ou d'ailleurs qui que ce soit d'extérieur à son groupe, se mêle de ses affaires.

— Mais je pourrais... tenta-t-elle.

Elle fut interrompue par un violent choc sur le wagon qui la projeta au sol. La rame s'immobilisa brusquement dans un grincement de métal meurtri.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était !? hurla Steiner.

Markus aida Grenat à se relever et observa la pénombre sur les côtés de la rame. Le conducteur sortit de son poste de pilotage.

— Peut-être un souci de moteur, indiqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante. Restez sur vos sièges pendant que je descends vérifier.

Il ouvrit la porte, s'apprêta à sortir, mais recula bien vite avec une expression de terreur sur le visage.

— Un démon ! glapit-il. Un démon avec un chapeau pointu !

— Un chapeau pointu ? répéta Grenat. Mais...

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Les pantins de Dali venaient-ils faire la guerre ici ? Traversaient-ils les montagnes pour s'introduire dans le royaume de Lindblum ?

Markus avait la même idée qu'elle.

— Ceux qui envahissent Bloumécia ? demanda-t-il en dégainant son épée.

Il sortit du wagon sur les talons de Steiner, et Grenat les suivit peu après. Quand elle les rejoignit, ils faisaient face à un grand mage noir qui titubait en se raccrochant à son bâton de sorcellerie à la poignée en or. Il marmonnait des paroles à peine intelligibles.

— Mission... ramener... princesse...

Grenat le reconnut.

— C'est celui du cargo ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Monstre ! hurla Steiner. Cette fois-ci, je ne te raterai pas !

La princesse s'interposa entre le chevalier et le sorcier.

— Attendez, Steiner, dit-elle avant de s'adresser à cet être qui cherchait à l'enlever. Parlez-moi ! Dites-moi qui vous a demandé de me capturer !

— Princesse, c'est trop dangereux ! dit Steiner en l'écartant sans ménagement et en repassant devant elle.

— Mission... ramener... princesse... répétait le valseur.

— Il comprend rien, de toute manière, intervint Markus qui se plaça à côté du chevalier pour protéger lui aussi la jeune femme.

— Éliminer... gêneurs... lança le sorcier en secouant son bâton.

Une boule de feu fusa en direction de Steiner qui se recroquevilla et se couvrit le visage pour se protéger. En réaction, Markus fonça sur le valseur, épée brandie, pour le tailler en pièces. Grenat sortit le sceptre de magie blanche qu'elle s'était procuré avant de partir de Lindblum et commença à incanter.

— Ce n'est rien, princesse, déclara Steiner en se redressant. Je ne suis pas blessé.

S'il portait quelques brûlures superficielles, il ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert du sortilège. La princesse continua néanmoins son action.

Markus abattit sa large lame sur son adversaire qui, trop abîmé pour esquiver, para comme il put avec son bâton avant de concentrer sa puissance magique pour déchaîner la foudre. L'éclair se forma au-dessus de la tête du brigand et tomba avec fracas. Pourtant, ce fut à peine s'il poussa un cri de douleur. Le valseur écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Markus lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer.

— Bouclier... magique ? glapit le sorcier.

Profitant de l'instant d'hésitation, Markus poussa un rugissement rauque, ramena le bras en arrière et porta un profond coup d'estoc. Il plongea son épée jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine de son vis-à-vis qui poussa un râle et s'effondra. Son corps tressauta quelques instants, puis il ne bougea plus.

Grenat poussa un soupir de soulagement. Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de tester la magie imprégnée dans sa nouvelle arme, mais ce premier essai se révélait concluant. Le sort de protection avait brillamment fait son office.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Markus en extrayant sa lame du corps de son adversaire.

Il leva la main devant ses yeux et constata qu'elle scintillait légèrement – un effet secondaire visible de la magie de la princesse. Il se retourna vers elle et comprit en voyant son sceptre brandi et son expression satisfaite.

— C'est pas encore ça, princesse, j'ai quand même pris une décharge, plaisanta-t-il en se frottant le crane.

— Espèce d'ingrat ! répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Le chevalier lui-même, malgré son manque d'humour, sourit au bon mot. Ce bref moment de légèreté, cependant, ne dura pas bien longtemps. La princesse retrouva rapidement son sérieux et s'approcha du corps désormais sans vie du sombre sorcier.

— Pourquoi... mais pourquoi en avait-il après moi ?

— Princesse... commença Steiner.

— Vous m'avez dit que des mages de ce genre avaient attaqué Bloumécia, pas vrai ? fit remarquer Markus.

Elle hocha la tête en silence.

— Mais qui donc pourrait faire une chose pareille ? demanda Steiner.

— Vous êtes sérieux ? répliqua vertement Markus. Vous posez vraiment la question ?

— Que voulez-vous dire ? s'emporta le chevalier.

— Laissez tomber, Steiner, coupa la princesse d'une voix aigre. Je sais bien qui a fait ça.

— Princesse ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le lointain plongé dans l'obscurité et avança de quelques pas.

— Nous sommes presque à Alexandrie, continua-t-elle. Je dois retourner au château et parler à ma mère. Elle m'écoutera.

ooo

À cause des dégâts dus au choc entre le wagon et le valseur, le conducteur mit quelques minutes à faire redémarrer la machinerie, mais finalement le moteur se remit à ronronner au grand soulagement de tous. Les passagers purent donc reprendre leur place et le train repartit. Dans la cabine, la princesse retourna s'asseoir en face de Markus qui l'observa avec une expression curieuse.

Après quelques instants de silence, il se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Vous avez accepté la vérité ? Je veux dire, à propos de l'attaque de Bloumécia. On dirait que vous vous êtes fait une raison.

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule las. Je ne suis pas comme Steiner.

Dans son coin, le chevalier ne releva pas. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu.

— Vous avez changé, continua Markus.

— Moi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, ma manière de parler ?

— Pas que ça, non.

Le sourire sur le visage de Grenat se dissipa quelque peu. Elle se remémorait quelques souvenirs désagréables. Elle avait fui Alexandrie à peine quelques jours plus tôt, mais cela lui semblait une éternité tant le destin lui avait réservé des péripéties.

— Il est vrai qu'il s'est passé tant de choses, ces derniers jours, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Prise d'une idée soudaine, elle leva une main.

— Au fait ! J'y pense !

— Quoi ?

— J'ai affronté de nombreux dangers. Je suis presque une professionnelle, désormais.

— Et ?

— Et vous avez besoin de l'aiguille de platine pour sauver Frank.

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Markus se frappa le front de la main.

— Vous allez m'accompagner et je ne vais pas pouvoir vous en empêcher, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Bien sûr ! Ça ne devrait pas prendre bien longtemps. Et puis, ça me donnera une bonne occasion de visiter Tréno ! Je suis tellement restée cloîtrée au château que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller, alors même que c'est la deuxième ville du royaume.

Markus soupira. Finalement, la princesse n'avait peut-être pas changé autant qu'il l'avait cru.

ooo

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train s'immobilisait enfin à sa destination. Les trois compagnons de voyage en sortirent, remercièrent le conducteur et longèrent l'allée qui quittait le quai. Ils marchaient d'un pas de moins en moins assuré. La nuit avait bien avancé, la princesse commençait vraiment à fatiguer et même le capitaine Steiner décrochait quelques bâillements. Au bout de l'allée, ils atteignirent un croisement orné d'une imposante statue qui représentait le roi Cid VIII, l'ingénieur qui avait conçu le train. Grenat consulta un panneau indicateur à la lueur de la lune et constata qu'en prenant le chemin de gauche, elle se dirigerait vers le village de Dali. Celui de droite, quant à lui, se dirigeait vers la cité de Tréno. Autour d'eux, la prairie verdoyante dormait sous les étoiles.

— Ne devrait-on pas bivouaquer ici ? Nous sommes tous épuisés, demanda-t-elle.

— Il fait frais, princesse, vous risqueriez de vous enrhumer, objecta Steiner.

— Si vous avez le courage d'avancer encore un peu, Tréno n'est qu'à trois-quart d'heures de marche, nota Markus. Je veux dire, la nuit sera quand même plus agréable dans un vrai lit.

Ils acquiescèrent et le groupe se remit en route. Ils prirent à droite et au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, ils franchirent un pont qui surplombait un précipice s'étendant jusque sous la brume. De l'autre côté, ils entraient dans la province de Tréno, qui les accueillit avec un nouveau poste de garde. Un soldat alexandrien jeta un air distrait sur les laissez-passer et leur ouvrit la grille, d'où partait une route carrossable. La cité, qui brillait de mille feux, n'était plus très loin.

Ils parcoururent la distance en un peut moins d'une demi-heure, et quand ils pénétrèrent dans la ville, une horloge leur indiqua qu'il était minuit passé. Une indication précieuse, car l'ambiance dans la cité, l'éclairage et l'animation donnaient l'impression d'être en plein jour. Au-delà du portail d'entrée, une place carrelée agrémentée de bancs et d'une charmante fontaine accueillait de nombreux promeneurs. Bourgeois et aristocrates flânaient en bavardant, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, au-delà d'une balustrade en fer forgé, ils pouvaient voir en contrebas une place occupée par un grand bâtiment circulaire où un homme costumé annonçait quelque spectacle. Grenat aurait pu s'émerveiller, mais elle avait tant sommeil qu'elle avançait en luttant pour ne pas fermer les paupières.

— Suivez-moi, conseilla Markus. Je veux dire, les nobles sont pas si nombreux dans la ville, il y a beaucoup de voyous, et vous pourriez vous faire escroquer.

— Des voyous dans ton genre ? demanda sarcastiquement Steiner.

— Faites comme vous voulez. J'ai une planque un peu plus loin, vous pourrez y dormir.

Grenat hocha la tête. Il lui fallait d'urgence un endroit où s'allonger pour passer une bonne nuit. Ils suivirent Markus dans un dédale de ruelles assez mal fréquentées et finirent par entrer dans un bicoque anonyme. À l'intérieur, ils descendirent une volée de marches jusqu'à une pièce où un gros homme assis à un bureau lisait des documents à la lueur d'une chandelle. Grenat aperçut avec soulagement des lits contre le mur du fond, mais son attention se reporta rapidement sur le lecteur.

— Bonsoir, chef, appela Markus.

Bach, le dirigeant de la troupe des Tantalas, se retourna et rendit son salut à son camarade. À ce moment, ses yeux se fixèrent sur ses deux autres visiteurs et il en resta bouche bée de surprise. Ses oreilles de chauve-souris vibrèrent sous l'émotion et il bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles.

— On en discutera demain, chef, l'interrompit Markus Pour l'instant, ils ont vraiment besoin de dormir.


	5. Dans une botte de foin

**Dans une botte de foin**

Le lendemain, la princesse s'éveilla reposée et prête à passer à l'action. Elle se leva, défroissa ses vêtements dans lesquels elle avait dormi toute habillée et monta l'escalier en laissant Steiner qui ronflait encore. En haut, Bach et Markus discutaient en mangeant du pain et s'interrompirent en la voyant entrer.

— Bonjour, messieurs ! claironna-t-elle.

Elle s'assit comme si de rien n'était, attrapa un quignon et commença à grignoter. Bach la regarda mastiquer quelques instants avant de se racler la gorge.

— Princesse, ça a été une vraie surprise pour moi de vous voir débarquer ici tout à l'heure.

— Je m'en doute, Bach. La même surprise que celle de mon oncle le roi Cid quand je suis arrivé au château de Lindblum. Quand il avait appris le crash du Prima Vista, il s'était beaucoup inquiété. Pour moi et pour vous.

Grenat sourit avec malice. Bach tressaillit.

— Il vous a donc raconté toute l'histoire ?

Ils faisaient tous deux allusion au fait que le roi de Lindblum, ami personnel du chef des Tantalas, avait lui-même commandité l'enlèvement de la princesse perpétré par la troupe de brigands. Elle hocha la tête avant de changer brusquement de sujet.

— Qu'en est-il de l'aiguille de platine ? Vous m'avez aidée à quitter Alexandrie, à mon tour de vous porter assistance, c'est la moindre des choses.

Bach et Markus échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient déjà discuté de la volonté de la princesse de se mêler de leur quête. Ils comprenaient sans trop de peine qu'elle cherche elle aussi à sauver Frank, mais cette mission ne convenait certainement pas à une personne de son rang et de son tempérament.

— Princesse, commença Bach, les nobles de cette ville sont tous des collectionneurs, qui accumulent trésors et richesses pour mieux briller auprès de leurs amis. Nous devons trouver lequel d'entre eux possède l'artefact qui nous intéresse et... le lui dérober. Je ne pense pas que...

— Qu'est-ce que j'entends ?

La voix de Steiner résonna depuis l'escalier. Il monta les marches à leur rencontre et déboula dans la pièce en maillot de corps. Markus et Bach, qui le voyaient tête nue pour la première fois, constatèrent que ses cheveux gris à la coupe militaire commençaient à se raréfier.

— Comment osez-vous ? gronda-t-il. Pensez-vous que je vais vous laisser commettre pareil forfait sans réagir ?

— Je veux dire, on n'a pas vraiment d'autre moyen, remarqua Markus. Tous des égoïstes, ils vont pas nous le prêter pour nous faire plaisir.

— Eh bien moi, je suis d'accord avec le capitaine, objecta Grenat. Je suis princesse d'Alexandrie, je devrais bien pouvoir trouver ce que vous cherchez sans avoir besoin de commettre un vol : tous ces gens sont mes sujets, après tout, et j'ai de l'argent de côté

— Si je puis me permettre, princesse, vous ne connaissez pas cette ville, remarqua Bach.

— Certes, mais des portes me seront ouvertes que vous ne pouvez emprunter. Écoutez, ce que je vous propose, c'est de nous laisser, Steiner et moi, trouver d'autres moyens d'obtenir ce que vous cherchez pendant cette journée. À la tombée de la nuit, selon nos découvertes, nous aviserons. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

Bach poussa un petit ricanement.

— À la tombée de la nuit, dites-vous ? On devine aisément que vous n'étiez jamais venue ici auparavant, ces mots ont peu de signification dans cette cité.

Il tira le rideau, découvrant une rue plongée dans l'obscurité. Grenat réalisa alors que la pièce était illuminée par un chandelier au plafond, mais que nulle lumière du jour ne filtrait.

— Il fait nuit en permanence, à Tréno, expliqua Steiner qui se renfrognait devant la preuve d'ignorance de sa protégée. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, une antique malédiction empêche le soleil de l'éclairer, ou quelque chose du même genre. C'est la raison pour laquelle la ville est animée à toute heure. S'il fait toujours nuit, d'une certaine manière, il ne fait jamais nuit.

— Mais ça ne change rien, reprit Bach en s'approchant de la porte. Vous avez raison, nous pouvons toujours nous donner jusqu'à l'heure de dîner pour avancer dans nos recherches chacun de notre côté.

Il saisit la poignée, ouvrit et sortit en saluant d'un signe de tête.

— Bonne « journée », conclut-il.

Markus se leva à son tour.

— Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la sortie du quartier. Je veux dire, c'est pas vraiment un coupe-gorge, mais c'est quand même pas très prudent pour vous, princesse...

— Je suis parfaitement capable de la protéger, merci bien, gronda Steiner, courroucé.

— Oui, mais je connais mieux le coin, répliqua Markus sans se démonter.

Après un reniflement désapprobateur, le chevalier redescendit à l'étage inférieur, remit son armure et son casque de chevalier brutos, avant d'accompagner les deux autres dans la cité qui ne dort jamais. Markus les guida pendant un moment à travers les ruelles des faubourgs pauvres, jusqu'à atteindre un escalier descendant vers un lac. Les berges du plan d'eau, garnies de tables et de chaises, accueillaient le gratin de la ville. Des serveurs en livrée et gants blancs servaient des rafraîchissements et des mets coûteux à leur clientèle fortunée. Markus montra les alentours.

— On arrive dans les quartiers riches. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais aller fureter de mon côté.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le brigand s'éloigna dans une autre direction, laissant Steiner et Grenat seuls. À ce moment, seulement, le chevalier posa à la princesse la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Dites-moi, princesse, je pensais que vous vouliez rentrer à Alexandrie le plus vite possible ? Pourtant, vous décidez de perdre une journée dans une affaire qui ne vous concerne pas vraiment.

Le ton de reproche n'échappa pas à Grenat.

— Cette affaire me regarde un peu, répliqua-t-elle. Sans Frank, je ne serais peut-être plus là, et puis... la journée passée a été très éprouvante. Songez qu'hier matin, nous assistions à la fête de la chasse ! Je crois qu'une absence d'émotions fortes pendant quelques heures me fera le plus grand bien. Mais je vous promets que nous partirons demain.

Le chevalier ne trouva rien de plus à objecter et discuta avec elle de la marche à suivre. Pour plus d'efficacité, ils décidèrent de se séparer. La ville était gouvernée par quatre notables principaux qui portaient le titre de roi, reine, fou et cavalier. À ceux-ci s'adjoignait le capitaine de la garde locale, surnommé le « pion ». Steiner se proposa d'aller le rencontrer pour tenter d'en apprendre plus, et se dirigea donc vers le poste de surveillance le plus proche en laissant la jeune femme vaquer par elle-même.

ooo

Les soldats qu'il interrogea indiquèrent à Steiner la direction de leur capitainerie, un austère bâtiment de pierre à l'entrée de la ville. Il se présenta donc là-bas et obtint sans problème une audience avec son confrère. Du reste, il avait déjà plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de rencontrer le lieutenant Renan. Celui-ci, une force de la nature à la crinière fauve et à la barbiche de même couleur, l'accueillit dans son bureau. Il le lui lança son regard un peu fou habituel et lui serra vigoureusement la main.

— Capitaine Steiner, quelle surprise ! gronda-t-il.

— Content de vous revoir, Renan. Comment va le travail ?

— Difficilement, comme d'habitude. Les aristocrates de cette ville sont plus riches que la reine elle-même, et le reste de la population vit dans la misère. Alors on ne sait pas où donner de la tête, tant il y a des vols et des agressions.

Steiner se retint de parler de la présence des Tantalas dans les faubourgs : le lieutenant avait sans doute d'autres chats à fouetter. Il observa les murs du bureau couverts d'avis de recherche. Deux personnages ressortaient comme les deux principaux ennemis publics. Le premier, Tarask « l'écarlate », ne lui rappelait rien, mais le second, nommé Jack « quatre bras » lui était évidemment familier. Renan suivit son regard.

— J'ai appris que vous l'aviez manqué, remarqua-t-il.

— En effet, répondit sombrement Steiner. Vos renseignements nous ont été précieux : nous avons trouvé sa planque et saisi un stock de faux tickets de théâtre. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à l'appréhender.

— Dans les bas-fonds, on raconte qu'il est de retour ici. Mes hommes sont sur le qui-vive.

Il s'interrompit un instant.

— Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici pour parler de malfaiteurs et de rapines, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il darda vers le capitaine ses yeux presque hypnotiques, comme pour sonder son esprit.

— En effet, admit le capitaine. Je venais vous voir à tout hasard, j'ignore si vous saurez me renseigner. Je suis à la recherche d'un artefact magique nommé « aiguille de platine ». Est-ce que cela vous dit quelque chose ?

Renan resta songeur un moment.

— Absolument pas, finit-il par répondre. Mais les gens d'ici collectionnent toutes sortes de babioles rares et onéreuses. Personne n'en fait vraiment l'inventaire. À quoi est-ce censé servir ?

Steiner éluda à moitié.

— On dit que l'aiguille de platine est capable de dissiper certains maléfices, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

— De nombreux objets étranges passent de main en main, ici. Et il s'en crée chaque jour de nouveaux : le maître de la forge est un peu inventeur, il synthétise sans arrêt de nouveaux articles. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules en souriant. Il n'avait pas vraiment cru qu'il pourrait réussir à obtenir des informations pertinentes ici.

— Il y a autre chose... ajouta-t-il avec un peu d'hésitation.

— Quoi donc ?

— J'accompagne une personnalité à Alexandrie. Pensez-vous que je pourrais trouver une caravane ou un quelconque véhicule pour écourter le voyage ?

L'officier secoua la tête.

— Pas avant quelques jours. Le convoi des nobles en visite à Alexandrie pour l'anniversaire de la princesse est revenu à Tréno hier en fin de journée. Les cochers ont tous reçu un congé bien mérité.

Steiner esquissa une grimace.

— De plus, poursuivit Renan, avec les rumeurs de guerre, je doute que quiconque accepte d'entreprendre un voyage isolé. Il semblerait que des régiments de rats de Bloumécia ont fait des incursions dans les basses vallées du royaume. Les habitants ont peur qu'ils remontent jusque sur les plateaux.

Le capitaine haussa les sourcils à cette évocation.

— Avez-vous des informations supplémentaires à ce sujet ? demanda-t-il, intéressé.

— J'ai juste entendu dire que les amazones se mobilisaient pour entrer en Bloumécia, en représailles. Mais rien de plus précis, nous sommes trop en périphérie, ici. J'imaginais en fait que vous, qui officiez à la capitale, vous en sauriez plus.

— Pas du tout. En réalité, j'étais en voyage protocolaire à Lindblum ces derniers jours.

Le capitaine prit congé sur ces mots en ruminant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. La guerre avait bel et bien été déclarée entre Alexandrie et Bloumécia, mais les causes étaient peut-être différentes des déductions simplistes de la princesse.

ooo

Le bâtiment le plus imposant de la ville nocturne étendait ses ailes immaculées au-dessus du lac. Propriété du « roi », l'homme le plus riche de la ville, la salle des ventes proposait toutes sortes d'articles aux enchères, et la princesse choisit donc naturellement de commencer ses recherches en ces lieux. Elle longea le restaurant le long des berges pour atteindre le parvis plus luxueux encore que celui du château d'Alexandrie. À la porte, de nombreux gardes ouvraient l'œil, tandis que des notables entraient et sortaient. Grenat écouta un moment les conversations. Une aristocrate au chapeau invraisemblable, non loin, reprochait à son époux d'avoir acquis un objet sans intérêt pour une somme colossale, ce à quoi l'homme répondait que ce serait très seyant sur le manteau de la cheminée. La princesse laissa encore quelques personnes sortir sans entendre quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, et se décida finalement à entrer.

À l'intérieur, la salle des ventes ressemblait à un richissime théâtre, avec des fauteuils recouverts de velours écarlate pour les clients et des loges privées en hauteur. Sur l'estrade, divers objets étaient exposés, destinés à être mis en vente à la prochaine session. Sous la surveillance vigilante d'autres gardes, les visiteurs pouvaient admirer les articles pour décider en avance desquels ils tenteraient d'acquérir. La princesse se mêla aux grandes fortunes de la ville, dont certains visages lui étaient familiers. En dépit du fait qu'elle était de retour dans son pays, elle espéra que personne ne la reconnaîtrait. Cela dit, avec ses vêtements de voyage défraîchis, une telle éventualité restait peu probable. Sans doute, ils seraient incapables de faire le rapprochement.

Elle commença à examiner les objets mis en vente, bien protégés dans des présentoirs de verre. À son goût, des noms ronflants masquaient parfois une parfaite inutilité. Elle observait un miroir nommé « Illusion d'Ounet ». L'objet au cadre d'argent et à la surface parfaite était fort joli, mais...

— Mise à prix de deux mille deux cents gils !? s'exclama-t-elle.

Jusqu'à il y a peu, la princesse n'avait pas une idée très précise du coût réel de la vie, mais avec son périple de ces derniers jours, elle avait acquis un certain sens des réalités. Pour un montant pareil, songeait-elle, on pourrait aisément renouveler l'ensemble de l'équipement du capitaine Steiner, épée comprise. Une renarde en robe à froufrous, dont Grenat avait entendu qu'elle était comtesse, observait le même article avec attention et se tourna vers elle.

— Oui, ça paraît idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que c'est une erreur. De toute manière, le premier à enchérir devrait le faire aux alentours de huit mille, au moins.

— J'espère que ça ne montera pas plus haut que treize mille, ajouta son mari avec un regard appréciateur.

Trop abasourdie pour répondre, la princesse continua à errer au milieu des artefacts coûteux. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que les nantis de son royaume pouvaient dépenser de telles fortunes pour de pareilles futilités, alors que tant de pauvres gens les entouraient.

Elle lista l'ensemble des objets proposés : outre le miroir, il y avait un ciboire en or massif, un pendentif orné d'une pierre précieuse, une figurine à l'effigie du roi Cid – avant qu'il ne se transforme en puluche, bien entendu –, une toge de sorcellerie brodée d'arabesques et une bague magique aux reflets bleus inquiétants. Rien, en tout cas, ne ressemblait à une aiguille de platine. Bien sûr, ça aurait été une chance incroyable de la trouver justement à cette session. En réalité, en venant ici, elle voulait surtout se renseigner sur les ventes passées, savoir si l'objet était déjà apparu, et même, avec de la chance, qui l'avait emporté. Elle tenta donc de repérer le commissaire-priseur, mais celui-ci n'était visible nulle part dans la pièce. Elle demanda à un client au hasard qui put la renseigner.

— Il se trouve là-haut, mademoiselle, indiqua un baron au visage d'ours et aux petits yeux rieurs. En pleine discussion avec le maître de céans.

Il montrait du doigt un des balcons d'honneur. Grenat le remercia et leva les yeux vers les deux hommes. Le fonctionnaire en queue-de-pie orange vif finissait de recevoir des instructions du roi de Tréno et se retira pour rejoindre la clientèle. Elle observa alors un instant l'individu le plus riche de la ville, un homme au visage étonnamment jeune et aux cheveux argentés mi-longs. Il laissait son regard dériver sur l'assemblée, comme s'il s'agissait de ses propres sujets, et elle détourna donc les yeux pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Elle resta un instant songeuse : l'homme lui semblait familier, mais elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver à quelle occasion elle avait pu le rencontrer.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'adjudicateur pénétra dans le salon pour préparer le démarrage de la vente suivante. Elle se présenta alors à lui en tâchant de chasser le roi de ses pensées. Il regarda son visage d'un air appréciateur avant de froncer les sourcils en baissant les yeux vers ses habits quelconques de voyageuse.

— Bonjour, monsieur.

— Mademoiselle, répondit-il d'une voix cependant chaleureuse, que puis-je pour votre plaisir ?

— Eh bien, à vrai dire, j'avais entendu parler d'un article qui serait mis en vente aujourd'hui : une aiguille de platine. Est-ce que vous sauriez me renseigner ?

L'homme ne consulta même pas son registre pour lui répondre.

— Mille excuses, mais vous devez faire erreur. Cet objet n'est pas dans ma liste du jour. J'affirmerais même que je n'ai rien mis de semblable aux enchères depuis que je suis en place. Êtes-vous sûre de ce dont vous parlez ?

— Oh, répliqua Grenat, déçue. J'ai dû mal comprendre, alors.

Elle s'excusa et s'éloigna pour réfléchir. À l'évidence, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Dépitée, elle quitta alors le bâtiment.

Du haut de son balcon, le roi de Tréno l'observait.

ooo

Revenue sur le parvis, la princesse regarda les alentours à la recherche d'une inspiration. À sa droite, au bout d'un jardin fleuri entretenu avec soin, se trouvait la demeure de Dame Stella, l'actuelle reine de Tréno. Grenat avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois cette excentrique colombe bleue, qui se présentait souvent en visite au château d'Alexandrie, avec toujours un même but : mettre la main sur de précieux médaillons stellaires. Férue d'astrologie, la noble dame utilisait ces artefacts magiques pour assister ses observations des étoiles. La princesse savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une passion exclusive. Elle doutait donc que la dame possédât un objet comme l'aiguille de platine, sans lien avec ces pierres.

Grenat continua son tour d'horizon et son regard se fixa sur la salle de jeu au bord du lac. Elle l'avait contournée tantôt sans s'en approcher et se demandait maintenant si l'on pouvait y trouver des lots intéressants. Elle descendit donc le large escalier jusqu'aux rives du plan d'eau et se présenta devant le bâtiment aux colonnades immaculées ornées de gargouilles. Elle s'approcha d'un guichetier qui lui apprit qu'à l'intérieur se déroulait à ce moment même un tournoi de cartes. Poussée par la curiosité, la princesse pénétra dans le bâtiment pour assister à une partie. Cependant, elle n'y resta pas longtemps. Non seulement la salle où des dizaines d'adversaires s'affrontaient était très bruyante, mais en plus les seuls lots à gagner étaient d'autres cartes plus rares. Autant quelqu'un comme Bibi se serait sans doute plu ici, autant la princesse quitta les lieux assez rapidement, toujours bredouille.

ooo

Pendant ce temps, le capitaine Steiner poussait la porte de la demeure du fou. Le notable, un collectionneur d'objets rares, avait aménagé chez lui un véritable musée que l'on pouvait visiter à loisir. Un garde lui avait résumé les choses ainsi : « si vous cherchez quelque chose, vous pourrez le contempler chez le fou ou bien l'acheter chez le roi ». Le chevalier parcourut du regard les vitrines surtout garnies d'armes de toute sorte sans trouver quoi que ce soit de remarquable, mais il avait autre chose à faire en ces lieux. En effet, nombre des objets étranges exposés avait en réalité vu le jour ici-même, dans la forge de synthèse au fond du musée, et c'était à cette échoppe, surtout, que Steiner comptait se rendre.

Il entra dans l'atelier où régnait une chaleur étouffante. L'artisan, devant son fourneau, manipulait des objets fournis par un client afin d'en faire la synthèse. Cette artisanat spécialisé, très recherché, consistait en une fusion des éléments et des propriétés magiques afin de produire un nouvel artefact original avec des capacités accrues. Chaque forgeron synthétiseur avait ses propres « recettes » nécessitant des « ingrédients », et expérimentait sans cesse des nouveautés.

— Et voilà le travail ! clama l'artisan satisfait.

Il tendit à son client une arme à deux lames, produit de la fusion de deux épées courtes par la garde. Cette nouvelle pièce, plus puissante, était dotée d'étranges pouvoirs permettant de brouiller magiquement la vue de l'adversaire. Un des nombreux exemples des prodiges que pouvait réaliser la science de la synthèse.

Une fois le client content, délesté d'une coquette somme et parti, Steiner s'avança vers le forgeron.

— Bonjour, chevalier. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Bonjour, maître. Je cherche des renseignements sur un objet magique qui fait peut-être partie des ingrédients que vous utilisez. Il s'agit de l'aiguille de platine. En auriez-vous déjà entendu parler ?

L'homme réfléchit quelques instants, puis il hocha lentement la tête.

— C'est un objet très rare, et mon vieux mentor avait conçu une recette très puissante qui l'utilisait. Hélas, moi-même, je n'en ai jamais eu entre les mains.

Steiner se renfrogna.

— J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un en possédait une dans les environs, poursuivit-il.

— Une fois, un marchand ambulant est passé dans la ville et vendait une aiguille à prix d'or. Mais j'ignore qui l'a acquise.

— Bah, ce n'est pas grave.

L'artisan lui lança un regard perçant.

— Je ne vous crois pas, à bien vous observer. Je pense que c'est grave, en réalité. Vous savez, si vous voulez guérir un proche pétrifié, il y a plus simple. Vous pouvez acheter un vaporisateur pour défiger dans n'importe quelle épicerie.

— Oh, je n'ai pas vraiment d'ami atteint de pétrification, en réalité, je veux juste...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. En fait, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Simplement empêcher un vol, sans doute.

ooo

Après une journée à parcourir la ville sans résultat, la princesse retourna à la planque des Tantalas. En empruntant les ruelles autour, elle se souvint des avertissements de Markus sur la dangerosité des lieux. La misère des habitants du quartier était palpable. Aux plus humbles travailleurs et aux journaliers se mêlaient les mendiants et, moins reconnaissables, les filous de la pire espèce. Il lui sembla que les gens autour la regardaient un peu de biais, comme si un nouveau visage pouvait signifier une proie intéressante. Elle se félicita donc de sa tenue passe-partout, qui dissimulait son importance particulière et lui permit d'atteindre la maison sans être inquiétée. En poussant la porte, elle entendit des éclats de voix à l'étage inférieur. À l'évidence, Steiner était déjà revenu.

— J'ai l'impression que vous dénigrez mon métier, notait Markus d'un ton badin.

— Et comment ! vociféra le capitaine.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Grenat en descendant l'escalier.

Les trois messieurs étaient assis à la table du bas et se lançaient des regards assassins.

— Princesse, vous voilà de retour ! lança Bach. Alors, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

Elle secoua la tête. Le chef brigand dévoila un sourire presque carnassier.

— Il faut croire que les méthodes de voyous restent les plus efficaces, dans ce cas.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— J'ai parlé à un ami qui a eu un tuyau d'un de ses contacts qui a déjà « visité » pas mal de demeures des environs : j'ai une adresse et un moyen de nous y rendre. Markus part tout de suite.

Bach se leva et ouvrit une porte au fond de la pièce qui donnait sur un quai où une barque était amarrée. Le lac au centre de la ville s'étirait en de nombreux canaux qui serpentait dans tous les quartiers, et les maisons des faubourgs étaient en fait toutes construites sur pilotis. Passée l'instant de surprise, Grenat se força à un petit sourire.

— Bien ! Au moins, nous allons pouvoir sauver Frank.

Elle leva le menton d'un air déterminé et se dirigea vers la porte à la suite des deux malandrins.

— Princesse, attendez, intima Steiner. Cela pourrait être un piège, vous ne pouvez pas faire confiance à ces criminels notoires.

Grenat le dévisagea pendant un instant d'hésitation.

— Et puis, continua Steiner, pensez à votre rang et aux devoirs qui vont avec. Vous ne pouvez pas vous compromettre ainsi. Et si la reine l'apprenait ? Imaginez donc le risque de scandale !

Cet avertissement, loin de raisonner la jeune femme, renforça au contraire sa détermination. Elle devait en avoir fini rapidement pour pouvoir poursuivre sa route jusqu'au château et ramener sa mère à la raison. Elle avança jusqu'à Bach en train de libérer l'embarcation des cordes qui l'arrimaient tandis que Markus prenait place.

— Vous savez que pénétrer par effraction dans une maison est un crime ? demanda plaisamment le bandit.

Elle soutint son regard sans ciller.

— Je veux simplement m'assurer que vous ne volerez rien d'autre que l'aiguille. Je suis sûre que la tentation serait grande pour vous.

Steiner la suivit sur le quai.

— Bon sang ! pesta-t-il. Je viens aussi. Il est de mon devoir de protéger la princesse des influences néfastes d'individus peu recommandables.

Bach gloussa.

— Toujours en train de parler de votre devoir. Vous êtes donc incapable de penser par vous-même ?

— Ne me cherchez pas ! tonna le capitaine. J'escorte la princesse, voilà tout.

— Je me disais que vous auriez peut-être changé après avoir voyagé avec Djidane, mais pas du tout, en fait.

Le chevalier l'ignora et grimpa dans la barque à la suite de sa protégée. Bach soupira profondément.

— Cela dit, une fois sur place, vous resterez sur le quai à faire le guet, déclara-t-il.

La phrase ressemblait presque à un ordre, ce qui déplut à Steiner.

— Et pourquoi donc, je vous prie ? répliqua-t-il vertement.

— Tout simplement pour le même genre de raisons qui fait que je ne vous accompagne pas. On ne peut pas dire que nous soyons discrets, vous et moi. Avec votre armure, on vous entend arriver à des kilomètres. Pour ce genre d'opération, il faut une certaine finesse dont vous êtes dépourvu, soit dit sans vous vexer.

Sur ces mots, sans laisser au capitaine l'occasion de répliquer, il poussa l'embarcation du pied pour la faire démarrer.

ooo

Dans la salle des ventes, les sessions de la journée étaient terminées, les clients partis et les présentoirs vides. Au milieu de la pièce, le commissaire-priseur renvoya les derniers employés et embrassa les lieux du regard, avec dans les yeux la satisfaction des juteux bénéfices engrangés. Au bout d'un moment, il fut rejoint par le roi de la ville, son patron, qui paraissait épuisé.

— Alors, comment s'est passé votre petite excursion à Bloumécia ?

— Plutôt bien, répondit Kuja. Mais ça aurait été mieux si je n'avais pas eu à supporter les rats puants. Sans parler de son éléphantesque majesté. Un tel visage, c'est une offense à mon sens de l'esthétique.

— Vous semblez fatigué.

Kuja s'étira et fit craquer ses vertèbres.

— Oui, un peu, mais tout cela n'est pas encore fini. On doit encore se charger du reste de la vermine. Ils grouillent, se faufilent partout... Ils se sont retranchés derrière la tornade.

— Oh... Vous allez donc partir pour Clayra ?

Le jeune roi grimaça mais hocha la tête.

— Oui. J'ai besoin que vous vous occupiez de la livraison en mon absence.

— Certainement. Je m'en charge tout de suite.

L'adjudicateur se retourna et commença à se diriger vers la sortie du bâtiment, mais Kuja le retint encore un instant.

— Au fait, mon cher, avez-vous remarqué une très belle jeune femme dans la foule de clients ? Cheveux noirs mi-longs, vêtements ocres...

L'homme hocha la tête.

— Oui, une étrange demoiselle avec une étrange requête. Elle cherchait à acquérir une aiguille de platine. On n'a jamais eu un tel objet à mettre en vente ici, à ma connaissance.

Il adressa à Kuja un sourire entendu.

— Dois-je vous arranger un rendez-vous ?

— Inutile. L'oisillon que je poursuis... il revient dans sa cage de sa propre volonté.

Le commissaire-priseur fronça les sourcils puis, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'explication, il quitta les lieux en haussant les épaules.

— Ce doit être le destin, déclama Kuja une fois seul. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé te voir dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Mais tu ne dois pas encore replier tes ailes, petit oisillon. Rentre chez ta maman. Moi aussi, je t'y accueillerai à bras ouverts.

Il réfléchit un instant. Il fallait qu'il surveille la princesse et, au besoin, qu'il la guide dans son chemin du retour. Il ignorait pourquoi elle recherchait une aiguille de platine, mais il savait qui, dans cette ville, en possédait un exemplaire.


	6. L'aide de l'érudit

**L'aide de l'érudit**

Sous les maisons des différents quartiers de Tréno, un dédale tortueux de canaux s'étendait sans que personne n'ait vraiment jamais cartographié son étendue. La garde de la cité s'y aventurait rarement, la bonne société ne l'utilisait guère plus que pour certaines livraisons, si bien que pour les populations des bas quartiers, l'endroit regorgeait de potentialités. On pouvait y organiser des rendez-vous secrets, y mener des tractations commerciales à la légalité douteuse, et pour qui connaissait son chemin et savait crocheter une serrure, il était bien sûr possible d'atteindre nombre de sous-sols dans la ville.

Dirigée par Markus, la barque s'enfonçait ainsi dans les profondeurs en direction de la demeure d'un gentilhomme fortuné. Le brigand manœuvrait à l'aide d'une grande perche, tout en gardant un œil sur ses deux passagers, chacun à une extrémité de l'embarcation.

« Que diable fais-je ici ? pensait Steiner. J'aide des voleurs à commettre leur forfait... Non. Je dois faire preuve de patience. Protéger la princesse, l'escorter jusqu'au château. Me concentrer sur mon devoir de chevalier. Garder toute ma confiance envers la reine. Elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à de pareilles atrocités, il y a forcément une bonne raison... »

Il ruminait encore et encore les allusions perfides de Bach, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Incapable de penser par moi-même ? Ça n'a pas de sens : comment pourrais-je comprendre les motivations d'une souveraine, la complexité d'une situation, alors que je ne suis qu'un simple chevalier ? Je ne dois pas prêter attention aux sarcasmes d'un criminel tel que lui. Juste rester en alerte et remplir ma mission. Ramener la princesse chez elle saine et sauve. De toute manière, je ne le reverrai probablement plus. Bon débarras !C'est de sa faute, c'est lui qui nous a entraîné, la princesse et moi, dans ses intrigues. »

De l'autre côté de la barque, la princesse restait elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées.

« Tu es responsable de cette situation, Djidane, songeait-elle. Si tu ne m'avais pas traitée comme une enfant, je ne serais pas ici en train de chercher l'aiguille de platine pour sauver un de tes amis. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Parce que Frank m'a sauvée ? Oui, il m'a sauvée, il a sauvé ma vie. Le moins que je puisse faire est de payer ma dette envers lui. Jamais je n'avais réfléchi de cette manière auparavant... »

Entre les deux, Markus ne se formalisait guère de la fraîcheur de l'ambiance et manœuvrait son embarcation sans desserrer les lèvres, les pensées entièrement occupées par la perspective d'enfin trouver de quoi sauver son ami. À la différence de ses compagnons, il avait un objectif clair qui lui permettait de garder un cap sans se poser de questions.

ooo

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à zigzaguer entre les fondations des maisons, le groupe finit par accoster sur un ponton guère différent des autres. Tandis que le capitaine Steiner arrimait correctement leur barque, Markus se mit sans attendre au travail sur une porte qui donnait là. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que le battant s'ouvre sans bruit, et le brigand pénétra à l'intérieur, la princesse sur ses talons. La pièce dans laquelle ils se retrouvèrent était le sous-sol d'une riche échoppe, encombré de caisses et de boîtes en tout genre.

— Comment va-t-on pouvoir trouver l'aiguille dans un tel fatras ? demanda Grenat à voix basse.

— Il va falloir fouiller, répondit Markus.

Aidés uniquement des lueurs venant de l'extérieur, par la porte qu'ils avaient franchie, ils se mirent au travail et commencèrent à soulever des couvercles en silence. La pièce était surchargée d'objets en tout genre, ce qui rendait la recherche très fastidieuse, mais au moins l'endroit était-il propre et sans poussière. Ils cherchèrent ainsi quelques minutes, quand soudain ils entendirent un bruit de porte qu'on ouvre, bientôt accompagné du reflet d'une lampe sur les murs. Le capitaine Steiner, qui guettait depuis le ponton, ferma la porte tandis que Markus et la princesse se cachaient derrière un meuble. Ils virent bientôt apparaître un petit homme au nez proéminent chaussé d'une paire de bésicles. Une imposante moustache rousse peignée avec soin lui mangeait la majeure partie du visage. Il marmonnait en tendant sa lanterne.

— Quel manque de chance, me retrouver à court d'encre alors que la lune est si belle... Voyons voir, où se trouve la réserve ?

Markus approcha son visage de l'oreille de la princesse.

— S'il approche, murmura-t-il, je vais être obligé de l'assommer, que ça vous plaise ou non.

Elle leva un doigt.

— Attendez... hésita-t-elle.

Son regard trahit une intense concentration avant de s'illuminer tout à coup. Alors, elle bondit hors de sa cachette devant l'intrus. Markus, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de la retenir, resta figé de surprise. Le nouvel arrivant, tout aussi étonné, recula d'un demi-pas devant l'apparition et leva sa lampe en direction du visage de la jeune femme.

— Mais que...

La princesse sourit.

— Mais vous êtes...

— Vous m'avez manqué, maître Totto.

— Princesse Grenat !?

Markus sortit à son tour de la pénombre où il était dissimulé et s'approcha.

— Vous le connaissez ? demanda-t-il.

— Maître Totto était mon précepteur pendant toute mon enfance. C'est un ami très cher.

— Parlez moins fort, je vous en prie, intima Totto, ou vous allez alerter les gens à l'étage. Mais bon sang, princesse, que diable faites-vous ici ?

La princesse afficha un air contrit.

— C'est... c'est une longue histoire. En fait, nous avons besoin d'une aiguille de platine et nous venions ici pour...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais l'implication était évidente. Le savant se gratta la barbe.

— C'est tout à fait inattendu.

— Croyez-moi, maître, c'est un cas de force majeure. Nous ne nous serions pas introduits sans...

Elle s'interrompit. La porte à l'étage venait à nouveau de s'ouvrir.

— Il y a quelqu'un là en bas ?

Le regard de Totto trahit la panique. Il poussa la princesse en direction de la porte du ponton.

— Partez vite. Ne vous en faites pas, je vous fournirai ce que vous cherchez plus tard.

Markus ouvrit le battant et ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux au-dehors tandis que des pas résonnaient dans l'escalier. Totto ferma la porte sans bruit et se retourna vers le tenancier de l'établissement qui apparut en bas des marches.

— Oh, c'est vous, maître Totto ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Totto fit mine d'avoir cherché sur une étagère non loin.

— Vous tombez bien. Je me suis retrouvé à court d'encre, et j'en ai besoin pour mes recherches. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à trouver où vous l'avez rangé.

L'homme s'avança vers une caisse et souleva le couvercle, révélant des rangées de flacons.

— Vous auriez dû me demander tout de suite. Vous avez certes l'autorisation du patron pour vous servir ici en cas de besoin, mais je dois être au courant, sinon je vais me faire ennuyer pour des erreurs d'inventaire.

Il tendit une fiole à l'érudit qui s'en saisit en remerciant chaleureusement.

— Oui, je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il. Je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois.

Il haussa un peu la voix.

— C'est vraiment aimable à votre patron de me loger dans cette grande tour, à gauche en entrant dans la ville.

Le commerçant s'étonna de cette remarque qui, pour vraie qu'elle était, paraissait étrangement déplacée à ce point de la conversation.

— Oui, certes. Le fou est un homme généreux, répondit-il sans trop se mouiller.

Il haussa les épaules sans vraiment chercher à comprendre. Ces scientifiques sont parfois si excentriques ! Grenat, quant à elle, dissimulée de l'autre côté de la porte, avait bien enregistré le message et le lieu de rendez-vous fixé par son mentor.

ooo

Totto remonta l'escalier à la suite du commerçant. Il tenait dans sa main sa fiole d'encre mais cela lui importait finalement assez peu, tant il restait plongé dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à sa rencontre avec la princesse. Ainsi c'était elle qui recherchait une aiguille de platine ! Le fou avait eu vent du fait que quelqu'un, dans la ville, posait des questions au sujet de ce précieux artefact, et il s'en était ouvert à Totto – à présent précepteur de sa fille – au détour de la conversation, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

L'aristocrate, craignant justement que l'on la dérobe, l'avait déplacée de la réserve vers un meuble de son salon. Totto était en proie à un dilemme. Il ne lui plaisait certainement pas de commettre un vol, mais il avait toute confiance en la princesse. Si elle lui affirmait qu'une raison impérieuse la poussait à vouloir s'emparer de l'objet, alors c'était certainement la vérité. La trouver ainsi, en compagnie d'un brigand sans doute engagé pour l'occasion, en disait long sur les efforts qu'elle avait dû déployer. Il lui fallait absolument l'aiguille de platine. Le fou, quant à lui, n'en avait aucune utilité, mis à part qu'elle lui permettait de pérorer devant un cercle restreint d'amis.

De toute manière, de dilemme, il n'y avait pas vraiment : il avait promis à la princesse de lui fournir l'objet, et même si cette promesse avait été un peu hâtive, faite dans la précipitation de la situation, il l'honorerait.

ooo

Kuja était installé à sa table habituelle au café au bord du lac, en train de siroter son cocktail favori. Il restait pensif et ne semblait pas désirer de compagnie, aussi aucun des convives n'avait cherché à l'aborder. C'était mieux ainsi. En réalité, il se trouvait à l'endroit idéal pour observer les allées et venues dans la demeure du fou qui jouxtait le lac. S'il faisait semblant de rêvasser, son regard alerte détaillait en réalité touts ceux qui s'approchaient du manoir du propriétaire de l'aiguille de platine. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait repérer la très importante princesse Grenat.

Il fronça les sourcils à la vue d'un visage familier. Un homme d'un âge assez avancé, portant un haut-de-forme et un large manteau pourpre et blanc, sortait de la maison. Kuja réfléchit quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse dans son esprit. Bien sûr ! Maître Totto ! L'ancien précepteur de la princesse. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il était logique qu'elle le contacte.

— Ce n'est certainement pas une coïncidence... murmura-t-il.

Il se leva brusquement et traversa un parterre de pelouse jusqu'à un banc où flânait un petit homme aux yeux de fouine. Il lui passa devant en ralentissant le pas.

— Le savant à la moustache rousse, dit-il sans s'arrêter et sans regarder son interlocuteur. Il habite dans la tour d'astronomie nord.

Ensuite, il monta en hâte un escalier. Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme de main se levait à son tour. Entre temps, il avait perdu de vue sa cible, mais ça n'avait aucune importance puisqu'il avait appris son adresse. Il partit donc en direction du lieu indiqué par son patron.

ooo

De retour dans son repaire, Markus expliqua la situation à son chef. La situation n'avait pas évolué comme ce dernier l'avait espéré, mais elle ne semblait pas tout à fait désespérée.

— Et donc, demanda Bach pour confirmation, ce Poppo va nous filer l'aiguille de platine ?

— C'est Totto, chef... rectifia Markus.

Bach éternua bruyamment.

— Bref. J'aime pas trop que les Tantalas soient à la merci d'un vieux rat de bibliothèque...

La princesse et le chevalier pénétraient à leur tour dans la pièce où les deux malandrins discutaient.

— Et donc ? continua Markus.

— Il nous confiera pas l'aiguille si on n'est pas avec la princesse, je suppose.

Markus hocha la tête. Bach se tourna vers Grenat.

— Princesse, je vous demande d'accompagner Markus chez ce Titti, s'il vous plaît.

— C'est Totto, chef...

— C'était mon intention, de toute manière. Ne vous en faites pas, répondit la princesse.

Bach acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui ressemblait à de la reconnaissance. Il haussa ensuite les épaules.

— J'imagine qu'il faut attendre un peu avant que Pippi rentre chez lui.

— C'est Totto, chef...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, supposant qu'ils avaient laissé suffisamment de temps au professeur pour regagner son domicile, Markus Steiner et Grenat se remirent en route. Ils traversèrent le quartier populaire jusqu'à la place à l'entrée de la cité. Un rempart courait de part et d'autre des portes de la ville, qu'ils suivirent en direction du nord. À quelque distance de là, ils pouvaient voir la silhouette imposante d'une tour circulaire de pierre. Ils s'approchèrent de l'édifice. Une petite fille rôdait par là avec son chien tandis qu'un passant accoudé au parapet regardait vers le lointain. Un pont de pierre reliait le rempart au pied de la tour, barré par un portail en fer forgé. La princesse actionna la poignée et le battant s'ouvrit sans bruit. Ils passèrent, le portail ramené par un ressort claqua derrière eux, et ils atteignirent ensuite une solide porte en bois qui permettait de pénétrer dans le bâtiment lui-même. Là aussi, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, comme une invitation à entrer sans crainte. À l'intérieur, un escalier de pierre montait en tournant jusqu'au sommet de la tour, et ils le gravirent rapidement. Grenat repensa à la tour qu'elle avait ainsi arpentée au château d'Alexandrie, alors qu'elle était poursuivie par Djidane. La pente, ici, était beaucoup moins raide, et la nuit beaucoup plus calme.

Arrivés en haut, ils débouchèrent dans un modeste appartement. Totto se trouvait là, en train d'allumer un chandelier. La pièce était chichement meublée avec un lit et quelques meubles de seconde main. De nombreux livres étaient ouverts dans un coin et une série d'échelles permettait de monter sur une mezzanine. L'érudit entendit les trois compagnons arriver et se tourna vers eux, un franc sourire sur le visage.

— Princesse, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon humble demeure.

Grenat regarda autour d'elle. Humble, elle l'était sûrement. Elle songea avec un pincement au cœur que depuis que le savant avait quitté le service de la reine Branet, son quotidien ne s'était pas amélioré.

— Cela fait-il longtemps que vous habitez ici ? demanda-t-elle.

— Après avoir quitté Alexandrie, j'ai erré d'une ville à l'autre, en quête d'un mécène. Finalement, je suis arrivé ici, à Tréno.

Le vieil homme laissa un instant dériver ses pensées, avant de reprendre la parole.

— Princesse, vous êtes devenue une ravissante jeune femme. Où donc est la petite fille a qui j'ai enseigné le piano ? Était-ce il y a dix ans ?

En réalité, il était parti un an plus tôt environ, après avoir enseigné à la princesse pendant une dizaine d'années. Grenat sourit de bon cœur à sa plaisanterie. Pendant ce temps, les yeux de Totto se posèrent sur le capitaine des brutos et il sembla enfin remarquer sa présence.

— Steiner ! Edward Adelbert Steiner ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, capitaine !

— Le plaisir est partagé, croyez-le. Vous avez l'air en pleine forme.

— Vous étiez donc avec la princesse... Il me semblait bien vous avoir aperçu sur le ponton.

Steiner se renfrogna en repensant à sa participation à la tentative de cambriolage.

— J'en ai terriblement honte, croyez-le.

— Vous n'avez pas changé, capitaine. Je vous connais bien, alors je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, et que vous n'aviez pas le choix.

Il semblait parler à la fois pour le capitaine et pour la princesse elle-même. Il sortit de sa poche un objet pointu grand comme la paume d'une main.

— Et je ne veux même pas savoir la raison pour laquelle vous avez besoin de ceci.

Il présenta l'aiguille à la princesse.

— Elle est à vous. Prenez-la.

Grenat attrapa l'objet et le tendit à son tour à Markus.

— Enfin... murmura le brigand en l'attrapant.

— Tu pourrais au moins remercier maître Totto ! gronda Steiner.

Markus ne sembla pas l'entendre, tant il était absorbé par sa contemplation de l'objet tant convoité, qui permettrait enfin de sauver son meilleur ami.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Steiner, intervint le savant. Ce jeune homme semble en proie à de bien vives émotions.

À ce moment, la princesse laissait à nouveau vagabonder son regard dans la pièce, et elle leva les yeux en direction de l'étage supérieur. Il était presque intégralement occupé par une gigantesque sculpture circulaire, tellement grande qu'on pouvait tenir debout à l'intérieur.

— S'agit-il d'une Héra-sphère ? s'enquit-elle.

— Exactement. Elle représente notre belle planète.

— Un jour, vous m'avez donné un cours sur la sphère.

— C'est vrai. Vous souvenez-vous encore des élucubrations d'un vieil homme ?

— Bien sûr...

ooo

Cela se déroulait huit ans plus tôt. La princesse était encore une petite fille, du genre à jouer à la poupée et à porter des rubans dans les cheveux, mais déjà, sa beauté et son intelligence laissaient transparaître ce qu'elle deviendrait plus tard.

Ce jour-là, elle s'amusait dans les couloirs autour de la bibliothèque du château d'Alexandrie et dérangeait la quiétude des environs par de folles cavalcades. À cette heure-ci, cependant, seul maître Totto arpentait les lieux, et il ne risquait pas de se sentir importuné par sa pupille. Non seulement il l'adorait, mais surtout, il était pour l'heure tellement absorbé dans ses lectures qu'il l'entendait à peine. Il déambulait, un livre à la main, dans la grande salle entourée de rayonnages débordant d'ouvrages précieux. Et comme bien souvent dans ces situations, il parlait pour lui-même.

— Deux termes se retrouvent souvent dans des documents vieux de plus de cinq cents ans, marmonnait-il. Le premier est « gemme , le second « tribu des invokeurs ». Cependant, il y a cinq cents ans, ces termes ont tous deux mystérieusement disparu de l'Histoire. L'archéologue Frédérick Hache a conçu la théorie que « gemme » fait référence au pendentif de la famille royale alexandrienne. Mais ce pendentif... il est bien trop petit pour correspondre à la même gemme que celle décrite ici. D'autres recherches indiquent que ces termes sont à relier aux chimères et aux pierres de magie...

— Maître Totto ! intervint Grenat.

Le savant s'interrompit et arracha ses yeux de la lecture de son livre.

— Ah, princesse !

— Toujours à lire des gros bouquins ?

Totto gloussa.

— Vous savez, je crois bien que j'ai déjà lu l'intégralité des livres de cette bibliothèque. Mais je trouve que je réfléchis mieux quand je suis entouré de vieux ouvrages.

— Vraiment ? Je n'aime pas trop les livres, moi.

Totto s'approcha de la princesse et lui posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule.

— Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant, mais un jour, vous serez amenée à porter de lourdes responsabilités. Il est donc impératif que vous vous instruisiez.

Grenat soupira.

— Je sais bien... cela dit, j'ai adoré ce livre que vous m'avez offert. Vous savez, la pièce de théâtre.

— « Je veux être ton oisillon » de Hayvon ?

— Oui ! C'est ça ! Il est si romantique ! Donc, on dirait bien qu'il y a un livre que j'aime, après tout.

Totto sourit.

— Eh bien... c'est un début.

Grenat s'interrompit. Elle venait de poser les yeux sur un globe gros comme un ballon de baudruche, posé sur une table de la bibliothèque.

— C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-elle.

— On appelle cet objet une Héra-sphère. Il représente notre planète Héra.

— Une sphère ? Je ne savais pas que le château avait la forme d'un globe...

En d'autres circonstances, Totto aurait pu éclater de rire, mais l'ingénuité de la princesse était touchante.

— Nous vivons sur la surface de cette sphère, princesse, expliqua-t-il. Pas à l'intérieur.

Grenat ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, mais le savant partit à nouveau dans une digression. Pris d'une idée soudaine, il se remit à parler pour lui-même.

— Mais oui ! Les étoiles ! Il paraîtrait qu'elles sont douées de leur propre vie. Ce sont ces idées qui ont inspiré ces légendes à propos des chimères et des pierres. C'est pour ça que...

Il réalisa soudain qu'il venait d'interrompre une discussion à son élève. Une de ses plus mauvaises habitudes.

— Excusez-moi, princesse, j'étais à nouveau perdu dans mes pensées.

La jeune fille avait toujours toute son attention portée sur la sphère.

— Où se trouve ma chambre ?

— Oh, elle est bien trop petite pour y figurer.

— Le château, alors ?

Il commença à faire pivoter le globe entre ses doigts.

— Lui, je dois pouvoir vous le trouver.

— Chouette ! Et celui de l'oncle Cid ?

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à visiter en pensée les lieux merveilleux qui émaillent Héra. Et c'était ce jour-là que la princesse avait commencé à développer un intérêt pour les connaissances en général et les terres lointaines en particulier.

ooo

Tout en se remémorant cette scène du passé, la princesse avait gravi les échelles en compagnie du vieux professeur et était entrée dans l'énorme sphère à l'étage. L'intérieur un peu étroit était aménagé comme un laboratoire d'astronomie. Un télescope perçait la surface par un des nombreux trous dus au mauvais état général de l'ensemble et dardait son œil noir vers le ciel.

— Cela fait bien longtemps, murmura Grenat.

— Le temps passe vite. Mais je suis resté le même, je continue à collectionner les vieilleries, comme vous pouvez le constater.

— Où avez-vous trouvé cette sphère ?

— Chez un antiquaire. Elle est cassée, comme vous le voyez, mais je continue à l'utiliser comme poste d'observation. Quelle ironie, vous ne trouvez pas ? Observer les étoiles depuis l'intérieur de la planète.

— En effet, répondit rêveusement la princesse.

L'érudit se tourna vers la princesse, soudain beaucoup plus sérieux.

— Princesse, écoutez... je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais... j'ai toujours été là pour vous, et je compte bien continuer. Alors, s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je peux faire pour vous... Si vous avez des soucis...

La princesse hocha la tête avec reconnaissance et décida d'expliquer en quelques mots la situation à son vieux tuteur. Elle raconta sa fuite du château, le maître de la forêt, la découverte de l'usine de Dali, l'attaque de Bloumécia et sa volonté de rentrer et raisonner sa mère. Totto resta songeur un moment. Il semblait secoué par toutes ces révélations, mais pas si étonné que ça.

— Je vois... finit-il par dire en se caressant la barbe. Les forces de la reine Branet sont devenues puissantes...

Son regard brillait d'une nouvelle résolution.

— Je peux vous aider. Ça pourrait se révéler dangereux, mais je vais faire en sorte que vous atteigniez Alexandrie.

— Comment ?

Le savant ressortit de la sphère, se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce et ouvrit une trappe dissimulée dans le sol, révélant une échelle interminable qui descendait vers les sous-sols de la ville.

— J'ai fait restaurer un ancien système de transport pour les cas d'urgence. En passant par ici, vous arriverez au château en une ou deux heures à peine.

— Oh ! Ça alors ! s'exclama la princesse.

— C'est inespéré ! renchérit Steiner. Nous pouvons enfin rentrer à Alexandrie !

Derrière eux, Markus intervint en se raclant la gorge.

— Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais venir avec vous.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Steiner d'une voix où perçait une pointe d'agressivité.

— Eh bien, le chef m'a parlé d'un passage secret qui permet de passer des sous-sols d'Alexandrie jusque dans es profondeurs, près de la forêt.

Totto opina du chef.

— En effet. Je suppose que c'est le chemin qu'a emprunté l'armée des mages noirs pour atteindre la porte sous la brume.

— En vous accompagnant, poursuivit Markus, je devrais pouvoir atteindre la forêt maudite et sauver Frank rapidement.

— Ce sera sans doute beaucoup plus court que de passer par Dali et la grotte des glaces, acquiesça la princesse.

Markus lança un regard en coin à Steiner, craignant sa réaction.

— Si vous voulez bien que je vous accompagne, continua-t-il, il faudrait me laisser dix minutes. Je veux dire, il faut que j'aille prévenir le chef.

— Oui, pas de problème, lança la princesse. N'est-ce pas, Steiner ?

Le capitaine poussa un grommellement inintelligible. Le brigand confia l'aiguille à la princesse pour éviter de la perdre pendant son aller-retour, pivota sur ses talons et courut dans l'escalier pour revenir le plus vite possible. Arrivé en bas, il traversa le pont et longea le rempart à toute vitesse, manquant même bousculer quelques flâneurs sur son passage.

ooo

L'homme aux yeux de fouine continuait à faire le guet sur le rempart face à la tour de l'observatoire. L'endroit était redevenu calme, La petite fille qui jouait avec son chien avait fini par rentrer chez elle, et seules les étoiles tenaient compagnie au guetteur. À ce moment-là, il fut rejoint par son patron qui avait revêtu un manteau noir et un béret pour passer inaperçu.

— Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda ce dernier sans préambule.

— La dame est bien là-dedans, confirma l'autre. Elle est arrivée peu après le vieux sage, et elle était accompagnée d'un chevalier brutos et d'un type un peu louche, genre bandit de grand chemin. Le gars est reparti il y a cinq minutes en courant à toute allure. Eux, ils sont toujours dedans.

Kuja leva les yeux vers le sommet de la tour, l'air songeur.

— Donc, ce Totto lui aura fourni une aiguille de platine. Je me demande bien à quoi ça pourrait lui servir...

— Pour ça, je saurais pas dire. Je sais même pas vraiment s'il leur a donné un truc. S'ils ont fait des affaires, c'est à l'intérieur.

Le filou ne pouvait pas envisager les rapports humains autrement que par une somme de transactions. Comme son patron le payait bien, il lui restait fidèle, et il imaginait naturellement que tout le monde se comportait de la même manière. Kuja se tourna vers lui.

— J'aurais un autre travail pour toi. La cible cherche à rentrer au château d'Alexandrie.

— Il faut que je l'en empêche ?

— Au contraire. Il faudrait qu'elle y soit le plus rapidement possible. Tu pourrais t'improviser cocher pour la ramener là-bas ? Tous les professionnels de la ville sont en congés en ce moment. J'ai appris par le lieutenant de la garde que le protecteur de la demoiselle avait cherché sans succès à organiser le voyage.

L'homme se gratta la tête.

— Eh bien... ça peut se faire, mais à condition que vous fournissiez la calèche et les chevaux, quoi.

— Bien entendu.

— Et une fois sur place ?

— Assurez-vous qu'ils arrivent à bon port jusqu'au château, voilà tout. Sur place, la vieille chouette attend son petit tombé du nid.

— Comme vous voudrez, c'est vous le...

Il s'interrompit et empoigna le bras de Kuja.

— Attendez... revoilà le bandit de tout à l'heure.

Ils regardèrent en bas du rempart. Un homme râblé, portant une tenue de voyage délavée et un foulard informe sur la tête, courait à tout allure. Il gravit quatre à quatre l'escalier qui montait vers le parapet où ils se trouvaient et passa devant eux sans leur lancer un regard.

Kuja observa l'homme. Ses canines inférieures sortaient légèrement, trahissant sans doute une pinte de sang troll dans ses veines. Ses bras musculeux et tatoués, ainsi que l'épée qu'il portait aux côté, laissaient penser qu'il s'agissait d'un combattant de valeur. Le roi de Tréno ignorait comment une personne comme la princesse pouvait bien frayer avec un tel individu, mais ça n'avait pas grande importance. Vu son allure, elle l'employait peut-être simplement comme coursier.

L'homme s'arrêta une seconde devant le portail de fer qui menait à la tour. Il prit une profonde inspiration, prononça quelques mots et passa.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Kuja.

— Il a dit « Alexandrie, nous voilà ».

Kuja fronça les sourcils. Des mots bien incongrus : auraient-ils finalement réussi à engager un transporteur malgré la pénurie ? Il continua à observer la tour, plus songeur que jamais.

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr ! Le fou lui avait parlé de ce projet de remise en état des souterrains. Elle allait donc rentrer chez elle par un moyen beaucoup plus direct. Plus dangereux aussi, mais avec tout ce qu'elle avait déjà affronté, nul doute qu'elle s'en sortirait. Kuja se tourna à nouveau vers son homme de main.

— Finalement, oublie ce que je t'ai dit, concernant le voyage à Alexandrie.

— Ah ?

— Oui. Il semblerait que, finalement, la demoiselle ait pris ses propres dispositions.

— Et ça vous contrarie ?

— Non, au contraire, sourit-il. C'est parfait. Tiens, voilà pour ta peine.

Il tendit une bourse remplie de pièces à l'homme qui l'empalma sans poser plus de questions et fila. Après un dernier regard à la tour qui se découpait dans l'obscurité, Kuja s'en alla à son tour. Il avait un message très urgent à faire passer.

Quelle erreur il avait bien failli commettre ! Comment avait-il pu oublier la route de la gorgone ?


	7. La route de la gorgone

**La route de la gorgone**

La descente de l'échelle parut durer une éternité. La princesse descendait chaque échelon, lentement, l'un après l'autre, tributaire du rythme de ses compagnons. Maître Totto était passé le premier : il portait un casque de sa conception qui servait également de lanterne et qui permettait d'éclairer leur progression dans l'immense boyau vertical. Derrière lui suivait le capitaine, peu à l'aise dans l'exercice à cause de sa lourde armure. En tout dernier, au-dessus de Grenat, Markus fermait la marche et pestait encore plus qu'elle de la lenteur des deux autres. Quand ils posèrent enfin pied sur le sol, soulagés de n'avoir pas lâché prise en chemin, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce circulaire percée de deux sorties vers des tunnels creusés dans la roche. Au contraire de ces boyaux, la salle était aménagée et carrelée avec soin, et le vieux professeur utilisa la flamme de son casque pour allumer des brandons fichés dans des appliques murales. Il en attrapa également un qu'il tendit à la princesse, afin qu'elle puisse éclairer leur chemin.

— Voici la route de la gorgone, signala-t-il d'une voix un peu essoufflée. C'est une ancienne route souterraine entre Tréno et Alexandrie.

Markus avança de quelques pas en regardant tout autour de lui, impressionné par l'architecture.

— Quelle idée de construire ça sous une tour !

Totto lui sourit avec bienveillance.

— En fait, cette route date de bien avant l'invention des aéronefs. Ensuite, le tunnel a fini par tomber dans l'oubli, et on a construit la tour au-dessus, et non l'inverse.

— Pourtant, intervint la princesse, cette pièce-ci a l'air toute neuve.

Totto hocha la tête.

— J'ai convaincu le fou de la ville de réaménager les lieux. Nous avons dû trouver une gorgone et la faire migrer ici. Et maintenant, tout ceci devrait fonctionner. Cela dit, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment testé, je vous préviens.

Le chevalier, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une gorgone, n'avait pas pour habitude de se poser des questions inutiles et gardait l'esprit toujours pratique.

— Que devons-nous faire, maître ?

— Il faut d'abord activer le rond-point pour faire venir la gorgone. Il doit y avoir un levier quelque part par là, dans un des tunnels.

— Trouvons alors ce levier, nous verrons bien ensuite, lança Steiner d'une voix décidée.

Il commença à se diriger vers un des tunnels adjacents.

— Faites attention, tout de même, nota Totto. Ces couloirs ne sont pas sûrs. Des bêtes agressives rôdent parfois.

Forts de cet avertissement, les quatre compagnons sortirent dans le boyau plongé dans la pénombre. Construit dans la terre meuble, il n'était pas aménagé pour que l'on puisse y circuler à pied, mais un parapet large de deux mètres, contre le mur, le surplombait et faisait le tour de la pièce circulaire d'où ils sortaient. On aurait cru une version souterraine d'une tour encerclée par un large fossé, avec un chemin de ronde permettant de circuler entre l'abîme et le bâtiment. En levant les yeux, Grenat remarqua que le plafond du tunnel était parcouru par une plante qui formait une épaisse liane, ou peut-être une racine, et courait tout du long. Cela lui rappela un peu la forêt maudite et elle frémit à cette idée.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ! rugit Steiner, ce qui la ramena à la réalité.

Elle baissa les yeux et dans la demi-obscurité lui apparut un ver géant, long de trois mètres et épais comme un homme, avachi dans le travers de la coursive.

— C'est ce dont je vous parlais, indiqua Totto qui restait en arrière.

Le monstre darda sa tête aveugle uniquement pourvue d'une bouche circulaire, édentée, qui lui permettait d'avaler la terre dont il se nourrissait. Repérant les intrus, sans doute grâce aux vibrations qu'ils produisaient sur le sol, il plongea à l'attaque pour tenter de renverser le chevalier. Celui-ci fit un pas de côté et abattit sa lame dans le corps flasque de la créature, ce qui entama sa chair en produisant un gargouillis peu ragoûtant. Pris d'un soubresaut, le ver se secoua et flanqua une violente bourrade qui projeta le chevalier contre le mur. Heureusement, son armure le protégea du choc et Markus vint à sa rescousse et trancha à son tour. Quelques coups plus tard, l'animal cessait de bouger et déversait un liquide brunâtre sur le sol autour d'eux.

— C'est dégoûtant ! gémit Grenat.

— J'ai beau avoir l'habitude des coups durs, je suis d'accord avec la princesse, renchérit Markus en essuyant le plat de son épée sur la peau de sa victime.

— Ces monstres sont des produits de la brume, expliqua Totto. Elle s'insinue dans les sous-sols, quoiqu'en moindre quantité que dans les basses vallées. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous disais que ce chemin comporte du danger.

Le chevalier, pendant ce temps-là, s'était avancé un peu plus loin dans le corridor.

— C'est le levier dont vous parliez, maître ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui fit écho le long des parois.

Ils avancèrent tous trois à sa rencontre et virent une barre de fer fichée en oblique dans le sol.

— Tout à fait, activez-le.

Steiner actionna le mécanisme et ils entendirent tous un grincement métallique venant de de l'autre côté.

— Les grilles sont ouvertes, annonça Totto. Il nous faut maintenant atteindre l'aiguillage pour faire venir la gorgone. Venez par là !

Le professeur les guida en arrière jusqu'à la salle circulaire et la deuxième ouverture qui menait dans un tunnel similaire. Un peu plus loin, une chaîne de métal pendait au plafond. Là aussi, le dispositif semblait flambant neuf, ce qui contrastait avec le reste de l'édifice.

— Voilà ! Il faut tirer cette chaîne pour faire venir la gorgone dans le cercle.

— Vous voulez bien nous expliquer ? demanda la princesse.

— Cette gare est conçu comme une route circulaire. Quand on tire cette chaîne, la gorgone arrive et tourne autour de la gare en continu.

— Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre…

— Je vais vous montrer.

Totto saisit l'anneau à l'extrémité et tira d'un coup sec. Un raclement retentit au loin, suivi d'un bruit de cavalcade qui se rapprocha rapidement. Peu après, une forme s'esquissa au fond du tunnel. Elle avançait à toute vitesse sur le plafond et finit par passer devant eux sans s'arrêter. Grenat resta bouche bée. L'animal, gros comme un phacoche, ressemblait à un grillon géant de couleur brune. Il courait la tête en bas, et de son dos pendait une nacelle qui pouvait accueillir des passagers. On aurait dit un aéronef tracté par un monstre.

— C'est ça, la gorgone ? s'exclama Grenat.

— Tout à fait, répondit Totto. Ce sont des animaux sauvages qui courent le long des racines souterraines, mais nous avons réussi à en apprivoiser une pour lui installer un habitacle et nous en servir comme moyen de transport. Et grâce à l'aiguillage que je viens d'actionner, il va tourner ici autour de la gare sans pouvoir repartir.

Totto devait presque crier pour se faire entendre tant la course de l'insecte produisait un vacarme qui se répercutait sur les parois. Il passa une nouvelle fois devant eux, sans ralentir le moins du monde. Grenat remarqua que la structure du véhicule était incrustée de pierres phosphorescentes, ce qui lui permettait d'éclairer les tunnels sombres sur son passage.

— J'espère au moins que personne n'a le mal des transports, nota Markus.

— Apprivoisé, vous disiez ? Encore faudrait-il qu'il s'arrête ! objecta Steiner.

Le savant s'approcha du mur où une poignée était fichée et il commença à la tourner. Un grincement métallique retentit.

— Il faut l'inciter à faire halte...

Il continua à actionner le mécanisme et une plate-forme finit par se baisser non loin de la racine qu'arpentait la gorgone. Sur cette plate-forme reposait une brassée de plantes semblables à des pissenlits.

— ... en la nourrissant !

En effet, à son tour suivant, la gorgone s'arrêta devant le festin qui l'attendait. Elle tendit ses pattes avant vers les végétaux et les attrapa pour les ramener jusqu'à ses mandibules, tout en poussant de petits crissements qu'on pouvait supposer appréciateurs.

— Montez vite ! intima Totto. Dès qu'elle aura fini de manger, elle va repartir. Et cramponnez-vous au démarrage, l'accélération risque d'être très violente.

Markus sauta le premier sur l'embarcation, habitué qu'il était au pont de l'aérothéâtre. Grenat se tourna une dernière fois vers Totto et l'étreignit un instant.

— Merci pour tout, maître.

— Que ne ferais-je pas pour ma pupille préférée.

Elle se retourna et grimpa à son tour dans la nacelle pendant que l'insecte continuait de ripailler.

— Mais ne va-t-elle pas continuer à tourner ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

— Non. Je vais de ce pas rétablir l'aiguillage dans sa position initiale, et elle va repartir vers Alexandrie.

Il se tourna vers le capitaine Steiner qui n'avait pas encore embarqué.

— Je vous en prie, prenez bien soin de la princesse, Edward.

— Bien entendu.

Il serra la main du vieil homme.

— Il s'agit de ma mission première, de toute manière.

Le savant baissa un peu la voix.

— La princesse est vive d'esprit, remarquable sur bien des points, mais elle est encore jeune et naïve. Je dois dire que je m'inquiète pour sa sécurité, une fois de retour au château. Quant à vous…

Il serra un peu plus le poignet du chevalier.

— Il arrivera un moment où vous devrez faire votre propre choix et tirer les conséquences des circonstances et des évidences sous vos yeux.

Le ton alarmiste de sa voix troubla Steiner.

— Je ne suis qu'un humble chevalier, répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je ne peux pas outrepasser mes ordres et mon autorité.

— Est-ce vraiment une réponse honnête, Edward ? Vous pourriez mettre la princesse en danger en conservant cette attitude.

— Je...

Steiner prit place à son tour dans le véhicule alors que la gorgone semblait près de finir son repas.

— Je vais réfléchir à votre conseil, poursuivit Steiner.

Totto leva la main en guise d'adieu.

— Portez-vous bien, princesse.

— Vous de même, maître.

L'insecte poussa un bourdonnement et se remit en route. La nacelle tangua dangereusement dans les premiers mètres tandis que le monstre prenait un virage serré autour de la gare. Il continua ainsi à faire quelques tours inutiles et très désagréables pour les passagers qui devaient se cramponner au bastingage, le temps pour Totto d'actionner l'aiguillage. Quand ce fut fait, enfin, la gorgone repartit dans un tunnel rectiligne en direction du château d'Alexandrie, sur un rythme soutenu mais régulier. De loin en loin, des boyaux secondaires s'enfonçaient sur les côtés mais la gorgone continuait tout droit, toujours le long de la racine.

ooo

Une fois passé le démarrage un peu chaotique, les trois compagnons purent s'installer à peu près confortablement sur la plate-forme revenue à l'horizontale. Le vent produit par la course effrénée leur battait le visage et les obligeait à hausser la voix.

— Enfin ! s'exclama Markus.

Grenat hocha la tête.

— Nous pouvons maintenant atteindre Alexandrie.

Le brigand se retourna vers la poupe et observa le lointain qui défilait à toute allure.

— Quelle vitesse ! On ne voit déjà plus la gare de Tréno derrière nous.

— Je me demande bien combien de temps ce voyage va prendre, nota la princesse. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas réussir à m'endormir, mais je pense que nous allons arriver tard.

— Totto a parlé d'une heure ou deux, nota Steiner.

— Il a aussi précisé que ce moyen de transport n'avait jamais vraiment été essayé jusqu'ici, objecta Markus.

— Je suis sûre que ça se passera bien, reprit la princesse. Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais imaginé un moyen de transport tel que celui-ci.

— Maître Totto est un génie, énonça doctement Steiner. Un personnage unique en son…

Il fut interrompu par un arrêt brutal de la gorgone, qui manqua faire passer ses passagers par-dessus bord.

— Que se passe-t-il ? rugit Steiner en se relevant péniblement.

— Elle a l'air effrayée.

Les trois compagnons scrutèrent le tunnel, mais les phospholithes de la nacelle avaient du mal à dissiper les volutes de brume devant eux.

— Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, maugréa Markus en dégainant d'instinct son épée.

La princesse sauta au bas de la nacelle et posa le pied sur le sol terreux. Elle avait elle aussi sorti son arme.

— Il y a quelque chose qui bouge par là-bas.

La gorgone avança de quelques pas mal assurés, permettant d'éclairer un peu plus loin dans le boyau. Ils purent alors voir un immense ver d'un blanc laiteux, bien plus long que celui qu'ils avaient affronté un peu plus tôt, lové en travers du passage.

— Voilà ce qui lui fait peur.

Importuné par ces intrus, le monstre se déplia et révéla un corps longiligne, d'une longueur invraisemblable, et une tête pleine de boursouflures disgracieuses.

— Il faut le faire fuir, sinon la gorgone n'avancera pas.

Les deux combattants l'avaient rejointe et Steiner agita son épée en faisant des moulinets devant la tête du monstre. En réponse, celui-ci lui cracha dessus.

— Attention ! avertit la princesse.

La substance gluante que le ver avait projetée sur Steiner ressemblait à une masse de fils de toile d'araignée. Ils s'étaient collés partout sur l'armure et sur l'arme de l'infortuné capitaine qui se débattit pour se dépêtrer tant bien que mal. Pendant ce temps, le monstre approcha sa tête cabossée vers sa victime et ouvrit une gueule garnie de deux dards acérés.

— Fous le camp, hurla Markus en frappant dans le cou du prédateur.

La peau de ce ver-ci était autrement plus solide que celle du précédent et le coup l'entailla à peine. Néanmoins, il le dérangea suffisamment pour le détourner de sa cible. Le monstre rabattit la tête sur le côté dans le but de renverser Markus qui roula en avant pour l'éviter. Le malandrin prit ensuite appui sur une des nombreuses excroissances chitineuses sur le corps blafard et se hissa sur son dos. Il se jeta ensuite sur sa nuque, épée en avant, et planta sa lame profondément. Le ver se débattit en grognant de rage, cognant même sa tête sur les parois du tunnel, afin de désarçonner son assaillant qui se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à la garde de son épée. Ballotté de droite et de gauche, Markus raclait parfois les murs de glaise et d'humus mais parvenait tant bien que mal à ne pas lâcher prise.

Pendant ce temps-là, Steiner réussissait enfin à se dépêtrer de la vomissure de fils et pouvait repartir au combat. À chaque passage, de la tête du monstre à sa portée, il assénait un coup qui lardait son corps de zébrures laiteuses. Au bout d'un moment, le ver cessa de s'agiter, se redressa et pivota sur lui-même. Profitant de cette accalmie, Markus tira sur sa lame pour l'extraire et se laissa glisser au sol. Dans un grondement, le monstre progressa vers le fond du tunnel jusqu'à disparaître hors de vue.

— Quelle horreur ! s'exclama Steiner. Heureusement que maître Totto nous a signalé que ça pourrait être dangereux.

La princesse repartit en arrière sans attendre.

— Dépêchez-vous, intima-t-elle. Il faut remonter dans le véhicule avant que la gorgone ne se remette en route.

Markus grimaçait de douleur, le corps recouvert d'un mélange de boue et de sang, mais suivit le mouvement de peur d'être laissé derrière. Il atteignit le véhicule en même temps que Steiner, mais en levant les yeux il constata que l'insecte semblait les attendre, de toute manière. La princesse se hissa le plus possible sur la proue de la nacelle et tendit le bras pour atteindre du bout des doigts l'arrière de la tête de la gorgone.

— Voilà, murmura-t-elle, tout doux. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, maintenant.

Comme les deux combattants étaient à présent remontés à leur place, elle ajouta :

— Tu peux repartir, ma belle.

— Vous savez, objecta Steiner, je doute fort qu'elle vous comprenne.

Pourtant, à ce moment, le véhicule se remit en branle. Sans doute, comme le disait le capitaine, l'animal était-il incapable de comprendre le langage humain, mais il semblait néanmoins reconnaître que les trois compagnons l'avaient aidé en repoussant le prédateur, et il devait en éprouver une forme de gratitude.

ooo

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans plus d'histoire, et la princesse en profita pour s'occuper des nombreuses plaies de Markus. Sous des vêtements à moitié déchirés, ses bras et ses jambes étaient recouverts d'écorchures maculées de terre qui lui produisaient des élans de souffrance. Heureusement, la magie blanche savait aisément venir à bout des blessures et des risques d'infection. Les seules choses contre lesquelles elle demeurait impuissante, la saleté et les tissus déchirés, attendraient bien. Elle regarda le jeune homme et, à nouveau, elle admira sa force et son courage. Si des rictus avaient certes par moments déformé ses traits, à aucun moment il n'avait poussé de cri ni de gémissement. Et sa détermination au combat lui aurait sans doute valu le respect de Steiner – si celui-ci n'avait pas été si obstiné.

Au bout d'une heure environ, le véhicule atteignit une gare circulaire tout à fait semblable à celle de Tréno. Sans avoir besoin, cette fois-ci, d'être distraite par de la nourriture, la gorgone s'immobilisa au bord du chemin de ronde et laissa descendre ses passagers. Après avoir posé avec délectation les pieds sur un sol ferme de pierre froide, la princesse se retourna une dernière fois vers l'étrange créature. Celle-ci émit une stridulation flûtée, dont on pouvait remarquer qu'elle était produite par le frottement de deux petites ailes l'une contre l'autre, puis elle se remit en route. Le tunnel, ici, partait dans une autre direction, et rapidement, l'attelage fut hors de vue.

— Elle avait l'air épuisée, la pauvre bête, dit la princesse.

— Vu la vitesse à laquelle elle nous a amenés à bon port, rien d'étonnant, nota Steiner d'une voix pensive.

Il regardait les épais murs de pierre et les pavages autour. Derrière une arche se profilait un couloir souterrain, très haut de plafond et flanqué de solides piliers.

— J'ignorais qu'il existait un tel endroit à Alexandrie.

Ils avancèrent tous trois dans le corridor en observant autour d'eux. Les lieux semblaient maintenus en état puisque des flambeaux diffusaient une lumière dansante sur les parois. Un peu plus loin, une courte volée de marches donnait accès à une grande salle à première vue complètement vide.

— Je veux dire, vous êtes vraiment sûrs qu'on est à Alexandrie ? demanda Markus.

Steiner montra de doigt un sceau du royaume gravé sur une colonne.

— Il semblerait…

En réalité, ça prouvait seulement qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté le royaume, mais Markus n'épilogua pas. La princesse monta lentement les marches, tous les sens aux aguets, et resta plantée là. La pièce devant elle constituait en réalité une fosse rectangulaire au bas d'une salle beaucoup plus grande. Le plafond, au-dessus, était au moins à cinq mètres de haut. Un autre escalier permettait de monter à l'étage supérieur qui les surplombait. Le capitaine entra d'un pas plus décidé.

— Par ici, princesse, dépêchons-nous.

— Attendez, Steiner !

Il s'arrêta et lança à sa protégée un regard interrogatif.

— Je crois que je connais cet endroit. Maître Totto m'en avait parlé. Mes ancêtres avaient construit ces souterrains pour empêcher les invasions. Il disait aussi autre chose…

Grenat resta en vain à fouiller dans sa mémoire. Steiner coupa court.

— Princesse, nous écouterons vos histoires plus tard. Ne restons pas là, l'air confiné est mauvais pour la santé.

— Et je dois aller sauver Frank, renchérit Markus.

Grenat hocha la tête, le regard toujours perplexe.

— Vous avez raison. Nous devons nous hâter. Allons-y, Steiner.

Il s'avancèrent tous trois dans la pièce quand soudain un grille s'éleva du sol et leur bloqua tout passage. La sortie de la pièce, au fond, les narguait de derrière les barreaux. Le chevalier se tourna vers Markus.

— Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué, encore ?

— Mais rien du tout ! s'offusqua le Tantalas. Je veux dire, arrêtez de m'accuser.

— Tu n'as rien fait ?

— Vous me croyez pas ?

À ce moment, une deuxième grille identique jaillit derrière eux et leur coupa toute retraite. Ils étaient prisonniers. Des bruits de pas retentirent. Ils levèrent les yeux et, au bout de quelques instants, une silhouette apparut au-dessus du mur et les toisa de là-haut.

— Nous vous avons eus ! glapit une voix aigrelette.

Grenat reconnut sans peine l'un de deux affreux bouffons de sa mère. Celui-ci portait un costume bleu, ce devait donc être Pile.

— Oui, et bien eus ! renchérit Face qui arrivait de l'autre côté.

— Pile ! Face ! C'est moi, Steiner, le capitaine des brutos. Nous sommes de retour. Ouvrez ce truc immédiatement !

— Nous n'avons pas de raison de le faire.

— Je dirais même qu'il va falloir vous y faire.

La princesse soupira.

— Pile, Face, je suis revenue à Alexandrie pour m'entretenir avec la reine ma mère, lança-t-elle d'une voix où transparaissait un profond agacement. Cessez vos enfantillages et conduisez-moi à elle.

Pile partit d'un ricanement désagréable.

— Oui, princesse. Nous allons vous conduire à la reine Branet. Que vous le vouliez ou non !

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

Un sourire maléfique se peignit sur le visage livide du clown.

— « Capturez la princesse Grenat » : tels sont les ordres de la reine.

— Mensonges ! rugit Steiner.

La princesse plissa les yeux. Après tout, après l'épisode des valseurs, ce n'était pas tout à fait une surprise.

— Vous m'avez pourchassée pendant tout ce temps ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne savait elle-même pas trop la raison pour laquelle elle posait la question. Peut-être cherchait-elle simplement à gagner du temps, mais… du temps pour quoi ?

— Oh oui, princesse ! Vous nous avez donné du fil à retordre !

Le ton de Pile trahissait la jubilation.

— Nous avions même tout à fait perdu votre trace à Lindblum, ajouta Face.

— Quelle chance que vous soyez réapparue à Tréno.

— C'est Totto qui nous a trahis ! s'indigna Markus.

— Totto ? répliqua Pile, interloqué.

— Qu'est-ce que Totto a à voir là-dedans ? renchérit Face.

La princesse lança un regard courroucé au brigand. Il était absolument impensable que son mentor se soit compromis avec ces énergumènes. Markus l'ignora et observa les parois. La maçonnerie faite de pierres apparentes présentait des aspérités et semblaient pouvoir s'escalader. La plate-forme supérieure où se trouvaient les bouffons, à deux mètres cinquante au-dessus, serait atteinte sans problème. Il s'approcha de Grenat et s'adressa à elle à voix basse.

— Ils vont devoir descendre l'escalier pour venir nous chercher, chuchota-t-il. À ce moment-là, vous devrez grimper le long du mur sur le côté pendant que je les retiens. Je pense que vous pouvez le faire.

La princesse regarda à son tour la fortification et hocha la tête. Pendant ce temps, le capitaine Steiner avait une autre idée en tête, beaucoup plus terre à terre.

— Venez donc nous chercher, espèces de traîtres ! Pensez-vous pouvoir nous maîtriser aussi facilement ?

— Qui parle de vous maîtriser nous-mêmes ?

La princesse écarquilla les yeux. Tout autour des bouffons, des mages noirs investissaient les lieux. Ils se postèrent de chaque côté de la fosse pendant qu'un détachement prenait l'escalier pour descendre à leur rencontre. Bien à l'abri derrière les grilles, les sorciers purent s'approcher des trois prisonniers. Ils empoignèrent alors leurs bâtons, levèrent les bras et commencèrent à incanter. Grenat imagina avec horreur qu'ils allaient leur lancer un puissant sort de magie noire.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! hurla-t-elle à l'attention des deux clowns.

Cependant, seule une étrange fumée verdâtre se répandit vers eux. Steiner et Grenat, les plus proches de leurs assaillants, respirèrent en premier les volutes délétères et vacillèrent dans l'instant. Markus tenta désespérément de ne pas perdre conscience, bien décidé à ne pas se rendre sans lutter. Hélas, la grille s'ouvrit et un des êtres au visage sombre put s'approcher de lui et lui asséner un rude coup sur la tempe. Il tituba et tomba au sol. Juste avant de sombrer tout à fait dans l'inconscience, il entrevit les deux ignobles bouffons qui s'approchaient d'eux. Sa dernière pensée alla à son ami Frank : à l'évidence, il aurait quelques difficultés à aller le sauver.

ooo

Les deux grimaçants supervisèrent le transport des trois captifs. Un premier groupe de mages transportait les corps inanimés de Steiner et Markus, pendant que d'autres ramenaient la princesse endormie jusqu'à ses appartements. Quand la jeune femme fut dûment enfermée, les bouffons s'éloignèrent en se congratulant.

— Voilà une belle prise, ricana Pile.

— Oui, une bien belle prise, renchérit Face. Grâce au maître, nous allons enfin pouvoir procéder.

— Quelle chance qu'il l'ait repérée à Tréno et qu'il ait pu nous prévenir qu'elle arriverait par la route de la gorgone ! Ces souterrains ne sont plus gardés, elle aurait pu passer sans se faire remarquer.

— Que va-t-il arriver aux deux autres ?

— La borgne décidera de leur sort plus tard, à son retour de Bloumécia, décida Pile en haussant les épaules. En attendant, ça n'a aucune importance.

— Oui. La princesse est tout ce qui compte, pour le moment. Quelle chance elle a : elle va pouvoir participer au triomphe de sa mère.

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire.


	8. Au cœur de la tornade

**Au cœur de la tornade**

Il avait fallu toute une journée à Djidane et Freyja pour se remettre de leurs blessures. Ils s'étaient réveillés après de longues heures d'inconscience dans la salle d'armes désaffectée de la cité de Bloumécia. Bibi et Kweena avaient veillé tout ce temps sur leur torpeur agitée. Ils souffraient encore terriblement, et leurs deux compagnons leur avaient expliqués qu'ils les avaient retrouvés, évanouis et blessés, dans la grande cour du palais royal. Ils avaient réussi à les ramener en ville tant bien que mal et avaient tâché de les soigner. Seulement, leurs potions curatives venaient cruellement à manquer. Kweena était donc parti en quête autour de la ville et avait réussi à trouver des plantes médicinales avec lesquelles ils avaient préparé, avec leurs maigres connaissances, des baumes et des cataplasmes, à même de les remettre sur pied. Évidemment, cette solution prenait plus de temps et Freyja, surtout, trépignait d'impatience.

Le soir, les deux combattants vaincus réussissaient enfin à faire quelques pas dans leur abri qui résonnait du martèlement de l'averse au-dehors. Kweena était retourné à l'extérieur pour surveiller les alentours. Depuis que Bibi et lui avaient retrouvés leurs amis, ils n'avaient pas rencontré âme qui vive à part eux. La cité était déserte, les mages noirs s'étaient tous retirés, laissant derrière eux ruines et trépassés. Ils ne risquaient donc pas grand-chose : personne ne viendrait investir les lieux inoccupés.

Après une nouvelle nuit de sommeil et de récupération, Djidane et Freyja se sentaient suffisamment remis pour repartir. Le brigand était convaincu que son amie souffrait encore mais n'en montrait rien pour ne pas les inquiéter. À l'évidence, elle désirait qu'ils se remettent en route le plus vite possible, et il respectait cette volonté.

— Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient à Clayra, le temps de rassembler leurs forces. Les amazones vont se déployer là-bas, et puis… on dirait que ce Kuja dispose d'une arme secrète.

Freyja fit un mouvement d'humeur.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Nous devons tout de suite aller à Clayra les prévenir. Nous avons déjà perdu bien trop de temps.

— Je savais que tu dirais ça. Et bien sûr, je vais t'accompagner. Vous venez avec nous, les amis ? demanda-t-il à leurs deux autres compagnons.

Bibi réfléchissait.

— Tu penses que j'en apprendrai plus sur les mages noirs en allant à Clayra ?

— Tant qu'on suit Branet et ce Kuja, sans doute.

— Alors, je viens.

— Clayra... méditait Kweena. Ça a l'air appétissant.

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à Djidane, toujours ébahi par l'attitude décalée du kwe bedonnant.

— Et la princesse ? intervint Bibi.

— Dagga ? Je l'oublie pas. Je sais que nous la retrouverons.

Il fixa avec détermination la sortie du bâtiment et le rideau de pluie qui se déversait à l'extérieur.

— Oui, je le sais, répéta-t-il.

Freyja se mit en marche la première.

— Clayra, dit-on, se trouve dans le désert à l'ouest de Bloumécia. Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons y pénétrer, cela dit. Mais nous devons essayer.

Elle franchit le porche d'entrée et avança sous la pluie.

— Haut les cœurs ! s'exclama Djidane avec une jovialité simulée. Nous allons trouver un moyen.

Mais la rate s'était déjà éloignée dans l'averse et ne l'entendit pas.

ooo

Personne ne s'aventurait dans cette direction, habituellement. En effet, en plus de se trouver sous la brume, ce désert était inhabité et désolé. Les vieilles légendes blouméciennes racontaient que Clayra se trouvait quelque part au milieu, mais les rats savaient aussi qu'une tempête de sable empêchait de s'approcher de cette ville mythique, alors à quoi bon ?

Djidane n'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux un désert auparavant, mais il avait entendu parler d'explorateurs, parvenus sur un autre continent, qui avaient trouvé de pareils paysages. Il imaginait facilement des étendues de sable et de dunes, chauds et arides, où la végétation ne peut pas pousser parce que l'eau manque cruellement. Et ce qu'il rencontra, en marchant vers l'ouest, ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que lui dictait son bon sens. Bien sûr, le paysage était recouvert de sable, mais à l'harmonie de dunes arrondies se substituait une vallée encaissée, balayée par un vent frais gorgé d'une poussière qui se déposait à l'infini. Les températures n'avaient guère monté depuis leur départ de Bloumécia et l'air gardait un fond d'humidité. Il s'avança dans cette contrée avec la nette impression que quelque chose clochait.

— C'est un maléfice, lança-t-il après réflexion.

Freyja hocha la tête.

— Je le pense aussi. Cette terre ne devrait pas être aussi stérile, la brume ne justifie pas tout. Mais le sable charrié la recouvre et l'étouffe. C'est ce vent qui l'asphyxie.

— Ce serait donc la protection de Clayra qui a détruit ses environs ? demanda Bibi.

Il tirait une conclusion logique et triste de leurs observations. Clayra n'avait pas été fondée au cœur d'un désert, elle avait créé le désert comme une barrière de plus contre les intrus.

Après une heure d'un périple monotone, l'horizon changea, se brouilla. La fameuse tornade apparaissait devant eux, comme un obstacle presque tangible, et la brise qui leur caressait le visage n'en était qu'un avant-goût. Ils avancèrent encore, jusqu'à atteindre la lisière de la manifestation magique. Un grondement constant emplissait tout l'espace, sans que rien d'autre, pour le moment, ne les affecte. Tant qu'ils ne pénétraient pas dans la zone, ils demeuraient en sécurité, mais un pas de plus et ils seraient emportés par les bourrasques qui défilaient devant eux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Djidane devait crier pour se faire entendre. Il s'était avancé à un pas du mur de tempête, laissant les autres un peu en arrière.

— Si mon souverain est venu se réfugier ici, il a certainement dû en obtenir l'autorisation pour mon peuple, répondit Freyja sur le même ton.

— Il faut frapper à la porte ? demanda Kweena.

Freyja ignora la question et commença à rejoindre le jeune brigand.

— Tu as beau avoir une queue, tu n'es pas un rat, Djidane. Si quelqu'un doit fendre cet ouragan...

Elle atteignit l'orée du souffle. En réaction, celui-ci sembla refluer devant elle.

— Si quelqu'un doit fendre cet ouragan, c'est moi. La magie détecte sans doute les gens de ma race. Suivez-moi de près, tous les trois.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et emboîtèrent le pas à la rate qui progressa d'un air décidé dans un couloir de paix au milieu du tumulte. Le vent reprenait ses droits à quelques mètres derrière eux à peine, aussi prenaient-ils bien garde à ne pas perdre le rythme de leur guide. Tout de même, quelque chose chiffonnait Djidane.

— Mais si toi tu peux passer, lança-t-il d'une voix forte, alors cette ville n'est pas si secrète que ça pour les blouméciens...

— Je l'ignore. Peut-être n'ont-ils altéré leur sortilège pour nous permettre de franchir la barrière que depuis l'invasion des mages noirs. Peut être que si j'étais arrivé ici il y a une semaine, le passage ne – Oh !

Elle avait poussé cette exclamation la première, en débouchant de l'autre côté, mais ses trois compagnons restèrent tout aussi estomaqués qu'elle devant le spectacle qui apparut devant eux. Un arbre immense, démesuré, occupait le cœur du maelstrom. Sa cime pleine de vie, parée de vert éclatant, tutoyait les cieux, accrochant çà et là les lambeaux de quelques rares nuages. Son tronc, quant à lui, était recouvert du sable qui s'accumulait également de ce côté-ci de la tornade. Les racines s'étendaient jusqu'à eux, comme une masse grouillante et rampante fendant la poussière. Un chemin semblait néanmoins tracé pour les voyageurs, qui serpentait entre les amas torturés de bois.

— C'est prodigieux... murmura Freyja.

— Quelle merveille ! renchérit Bibi.

Djidane fit quelques pas. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de perdre du temps en contemplations inutiles.

— Avançons, le voyage n'est pas fini.

Ils se remirent en route à sa suite. Ils progressèrent un moment sur le sol irrégulier et traître, jusqu'à atteindre la base de l'arbre. Loin au-dessus d'eux, l'énorme massif de feuillage obscurcissait une partie du ciel et masquait le soleil du début de l'après-midi. En levant les yeux, ils constatèrent que le tronc qui s'élevait, loin d'être d'un seul tenant, se ramifiait et s'entrecroisait, formant un réseau de chemins et de tunnels à moitié obstrués.

— J'ai l'impression qu'on est pas au bout de nos peines, commenta sombrement Djidane.

— C'est ce qu'il semble.

— Il faut monter tout ça à pied ? demanda Bibi d'un ton dubitatif.

Ils regardèrent plus précisément autour d'eux et repérèrent un premier passage qui s'enfonçait dans le tronc un peu plus haut. Pour l'atteindre, la pente était rude, et le bois glissant de sable n'arrangeait rien. Freyja avança par bonds successifs afin de repérer les endroits les plus stables et guider au mieux ses compagnons.

— Je frémis rien qu'à l'idée de mes compatriotes, parfois avec de jeunes enfants, qui ont dû emprunter ces accès. Quelle épreuve !

ooo

La bloumécienne ne croyait pas si bien dire. Ils grimpèrent péniblement, manquant choir dix fois, avant d'atteindre le sommet de la côte. Là, ils franchirent une ouverture dans le tronc, pour se retrouver dans une vaste caverne à moitié inondée de terre. Ils remarquèrent une issue un peu plus haut, mais alors qu'ils se demandaient comment escalader les monticules pour l'atteindre, le sable bougea.

Il se souleva, s'étira, se rassembla en une silhouette humanoïde colossale.

— Un golem ! s'écria Freyja.

Deux petits yeux noirs inexpressifs perçaient le sommet du monstre, et une fente s'ouvrit en dessous pour pousser un beuglement inhumain. Les côtés de la forme se contractèrent en deux bras puissants qui se projetèrent en avant pour asséner un coup surpuissant. Le sol autour d'eux trembla, le bois produisit un craquement sinistre, au point qu'ils purent craindre qu'il ne cède sous le choc. Heureusement, il tint bon, mais personne ne pouvait prédire combien de temps il résisterait aux assauts si ceux-ci venaient à se répéter.

Djidane passa à l'action. Sans trop y croire, il trancha de sa dague dans ce qui faisait office de poignet pour l'homoncule. Sans résultat : sa lame traversa le sable sans y causer le moindre dommage apparent. Tout au plus quelques grains tombèrent-ils au sol, ridicules portions de l'ensemble. Heureusement, l'entité était lente, et ils se reculèrent suffisamment pour rester hors de portée.

— Peut-être que si je vise la tête... commença Kweena en brandissant son trident à la manière d'un javelot.

— Je pense pas que ce sera efficace, répliqua Djidane. Il est tellement mou et fuyant que rien ne l'affecte. Il faudrait réussir à le solidifier.

Bibi avança d'un pas, son bâton de mage tenu fermement devant lui.

— Je vais essayer de le geler.

Il commença à faire des petits moulinets avec les bras et à incanter. Une lueur bleu pâle nimba la pierre précieuse à l'extrémité de son arme.

— Oui, ça peut marcher, lança Freyja qui restait prudemment en arrière.

À ce moment-là, un rayon fusa vers le monstre et l'enveloppa. Visiblement affecté, ce dernier ramena son bras en arrière pour porter un nouveau coup à l'importun. Bibi, les yeux étrécis par la concentration, maintint la puissance de son sort et l'intensifia même, produisant un halo azuré qui se réverbérait dans toute la caverne. Sous l'effet du sortilège, le golem changea peu à peu d'aspect tandis que son mouvement se faisait plus lent, plus difficile, et produisait des craquements sourds. Il poussa alors une longue plainte saccadée qui mourut bientôt, tandis qu'il s'immobilisait tout à fait.

Djidane s'approcha de la masse formant le poing du géant de sable, suspendue dans son action, et tapota dedans comme s'il toquait discrètement à une porte. Il rencontra une surface dure et recommença plus fort. Un morceau se détacha alors.

— Fais attention ou c'est tout le bras qui va te tomber dessus, l'avertit Freyja.

Il fit prudemment un pas de côté et leva les yeux vers le haut de la grotte.

— Bien joué, Bibi. En plus, on va pouvoir l'escalader pour monter vers la sortie.

Il tourna la tête vers son ami qui le rejoignait en s'appuyant sur son bâton. Quelques jours à peine auparavant, le jeune mage noir se serait probablement effondré à cause de l'énergie dépensée, mais il avait fait des progrès remarquables en peu de temps. Même s'il paraissait un peu entamé par l'effort, il mettait un point d'honneur à avancer sereinement vers sa victime. Il posa la main sur le monstre, éprouvant sa froide enveloppe, puis se retourna vers Freyja.

— Je crains le pire pour tes compatriotes, déclara-t-il.

La rate hocha la tête avec raideur mais ne répondit pas. Elle pensait évidemment la même chose : des citoyens ordinaires du royaume de Bloumécia, en route vers une terre de refuge, n'auraient aucune chance lors d'un affrontement contre ce genre de créature.

— En plus, il n'y a rien à manger ici, que du sable, se plaignit Kweena.

Pour une fois, l'intervention du kwe était parfaitement justifiée. Ils n'avaient plus rencontré le moindre gibier depuis leur entrée dans le désert et commençaient tous les quatre à avoir faim.

— Il faut continuer, nota Djidane. Plus nous approcherons du sommet, plus l'arbre sera plein de vie.

Ils s'entraidèrent pour grimper le long du corps du golem et, une fois au sommet, sautèrent sur une plate-forme proche menant à une sortie. Là, ils durent encore monter le long de racines torturées et le voyage continua ainsi, monotone, entre les ascensions en extérieur et les passages intérieurs où, heureusement, ils ne rencontrèrent pas d'autre créature hostile. À plusieurs moments, leur progression fut arrêtée par des précipices infranchissables ou des rebords bien trop hauts, mais à chaque fois Freyja leur permit de continuer. Elle sautait toujours plus loin et plus haut que tout le monde et réussissait à trouver des passages insoupçonnables ou à ménager des issues. Une fois, même, elle réussit à combler un trou en provoquant une avalanche de sable au-dessus, leur permettant ainsi de marcher jusqu'à l'autre côté sans problème.

Hélas, outre la difficulté du chemin lui-même, ils rencontrèrent à nouveau de l'adversité, fût-elle moins conséquente que le monstre de sable. Ils s'élevèrent tant qu'ils passèrent au-dessus du manteau de brume, et plus ils grimpaient dans l'arbre, plus ils rencontraient de la vie, ce qui était rassurant mais également dangereux.

Ils furent bientôt harcelés par un groupe de libellules, ce qui aurait pu être amusant si celles-ci n'avaient pas approché la taille d'un être humain. Les insectes leur tournèrent autour, produisant un bourdonnement insupportable et provoquant la fureur de Djidane qui tentait en vain de les trancher en deux en vol. Finalement, Kweena réussit à en embrocher une qui passait un peu trop près de lui. Les autres, sans doute apeurés, se dispersèrent alors. Satisfait, le kwe arracha la queue de l'animal et commença à manger.

— Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment, intervint alors Freyja.

— Mais j'ai faim... bougonna Kweena.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

Elle pointa son doigt vers le ciel. Une escadrille plongeait vers eux en piqué.

— Ils étaient juste allés chercher des renforts.

— Saletés de bestioles ! gémit Djidane.

Bibi empoigna son bâton et commença à incanter des flammes tandis que même Kweena, avec un regard résigné, laissait tomber son repas. Ils se préparèrent à encaisser l'assaut quand soudain un grand criaillement retentit au-dessus d'eux. Ils levèrent la tête tous quatre de concert et virent une ombre immense fondre sur les insectes et en gober quelques-uns au passage. L'oiseau au plumage turquoise, quoique ravissant et salvateur, mesurait au moins cinq mètres d'envergure. Il était en outre pourvu d'un bec semblable à celui des pélicans, sans doute capable d'ingurgiter n'importe quoi.

Après s'être nourri et avoir fait fuir le reste de ses proies, le volatile se retourna contre les quatre voyageurs. Ceux-ci étaient en fâcheuse posture : la racine qu'ils arpentaient n'offrait que peu de repli et la prochaine issue vers un abri intérieur se trouvait plus haut, au sommet d'une pente très raide. Freyja grimpa la côte pour sécuriser la progression de ses compagnons. Elle se tint prête à frapper l'oiseau de sa lance s'il se risquait à plonger sur elle, mais ce dernier, au contraire, se positionna à quelques mètres à l'écart de l'arbre, au niveau de Djidane, et commença à faire du surplace en profitant de courants ascendants.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? murmura le brigand.

Il ne tarda pas à comprendre. Le prédateur volant se mit à battre des ailes de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à provoquer une tempête dans sa direction qui le repoussa et le fit glisser sur le sable qui recouvrait la racine. Il recula inexorablement, jusqu'à arriver dangereusement près du rebord. Dans une tentative désespérée pour l'arrêter, Freyja bondit alors de toutes ses forces vers l'avant pour retomber sur l'oiseau et le distraire. Son saut la projeta un instant dans la bonne direction, mais bientôt, elle se retrouva prise dans le souffle et la puissance du vent la rabattit contre le tronc où elle s'esclaffa avant de tomber un peu plus bas. Quelques secondes plus tard, Djidane lâcha prise à son tour et tomba également.

— Freyja ! Djidane ! hurla Bibi.

L'oiseau cessa de battre des ailes et reporta son attention sur le mage noir. Celui-ci était presque arrivé à l'abri, et il fit des grands moulinets avec les bras pour attirer l'attention du monstre, qui infléchit alors son vol pour piquer vers cette nouvelle proie. Le mage noir parvint à se réfugier dans la caverne proche au moment où l'oiseau se posait sur la corniche et entrait la tête à travers l'ouverture. À l'intérieur, il repéra Bibi, plaqué contre une paroi au fond. Il avança la tête, le bec grand ouvert pour le gober.

À ce moment, venu de nulle part, un puissant coup de trident lui transperça la gorge. L'oiseau poussa un râle puissant, comme une longue plainte, et s'effondra. Alors, Kweena réapparut à côté de lui, son arme maculée de sang fermement serrée dans la main.

— Bien joué, Kweena ! s'exclama Bibi.

Le mage noir ne se donna pas le temps de fêter ça et sortit par l'ouverture pour scruter en dessous le point de chute de ses compagnons. Djidane avait visiblement atterri sans dommage et avait ensuite rejoint Freyja, allongée avec un bras qui formait un angle inquiétant.

— Bibi, ça va, là-haut ? demanda Djidane.

— Oui, tout va bien. Et Freyja ?

— Elle a…

— Je suis encore capable de répondre toute seule, interrompit l'intéressée dans un grognement. J'ai un bras cassé, mais je n'en mourrai pas.

Comme pour montrer à quel point elle était capable de surmonter tout cela, elle se releva en prenant appui sur son autre bras. Elle inspira profondément et demanda à Djidane de l'aider à arracher un morceau de sa cape pour se confectionner une écharpe et immobiliser son membre blessé. Quand celui-ci fut correctement assujetti, elle lança un regard déterminé vers le petit mage sur la corniche au-dessus d'elle. Elle fléchit légèrement ses jambes, décolla du sol en un bond qui arracha une exclamation de surprise à son voisin, et atterrit à côté de Bibi. À ce moment-là, seulement, elle poussa un grognement de douleur.

— Super, et moi, pendant ce temps-là, je dois me coltiner l'escalade, lança Djidane, mi-bougon, mi-admiratif.

Freyja et Bibi attendirent que le jeune homme les ait rejoints pour retourner tous les trois dans la caverne où l'oiseau géant avait succombé. Quand ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent Kweena en plein repas. Ce n'était presque pas une surprise.

— Quoi ? J'avais faim, miam, alors je vous ai pas attendus, dit le kwe.

— On n'a rien dit, lui assura Freyja. À vrai dire, je m'accorderais bien une courte pause, moi aussi.

Elle s'assit à côté de son compagnon et attrapa de sa main valide un morceau de cuisse qu'il lui tendit.

— Cependant, je goûte assez peu la viande crue, je dois dire. Bibi ?

— Euh... hésita ce dernier. Oh ! Oui, avec plaisir.

Il créa une flamme avec son bâton de sorcellerie et, en quelques minutes, une suave odeur de viande grillée emplit les alentours.

— C'est du gâchis, fit remarquer Kweena.

Les autres jugèrent plus simple de ne rien répliquer. Ils mangèrent tous pendant quelques minutes dans un silence à peine troublé par le sifflement de la brise qui s'insinuait même dans leur abri. Au bout d'un moment, Kweena leva les yeux, l'air troublé, puis se leva.

— Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Djidane.

Le kwe levait les mains devant lui et semblait éprouver le courant d'air qui s'insinuait entre ses doigts.

— Ce vent... murmura-t-il, on pourrait s'en servir, miam.

Il vit quelques pas avec un air rêveur sur le visage, sa langue pendue humant autour de lui la brise qui forcit soudain, attisée par une puissance magique qui semblait émaner de Kweena lui-même. L'air tourbillonna ainsi quelques secondes autour d'eux, avant de s'apaiser de nouveau.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Bibi d'une voix inquiète.

— C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Freyja.

Elle arracha le tissu qui lui retenait le bras et le fit bouger devant ses yeux quelques instants. Il n'avait pas fière allure, sa peau toujours écorchée par endroits, presque à vif, mais elle pouvait néanmoins s'en servir sans trop de problème.

— C'est encore douloureux, mais on dirait que ma fracture s'est guérie toute seule. C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Kweena hocha la tête.

— Oui. Ça m'est venu comme ça, pendant que je mangeais, miam. Ça se passe toujours de cette manière, avec la voie du gastronome. Amusant, hein ?

— Incroyable ! répéta la rate. Il se met à pratiquer la magie blanche et il trouve ça « amusant ».

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur.

— Maintenant, on va pouvoir faire sans la magie de mam'zelle Dagga, remarqua Bibi.

Le sourire sur le visage de Djidane s'effaça un instant à cette remarque. Il ne répliqua rien, mais il songeait que s'il pourrait en effet se passer de ses pouvoirs, il n'était pas sûr, en revanche, de pouvoir se passer de la princesse elle-même.

Kweena interrompit le cours de ses pensées en se campant devant ses compagnons.

— Bon, vous avez fini ? Il reste de la route, il faut nous dépêcher.

Cette remarque chassa le malaise du jeune malandrin et il gloussa.

— Bon à savoir : quand Kweena découvre une nouvelle capacité, il se sent enfin rassasié.

ooo

Sur ces bons mots, les quatre voyageurs se remirent en route vers le sommet de l'arbre. Ils rencontrèrent encore quelques obstacles, des insectes et leurs larves qui les ennuyèrent, mais ils purent s'en débarrasser assez aisément. Autour d'eux l'atmosphère se dégageait de plus en plus des relents de poussière omniprésents depuis leur arrivée, et ils atteignirent les premières branches où les feuilles s'épanouissaient. Même s'il leur restait encore du chemin à parcourir, cette vision les ragaillardit et les poussa à presser le pas. Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps.

Une minute plus tard, au détour d'une corniche le long de l'arbre, ils entendirent une voix qui les apostrophait.

— Enfin nous vous trouvons !

Ils levèrent les yeux vers un rat qui descendait à leur rencontre. Vêtu d'une chasuble verte qui se confondait presque dans le feuillage, il parlait d'une voix lente et paisible, bien loin des couinements habituels de sa race. Un de ses congénères, à ses côtés, portait un uniforme de soldat bloumécien et une lance, et paraissait vaguement familier.

— C'est bien Dame Freyja. Je vous l'avais dit.

En l'examinant mieux, Djidane reconnut Dan, qu'il avait croisé dans la cité de Bloumécia et qui cherchait avant tout à mettre sa famille à l'abri.

— Bonjour, Dame Freyja, reprit le prêtre. Je suis Kildea, oracle des forêts de la cité de Clayra. Je suis navré des épreuves que vous avez dû traverser pour monter jusqu'ici.

— Comment saviez-vous que j'arrivais ? demanda la rate en fronçant les sourcils.

— Nous avons de nombreux points d'observation dans notre ville, et nous vous avons repéré lors de votre affrontement contre le grand Zuu, puis votre chute.

Ils comprirent que le prêtre parlait là de l'oiseau géant.

— Je suis vraiment désolé de tous ces désagréments, répéta le rat. Les gardiens de l'arbre n'attaquent pas ceux de notre race, mais malheureusement, vous étiez accompagnée. Ils ne peuvent pas faire la différence entre des alliés et des adversaires.

— Ces protections sont insuffisantes, répliqua Freyja. Les mages noirs qui vont vous assiéger sont très puissants.

Elle montra Bibi de la main.

— Celui-ci est un ami et un allié. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, mais il a pu vaincre un golem de sable sans l'aide de personne. Imaginez alors ce que pourrait faire un bataillon de ces créatures.

L'oracle des forêts leur fit signe de le suivre et se mit en route vers l'entrée de sa ville.

— Notre tornade nous protège, de toute manière, dit-il paisiblement.

— Je leur ai permis de traverser. Peut-être pourront-ils utiliser des prisonniers pour obtenir le passage ?

— Ça ne fonctionnera pas. Il faut venir volontairement pour que la tornade s'ouvre.

— N'empêche, intervint Djidane. On dirait qu'ils ont une arme secrète qui leur permettra d'attaquer.

— Nous verrons bien, répondit Kildea avec bonhomie.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, tant il se laissa absorber par la splendeur de la vue. Ils venaient de déboucher en haut d'un large escalier, et la ville forestière s'étendait enfin devant eux. Nichés entre des massifs de feuilles exubérants, des bâtiments en pierre bleue assez semblables à ceux de Bloumécia s'harmonisaient avec goût dans le paysage. Des volées de marches aménagées permettaient de monter dans les différents quartiers ou vers des branches isolées pourvus de kiosques dévolus à la méditation. L'ensemble du nid de verdure respirait la sérénité, et les discussions des passants, posées et raisonnables, sans jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, se fondaient dans le bruit omniprésent de la tempête et les gazouillis de quelques passereaux.

La voix de l'oracle les tira de leur contemplation. Il discutait avec un de ses collègues qui venait de les rejoindre. Ce second prêtre, vêtu d'une aube brune, se tourna à son tour vers Freyja.

— Dame Freyja, votre roi a demandé à ce que vous soyez guidée jusqu'à lui.

— Il est donc sain et sauf ! Je vous suis.

Elle se retourna vers Djidane.

— Je vais voir mon souverain. Pendant se temps-là, vous n'avez qu'à vous reposer un peu. La route a été longue.

Djidane hocha la tête.

— Oui, bonne idée.

La rate rajusta son uniforme écarlate de chevalier-dragon et s'éloigna vers le sommet de l'arbre. Kildea, quant à lui, resta à leurs côtés.

— Puis-je vous proposer de vous faire visiter la ville ?

Djidane inclina la tête vers ses amis.

— Est-ce que ça vous tente ?

Kweena secoua la tête.

— Je vais aller me chercher à manger, miam.

Le malandrin se retourna vers le prêtre.

— En fait, je crois que je préfère découvrir tout ça par moi-même.

— Moi, je veux bien vous suivre, intervint Bibi en s'adressant à l'oracle.

— Alors on se retrouve tout à l'heure, lança Djidane.

Ils se mirent donc en route chacun de son côté pour arpenter la légendaire cité des rats.


	9. Le havre de paix

**Le havre de paix**

On pouvait presque oublier que le monde à l'extérieur était en guerre, tant la ville de Clayra apparaissait comme un écrin de paix et de sérénité, isolé du conflit et de la violence, des cris et des larmes. Djidane commença à se promener dans les voies de la cité, et mis à part les réfugiés en provenance de Bloumécia, il ne croisa que des personnes profondément souriantes et placides. Tous, ici semblaient posséder des fonctions druidiques, en charge de diriger leurs prières vers les divers aspects de la nature. L'un était oracle du sable, l'autre était prêtresse de la nuit, et chaque élément, de la même manière, était honoré à sa juste valeur.

Ils étaient également tous très amicaux avec les étrangers qui investissaient leur ville, tant avec les réfugiés rats qu'avec les derniers arrivants appartenant à d'autres races. Concernant Bloumécia, Djidane apprit en discutant avec une habitante que ceux de Clayra, après une longue cohabitation difficile, s'étaient définitivement séparés de leurs « frères de la pluie », comme ils les appelaient, à cause de leur bellicisme. C'était donc un étrange retour des choses que ces derniers demandent refuge à leurs cousins pacifistes pour échapper à un monde qui sombrait dans la guerre.

Il semblait sûr, en tout cas, que les gens d'ici ne prendraient pas les armes contre Alexandrie, même pour se défendre, pour la bonne raison qu'ils n'en possédaient aucune. Les seules que Djidane put apercevoir appartenaient à des immigrants, dont bon nombre étaient des soldats en fuite. Ici, pour garantir leur tranquillité, tous comptaient avant tout sur leur isolement et sur la protection de la nature, en premier lieu la tornade omniprésente autour d'eux.

En se dirigeant vers le centre de la ville, le jeune homme constata que les nouveaux arrivants avaient été logés dans une grande maison commune réaménagée en auberge de fortune. Devant le bâtiment, il retrouva les deux enfants du soldat Dan, qu'il avait croisés dans la capitale. Ils jouaient avec des cerceaux de bois et semblaient se remettre des jours de terreur qu'ils avaient traversés. Leur mère, assise sur un banc, les surveillait du coin de l'œil. Son regard trahissait toujours une angoisse qui ne pouvait pas la quitter, même dans un environnement aussi reposant. Elle avait vu trop d'amis tomber, sans doute, pour retrouver sa tranquillité.

Djidane poursuivit son chemin sur un pont de bois et de lianes qui reliait deux grosses branches, jusqu'à atteindre un belvédère isolé tourné vers le lointain. Il s'accouda un instant au parapet et admira la vue saisissante. Devant lui, la tornade faisait rage, isolant l'arbre du reste du monde. En levant les yeux, il constata que le phénomène magique s'étendait en hauteur, à perte de vue. Il n'y avait donc aucun risque qu'une créature tente de passer au-dessus. Djidane se demanda sombrement quel stratagème la reine Branet et son mystérieux homme de main, Kuja, pourraient inventer pour faire fi de cette protection. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être pessimiste. Si un moyen existait, ces damnés Alexandriens le trouveraient sans doute, malheureusement.

Quelques instants plus tard, une prêtresse s'approcha de lui et le tira de ses réflexions.

— Excusez-moi, monsieur.

— Oui ?

— Il y a un gros individu à la langue pendante dans la ville. Il vous accompagnait, il me semble ?

— Oui, c'est Kweena.

— Il rompt notre tranquillité. Il vocifère des propos difficilement compréhensibles. Pourriez-vous aller le calmer, je vous prie ?

Djidane se leva, surpris de l'attitude de son ami d'ordinaire si doux. Il réfléchit un instant avant de se retourner vers la prêtresse. Celle-ci, remarqua-t-il, portait des chausses de soie très seyantes et une ravissante tunique mauve aux reflets chatoyants. Ses cheveux tirés en arrière étaient soigneusement nattés et lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins. Ce genre de tenue lui fit penser aux danseuses de certains peuples commerçants nomades de l'est du royaume de Lindblum. Il avait essayé d'en courtiser une, quelques mois plus tôt, mais elles étaient farouches et indépendantes, et la tentative avait tourné court. Il se souvenait néanmoins d'une excellente soirée au coin du feu, avec de la musique et des farandoles. Avant qu'il ne les quitte en leur « empruntant » quelques riches étoffes dont les Tantalas avaient besoin pour leurs costumes de théâtre, il avait pu profiter du plus délicieux ragoût qu'on lui ait jamais servi. Cette pensée le ramena à Kweena.

— Allez-vous le raisonner ? demanda la rate en constatant qu'il avait repris ses esprits.

— Avez-vous essayé de lui donner quelque chose à manger, simplement ? demanda le jeune homme.

— Quelque chose à manger ? Non. Il a fait irruption pendant notre répétition de la danse rituelle, pas pendant notre repas.

— Tout s'explique, alors, répliqua Djidane en souriant. Guidez-moi jusqu'à lui.

La rate le mena à travers les branchages jusqu'à une place où certaines de ses semblables étaient assises sur des bancs, en compagnie d'une joueuse de lyre. Elles s'étaient visiblement interrompues dans leur entraînement et regardaient avec stupéfaction Kweena qui furetait partout en déblatérant des paroles incompréhensibles. Djidane s'approcha de lui.

— Rien de bon à manger, dans cette ville, marmonnait le kwe.

— Allez, calme-toi, Kweena ! intervint Djidane.

Kweena se retourna vers son compagnon et s'anima.

— Maître Kwell m'a pourtant dit que chaque cité avait ses propres spécialités culinaires, miam ! À Lindblum, ils avaient les chocolégumes, mais ici, ils n'ont que des fruits que j'ai déjà mangés ailleurs. Rien d'intéressant !

Le jeune homme lui saisit le bras.

— Bon, écoute, c'est pas grave, ça ira mieux à la prochaine étape.

Son ami ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'était figé, soudain attiré par quelque chose.

— Des champignons ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il se précipita vers un carré d'herbe ou trônaient en effet, au milieu de la verdure, deux champignons de belle taille qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux du gastronome. Leur pied blanc et leur chapeau rouge vif uni ne rappelaient rien à Djidane.

— J'ai jamais vu des champignons comme ça, miam. On peut les manger ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers les prêtresses sur leur banc, qui semblaient impatientes que l'importun quitte les lieux. Elles hochèrent la tête.

— Arrache-les et va les manger ailleurs, tu veux bien ? Tu déranges les danseuses.

Le kwe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit avec son butin, au grand soulagement de l'assistance.

— Veuillez excuser mon ami, reprit Djidane à l'intention des habitants. Il est... un peu étrange.

Les rats n'en firent pas cas, se relevèrent et commencèrent à se remettre en position pour leur répétition. Djidane songea que ces gens étaient bien étonnants. Ils s'étaient émus d'un trouble, mais maintenant que le problème était résolu, ils reprenaient le cours de leurs occupations comme si de rien n'était. Nulle trace d'agacement ne perdurait, ils demeuraient d'une charmante bienveillance.

Le jeune homme écouta les premières notes de la lyre de la musicienne et admira les pas de danse des prêtresses. Leurs mouvements gracieux, virevoltants, paraissaient s'harmoniser avec les éléments alentours. L'air ambiant, l'eau de la mare proche, les brins d'herbe même semblaient se mouvoir à l'unisson des rates. Des passants réfugiés s'attardèrent également à les admirer.

— Regarde ! disait un garde bloumécien à un autre. Elles répètent la danse de protection.

La danse de protection… Ces mots ramenèrent Djidane à la réalité. Il était venu dans cette ville dans le but d'aider les habitants à se défendre contre le péril qui les menaçait, pas pour admirer les fleurs et les danseuses. La journée s'avançait et il devait rejoindre Freyja pour savoir de quelle manière il pourrait se rendre utile. Il se remit donc en route vers le sommet de la ville.

ooo

Tout en haut de Clayra se trouvait un vaste bâtiment de brique mauve, au haut toit pointu, que les habitants nommaient la cathédrale. Il s'agissait du centre spirituel de la cité et de la demeure du grand prêtre qui la dirigeait. Djidane avait entendu dire par les passants que le roi de Bloumécia y résidait lui-même temporairement, et il supposait donc que ce serait là qu'il retrouverait son amie. Il entra dans l'édifice et se retrouva dans une vaste pièce circulaire que la lumière éclairait à travers des vitraux ouvragés. Il y régnait une quiétude et un silence tel que le moindre pas résonnait de toute part. Au fond de la salle, le mur était percé d'un couloir qui s'éloignait vers une autre aile. Deux prêtres barraient le passage, parmi lesquels Djidane reconnut l'oracle du sable que Freyja avait suivi à leur arrivée. Il s'avança vers eux.

— Je suis Wullan, prêtre du ciel, l'informa l'autre rat en toge bleu azur. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser passer.

— Je suis un ami de Freyja.

— Je sais cela. Dame Freyja nous a demandé de vous faire savoir que ça durerait un peu et qu'elle vous rejoindrait plus tard à l'auberge.

— Et c'est tout ?

— Oui... Elle est en réunion avec son souverain et notre grand prêtre.

Djidane s'éloigna en se faisant une raison. Après tout, il avait côtoyé le roi Cid uniquement parce que des circonstances fortuites l'avaient amené à le rencontrer. Il accompagnait au départ Dagga, puis il avait remporté la diane d'argent à la fête de la chasse. Ici, il n'avait aucune raison d'être invité à parlementer directement avec les autorités, malgré toute sa bonne volonté et son envie d'aider les habitants. En pensant ainsi, il se demanda un instant pourquoi il voulait tant leur prêter assistance. Cependant, il secoua bien vite la tête : après tout, on n'avait pas besoin d'une raison pour aider les gens.

Il redescendit donc dans les rues de la ville pour rejoindre la maison commune. Alors qu'il s'en approchait, un hurlement d'enfant retentit.

— Ah ! Un monstre au chapeau pointu !

Djidane courut jusqu'à la cour devant l'entrée de l'auberge où les deux enfants rats qu'il avait remarqués plus tôt reculaient d'un pas tremblant. Devant eux, Bibi se dirigeait simplement vers l'auberge après sa promenade. La mère des gamins les prit dans ses bras dans un geste de protection.

— Ne vous approchez pas de nous ! cria-t-elle.

Djidane s'approcha pour les calmer, mais pendant ce temps-là, une autre rescapée de Bloumécia sortait à son tour du bâtiment et commençaient à invectiver Bibi.

— Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué Bloumécia ?

— Sale type ! rajouta un des enfants.

Un prêtre vêtu d'une chasuble sombre apparut alors sur le seuil et s'interposa pour prendre sa défense.

— Allons, calmez-vous, voyons !

— C'est l'un de ceux qui ont attaqué Bloumécia ! vociféra la rate.

— Non, je... hésita Bibi qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

À ce moment, le soldat Dan, le père des enfants, arriva en courant, l'air très agité. Djidane craignit un instant qu'il s'en prenne lui aussi à son ami, mais il avait visiblement d'autres préoccupations.

— À l'aide ! criait-il.

Toutes les personnes présentes arrêtèrent de crier sur Bibi pour écouter ce que le garde avait à dire.

— Le fourmilion s'est emparé d'un enfant !

— Le fourmilion ? répéta l'oracle de la nuit. C'est étrange, d'habitude, il est si docile.

— Il faut s'occuper de cette bête, lui donner une bonne leçon ! poursuivit Dan, récoltant les assentiments de son épouse et de ses enfants.

Le Clayran hocha la tête.

— Cela nécessite une action immédiate. Je vais tout de suite informer le grand prêtre.

Il se retira alors en direction de la cathédrale, laissant les Blouméciens là. Un moment de flottement passa. Dan regardait le rat s'éloigner, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction devant cette passivité caractéristique des habitants de cette ville.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait... pesta-t-il avant de se retourner vers Djidane. Vous ! Venez donc me donner un coup de main, si vous pensez en être capable.

Le jeune homme lui emboîta alors le pas, suivi de près par Bibi. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la ville. Sur le coté, laissé à l'abri des regards pour ne pas gâcher l'harmonie des lieux, se trouvait un bassin où tout le sable de la cité était redirigé pour s'écouler par le fond vers le tronc. Cela formait un entonnoir avec un tourbillon permanent, où l'insecte avait élu domicile car il consommait habituellement les déchets des habitants qui suivaient le même chemin.

En le voyant, Djidane eut un mouvement de recul. Il s'agissait en fait d'une larve de fourmilion de plusieurs mètres de long, pourvue d'une paire de mandibules tranchantes qui encadraient une face rouge, telle celle d'un démon grimaçant. Son corps était à moitié enfoncé dans le sable, mais son thorax et sa tête en sortaient, ainsi que deux paires de pattes velues, dont l'une empoignait fermement un enfant rat. Le jeune se débattait, pris au piège, et hurlait à pleins poumons.

— Aidez-moi !

— Tiens bon, petit ! appela Djidane. On va te tirer de là !

— Oh non ! s'exclama Bibi. Mais c'est Puck !

En effet, le mage noir reconnut le museau du souriceau qu'il avait accompagné sur les toits pour aller assister à la pièce de théâtre d'Alexandrie. Ça se passait guère plus d'une semaine plus tôt, mais il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était déroulée depuis.

À ce moment, Freyja arriva derrière eux, ce qui montrait au moins que le prêtre avait su prévenir qui de droit avec diligence.

— Je suis venu dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle ! L'enfant va bien ?

— Je crois, oui, répondirent Djidane et Dan en même temps.

— J'ai l'air d'aller bien, peut-être ? vociféra l'intéressé avec ironie.

Freyja se figea en entendant l'objection.

— Cette voix… prince Puck ? C'est vous ?

— Freyja ! Ça fait un baaaaail ! hurla l'enfant.

Le fourmilion le faisait balancer de droite et de gauche devant ses mâchoires qui battaient furieusement.

— C'est notre prince ? s'étonna Dan. Je ne l'aurais pas reconnu, accoutré ainsi.

Il n'était pourtant pas aussi surpris que Bibi. Puck, le seigneur des toits d'Alexandrie, était en réalité un prince de son peuple ! Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer cela. La princesse Grenat s'était elle-même révélée une personne tout à fait amicale, mais ses manières restaient souvent très nobles, alors que celles de Puck, ce jour-là, n'avaient laissé aucun indice quant à sa véritable nature.

Alors que Bibi se faisait ces réflexions, le fourmilion sembla décider que, finalement, le jeune rat n'était pas comestible, et il le balança avec force en direction des autres. Puck s'écrasa face contre terre à leurs pieds.

— Oh ! Ça fait mal ! se plaignit-il, mais il semblait à peu près indemne.

— Attention ! s'exclama Freyja.

L'insecte s'était jeté vers Dan, plus avancé au bord du tourbillon, et tentait de l'attraper à son tour avec l'extrémité griffue de sa patte avant. Le rat se recula par réflexe et lui échappa de justesse. Au même moment, Bibi empoigna son bâton de mage et lança un puissant sortilège. L'éclat magique fusa de la gemme à l'extrémité et se concentra en des cristaux de glace dont les arêtes tranchantes vinrent meurtrir la bête. Blessée, elle poussa un grognement et replongea dans les profondeurs du sable.

Dan haletait de frayeur, tant à cause de l'agression du fourmilion que de la magie du sorcier. Des sorts de ce genre, il en avait trop vu les effets à Bloumécia, à peine deux jours plus tôt. Cependant, il se reprit, respira profondément et s'agenouilla devant le mage noir.

— Merci, dit-il simplement.

Si les paroles étaient brèves, le ton de sa voix semblait non seulement le remercier, mais également lui demander pardon pour sa défiance passée et celle de sa famille.

— C'est rien, c'est normal, répondit Bibi.

Pendant ce temps, Freyja aidait Puck à se relever et s'inclinait devant lui.

— Votre Altesse, vous allez bien ?

— Salut, Freyja ! répondit le souriceau avec un grand sourire. Alors, ça roule ?

— Mais comment est-ce possible ? J'avais entendu dire que vous aviez disparu de Bloumécia.

— Euh… hésita Puck. En fait, c'est un peu ça.

Il fuyait du regard son aînée.

— Bien, décida-t-elle, allons immédiatement à la cathédrale informer Sa Majesté.

— Mon paternel ? Non, c'est pas la peine. Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part, tu veux ?

— Mais, votre Altesse !

Ignorant la supplique de Freyja, le jeune rat tourna les talons et partit en courant.

— Fais gaffe à toi, Bibi ! lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de quitter leur champ de vision.

Djidane fit mine de partir à sa poursuite, mais Freyja l'arrêta du bras.

— Tu ne devrais pas lui courir après ? demanda le jeune homme.

— C'est le prince de mon peuple, je n'ai aucune autorité sur lui. Et puis… je le connais bien, il est insaisissable, mais il se montrera le moment venu. Je n'imagine pas qu'il ait fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici sans raison.

Djidane se retourna alors vers Bibi.

— Tu le connais ? C'est un ami à toi ?

— Mon premier ami... murmura le mage noir. Je vais essayer de le retrouver, je dois lui parler.

Bibi partit d'un pas déterminé, bientôt suivi par Dan qui voulait rejoindre sa famille.

— Quant à moi, annonça Freyja, je vais quand même retourner à la cathédrale pour annoncer la nouvelle à mon souverain. Viendras-tu avec moi, Djidane ?

— Moi ?

— Oui. Je t'ai présenté comme un champion de Lindblum envoyé spécialement à la rescousse de Bloumécia par le roi Cid. Ce qui n'est pas très loin de la vérité, quand on y réfléchit...

Freyja sourit.

— Mon roi serait très honoré de te rencontrer. Tâche de bien te comporter.

ooo

De retour au sommet de Clayra, Djidane fut introduit dans la salle des rituels, cœur spirituel de la cité, à la décoration florale enchanteresse et aux murs ajourés de baies de lumière qui donnaient sur la tornade. Au milieu de la pièce, le roi de Bloumécia était toujours en grande discussion avec le grand prêtre.

— Votre Majesté... commença Freyja.

Le roi s'interrompit et se tourna vers elle. De haute stature, il portait une moustache effilée sous son museau et une ample cape pourpre par-dessus un pourpoint argenté. Freyja commença à lui expliquer la situation, explications qu'il interrompit parfois par des questions ou des demandes de précision. Djidane constata que sa voix, si elle conservait des accents de majesté, était rendue plus naturelle par les préoccupations qui y transparaissaient. Néanmoins, ses interventions étaient toujours précises et judicieuses, signe d'un administrateur chevronné.

— Ainsi, le prince Puck se trouve quelque part dans cette ville, murmura-t-il quand elle eut fini son rapport.

Après les charges de sa fonction venait l'angoisse d'un père, très naturelle en la circonstance.

— Il est toujours aussi espiègle, Votre Majesté.

— Cela fait une éternité que je ne l'ai vu...

— J'ai cru comprendre qu'il a quitté Bloumécia un mois après mon propre départ. Cela fait donc cinq longues années, il n'avait que neuf ans, compta Freyja.

Le roi lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

— Et pourtant, vous revenez tout deux à moi en ce moment de grand péril. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Même si j'ai… peur.

Le regard du roi se perdit dans le vide. Freyja resta silencieuse, par respect pour son souverain.

— Peur pour lui, surtout, continua-t-il. Il serait sans doute plus en sécurité s'il était resté dans son exil. Vous aussi, bien entendu, mais…

— Combattre pour ma patrie est ma tâche, interrompit-elle pour couper court à d'inutiles justifications. Alors que le prince n'est qu'un enfant.

Le roi acquiesça lentement, puis se ressaisit.

— Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est l'attitude du fourmilion, reprit-il d'une voix plus mesurée en se retournant vers le grand prêtre. Il est censé être pacifique, m'avez-vous dit ?

Le vieux rat, engoncé dans un invraisemblable amas de robes vert et or, hocha la tête.

— Je suppose qu'il est nerveux. Les créatures du tronc sont toutes en état d'alerte, de peur que des intrus ne fassent irruption. Ils sentent que des forces belliqueuses sont à nos portes. Le vent lui-même n'est pas serein.

— Mais la tornade est censée vous protéger, non ? intervint Djidane.

— Bien sûr, sourit le prêtre. Cependant, il ne ferait pas de mal de la raffermir encore.

Il se tourna vers Freyja.

— Freyja, nous en discutions justement avec le roi. Nous aimerions procéder à une ancienne cérémonie rituelle permettant de renforcer la tempête. Aucun ennemi n'envisagera de nous agresser si elle est suffisamment puissante, et ils rentreront chez eux. Nous souhaiterions votre concours : avec l'aura d'un chevalier-dragon de votre calibre, elle deviendrait plus virulente que jamais.

— C'est que... ce la fait bien longtemps...

— Allons, Freyja, intervint le roi, votre mère était notre grande prêtresse. Elle vous a appris les danses sacrées, je le sais, et je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas oublié. C'est une occasion unique d'unir les rituels ancestraux de Clayra et de Bloumécia.

— Je comprends. Je serai à la hauteur, promit-elle en s'inclinant.

Le vieux prêtre se retira pour aller chercher les danseuses de Clayra. Pendant ce temps, Freyja s'écarta avec Djidane.

— Tu sais danser, Freyja ? J'en apprends tous les jours plus sur toi, s'amusa-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard grave.

— Le roi disait vrai : ma mère m'a appris tous ces rites et… c'est un peu la seule chose qui me reste d'elle, alors oui, tout est encore gravé dans ma mémoire.

— Je comprends.

Le jeune homme ne plaisantait plus.

— J'ai échoué à défendre Bloumécia, poursuivit Freyja. Je ne vais pas laisser Branet vaincre encore une fois. Elle n'exercera pas sa volonté sur cette terre !

— Tu as changé, Freyja. Ou alors, j'avais pas réalisé que tu étais si forte, quand je t'ai connue.

— Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger Bloumécia, à respecter la volonté de Maître Fratley. Mais maintenant, je vais défendre cette belle cité.

— Une tornade pour préserver la paix... murmura Djidane pour lui-même. Sinon, ce sera la guerre.

Pendant ce temps, les danseuses que Djidane avait vu répéter entraient dans la salle de cérémonie. La musicienne avait laissé sa lyre, et Djidane remarqua alors, sur un côté de la pièce, une superbe harpe ouvragée dont le cadre était sans doute taillé dans de l'ivoire de phacoche. Toute en circonvolutions, elle était minutieusement gravée de runes magiques, et son sommet était surmonté d'un bijou en or serti d'une gemme translucide qui brillait de mille feux.

Les danseuses prirent place au milieu de la pièce, bientôt rejointes par Freyja, et leur collègue alla s'installer devant son instrument. Les dirigeants des deux cités se retirèrent au fond sur des strapontins, Djidane s'adossa au mur, le silence se fit. Alors, la harpiste pinça les premières cordes et la musique retentit.

Djidane n'avait jamais entendu un air aussi envoûtant. Sous les doigts graciles de la musicienne, la mélodie claire et rythmée s'élevait autour d'eux, montait vers le ciel, s'étendait sans doute dans toute la ville. Les danseuses se mouvaient avec grâce et précision, leurs pieds foulant le sol en cadence. Le jeune homme songea que son amie n'avait pas menti : elle se souvenait parfaitement des pas qu'elle avait appris durant son enfance et répondait à la danse de ses quatre partenaires en une harmonie parfaite. Heureusement, les deux peuples frères, quoique séparés pendant des siècles, avaient conservé des rituels similaires. Djidane admira les rates qui tournoyaient pour insuffler leur puissance magique aux éléments naturels environnants. Il sentit l'air forcir autour d'eux, les plantes s'éveiller un peu plus, la lumière même briller d'un éclat plus franc.

Au paroxysme de la cérémonie, les cordes de la harpe cassèrent net, mettant un point final brutal à la danse.

ooo

La prêtresse resta comme pétrifiée devant son instrument, les yeux écarquillés. Les danseuses se regardèrent sans comprendre.

— Les cordes... C'est un terrible présage... articula la harpiste.

Le grand prêtre clayran, pris d'un malaise, dut s'appuyer sur le roi de Bloumécia pour ne pas choir.

— Un terrible présage, répéta-t-il.

ooo

À ce moment, un bruit de tonnerre retentit au-dehors. Djidane se précipita vers les balcons de la cathédrale pour regarder ce qui se passait. Tout autour de Clayra, la tornade était prise de soubresauts furieux. Des éclairs d'énergie magique fusaient de toute part, faisant éclater son rythme régulier, projetant de puissants courants d'air latéralement vers l'arbre. À plusieurs endroits dans la ville, des fenêtres se brisèrent, et ici-même, au sommet, les vitraux pourtant bien plus solides se fendillèrent sous le choc. Les rais de pouvoir tournoyèrent de plus en plus vite le long de la tornade, s'intensifièrent, la remplacèrent même. Et aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus, ils s'évaporèrent. Derrière eux, le temps était calme, le soleil de l'après-midi éclairait quelques nuages moutonneux.

La tempête s'était dissipée. La protection de Clayra n'était plus.

ooo

— Que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama le roi.

Tous les Clayrans présents se regardaient sans comprendre. Visiblement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait de réponse à cette question. Eux d'habitude si débonnaires se lançaient des regards paniqués. Le grand prêtre se racla la gorge.

— Je ne sais que répondre, je n'ai jamais été témoin de ce phénomène. Et de ce que j'en sais, ce n'est jamais arrivé, depuis quatre cents ans que notre peuple vit ici. La pierre sacrée sur la harpe fortifie la tornade depuis les temps anciens, elle canalise les pouvoirs des danseuses, et elle n'a jamais échoué.

— C'est sans doute lié à l'invasion imminente, et aux pouvoirs de ceux qui la préparent, nota sombrement le roi de Bloumécia.

Djidane remarqua que les jointures de Freyja blanchissaient tant elle serrait les poings.

— Je crains que vous n'ayez raison, répondit le prêtre d'une voix effrayée.

— J'espère seulement que nos ennemis ne vont pas fondre sur l'arbre trop vite. Il faut organiser les défenses ! s'exclama le souverain.

Il sortit en hâte de la cathédrale, Freyja sur ses talons, et les prêtres ne répliquèrent pas. Ils n'avaient aucune expérience de la guerre, et suffisamment d'intelligence pour réaliser que les temps venaient brutalement de changer et qu'il fallait laisser agir les plus aguerris. Les Blouméciens étaient venus chercher refuge en Clayra, et par un curieux caprice du destin, ils allaient avoir la lourde tâche de sauver la cité.

La paix avait échoué. Désormais, place à la guerre.


	10. Ce que mère veut

**Ce que mère veut**

Les sous-sols d'Alexandrie s'étendaient sur une profondeur et une largeur insoupçonnables de souterrains, catacombes, égouts ou cachots. Les fortifications qui s'enfonçaient ainsi, surnommés « pieds d'Alexandre » par les habitants, étaient sans doute plus anciennes que le château lui-même, et aussi beaucoup plus épaisses et massives. Personne n'entendait crier ceux qui se retrouvaient prisonniers entre ces murs.

Au cœur de ce complexe, une coupole en particulier servait à isoler les condamnés les plus dangereux. Elle était circulaire, de plus de quinze mètres de haut, et les prisonniers y étaient enfermés dans une cage qui pendait du faîte de la salle. Ainsi, si le scélérat voulait s'échapper et réussissait par un quelconque prodige à franchir les barreaux, il lui restait à sauter d'une hauteur vertigineuse sans se rompre le cou. Personne, à la connaissance du capitaine Edward Adelbert Steiner, chef du corps des gardes brutos du royaume, ne s'y était jamais risqué. Sinon, il aurait pu s'en inspirer pour se tirer de là.

Il regarda à travers la grille le sol en contrebas, où deux amazones montaient la garde. Il se demanda un instant quel intérêt il y avait à poster ainsi des vigiles, quand il réalisa qu'il fallait bien nourrir les captifs. Au moment des repas, la cage était descendue au moyen d'une puissante manivelle, puis remontée aussitôt. De plus, il fallait aussi réagir si l'un d'entre eux finissait par mourir.

Le chevalier était furieux. Bien sûr, sa colère lui venait principalement du fait de se retrouver prisonnier sans aucune raison, mais il avait bien d'autres motifs de rage. La trahison dont il avait été victime, le manque de reconnaissance à son égard, alors qu'il avait ramené la princesse saine et sauve en la protégeant de tous les dangers, et pire que tout : il se retrouvait dans la même cellule que ce vaurien de Markus. Jamais, sous son commandement, on n'aurait enfermé ensemble un officier et un prisonnier de droit commun. Les amazones de Beatrix n'avaient décidément aucun sens des valeurs.

— Comment osent-ils nous enfermer ainsi !? fulmina-t-il. Ah ! ces imbéciles de bouffons de cour, si je les tenais entre mes mains... Pile et Face ne s'en tireront pas comme ça, je te le garantis !

Markus, de son côté, restait comme à son habitude beaucoup plus silencieux. La tête entre les mains, il ruminait.

— J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu me laisser entraîner dans ce pétrin...

— Personne ne t'a demandé de te mêler de nos affaires, je te ferais remarquer, lui lança Steiner.

Le brigand ricana.

— Vous dites ça parce que vous êtes en colère, répliqua-t-il. Je veux dire, c'est vrai qu'être trahi par sa propre reine, il y a de quoi enrager, hein ?

— Il y a forcément eu un malentendu quelque part. Je connais la reine ! Jamais elle ne trahirait l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs ! Donc, tout va pouvoir se résoudre dès que j'aurai pu lui parler. Enfin, pour moi en tout cas, je ne garantis rien à ton sujet. Après tout, tu fais partie de la bande de vauriens qui a enlevé la princesse.

Markus éluda ce dernier aspect.

— Vous croyez vraiment que c'est un malentendu ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'on vous a enfermé dans cette cage par erreur ? J'ai l'impression que vous restez dans votre rêve, papy. Vous prenez vos espoirs pour la réalité.

Steiner grogna mais ne répondit pas.

— Je me demande surtout ce qui va arriver à la princesse, maintenant, poursuivit Markus.

Ils avaient été séparés d'elle juste après leur capture et ils ignoraient complètement où elle avait été emmenée. Sans doute, on l'avait ramenée au château pour la confronter à sa mère. Elle disait qu'elle voulait la raisonner, mais qui pouvait deviner comment la reine réagirait, à se faire sermonner par sa propre fille ?

— Ma mission est et restera de protéger la princesse, maugréa le chevalier, bien conscient qu'il avait échoué.

ooo

En réalité, Grenat avait simplement été ramenée dans sa chambre. Elle s'était réveillée sur son lit à baldaquin, allongée à même la couverture, toujours vêtue de sa tenue de voyage beige et blanche, et avait attendu un long moment. Autour d'elle, la pièce n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle l'avait quittée une semaine auparavant. Les tapisseries, les tissus sur le lit, le bois des meubles, les odeurs, tout était parfaitement identique. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était elle-même... Elle-même, et aussi les circonstances, bien sûr.

Après une longue attente l'esprit vide, elle se releva enfin, s'approcha de la fenêtre et ouvrit le battant, comme elle le faisait habituellement, tous les matins, pour laisser la brise entrer. Au-dehors, entre les toits de tuiles de la ville, les habitants apparaissaient comme des points minuscules. Par le passé, ils avaient pu lui paraître lointains, voire insignifiants. Depuis, elle avait eu le temps d'apprendre qu'ils étaient tous des êtres de chair et de sang. Des concitoyens avec leurs joies et leurs peines, leurs désirs et leurs doutes, tous mis en danger par la folie de sa mère.

Elle traversa la pièce d'un pas décidé, passa devant sa table de toilette où son miroir lui renvoyait un visage marqué par l'angoisse, et saisit la poignée de sa porte.

Elle refusa de s'ouvrir.

Grenat ne s'en étonna pas vraiment, mais elle en conçut une pointe de dépit. Cela faisait des années qu'on ne l'avait pas enfermée dans sa chambre. La dernière fois, c'était son père tant regretté qui l'avait ainsi confinée, et même si elle ne se souvenait pas exactement de la bêtise qu'elle avait faite, elle était sûre qu'elle avait mérité cette punition. Alors que cette fois-ci… Cette fois-ci, sa mère pensait peut-être avoir de bonnes raisons de se sentir contrariée, mais elle avait tort. Elle se fourvoyait, et il fallait à tout prix que quelqu'un le lui dise.

Grenat retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et tenta de rassembler ses esprits, d'organiser ses arguments, de trouver les mots justes et raisonnables qui pourraient toucher sa mère et lui faire renoncer à ses errements. Mais rapidement, au lieu de conserver la tête froide, elle se mit à ressasser.

Ma mère va-t-elle seulement accepter de m'écouter ? se demandait-elle. Pourquoi a-t-elle attaqué Bloumécia ? Et pourquoi nous a-t-elle fait mettre aux arrêts ainsi ? Il faut que je sois franche avec elle, que je lui dise… Elle n'est plus elle-même, ces derniers temps, c'est cela qu'il faut qu'elle comprenne.

Grenat se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, en tâchant de se remémorer depuis quand elle avait cru remarquer un changement dans l'attitude de sa mère. Depuis son anniversaire de l'année précédente, décida-t-elle. Elle réfléchit à cette journée étrange. Un banquet avait été organisé, comme d'habitude, et le soir, sa mère lui avait parlé avec des accents surprenants dans la voix. Un mélange malsain d'aigreur et de jubilation. C'était la première fois qu'elle décelait ce ton particulier qui lui était depuis lors devenu coutumier. Elle n'avait jamais su avec certitude ce qui avait déclenché ce revirement, mais il y avait eu cette homme de haute taille qui était venu discuter avec elle ce jour-là. Elle n'avait pas pu voir son visage, mais elle avait aperçu de loin celui de sa mère pendant la conversation, qui passait par de vives émotions. Cette visite avait peut-être un rapport… Et en y repensant, Maître Totto avait quitté Alexandrie quelques jours plus tard. Que s'était-il donc passé qui puisse affecter sa mère à ce point ?

À ce moment-là, elle entendit la serrure de sa chambre jouer, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage aux sinistres bouffons.

— Ta mère te demande ! dit l'un.

— Viens avec nous ! ajouta l'autre.

Grenat ouvrit des yeux ronds. Jamais elle n'allait tolérer qu'un employé s'adresse à elle de cette manière.

— Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ? s'emporta-t-elle.

— Silence ! glapit Pile.

— Tu viens avec vous, et un point c'est tout !

Grenat était abasourdie. On ne l'avait jamais traitée de cette manière. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais chercha un moyen de se calmer. Elle pensa alors à Djidane. Lui, au moins, aurait sur comment gérer cette situation. Elle se souvenait de cette conversation avec Bibi, dans les souterrains de Dali… Il avait confié au petit mage timide et craintif une manière de rabrouer ceux qui lui cherchaient des ennuis.

— Fermez-la, bande d'abrutis !

La phrase était sortie de ses lèvres toute seule dès qu'elle avait traversé son esprit. Les deux bouffons se regardèrent, l'air interdit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il s'avancèrent vers elle, l'air soudain menaçant.

— Ce qui importe, c'est que la reine souhaite te voir ! lancèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Grenat abandonna. S'ils venaient pour l'emmener voir sa mère, là était aussi son désir, après tout. Elle décida donc de les suivre et partit avec eux sans plus desceller les lèvres. Ils l'accompagnèrent à travers les couloirs des appartements royaux jusqu'au petit salon privé de la reine. Au fond de la pièce, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, qu'elle aurait qualifié, en d'autres circonstances, de réconfortant. Sa mère se trouvait là, son éternel éventail à la main, confortablement installée dans son divan. La princesse s'avança sur le tapis d'apparat figurant une rose rouge, le symbole de sa mère, fit face à la souveraine et s'inclina en un salut d'usage. Elle se faisait l'effet étrange, ainsi, d'être une diplomate en visite plutôt qu'un membre de la famille.

— Mère... dit-elle pourtant.

La reine Branet se leva et esquissa un sourire.

— Grenat, enfin ! Où donc étais-tu passée ? J'étais malade d'inquiétude. Approche-toi.

Elle semblait pourtant bien se porter, mais Grenat remarqua qu'en effet, ses traits semblaient tirés par la fatigue, mal dissimulés par l'habituelle couche de maquillage sur son visage. Grenat fit quelques pas. Deux marches la séparaient de sa mère, qu'elle monta pour se retrouver face à elle, tout près. Elle soutint son regard.

— Mère, il faut que je vous demande quelque chose.

— Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie ? Pose ta question, n'importe laquelle, et j'y répondrai.

La phrase était douce, il s'agissait bien des mots que l'on pouvait attendre d'une mère aimante, mais le ton qu'elle employait gardait une trace du venin qui lui avait tant déplu toute cette année.

— Avez-vous… Est-il vrai que vous avez lancé une attaque sur Bloumécia ?

Branet haussa un sourcil, puis elle soupira.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as l'air si préoccupée, ma fille.

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction, un sourire triste plaqué sur le visage.

— C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela, Grenat. Vois-tu, les rats de Bloumécia planifiaient d'agresser Alexandrie, depuis déjà longtemps. Ils lançaient une incursion de vaste envergure sous la brume. Je ne pouvais pas attendre et les laisser attaquer mon royaume, attaquer mes sujets, sans réagir ! Je n'avais pas le choix : il fallait que je prenne l'initiative.

Grenat réfléchit. Elle avait entendu cette histoire, rapportée par Steiner après sa visite à la capitainerie de Tréno. Le bruit courait que les armées d'Alexandrie avaient repoussé un assaut des rats dans les basses vallées et que l'invasion avait pour but, en réalité, de défendre le territoire. Déjà en l'entendant la première fois, elle s'était demandée s'il s'agissait là de propagande destinée à rassurer la population. Pourtant, voilà que sa mère lui racontait la même chose, droit dans les yeux.

— Mère, est-ce bien la vérité ?

— Bien sûr. Pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

Grenat se renfrogna, indécise.

— Je ne sais que penser...

— Enfin, je suis ta mère, tout de même.

Grenat se préparait à préciser sa pensée et ses doutes, quand elle fut interrompue par des bruits de pas derrière elle : quelqu'un pénétrait à son tour dans la pièce. Elle se retourna et vit un homme grand, élancé et séduisant, au visage presque juvénile et aux cheveux argentés piqués d'une grande plume blanche. Il portait des vêtements raffinés qu'elle était sûre d'avoir déjà vus quelque part. Cela lui revint en un éclair : Tréno, la salle des ventes ! Cet homme était le roi de Tréno.

— Kuja ! Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Branet.

— Puis-je prendre part à ce drame ? demanda l'intéressé d'une voix suave.

— Un drame ? répéta Grenat, interloquée.

Kuja sourit.

— On se croirait dans une scène d'une pièce de théâtre, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Il y a un chevalier sur son blanc destrier... une belle princesse. L'histoire d'un amour tragique, impossible. Terrassée par le chagrin, la belle s'endort pendant cent longues années.

Grenat le coupa dans ce qui lui paraissait des élucubrations, pourtant porteuses d'un sinistre pressentiment.

— Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ?

— On dirait que nous étions destinés à nous revoir.

Il s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à presque la toucher. La panique la saisit, elle recula de quelques pas, mais derrière elle, sa mère ne semblait pas un refuge plus sûr.

— Mon bel oisillon, poursuivit Kuja. Viens à moi et je t'emmènerai dans un monde de songes merveilleux.

Il lui saisit brusquement le bras et leva son autre main en un rapide geste tournoyant. Une étrange magie se dégagea de ce mouvement et des volutes de couleurs fondirent sur elle, qui la firent sombrer dans le sommeil à l'instant. Non loin d'elle, sa mère agitait toujours son éventail d'un air profondément ennuyé.

ooo

— Cette jeune fille est encore plus belle quand elle dort, murmura Kuja.

La reine renifla bruyamment.

— Quelle impudente… Pile ! Face ! Préparez le cérémonial, nous avons assez perdu de temps. Le moment est venu d'extraire les chimères de la princesse.

ooo

Ailleurs dans les entrailles du château reposait une salle bien plus étrange encore. Une longue crypte aux murs de pierre brute, au fond de laquelle on avait construit un autel circulaire gravé de signes cabalistiques. La princesse reposait sur cette pierre blanche, toujours inconsciente, immobile, pâle comme la mort bien qu'elle respirât paisiblement. Elle dormait si profondément qu'on pouvait croire que rien ne pourrait jamais plus la réveiller. Des chandelles éclairaient la scène de leur éclat lugubre, projetant des ombres sur une petite table où trônait un long coffre à bijoux. Couvercle ouvert, il laissait apparaître son contenu : un écrin rouge sang, vide, mais avec la place pour cinq grosses pierres précieuses.

Les deux bouffons jumeaux rejoignirent la crypte et s'avancèrent vers la jeune femme, les grelots de leurs costumes troublant la quiétude des lieux. Ils se dressèrent de part et d'autre de l'autel et commencèrent à psalmodier de leur voix aigrelette, bras levés, yeux fermés.

— Seize ans enfin, princesse. Joyeux anniversaire ! chanta Pile.

— Seize ans enfin, princesse. Livrez-nous vos chimères ! chanta Face.

Ils baissèrent les mains vers la silhouette endormie. Tout autour, un sifflement strident se faisait entendre.

— Chimères à la vie éternelle !

— Chimères au pouvoir infini !

— Quittez ce corps après seize années de sommeil !

— Quittez ce corps après seize années d'attente !

Ils partirent en cabrioles autour du corps. Celui-ci commença à irradier une lumière blanche, brillante. Des rayons en fusaient et se dispersaient dans toute la salle.

— Que la lumière soit !

— Que la vie s'anime !

Le corps générait maintenant des cercles lumineux qui s'éloignaient comme les ronds produits par un caillou tombé dans l'eau.

— L'heure est venue !

— Le temps est venu !

Grenat se mit à léviter, son corps s'éleva lentement, ses cheveux détachés flottaient en arrière.

— Viens à nous !

— Odin, esprit guerrier des ténèbres !

Une pluie d'étoiles d'énergie jaillit de la poitrine de la princesse. La puissance magique explosa, produisant une onde de choc qui se répercuta dans toutes les fondations. Enfin, cette aura se condensa en une pierre ronde d'un noir profond, qui semblait absorber toute la lumière alentour. Le corps retomba doucement, le joyau en suspension au-dessus d'elle, et l'atmosphère ambiante, quoique toujours saturée de magie, se calma. Pile recueillit la matière noire dans le creux de sa main et alla la poser dans l'écrin qui l'attendait.

ooo

Un peu à l'écart, Kuja observait le rituel. Pile et Face avaient bien retenu les instructions, ils se débrouillaient à la perfection. Ils allaient pouvoir procéder aux cinq extractions sans problème. Il venait enfin d'obtenir une gemme noire utilisable. Que de temps à attendre pour vivre ce moment ! Tant de temps perdu…

Il se souvenait de tout. Ses difficultés à obtenir une telle gemme, ses recherches, les personnes qu'il avait fallu employer, celles qu'il avait dû corrompre, pour finalement mettre la main dessus. Et sa frustration, ensuite, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle lui refusait ses pouvoirs. La puissance des chimères, hélas, n'était accessible qu'à de rares individus. Il s'était retrouvé comme un cambrioleur devant un coffre rempli d'immenses richesses, mais impossible à ouvrir. Plus tard, il avait repris espoir en apprenant que la princesse Grenat possédait de telles capacités, même si elle-même n'avait jamais décelé son propre potentiel. Et maintenant… il venait d'assister à la création d'une relique unique : un gemme chimérique activable par n'importe qui ! Nul besoin d'avoir les capacités de la princesse, l'extraction permettait de voler à la victime non seulement le pouvoir, mais aussi la capacité de s'en servir. On obtenait à la fois le coffre et la clé permettant de l'ouvrir.

Kuja s'avança vers les deux bouffons qui reprenaient leurs souffles. Le rituel, pour ceux qui l'exécutaient, était assez éprouvant, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce que subissait le sujet lui-même. Sur son autel, le corps de la princesse Grenat respirait faiblement, durement affaibli par le processus. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait fallu attendre ses seize ans avant de procéder.

Dans son écrin, la perle noire ne brillait pas, elle semblait au contraire assombrir l'espace, et pourtant elle irradiait d'un pouvoir extraordinaire. Kuja tendit la main et s'en empara.

— La reine veut un résultat tout de suite, et elle n'a besoin que d'une gemme pour l'instant, expliqua-t-il. Celle-ci conviendra parfaitement.

Il commença à s'éloigner.

— Continuez ainsi, vous faites du bon travail. Et n'oubliez pas de préserver la princesse. Si elle meurt, elle ne vous livrera plus rien, et il lui reste encore quatre chimères.

Il quitta la salle, un peu à regret. Il aurait tant aimé assister à l'apparition des gemmes suivantes, admirer leurs éclats de couleurs variées qui illumineraient ce sombre cachot. Il avait la conviction que la dernière pierre qui se matérialiserait serait un grenat, la plus indomptable de toutes. Hélas, les affaires en cours à Clayra ne souffraient aucun délai supplémentaire. Elles avaient déjà trop attendu. Il remonta donc d'obscurs escaliers jusqu'à revenir dans le château proprement dit.

ooo

Dans son antichambre, la reine attendait avec fébrilité les premiers résultats. Depuis sa première rencontre avec Kuja, un an plus tôt, elle avait rongé son frein. Ce jour-là, il lui avait expliqué l'existence du rituel, puis lui avait assuré que la princesse Grenat était trop jeune pour le subir, que les chimères pourraient être détruites dans l'opération. Si la jeune fille avait été consciente de ses capacités, si elle les avait maîtrisées, la situation aurait été différente, avait-il précisé. Mais dans ces circonstances, il valait mieux attendre ses seize ans. Atterrée, la reine avait donc convenu de procéder à l'extraction le soir de son anniversaire suivant. Cela dit, le temps perdu avait largement été mis à profit. Elle avait pu réquisitionner les terres de Dali pour y installer l'usine souterraine, et son armée de mages noirs avait ainsi pu grossir jusqu'à devenir une force tout simplement irrésistible. Pourtant, leur puissance n'était qu'une friandise. Le pouvoir des chimères représentait bien plus d'attrait à ses yeux. Elle avait attendu le jour fatidique avec une impatience grandissante.

Et c'était ce jour-là que Grenat avait choisi pour disparaître, la petite sotte ! Il lui était difficile de savoir avec précision si elle avait été enlevée ou bien si elle avait fugué, mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. La reine avait alors perdu, du même coup, le pendentif du trésor royal et la dépositaire de la magie des chimères. Elle frémissait de colère rien qu'en y repensant. D'ailleurs, les bouffons ne lui avaient-ils pas dit qu'ils avaient capturé l'un de ces brigands de bas étage qui se disaient acteurs ? Celui-là paierait pour les autres, il souffrirait très longtemps avant de mourir.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par l'apparition de Kuja qui revenait des sous-sols. Il flottait toujours sur ses lèvres son petit sourire plein de morgue et d'auto-satisfaction. Un jour, très bientôt, elle lui ferait ravaler ce sourire, à cet impertinent. Cependant, pour l'heure, elle reporta son attention sur ce qu'il tenait à la main : une pierre ronde d'un noir plus profond que la nuit, plus profond que la mort. Kuja s'inclina bien bas.

— Majesté, je vous présente Odin, le sombre guerrier. Je pense qu'il sera idéal pour votre premier essai. Pour votre première démonstration de toute-puissance.

Elle tendit une main grassouillette et Kuja y déposa l'objet tant convoité. Elle sentit la puissance irradier dans tout son bras.

— Très bien, Kuja, excellent ! jubila-t-elle. Retournons immédiatement aux abords du champ de bataille. J'ai hâte !

— Majesté, si je puis me permettre, je vous rappelle qu'il faut attendre que…

— Je sais très bien tout cela, interrompit-elle dans un mouvement de mauvaise humeur. Je ne vais certainement pas tout gâcher maintenant, si prêt du but. Me prenez-vous pour une idiote ?

Kuja ne se laissa pas démonter et inclina la tête sans cesser de sourire.

— Loin de moi l'idée de suggérer cela. Je n'ignore pas combien cette quête est importante pour vous.

La reine le fusilla du regard et s'éloigna. Ce n'était pas le moment de le remettre à sa place, elle avait d'autres chats – ou rats – à fouetter.

ooo

Djidane rejoignit Freyja au belvédère où il s'était reposé un peu plus tôt. Maintenant, il ne s'agissait pas de chercher la quiétude, mais d'observer et de prendre des décisions. La rate scrutait le lointain en contrebas, essayant en vain de percer du regard le manteau de brume, afin de savoir si un escadron ennemi était en mouvement. Elle cherchait en réalité une simple confirmation, car elle avait peu de doutes sur la réalité.

— Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda Djidane en s'approchant de son amie, au risque de la déconcentrer.

Elle se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête.

— Que penses-tu de la disparition de la tornade ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

— Oh, tu sais, moi… je ne trouvais déjà pas normal qu'elle existe, alors…

Il haussa les épaules dans un geste éloquent. Freyja fixa à nouveau le lointain.

— Cette tempête a existé pendant des centaines d'années, sans jamais faiblir, continua-t-elle. Je suis sûre que Branet est derrière tout ça.

Djidane acquiesça.

— Sans doute, convint-il, ou peut-être ce type qui était avec elle à Bloumécia, tu te souviens ? Le gars aux cheveux argentés et au dragon blanc.

— Il se nommait Kuja, je crois… Ce nom ne me rappelle rien. Je me demande bien qui il est.

— Que penses-tu faire, maintenant ? demanda Djidane.

— Sa Majesté rassemble les soldats pour défendre la ville, mais je pensais pour ma part essayer d'intercepter les troupes ennemies pendant leur montée le long du tronc. Là-bas, le terrain leur sera moins favorable. Nous connaissons un peu les lieux, et nous pourrons les prendre par surprise, les piéger. Ça nous permettra de les affaiblir avant même qu'ils n'arrivent aux portes de la cité. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec conviction.

— En fait, ça tombe bien, c'est ce que j'allais te proposer. Je t'accompagne. En plus, on pourra peut-être découvrir comment ils ont fait pour faire disparaître la tornade.

— Peut-être.

— Retrouvons-nous à l'entrée de la ville, proposa Djidane. Je vais chercher Bibi et Kweena pour leur proposer de venir avec nous.

La rate regarda son ami s'éloigner à vive allure, empoigna fermement sa lance, rajusta son couvre-chef rouge de chevalier-dragon et partit à travers la ville.

ooo

Même si le royaume d'Alexandrie était beaucoup moins tourné vers la technologie que celui de Lindblum, on pouvait tout de même y trouver quelques aéronefs d'importance. Tous fonctionnaient à la brume, car la puissance de la vapeur n'avait été apprivoisée que par les ingénieurs du roi Cid, et le plus notable, le vaisseau personnel de la reine Branet, se nommait la Rose Rouge. D'un tonnage assez faible, il ne servait d'habitude qu'à certains voyages protocolaires, et n'avait pas été conçu pour la guerre. Pourtant, il se trouvait pour l'heure dans le ciel de Bloumécia, non loin de Clayra. À la lisière du manteau de brume, même s'il ne prendrait pas une part active au conflit, il pouvait surveiller les adversaires de la reine. La générale Beatrix arpentait son bord. Au travers de ses jumelles, elle observait l'immense arbre, ce lieu resté caché aux yeux du monde depuis si longtemps et qui s'offrait désormais à la vue de tous. Elle pouvait apercevoir par endroits des rues et des bâtiments qui apparaissaient derrière le feuillage, et même des habitants qui s'activaient. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer des traits précis sur leurs visages, mais nul doute que la peur et le doute y prédominaient.

Une lieutenante se présenta à elle, au garde-à-vous.

— Ma générale, au rapport.

Beatrix abandonna son observation avec réticence. Elle aurait aimé avoir plus d'informations sur la topographie des lieux à investir, mais allait devoir faire sans. Le feuillage dense masquait une bonne partie de la ville, justement parce que le vaisseau s'était positionné dans un angle où il avait le moins de chance d'être repéré en retour. Il n'y avait pas de solution miracle à ce problème. Elle se tourna vers sa subordonnée.

— Vos troupes sont-elles en place ?

— Oui, tout est prêt. Nous n'attendons plus que les ordres pour nous mettre en marche.

Beatrix hésita. Elle n'avait pas encore de nouvelles de sa souveraine, et celle-ci voulait absolument être au premières loges lors des affrontements au sommet de l'arbre. Néanmoins, les amazones pouvaient sans doute commencer à avancer, l'engagement n'allait pas être instantané, et la victoire mettrait sans doute un peu plus de quelques minutes à se dessiner. Et il y avait aussi le problème des mages noirs. Si elle n'attendait pas le retour de Kuja, les jumeaux étant occupés ailleurs, elle devrait leur donner des ordres directement, et elle n'aimait pas ça. En fait, le simple fait d'utiliser de telles créatures la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. De son point de vue, une guerre se gagnait par une armée bien entraînée et une stratégie efficace. Cependant, les sorciers ne devraient intervenir que plus tard, leur maître serait donc sans doute de retour d'ici là.

— Allez-y, décida-t-elle finalement.

L'officière salua et se retira. La bataille de Clayra allait pouvoir commencer.


	11. Vacillent les frondaisons

**Vacillent les frondaisons**

Freyja traversait Clayra pour rejoindre l'entrée de la ville, son front de rongeur plissé en une mimique soucieuse. Quelque chose la tracassait, elle craignait un traquenard sans pouvoir deviner sa nature. Autour d'elle, sur son chemin, les habitants et les réfugiés étaient tous très inquiets. Ils discutaient à voix basse, comme s'ils craignaient d'attirer l'attention d'un ennemi invisible, et se demandaient eux aussi par quel maléfice la barrière de vent avait disparu. Quelques-uns, plus naïfs que les autres, parlaient d'aller voir le grand prêtre pour le supplier de la réactiver, sans se rendre compte que si le vieux rat l'avait pu, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Finalement, Freyja atteignit l'entrée de la ville et attendit là quelques minutes. Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour que ses trois compagnons la rejoignent.

— On a tous décidé de venir avec toi ! s'exclama Djidane. J'ai eu juste un peu de mal à trouver Bibi.

— Je cherchais Puck, expliqua celui-ci. Mais il n'est nulle part, comme s'il avait quitté la ville…

— C'est un vilain garçon, miam, remarqua Kweena. Beaucoup moins gentil que Bibi.

— Allons-y, dépêchons-nous, exhorta Djidane en partant devant.

Elle se mit en route à leur suite, fermant la marche. Sûrement, même si elle avait échoué à sauver Bloumécia, Freyja allait s'efforcer de protéger Clayra, ne serait-ce que pour faire honneur à l'amitié de ces trois-là.

ooo

Les quatre compagnons progressèrent rapidement le long du tronc devenu plus calme. Le chemin leur sembla plus aisé, à la fois parce que le vent de travers avait disparu, parce qu'ils avaient déjà emprunté ces passages, et parce qu'il était toujours plus facile de descendre que de monter. Néanmoins, ils devaient prendre garde à ne pas glisser. Le sol restait traître et le sable omniprésent.

Au bout d'un moment, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec les première forces ennemies. Trois amazones les attaquèrent au détour d'une caverne de l'arbre. Trois courageuses jeunes femmes, habiles à l'épée, déterminées à en découdre et absolument pas de taille à affronter Djidane et ses amis. Le jeune homme fit virevolter ses dagues au milieu du groupe pendant que Freyja bondissait sur l'une d'entre elles et la transperçait de part en part. En quelques secondes, ce fut fini, et ils poursuivirent leur chemin.

Plus loin, ils aperçurent deux autres adversaires qui avançaient le long d'un gros affleurement du tronc un peu plus bas. Intraitable, la rate se laissa tomber devant eux et, en deux coups de sa lance, elle leur fit perdre l'équilibre. Les infortunées basculèrent dans un grand hurlement et allèrent s'écraser hors de vue. Quand elle releva la tête, elle constata que ses amis avaient engagé le combat contre deux nouvelles adversaires. Elle prit appui et bondit pour les rejoindre, mais le temps qu'elle arrive à leur niveau, ils en avaient déjà vaincu une et l'autre partait en courant dans la direction opposée. Djidane commença à la poursuivre, mais Freyja l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Un instant, Djidane.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te ferais remarquer qu'elle ne t'aurait pas épargnée, elle.

— Ce n'est pas ça. Ces soldats d'Alexandrie qui montent par groupes de deux ou trois le long du tronc, ne trouves-tu pas qu'ils sont beaucoup trop peu nombreux pour constituer une véritable attaque ?

— Je suis d'accord, répondit-il, mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre, si ?

La rate plissait les yeux, troublée.

— Tu as peur que cette amazone cherche à nous attirer dans un piège ? poursuivit Djidane. Elles n'auraient pas eu le temps d'en préparer un, elles ne connaissent même pas le terrain !

Elle secoua la tête.

— Non, il y a autre chose. Quelques soldats à peine qui montent par ici, ça ressemble… à une diversion.

— Une diversion pour quoi ? Tu penses qu'ils attaquent le sommet ?

— Ils ont des aéronefs, ils pourraient essayer de faire débarquer leur armée directement dans la ville.

Djidane jura. Après tout, cette théorie était plausible.

— Il faut se décider. On reste là ou on remonte ?

À cet instant, des bruits de pas précipités retentirent derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, prêts à faire face, quand ils virent le prince Puck qui arrivait sur eux en courant à toute vitesse. Il s'arrêta devant eux et prit à peine une seconde pour reprendre son souffle.

— Votre Altesse ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— C'est terrible ! haleta Puck. La ville est attaquée ! Il faut remonter tout de suite !

— Je le craignais, gronda Freyja en se remettant en route dans l'autre sens. Ils attaquent depuis un aéronef, je suppose ?

— Non, Freyja, répondit le jeune rat. Les mages noirs apparaissent de nulle part dans la ville. On dirait qu'ils peuvent se téléporter !

— Damnation !

ooo

La cité de Clayra était en effet le siège d'un sinistre phénomène magique. De toute part, des boules d'énergie tombaient du ciel. Les premières à apparaître avaient amusé les enfants, qui les avaient prises pour des bulles de savon, jusqu'à ce que des sorciers aux chapeaux pointus se matérialisent à l'intérieur. Alors, tout le monde avait crié et s'était enfui. Hélas, il en arrivait de partout. Une importante troupe de mages noirs rôdait désormais dans le centre-ville, faisant refluer des groupes d'habitants apeurés. Quelques soldats tâchaient de les protéger, mais ils avaient affaire à très forte partie. Les ennemis étaient sans âme, impitoyables, et leur magie balayait tout sur son passage.

S'interposant entre une prêtresse des feuilles et son agresseur, le soldat Dan s'avança sur un mage noir.

— Comment osez-vous ! Monstre !

Le mage brandit son bâton, d'où fusa une sphère de feu qui alla exploser sur le rat, le consumant sur le coup.

— Tuer ! hurlait le mage.

Partout dans la ville, c'était la seule parole que les assaillants prononçaient. Plus loin, d'autres mages se débarrassèrent d'un groupe d'oracles dans un grand brasier. Les faibles forces blouméciennes sur place paraissaient ridicules en comparaison.

Quand le groupe mené par Freyja atteignit enfin l'entrée de la cité, celle-ci était déjà la proie des flammes par endroits. Deux prêtresses dévalaient vers eux en courant pour sauver leurs vies.

— Aidez-nous ! criait l'une.

— La ville est pleine de monstres ! ajoutait l'autre.

— Il y en a beaucoup ? demanda Freyja qui n'avait pas une idée précise de l'ampleur de l'attaque.

— Il en arrive sans arrêt !

Comme pour démontrer ce que disait la rate, un bulle de magie descendit juste derrière elle et se transforma en mage noir qui leva les bras pour lancer un sort. Les deux prêtresses repartirent, affolées, vers le tronc. Elles supposaient, peut-être à raison, qu'elles y courraient un moindre danger.

La boule de feu envoyée par le mage alla se perdre plus loin, et Bibi incanta à son tour, prêt à vaincre le mal par le mal. L'adversaire se recroquevilla pour encaisser avec le moins de dommage possible l'attaque quand il reçut un terrible éclair sur la tête : il ne s'était pas attendu à un sort de foudre, et il ne s'en releva pas.

— Dans tes dents ! exulta Bibi.

— Bien joué, Bibi, encouragea Puck qui suivait.

Le mage adverse avait à peine touché le sol que Djidane repartait vers le cœur de la cité, prêt à tout pour sauver le maximum de personnes possibles. Cependant, un grand cri derrière lui l'arrêta : les deux prêtresse refluaient vers eux, poursuivies par un groupe d'amazones. Le brigand comprit alors que l'armée régulière d'Alexandrie servait en réalité à couper toute retraite aux habitants. Branet ne voulait pas seulement conquérir le royaume des rats, elle voulait les exterminer jusqu'au dernier.

Les deux rates se cachèrent derrière Freyja qui engagea les hostilités. Furieuse, elle abattit une pluie de coups sur ses adversaires, sans se préoccuper des autres qui combattaient à ses côtés.

— Elle est en transe ! cria Djidane.

Le jeune homme avait remarqué que son amie brillait d'un puissant halo doré, phénomène qu'il avait déjà constaté plusieurs fois sur d'autres personnes. Sa colère se déversait sans relâche, sa lance volait si vite qu'on ne pouvait presque plus la voir. Elle vainquit ainsi sans coup férir un premier groupe d'adversaires, puis un deuxième. Lors d'un troisième affrontement, une amazone l'atteignit au flanc avant de recevoir la même blessure au centuple. La rage de la rate la rendait encore plus redoutable, mais en face, il en arrivait encore.

À ce moment, elle poussa une grande plainte et tomba à genoux, la puissance de sa transe soudain épuisée. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle constata que d'autres amazones affluaient vers elle.

— Il faut remonter ! cria Djidane qui menait la route dans l'escalier.

De son côté, il avait facilement vaincu un autre mage noir en le faisant basculer par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier et, au-delà, la voie semblait relativement libre. La rate se releva prestement, malgré la sensation de vide qui accompagnait toujours la fin de la transe, et accompagna Bibi, Kweena, Puck et les habitants à la suite du jeune malandrin.

Dans une place un peu plus haut, ils croisèrent encore deux autres prêtres qui descendaient vers eux, paniqués.

— D'autres soldats montent par ici ! les prévint-il. Et de votre côté ?

Les rats faisaient peine à voir. Leurs toges autrefois impeccables étaient déchirées par endroits et les poils gris de leurs visages étaient roussis par les sortilèges des mages noirs.

— Les Blouméciens ripostent, mais les démons arrivent de partout !

— Nous avons fui, nous ne pouvions pas lutter.

— Damnés Alexandriens ! pesta le jeune homme.

Il se trouvait face à un dilemme. Il ne pouvait pas descendre, et remonter ramènerait les habitants qui le suivaient vers une zone dangereuse de combat. Il voulait à tout prix sauver ces gens.

— Par ici ! lança-t-il en s'engageant sur une branche latérale.

Il savait que par cette décision, il prenait le parti de préserver des survivants parmi ces populations pacifiques qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne, plutôt que de tenter de gagner la bataille. Seulement, il doutait qu'elle puisse être gagnée, de toute manière.

Le groupe reflua ainsi sur son ordre vers le quartier où se trouvait l'auberge. Le bâtiment se consumait lentement suite à un assaut précédent. Deux mages noirs isolés firent les frais de la colère des combattants qui continuaient à progresser en emmenant leurs protégés avec eux. Une femelle bloumécienne et ses deux enfants sortirent alors de derrière un pan de mur où ils s'étaient cachés : la famille du soldat Dan.

— Vous n'avez pas vu mon mari ?

Djidane secoua la tête. Il ne l'avait pas croisé depuis le début de la bataille.

— Il est peut-être plus haut, avança-t-il. Les soldats affrontent une armée de mages noirs.

— Maman ! geignit un des enfants. J'ai peur !

L'autre pleurait à chaudes larmes.

— Je veux mon papa !

Deux autres mages noirs descendirent du ciel non loin. Freyja et Kweena firent écran entre eux et les fuyards pendant que Djidane les menait par une autre rue à gauche. Bibi, un peu en arrière, se concentra et lança un nouveau sort de foudre, bien plus puissant et à même de frapper tous ses adversaires d'un coup.

— Reculez ! cria-t-il au dernier moment à ses deux compagnons.

La rate et le kwe s'écartèrent juste à temps pour éviter la pluie d'éclairs qui s'abattit sur la place, foudroyant tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

— Merci, miam, lança Kweena en le dépassant et en courant à la suite de Djidane.

Freyja dut aider le mage noir à repartir car celui-ci semblait un peu entamé. Le sortilège qu'il avait utilisé, plus puissant, était aussi plus gourmand en énergie. Elle-même, cela dit, ne se sentait pas au mieux, car la blessure qu'elle avait reçue continuait de saigner. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour se soigner : déjà des amazones se rapprochaient derrière eux. Ils coururent à toute vitesse sur les sentiers de la ville mais les enfants, surtout, les ralentissaient. Sans solution, Djidane demanda aux rats de poursuivre sur un pont un peu plus loin, puis se retourna pour faire front.

Les soldates chargèrent, plus nombreuses. Le brigand para un premier coup, terrassa son adversaire immédiate, puis vint au secours de Kweena qui commençait à fatiguer lui aussi. Pendant ce temps, Freyja sentait bien qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir en combat à la régulière et se projeta par bonds sur ses ennemis, lance en avant, avant qu'ils n'arrivent au corps à corps. Elle grimaçait de plus belle à chaque fois qu'elle atterrissait, à cause du coup qu'elle avait reçu et qui la meurtrissait, mais réussissait à tenir bon. Enfin, après un combat plus difficile, elles furent toutes vaincues.

— On ne va pas pouvoir tenir éternellement, lâcha sombrement Djidane.

Il traduisait là le sentiment général. Les quatre compagnons se remirent en route, traversant le pont à la suite de leurs protégés, pour les retrouver de l'autre côté dans un endroit un peu isolé. Djidane reconnut le belvédère et vit que les enfants s'étaient caché dedans, aplatis au sol sous les bancs de bois.

— On est en sécurité, maintenant ? demanda l'un d'eux en le voyant s'avancer.

Une réponse franche aurait été « ça m'étonnerait », mais le jeune homme se contenta de lui adresser un sourire peiné.

— Clairement pas, maugréa Puck, moins diplomate.

— Cet endroit est beau, il me manquera, ajouta une prêtresse sur un ton morbide.

Djidane leva les yeux. Un peu plus haut, la cathédrale dominait le paysage, et aucun bruit de combat ne semblait venir de là-bas.

— C'est vrai que cette ville est belle, répondit-il finalement. Et vous êtes tous si… paisibles. Je trouve ça formidable. C'est pour ça que je vais vous protéger.

Il tendit un bras vers le sommet.

— Si on réussit à atteindre l'intérieur de votre temple, alors on pourra peut-être vous défendre. En y mettant tout notre courage, on doit pouvoir y arriver !

Des cris retentissaient derrière eux, qui les incitèrent à le suivre. Ils grimpèrent donc un dernier escalier pour déboucher sur l'esplanade de la cathédrale, étrangement silencieuse. Sa façade intacte ne semblait pas encore avoir souffert de combats destructeurs. Le groupe ralentit alors le pas et avança avec circonspection.

— Où est le grand prêtre ? demanda un oracle.

— Et le roi de Bloumécia ? ajouta un autre.

— Où est papa ? gémit un enfant.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Djidane. Ils sont peut-être tous à l'intérieur. Dépêchez-vous !

Les réfugiés se remit à courir vers l'entrée, mais à ce moment-là, des mages noirs se matérialisèrent devant eux, leur bloquant le passage. Ils se retournèrent, désespérés, mais virent d'autres groupes arriver par les différentes issues. Ils se retrouvaient encerclés, et à cet instant, Djidane sut qu'il ne serait pas assez rapide pour sauver tout le monde.

Il se prépara à bondir en désespoir de cause sur les assaillants qui s'approchaient lentement quand une voix retentit au-dessus de lui.

— Suppôts du mal, vous êtes allés trop loin ! clamait-elle.

Djidane leva les yeux et vit un rat de haute stature posté au sommet du grand temple. Il portait une hallebarde d'une taille impressionnante et une livrée dorée.

— Ma lance purgera cette terre de votre menace ! Par la force de ma lame, vous tomberez comme des feuilles dans le vent.

Djidane baissa à nouveau les yeux et constata que les mages noirs regardaient l'étrange nouveau-venu, ce qui laissait au moins du répit à ses protégés. De plus, un renfort supplémentaire ne serait pas de refus, même si de là à dire que le rat allait à lui tout seul les vaincre, il fallait être bien présomp…

Au moment où cette pensée traversait l'esprit du jeune homme, le chevalier inconnu se posa non loin. Il anéantit en une seconde un premier groupe de mages noirs d'un ample coup de son arme d'hast, bondit si vite sur le suivant que l'on pouvait à peine le distinguer, terrassa ses nouveaux adversaires avant de se tourner vers le dernier groupe qui subit le même sort. Cela s'était passé si vite que Djidane en était estomaqué.

— Fuyez à l'intérieur, vite ! intima le guerrier.

Il observa que plus aucun adversaire ne s'approchait des réfugiés et recula vers eux, les sens toujours en alerte. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment ensemble, le rat fermant la marche.

— Toi, on peut dire qu'on te doit une fière chandelle, lança Djidane avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

ooo

Un bon nombre de rats avaient trouvé refuge au fond du grand temple, dans la salle de la harpe brisée, aux côtés du roi et du grand prêtre eux aussi sains et saufs. Le chevalier finit par les rejoindre après avoir guetté quelques instants et referma la lourde porte derrière lui. Djidane l'observa plus attentivement. Il avait le poil très pâle et l'œil un peu fou. À ce moment, Freyja s'approcha de lui. Elle pleurait doucement.

— Maître Fratley, vous m'avez tellement manqué ! sanglotait-elle.

Djidane hocha lentement la tête. Il comprenait enfin de qui il s'agissait : le légendaire capitaine des chevaliers-dragons, l'un des guerriers les plus habiles du continent et l'amour perdu de son amie.

— Je vous ai cherché pendant toutes ces années, poursuivit Freyja. Où étiez-vous ? J'ai parcouru le monde entier après vous, des plus hautes montagnes au plus profondes vallées. J'ai entendu tant de rumeurs, de vos victoires, de vos défaites et même… de votre mort. C'était insupportable !

— Freyja... commença Puck.

— Freyja, dites-vous ? intervint Fratley. Je crois que c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons.

Freyja écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie.

— Que dites-vous !?

— Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous.

— Enfin ! C'est moi ! Freyja de Bloumécia !

Djidane intervint.

— C'est pas sérieux ! s'énerva-t-il. Tu peux pas avoir oublié ta… ton amie de cœur !

Il avait failli dire « petite copine » mais s'était ravisé à temps. Le chevalier s'était retourné, embarrassé.

— Eh ! Dis quelque chose, au moins !

Freyja lui lança un regard peiné.

— Djidane, calme-toi.

— Quoi ? Tu l'as cherché pendant des années, et maintenant il est là devant toi, et…

Incapable de finir sa phrase, il se remémora toutes ces fois où il avait discuté avec la rate, toutes ces soirées à l'écouter ressasser la perte de son grand amour, à la consoler, à lui prêter une épaule compatissante, à sécher ses larmes, à lui assurer qu'elle le retrouverait un jour. D'une certaine manière, il prenait le trou de mémoire de Fratley comme un affront personnel.

Le roi de Bloumécia s'avança à son tour.

— Fratley, mon ami, vous souvenez-vous de moi ?

Le chevalier secoua à nouveau la tête.

— Je ne me souviens de rien. Rien du tout…

— C'est impossible ! Si vous prétendez cela, laissez-moi vous poser cette question : Comment vos pas ont-ils pu vous mener ici, aujourd'hui, alors que votre peuple avait besoin de vous ? N'est-ce pas pour venir au secours de vos frères ?

Fratley se gratta un instant la tête.

— En fait… commença-t-il.

— En fait, je vais vous expliquer, coupa Puck.

Le roi glapit de surprise. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son fils était dans la pièce.

— J'ai croisé Fratley pendant mes voyages, continua le jeune rat. Il ne savait plus qui j'étais, ni même qui il était. Mais quand on a entendu que Bloumécia était attaqué, il s'est souvenu de quelque chose, comme si son instinct de chevalier-dragon l'appelait.

— Chevalier-dragon… répéta Fratley. Oui, je sais que j'en suis un. Cependant, je ne me souviens de rien de plus. Je suis désolé.

Freyja, tête basse, tentait de contenir son chagrin et sa frustration.

— Je dois y aller, poursuivit Fratley. Il reste de nombreux ennemis au-dehors qui vont tâter de ma lame.

Il sourit, sa moustache frémit d'excitation en pressentant un nouveau combat.

— Restez en sécurité ici, je reviens.

Il bondit alors jusqu'à l'entrée du temple et disparut.

— Freyja, lança Djidane, tu vas pas le suivre ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et secoua tristement la tête.

— Non… Je vais simplement me contenter d'être heureuse qu'il soit encore en vie. Essayer, du moins.

Puck lui tapota le bras en un geste de compassion.

— Tu sais, Freyja, je savais que tu serais pas prête à cette nouvelle, mais on devait venir quand même.

— Je n'avais pas besoin de tant de gants de votre part, Altesse, répliqua-t-elle un peu raidement.

Puck piétina le sol, un peu mal à l'aise. Djidane s'approcha.

— Est-ce que ça va aller, Freyja ? demanda-t-il.

La rate poussa un gloussement dépourvu de joie.

— Quelle ironie... Celui dont j'ai rêvé sans arrêt depuis tant d'années ne sait même pas que j'existe.

Elle se tourna vers l'entrée du temple, le regard déterminé et les larmes séchées.

— Viens, Djidane ! Fratley a raison, l'ennemi est toujours à nos portes. Nous devons regrouper nos forces valides et l'affronter.

Elle avait raison, bien entendu. Djidane préférait la voir ainsi, même s'il savait que sa peine était toujours présente, quelque part au fond d'elle.

ooo

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée de la pièce où les réfugiés s'étaient rassemblés. Bibi aidait les quelques soldats Blouméciens survivants à les organiser, pendant que Kweena mettait à profit ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour tenter de guérir ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin. Les soldats n'allaient pas fort, en particulier moralement. Djidane commença à discuter avec eux pour savoir s'ils se sentaient prêt à tenter un nouvel assaut à travers les lignes ennemies.

À ce moment, un couinement de terreur retentit au fond de la salle. Djidane se retourna et vit le grand prêtre, non loin d'un balcon. L'infâme Beatrix se trouvait derrière lui, avait glissé une dague sous sa gorge et s'en servait comme d'un bouclier au cas où on l'attaque.

— Pitié ! glapit le prêtre.

— Comment a-t-elle fait pour rentrer ? demanda Djidane à Freyja.

— Je dirais qu'elle s'est téléportée sur le balcon. Nous ne sommes pas aussi en sécurité ici qu'il n'y paraît.

Djidane observa la générale ennemie qui, à première vue, ne souhaitait pas les attaquer. Elle se déplaça lentement, prenant bien soin de garder le corps du prêtre en protection, jusqu'à la harpe aux cordes brisées. Elle leva alors son bras libre vers la pierre précieuse qui ornait le faîte de l'instrument.

— Rongeurs pathétiques ! ricana-t-elle. Incapables de comprendre le vrai pouvoir de ce joyau !

Elle arracha d'un geste la pierre à son présentoir.

— Notre pierre sacrée ! crièrent des prêtres en plein désarroi.

Toujours protégée par son otage, Beatrix traversa la pièce jusqu'à l'entrée. Arrivée à la porte, elle s'immobilisa et lorgna l'assemblée qui n'attendait qu'une occasion pour lui sauter dessus.

— Maintenant que j'ai la gemme, je n'ai plus rien à faire dans cette ville, annonça-t-elle.

Elle poussa violemment le prêtre vers l'avant et sortit du bâtiment au pas de course. Sans hésiter, Djidane et ses compagnons se ruèrent au-dehors à sa poursuite. Quand ils franchirent à leur tour le seuil, Beatrix attendait au milieu du parvis du temple.

— Tu crois que tu pourras t'enfuir comme ça ? brailla Djidane.

Beatrix éclata de rire.

— M'enfuir ? Vous avez la mémoire courte. La défaite que vous avez subie à Bloumécia ne vous a donc pas assez marqués ?

— Tu vas regretter de ne pas nous avoir achevés ! répliqua Freyja d'une voix forte.

Bibi et Kweena s'avancèrent pour bien montrer que cette fois-ci, ils seraient là pour aider leurs amis.

— Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, lança la générale, laissez-moi anéantir vos illusions.

Elle dégaina son épée longue, effilée, et la brandit devant elle. Ils chargèrent tous, mis à part Bibi qui se mit à incanter. Et leurs illusions, en effet, furent vite brisées.

Quand la foudre tomba sur elle, Beatrix l'encaissa presque sans broncher, comme si elle disposait d'une quelconque protection en amenuisant fortement les effets. Quand Djidane, le plus rapide, fondit sur elle, elle esquiva sans peine les coups et lui transperça l'épaule d'un coup rapide et meurtrier. Quand Kweena arriva sur elle camouflé par son invisibilité, elle frappa sans hésiter, comme si elle avait su exactement où le kwe se trouvait. Freyja se projeta alors sur elle d'un bond dont elle avait le secret, mais elle esquiva d'un pas et abattit sa lame à l'endroit précis de l'atterrissage. Bibi resté seul valide face à elle, elle ramena son épée en arrière pour fondre dans sa direction et le trancher en deux.

Elle s'interrompit cependant en voyant un mage noir de son armée courir dans sa direction. Elle baissa alors sa lame, au grand étonnement de Bibi.

— Bon, fini de jouer… J'ai ce que je cherchais, je m'en vais.

Elle se tourna vers la ville en contrebas et appela d'une voix forte :

— Mages noirs ! Notre tâche ici est terminée ! Commencez immédiatement la retraite !

Comme induite par cette parole, une sphère d'énergie apparut alors devant le sorcier qui entra dedans et disparut. Beatrix lui emboîta le pas, pénétra à son tour dans le halo magique et quitta ainsi la ville, emportée vers le ciel par le sort de téléportation.

Bibi se précipita vers ses amis vaincus et à terre. De tous, Kweena semblait le plus gravement touché. Il respirait à peine et son invisibilité s'était dissipée, signe qu'il n'avait même plus la force de la maintenir active. À côté, Djidane hurlait de douleur tandis que Freyja souffrait plus en silence. Le jeune brigand attrapa ses potions de guérison – il avait heureusement pu en récupérer dans la ville –, en lança une à Freyja qui s'en saisit au vol, et en avala une lui-même. Il se leva ensuite et vint voir comment se portait le kwe. Il se pencha vers lui, contrôla sa respiration et esquissa une grimace.

— Il va falloir d'abord le ranimer avant de le soigner, diagnostiqua-t-il. Il va avoir besoin de ça.

Il sortit alors de sa besace une grande plume écarlate, provenant de la queue d'un phénix et dont la magie était capable d'empêcher quelqu'un de mourir. Sur le thorax perforé de son ami, il déposa l'objet qui se désagrégea sur la plaie afin de produire son miracle.

— Il va aller bien ? demanda Bibi d'une voix inquiète.

Djidane regarda à nouveau la poitrine du kwe et parut plus satisfait.

— Il devrait s'en remettre. Le pouvoir du phénix l'a stabilisé. Maintenant, il faut le soigner.

Il sortit une nouvelle potion de sa besace, dévissa le bouchon et fit couler le liquide dans la gorge du gastronome. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à tousser, un peu ragaillardi par la force de la potion enchantée. Il ouvrit les yeux et commença à se redresser, encore faible cependant. À ce moment, Freyja poussa un grand cri.

— Attention !

Un groupe de mages noirs déboulait sur l'esplanade et avançait vers eux. Djidane se mit en garde et Bibi empoigna de nouveau son bâton. Cependant, ils constatèrent bien vite que les sorciers ne venaient pas les affronter, car une nouvelle sphère de téléportation apparut devant le premier d'entre eux. Comme précédemment, l'être pénétra à l'intérieur pour quitter les lieux et sans doute retourner auprès de ses commandants. Djidane prit alors sa décision en un éclair : après tout, les Alexandriens repartaient et Kweena était hors de danger. Il se précipita donc derrière le fuyard.

— Vite ! s'exclama-t-il. Il faut les suivre !

Il atteignit la sphère au moment où elle s'estompait et partit avec, comme l'avait fait Beatrix un peu plus tôt.

Freyja comprit en un instant que son ami avait raison et se prépara à son tour à partir.

— C'est notre chance. Bibi, tu pourrais bien obtenir les réponses à toutes tes questions en venant avec nous. Viens ! Montre-nous ton courage !

La rate atteignit le sortilège qui était apparu devant le mage suivant et disparut à son tour. Bibi hésita une seconde en regardant Kweena qui lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

— J'ai le vertige, miam...

Une manière de lui dire qu'il ne le suivrait pas mais que ça n'avait aucune importance. Bibi décida alors, à la suite de ses compagnons, de tenter l'inconnu. Il sauta à son tour dans un halo magique juste avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse et quitta la surface de Clayra, laissant son ami et tous les habitants de la ville derrière lui.


	12. La Rose Rouge

**La Rose Rouge**

L'expérience fut la plus étrange de la vie de Djidane. Cette sensation que tout son corps se dissociait, se fragmentait et s'envolait comme un tas de poussière dispersé par le vent. Sa vue se brouilla et il s'éloigna à toute vitesse de l'arbre de Clayra, à la manière d'un poisson ferré et extirpé du courant de la rivière par un habile pêcheur. Pendant un instant, il ne vit que l'immensité du ciel tout autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge en direction d'un majestueux aéronef qui volait non loin. L'appareil à la quille écarlate, pourvu de multiples hélices et d'une paire d'ailes décorées pour ressembler à celles d'un albatros, voguait en vol presque stationnaire au-dessus du manteau de brume, à quelques encablures de l'arbre géant. Djidane n'eut guère le temps d'admirer sa carlingue briquée avec soin car il émergea entier et bien vivant d'une vasque peinte en orange et en or, haute comme un homme, alignée avec de nombreuses autres sur un pont latéral.

Sitôt ainsi apparu, il bondit hors du récipient et se cacha derrière la rangée, contre un mur. En effet, il était loin d'être seul, avec toute une cohorte de mages noirs qui défilaient, flanqués d'amazones qui les guidaient vers un escalier. Il les observa un instant, ces pantins qui regardaient droit devant eux, dépourvus de réelle volonté. Ils avaient été entraînés à tuer, avaient fait leur office et allaient maintenant être rangés comme on rengaine une épée après avoir éventré quelqu'un. Une nouvelle fois, Djidane se demanda comment Bibi et eux pouvaient être aussi semblables, sortis du même moule, et pourtant si différents.

Un mouvement à l'écart de la file de sorciers attira l'attention du jeune homme. Il constata alors que Beatrix se trouvait là également.

— Générale ! s'exclama une brigadière qui s'avançait vers elle. Je suis contente de vous revoir à bord de la Rose Rouge.

La femme, brune, au visage osseux, haute et large d'épaules, se mit au garde-à-vous et salua militairement sa supérieure.

— Comment était l'adversité, là-bas ? ajouta-t-elle.

— Dérisoire, dans l'ensemble, répondit Beatrix. Les habitants locaux vivent en paix et les quelques Blouméciens moribonds ont offert une résistance pathétique. Il a juste fallu que je mate personnellement quelques guerriers un peu hargneux.

— Des guerriers ?

— Oui. Deux chevaliers-dragons survivants et des volontaires étrangers. Un mage noir retourné par l'ennemi, également, ce qui est étrange et inattendu.

La sous-officière lança un regard nerveux aux sorciers qui montaient à pas lents en direction de la passerelle supérieure. Visiblement, elle n'était pas rassurée à l'idée de se retrouver face à face avec l'un d'eux passé dans l'autre camp. Elle se reprit bien vite, cependant, sourit à sa supérieure et changea de sujet.

— La reine sera heureuse de vous savoir revenue.

À ce moment, Freyja et Bibi apparurent à leur tour dans les jarres voisines. Djidane espéra de tout cœur qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérer.

— Plus encore quand elle saura que je reviens avec ceci, précisa la générale d'un ton satisfait.

Depuis son poste d'observation, Djidane ne put apercevoir ce qu'elle montrait, mais il se doutait qu'il s'agissait du joyau qu'elle avait dérobé au grand prêtre de Clayra.

— Elle sera ravie en effet.

— Je vais rapidement me changer. Tout ce sable m'est entré jusque dans les chausses, c'est très désagréable, tout comme la ville et ses habitants. Je verrai Sa Majesté dans quelques minutes.

— Très bien. Je vais de ce pas la prévenir.

Elles montèrent toutes deux l'escalier à la suite du groupe de mages noirs, les bruits de pas rythmés décrurent peu à peu, et enfin Djidane et les autres se retrouvèrent seuls. Le jeune homme sortit avec précaution de sa cachette, leva les yeux vers la travée supérieure, en haut des marches, mais ne vit personne. Il fit alors signe à ses amis de sortir à leur tour.

— Nous voilà donc dans le vaisseau personnel de la reine d'Alexandrie, remarqua Freyja. La fameuse Rose Rouge. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas aperçue tout à l'heure ? Elle devait être bien cachée derrière le feuillage.

— Il n'est pas tout à fait aussi grand que l'aérothéâtre des Tantalas, nota Bibi d'une voix pensive. Mais plus que le cargo de Dali, je dirais.

Djidane regarda par-dessus le bastingage la silhouette imposante de l'arbre de Clayra qui emplissait l'espace vers l'avant du navire.

— Ils ont fait retraite de la ville. L'assaut est fini. Les mages noirs ont évacué. Tes amis sont sauvés.

— C'est étrange, marmonna Freyja. Faire tout cet assaut, rassembler tant de forces, pour finalement voler un bijou et s'en aller.

Djidane hocha lentement la tête.

— Il doit avoir une sacrée importance. Il est vrai qu'il était capable de générer la tornade, mais Beatrix à dit que vous ne connaissiez pas son véritable pouvoir...

— J'ignore de quoi elle parlait, répondit Freyja sans se départir de son air songeur.

— Enfin, reprit Djidane, au moins, ils ont arrêté le massacre, c'est l'essentiel pour l'instant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

La rate ne semblait pas l'écouter et se remit à parler pour elle-même.

— C'est vraiment étrange, répéta-t-elle. Je me demande ce que la reine manigance.

ooo

La brigadière se présenta sur le pont avant, d'où la reine observait le théâtre des opérations.

— Majesté, le retrait des mages noirs est à présent terminé. La générale Beatrix est remontée à bord. Elle a récupéré le fragment de cristal que vous recherchez.

La reine sourit largement, fripant son visage bouffi au point de mettre à mal la bonne tenue de son maquillage violet.

— Très bien… C'est parfait.

Elle se retourna et s'avança vers la proue de son navire, le regard braqué sur l'arbre de Clayra devant elle. Elle sembla se désintéresser complètement des soldats autour d'elle et écouta un instant le doux ronronnement des hélices de l'aéronef. Ensuite, elle ricana.

— Les pouvoirs chimériques de Grenat sont à moi, désormais. Elle n'est plus qu'une fillette ordinaire. Je détiens cette puissance, grâce à cette perle noire.

Elle sortit le joyau d'un repli de son manteau et l'admira qui dégageait une aura malsaine au creux de sa main. L'obscurité si profonde qui s'en dégageait occultait presque la clarté ambiante.

— Maintenant, nous allons voir ce que valent les informations de Kuja.

Elle tendit les bras devant elle, en un geste d'offrande de la pierre noire aux cieux environnants.

— Odin ! déclama-t-elle. Montre-moi ta force !

La gemme commença à léviter au-dessus des paumes de la reine et se mit à scintiller, comme si un afflux de lumière naissait au plus profond d'elle et se propageait vers l'extérieur. Et en effet, quand l'éclat déborda de la surface minérale, il jaillit en un rayon d'énergie qui fusa en direction du ciel.

Branet observa cette manifestation d'incroyable puissance avec une expression de triomphe sur le visage. Derrière elle, les amazones en faction, quant à elles, eurent un mouvement instinctif de recul, se demandant avec inquiétude ce qui allait se produire.

ooo

— Regardez ! hurla Bibi en pointant le ciel du doigt.

Ses deux compagnons levèrent les yeux en même temps et virent eux aussi le rai d'énergie pure. Celui-ci frappa la voûte céleste, loin au-dessus de Clayra, et la transperça en créant une brèche noire comme une nuit sans étoile. La déchirure auréolée d'un cercle infernal s'agrandit à toute vitesse jusqu'à surplomber l'arbre tout entier, et en son centre apparut un tourbillon de flammes.

— Qu'est-ce que…

Du tourbillon sortit alors un immense cheval noir cuirassé. L'étrange étalon s'extirpa de l'abîme au rythme de la course de ses puissantes pattes, au nombre de six. En effet, il en portait deux surnuméraires articulées sous son poitrail, comme un symbole supplémentaire de son anormalité. Il poussa un long hennissement sinistre. Ses yeux luisaient comme des braises et ses naseaux exhalaient des vapeurs sulfureuses. Au fur et à mesure qu'il galopait dans l'air et s'arrachait à l'aura de flammes, on put de mieux en mieux distinguer son cavalier. L'être semblait tout droit sorti de l'enfer. De sa tête fusaient deux longues cornes recourbées et son visage… était-ce un vrai rictus de violence implacable, où bien portait-il un masque figurant cette attitude ? En tout cas, on pouvait difficilement le qualifier d'humain, avec ces cornes, ce crane nu et ces yeux aussi rougeoyants que ceux de sa monture. Sous une cape noire qui flottait au vent, il portait un épais plastron argenté, ainsi que des gantelets et cuissardes sombres, tous finement ouvragés et dégageant une impression de puissance physique incommensurable. À son côté, une formidable épée reposait dans son fourreau. Le plus effrayant dans cette arme était peut-être qu'il la laissait rengainée, inutile, comme si elle ne lui était pas indispensable car il avait plus meurtrier à disposition. Dans sa main, il portait une lance à côté de laquelle celle de Freyja semblait un cure-dent.

Le cheval se rua tête en bas et croupe en haut, fendant l'air crinière au vent, tandis que le sinistre chevalier brandissait son arme. Il la projeta alors de toutes ses forces en direction du sommet de Clayra. Elle fonça vers sa cible, et quand elle l'atteignit, le choc provoqua une gigantesque déflagration qui secoua l'arbre tout entier. Partout dans la cité, les bâtiments éclatèrent comme des coquilles de noix, les feuilles et les branches s'embrasèrent, et bientôt les spectateurs ne purent plus voir qu'un éblouissant halo de feu. Le souffle atteignit alors la Rose Rouge qui, prise dans des turbulences, vira de bord pour s'éloigner. La chimère, pendant ce temps, fit volte-face, fila pendant quelques secondes vers le couchant puis disparut dans un éclair d'énergie maléfique. Le ciel redevint calme et Clayra émergea enfin du nuage de l'explosion, sans doute entièrement détruite.

ooo

Au nord de Clayra, une chaîne de montagnes d'altitude moyenne barrait l'accès à l'océan et retenait le manteau de brume dans le royaume de Bloumécia. Les crêtes de ces hauteurs constituaient un point de vue idéal pour un spectacle aussi grandiose. Kuja se trouvait là, assis sur un grand rocher plat à côté de sa monture argentée, et méditait ce qu'il venait de contempler.

La puissance de la chimère était impressionnante. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner que son maître les ait toujours craintes, ainsi que les personnes capables de les faire venir dans ce monde. Et à songer qu'Odin n'était pas la plus destructrice d'entre elles, et de très loin… Kuja frissonna. Il en existait d'autres, celle-ci n'était en quelque sorte qu'un amuse-bouche.

Satisfait, il se leva et flatta le poitrail immaculé de son dragon. La bête déplia lentement ses ailes et se baissa pour l'inviter sur son encolure. Kuja monta prendre place et le couple s'éleva dans les airs avant de partir, en un vol majestueux, en direction du nord.

ooo

Freyja était tombée à genoux sur le pont, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, la bouche grande ouverte en une plainte muette. Djidane, comme figé, fixait sans le voir vraiment l'endroit où le monstrueux cavalier avait quitté cette dimension. Bibi, de son côté, sanglotait doucement, la tête basse.

— Clayra… Puck… Kweena… C'est horrible, gémissait-il.

Freyja secoua la tête de désespoir. Le mot était faible, c'était bien pire que ça. Clayra avait été complètement ravagée par ce démon des abysses. Tous ses habitants avaient certainement péri, ces oracles si souriants et serviables, qui respiraient la joie de vivre, et leur grand prêtre si affable. Avec eux avaient également succombé tous les réfugiés de Bloumécia, le roi, le prince, tant d'innocents, tant de rates et de souriceaux qui n'avaient jamais fait de mal à personne… Combien restait-il de rescapés de sa race ? Une poignée de soldats qui avaient préféré fuir vers la caverne de Guismar plutôt que de venir se réfugier à Clayra. Peut-être quelques citoyens qui les avaient accompagnés. Le garde qu'elle avait laissé là-bas pour garder la cloche magique. Et elle-même.

Fratley… Fratley, qu'elle venait juste de retrouver et de reperdre, était mort, lui aussi, en combattant pour les siens. Une fin digne d'un chevalier-dragon, bien plus que la rumeur qui voulait qu'il soit tombé en duel contre Beatrix. Fratley qui avait passé des années à ignorer sa propre identité était revenu là où son devoir l'appelait, et l'avait accompli. Mais ces bons sentiments, ces questions d'honneur et de devoir ne changeaient rien à la profonde détresse de Freyja. L'amour de sa vie n'était plus.

— Beatrix, Branet, il faut leur mettre la main dessus. Il faut leur faire payer.

La voix rauque de Djidane tira Freyja de ses lamentations. Elle comprit ce qu'il disait, mais tout cela lui semblait bien futile, désormais.

— Tu viens ? demanda Bibi.

— Pourriez-vous me laissez seule un moment ?

Elle ne se sentait pas l'énergie de poursuivre le combat, maintenant que tout ce pour quoi elle se battait était parti en fumée. Pendant toutes ces années, sa seule raison de vivre avait été la recherche de son amour disparu, par tous les temps, vers tous les horizons, encore et encore. Et ces derniers jours, sa mission lui était apparue clairement, bien plus impérieuse que son enquête sur la disparition de Fratley, de protéger les siens contre la vile agression qu'ils subissaient. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait tout à coup dépourvue de finalité. Son amour était mort et elle n'avait plus de compatriote à protéger.

Loin des pensées désespérées de son amie, Djidane se mit prudemment en marche et commença à avancer dans l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. Alors qu'il avait gravi les marches et arrivait presque en haut, il entendit des éclats de voix derrière une porte en face de lui et comprit que quelqu'un allait la franchir et le surprendre. Il rebroussa chemin à toute vitesse.

— Quelqu'un vient ! Il faut se cacher ! chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de ses compagnons.

Il les entraîna dans un renfoncement sous l'escalier, à l'abri des regards venant de la travée supérieure. Freyja suivit de mauvaise grâce. Son instinct de survie ne l'avait pas encore complètement quittée.

Au-dessus, la porte s'ouvrit.

— C'est vraiment un honneur de servir avec vous, générale, disait une amazone.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas sur le bois du pont.

— La reine a attendu votre retour avec impatience, continua la femme. Je suis certaine qu'elle va chaudement vous féliciter pour votre victoire. Votre suprématie ne fait vraiment aucun doute. Steiner et ses brutos ne sont rien comparés à nous autres…

— Vous dépassez les bornes ! coupa Beatrix d'une voix sèche.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, générale, répondit l'autre d'une voix contrite.

Les pas s'éloignèrent. Pendant un instant, Djidane se sentit à nouveau en sécurité et commença à sortir la tête de sa cachette, quand une ombre porta sur lui, qui l'incita à rester dissimulé. Quelqu'un s'accoudait à la rambarde juste au-dessus.

— C'était ridicule…

Beatrix marmonnait à voix basse, dans la solitude de sa passerelle, certaine d'être seule et de n'être entendue par aucune oreille indiscrète.

— Mes troupes seules auraient été largement suffisante pour prendre Clayra, c'est évident, continua-t-elle. Pourquoi la reine se fourvoie-t-elle à utiliser ces mages noirs. Et pourquoi cette soif de destruction ? Pourquoi ces chimères ?

Il poussa un hoquet de dégoût et de dépit.

— Je ne me suis pas entraînée toutes ces années pour être reléguée ainsi.

De nouveaux bruits de pas, réguliers, retentirent. Un groupe de soldats marchait en rang.

— Par ici ! hurla une voix. Dépêchez-vous ! Vous trois, allez au télépode et transférez-vous à Alexandrie immédiatement !

Trois mages noirs au regard vide descendirent l'escalier, passèrent à quelques centimètres de Djidane et ses amis sans les remarquer et pénétrèrent ensuite dans les grandes vasques de téléportation, dans lesquelles ils disparurent. Le silence revint un instant, bientôt brisé par les murmures de Beatrix qui reprenaient.

— Y a-t-il vraiment une différence entre ces pantins et moi ? Ils suivent les ordres, aveuglément. Moi aussi, je suis les ordres. Je suis fidèle à ma reine, mais mon cœur saigne, aujourd'hui. Peut-être Steiner avait-il raison…

La voix décrut peu à peu tandis que de nouveaux bruits de pas s'éloignaient. Bientôt, convaincu que le pont au-dessus de lui était désert à nouveau, Djidane quitta son abri et avança à pas prudents à découvert. Il leva les yeux et s'assura qu'il ne s'était pas trompé avant de se retourner vers la cachette sous l'escalier.

— Elle va sans doute rejoindre Branet, déclara-t-il à l'attention de Freyja et Bibi. J'aimerais écouter ce qu'elles vont se dire. On en apprendra peut-être plus.

Il espérait convaincre son amie rate, en particulier. Il sentait qu'il fallait lui donner un but, puis un autre, même insignifiant, pour l'inciter à aller de l'avant, à ne pas se laisser abattre par son profond désespoir. Il monta les marches avec précaution, et ses compagnons le suivirent. Freyja semblait avancer comme un automate, sans faire montre d'une réelle volonté propre, mais au moins elle ne restait pas prostrée dans son coin.

Arrivés en haut des marches, ils longèrent la passerelle sur leur gauche, en direction de là où s'étaient éteints les pas de la générale. Au bout de la travée, une porte barrait l'accès au pont avant. Djidane s'avança jusqu'à elle et y colla son oreille, mais elle était épaisse et ne laissait filtrer aucun son. Il saisit alors la poignée et ouvrit doucement le panneau pour laisser à peine un interstice. Tout de suite, la voix de Branet retentit. À travers la fente, les trois compagnons purent voir Beatrix au garde-à-vous. La souveraine entra dans leur champ de vision, juste devant la chef de ses armées.

— Avez-vous l'objet ? demanda la reine.

Le ton de sa voix n'était pas particulièrement amène. Beatrix glissa la main sous son pourpoint et en sortit la pierre magique des rats qu'elle avait dérobée un peu plus tôt dans la cathédrale.

— La vraie raison de cette invasion... mais pourquoi ? murmura Djidane.

Le bijou tant convoité brilla de mille feux aux reflets du soleil déclinant.

— Majesté, voici la gemme que j'ai eu l'honneur de récupérer pour vous, annonça Beatrix.

La main de Branet fusa et rafla la pierre d'un geste agressif. Elle se retourna, porta son regard vers le lointain et brandit son trophée.

— Oui ! Le voilà ! Il est à moi !

Elle ricana doucement, sans se préoccuper des soldats qui l'entouraient, tant de la générale que des amazones qui gardaient le tillac.

— Avec ceci, je vais enfin…

Elle s'interrompit soudain.

— Non. Il m'en fait un de plus ! Je dois absolument récupérer le dernier !

La reine, le dos tourné, ne put pas voir l'expression sur le visage de Beatrix. Une expression de profond dépit. Sans doute, la générale n'appréciait pas du tout le manque de gratitude criant de sa souveraine. Elle avait accompli une mission cruciale avec brio, s'était personnellement chargée de la partie la plus importante, et ne recevait en retour aucun remerciement.

— Beatrix ! glapit Branet. Trouvez le dernier bijou ! Au plus vite !

La générale inspira profondément tandis que Branet se retournait à nouveau vers elle. Elle se composa un masque de déférence sur le visage avant de répondre.

— Oui, Majesté. Très bien.

Elle hésita un instant avant de poursuivre.

— Au fait, comment se porte la princesse ?

Un sourire torve fendit le visage de Branet et une lueur de malveillance éclaira son regard.

— Grenat… Nous avons maintenant extrait toutes ses chimères. Elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité.

Beatrix fronça les sourcils. Ces histoires de chimères ne la concernaient pas et elle ne voyait pas très bien où la souveraine voulait en venir.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Grenat a commis un crime. Elle a volé le pendentif, le joyau de la couronne. Je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que ce crime est assimilable à de la lèse-majesté. Vous connaissez la peine encourue, générale. Elle sera exécutée pour ce vol.

Un silence de plomb s'empara de la pièce. La générale écarquillait les yeux et les amazones en faction se regardaient d'un air abasourdi. Derrière la porte, Djidane réprima à temps un hoquet d'horreur.

— Pardon ? répliqua Beatrix, interloquée.

— Vous m'avez très bien entendue, ne m'obligez pas à me répéter. Quand nous serons rentrés à Alexandrie, je la ferai décapiter. Mais cela n'est pas de votre responsabilité ! Aller me récupérer ce joyau, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Beatrix esquissa un pas en arrière.

— Maintenant ! cria rageusement la reine.

— Votre Majesté… bredouilla la générale.

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait rien de pertinent à ajouter, elle se retourna et se retira.

ooo

Par chance pour les trois espions, elle repartit dans une autre direction et ne risqua pas de tomber sur eux sur son passage. À leur poste d'observation, Djidane serrait si fort le chambranle que ses jointures blanchissaient. Il respirait bruyamment, tant il semblait retenir un hurlement de rage.

— Je vais la…

Il commença à ouvrir plus grand la porte, prêt à jaillir dans la pièce et à se jeter sur la mère indigne de sa pauvre Dagga. Elle voulait lui faire rentrer son sourire abject dans la gorge, lui lacérer ce visage bouffi et violacé de la pointe de sa dague. Comment une créature aussi grotesque et aussi ignoble avait-elle pu engendrer une aussi charmante jeune femme ? Et comment osait-elle mépriser ainsi la vie des autres, au point d'exterminer un peuple par caprice et d'envoyer sans sourciller la chair de sa chair à la mort ?

Au dernier moment, heureusement, Freyja le bloqua et referma le panneau en espérant que personne, de l'autre côté, n'avait rien entendu.

— Dagga ! ragea Djidane à voix basse.

— Calme-toi, intima la rate d'un ton ferme.

En réaction, elle semblait elle-même avoir complètement repris la maîtrise d'elle-même, comme si voir le désespoir de son ami l'incitait à prendre sur elle, à jouer en quelque sorte un rôle de grande sœur, comme elle l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises ces dernières années.

— Aller te battre là-dedans serait inutile, Djidane, poursuivit-elle. Tu ne réussirais qu'à alerter toute l'armée sur l'aéronef et à te faire tuer, alors que ça ne servira en rien la princesse Grenat.

Sa voix posée ne calma pas le jeune malandrin. Même si elle avait raison, il n'était pas prêt à l'écouter. Cela aurait signifié baisser les bras.

— Et alors quoi ? Je devrais juste rester planté là sans rien faire ? lui jeta-t-il à la figure.

— Ce n'est pas ici et maintenant que tu pourras l'aider, Djidane. Si tu meurs maintenant, tu ne la sauveras pas de ses bourreaux.

Il serra les dents et inspira un grand coup pour retrouver de la clarté dans ses idées. Elle disait vrai, bien entendu, et quand il le réalisa, il poursuivit le raisonnement comme si ça avait été le sien dès le départ. Il leva un doigt déterminé.

— Nous devons rentrer à Alexandrie avant Branet et ses sbires ! Il faut arracher Dagga à ses griffes avant qu'ils ne l'exécutent ! C'est le seul moyen.

Il s'arrêta, comme coupé dans son élan.

— Mais comment faire ? poursuivit-il.

En direction de la proue du navire apparaissaient déjà les montagnes qui formaient la frontière naturelle entre les royaumes d'Alexandrie et de Bloumécia. Sans doute, le vaisseau allait franchir la Porte Nord dans quelques minutes et pénétrer dans l'espace aérien de son pays. Une fois là-bas, le château n'était plus très loin. La Rose Rouge, bien plus rapide et maniable qu'un gros porteur comme l'aérothéâtre, avalerait cette distance très rapidement.

— Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, de toute manière, nota Freyja. Mais je ne vois pas trop comment nous pourrions nous faufiler hors du bâtiment sans nous faire repérer. Il faudra attendre que l'armée débarque pour pouvoir nous éclipser sans être vus. Et nous aurons alors perdu un temps précieux si tu veux libérer ton amie.

Comme pris d'une idée soudaine, Bibi leva brusquement la main.

— Suivez-moi ! lança-t-il sans plus d'explication.

Il partit en courant le long de la passerelle sans attendre de réponse. Il courait aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient.

— Bibi, où vas-tu ? demanda Freyja en lui emboîtant le pas, bientôt imitée par Djidane.

Ils le suivirent dans les escaliers, jusqu'à revenir au pont par lequel ils étaient arrivés sur la Rose Rouge.

— Tu te souviens de ce que disais cette amazone aux mages noirs tout à l'heure ? demanda Bibi à Djidane quand il l'eut rejoint.

— Oui…

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête. Les vasques de téléportation trônaient là, et les sorciers avaient reçu l'ordre de repartir à Alexandrie par ce biais.

— Lesquels ont-ils pris ? demanda Freyja en fronçant les sourcils.

Les télépodes étaient divisés en deux séries. L'une contenait ceux par lesquels ils avaient posé pied sur ce pont, il était donc fort probable que l'autre permettait de repartir à Alexandrie. Djidane tendit le bras vers la rangée correspondante.

— Ils ont utilisé ceux-là… il faut essayer !

Il courut jusqu'au dispositif de téléportation et sauta dedans sans hésitation.

— En route pour l'inconnu ! Dagga, j'arrive ! cria-t-il au moment de disparaître.

Une sphère d'énergie irisée fusa de l'appareil et partit à toute vitesse vers l'est. Elle vogua un instant au-dessus de la brume bloumécienne, franchit en un éclair la Porte Nord et fut bientôt en vue de la cité immaculée. Le château apparut sur les rives du lac, flanqué de ses quatre tours et surmonté de la colonne cristalline qui était son symbole inimitable depuis des siècles. La bulle de téléportation plongea alors vers ses entrailles, suivie de près par deux autres semblables.


	13. Le destin de la princesse

**Le destin de la princesse**

Dans sa cage suspendue au fond du cachot humide et malodorant, Markus commençait à trouver le temps long. Steiner aussi, bien entendu, mais lui encore davantage, car il devait en plus supporter les jérémiades incessantes de son compagnon de cellule.

— C'est quand même impensable qu'ils nous aient oubliés ici ! grognait le capitaine.

Les amazones en faction avaient depuis longtemps quitté leur poste, les laissant seuls pendus au plafond du caveau.

— Pas la peine de s'agiter comme ça, répondit Markus d'une voix lasse.

— Mais imagine que personne ne revienne et qu'ils nous laissent mourir de faim ?

Le brigand soupira. Steiner n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur ce dernier point. Le chevalier commença à faire le tour de la cage, comme pour essayer de trouver une faille dans les barreaux.

— En plus, comme plus personne ne garde la salle, il est temps de s'échapper !

— Comment ?

Steiner empoigna le métal et le secoua de toute ses forces, sans grand succès. Il ne réussit qu'à faire légèrement osciller la cage au bout de sa chaîne.

— Je ne sais pas… concéda-t-il finalement d'une voix dépitée. Mais il faut faire quelque chose !

Markus fixait les maillons de métal au-dessus de sa tête, le regard soudain brillant. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers les murs sur les côtés et essaya d'évaluer leur distance et la longueur de la chaîne.

— J'ai peut-être une idée, finit-il par lancer. Je veux dire, je sais pas si ça va marcher, mais…

— Parle donc !

— Tu as déjà fait de la balançoire, quand tu étais petit ? Je sais que c'était il y a très longtemps.

Steiner ignora le sarcasme et fronça les sourcils.

— De la balançoire ?

Markus lui expliqua son idée et ils essayèrent derechef de la mettre en pratique. Ils se positionnèrent d'un côté de la cage et se mirent à la secouer pour la mettre en mouvement, puis la bougèrent en rythme pour lui imprimer une oscillation de plus en plus ample en se déplaçant d'un côté et de l'autre. La cage se balança de plus en plus vite, au point de leur donner un peu la nausée, mais le stratagème fonctionna finalement quand la cage percuta une corniche à mi-hauteur du mur. Les barreaux se tordirent et se brisèrent sous le choc, leur permettant de sortir et de se réfugier sur le rebord avant que leur cellule n'aille s'abîmer au sol plus bas.

— Attention, ça arrive ! avertit Markus.

En effet, une ouverture était percée dans le mur au bout de la coursive, et deux amazones alertées par le fracas s'y engouffraient, épée brandie. La situation des deux évadés était périlleuse : on les avait évidemment désarmés avant de les enfermer. Cependant, on avait aussi laissé à Steiner sa lourde armure qui le protégerait sans doute un peu des coups.

— Il faut les faire basculer dans le vide, proposa Markus tandis qu'elles accouraient.

— Mais elles risqueraient de se briser le cou en tombant, objecta Steiner.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? répliqua le brigand d'une voix incrédule. Je veux dire, vous croyez qu'elles viennent pour jouer aux cartes ?

Même si le capitaine devait bien convenir que son compagnon avait raison, il restait très réticent à affronter et peut-être tuer des soldats de son pays – même des amazones de Beatrix. Il s'avança alors les bras en l'air.

— Je me rends ! hurla-t-il.

L'une des combattantes le tint en respect de son épée tandis que l'autre s'approchait lentement de Markus qui pestait de la couardise du brutos. La pointe à quelques centimètres de son visage, Steiner suait à grosses gouttes, arrachant un sourire goguenard à la femme qui le menaçait. Il pivota alors en une fraction de seconde, s'effaçant devant la menace, et asséna un coup puissant de son gantelet dans la lame qui échappa des mains de la soldate et vola par-dessus le rebord. Profitant de l'instant de surprise, le capitaine décocha ensuite un direct dans la mâchoire de son adversaire désarmée, l'étalant pour le compte. Sa collègue se retourna pour faire face au chevalier, tournant alors le dos à Markus qui l'assomma d'un rude coup derrière la tête. L'échauffourée n'avait duré que quelques secondes et le calme revint.

— C'était très galant, comme stratégie, remarqua le malandrin d'un ton approbateur.

Il ramassa l'épée devant lui tandis que Steiner vérifiait que l'autre arme était tombée quinze mètres en contrebas.

— Laisse-moi cette épée, brigand ! rugit-il en se retournant.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Parce que… hésita Steiner. Parce que je suis le capitaine des brutos.

— Oui, mais avec votre armure, vous avez paré l'amazone à mains nues, objecta Markus. Je veux dire, je vous laisse l'épée si vous me laissez votre armure.

Steiner plissa les lèvres. Le bandit n'avait pas vraiment tort. Même si sa tactique n'avait été efficace que parce que la lame était brandie avec le tranchant à la verticale, lui permettant de taper dans le plat sans prendre de risque, il lui fallait admettre qu'il était le mieux protégé des deux. Il soupira et se retourna sans mot dire, puis partit en direction de l'ouverture d'où venaient les amazones. Dans l'alcôve qu'il découvrit, aménagée en une minuscule salle de garde, un haute échelle montait, et il s'y engagea le premier, suivi par son compagnon. Au sommet, il aboutit à un réduit donnant sur un escalier en colimaçon. Celui-ci s'arrêtait au bout de quelques marches, bloqué par le plafond. Markus s'en étonna.

— Un cul-de-sac ?

Le capitaine secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il monta deux marches et examina le mur. Une applique murale saillait de la paroi, dans laquelle on pouvait ficher une torche. Il saisit la tige de métal et la tourna dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, ce qui déclencha un mécanisme qui fit coulisser le plafond au-dessus de sa tête. Ils continuèrent alors à grimper pour arriver dans une pièce beaucoup plus large pourvue de multiples issues. Steiner tâcha de se repérer. Plusieurs passages permettaient de descendre dans d'autres cachots, un escalier tortueux s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs et un autre, beaucoup plus large et bien éclairé, remontait vers le château proprement dit.

— La sortie est en haut. Allons retrouver la princesse, ordonna-t-il.

— Moi, je vais par là, répliqua Markus en désignant l'autre escalier.

— Comment ?

— Je vous ai dit que j'étais là pour retrouver Frank. Si je descends ces marches, j'arriverai sous la brume. Je vais à la forêt maudite.

Il fila sans laisser au chevalier l'occasion de réagir et disparut dans l'obscurité.

— Ingrat ! hurla Steiner.

À ce moment-là, il eut un mouvement de recul : d'étranges sphères d'énergie venaient de traverser les épais murs de pierre et volaient vers lui. Apeuré par cette manifestation de magie, il s'apprêtait à fuir quand ces sphères touchèrent le sol devant lui. À cet endroit se matérialisèrent alors Djidane, Bibi et Freyja, à la grande stupeur du chevalier.

ooo

Djidane avait simplement pensé aux cachots au moment de se téléporter, et la magie l'avait amené ici. Il cligna des yeux un instant, le temps pour ses yeux de s'habituer à la pénombre, et constata qu'il se trouvait en effet à l'entrée de nombreuses cellules.

— Vaurien ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici !? hurla une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et eut une surprise de taille en constatant que son cher ami le capitaine des brutos le toisait d'un regard peu amène. Il avait les traits tirés par la fatigue et semblait essoufflé.

— Ce vieux Steiner ! Ça par exemple ! Si je m'attendais… On est bien aux cachots du château ?

— Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tes questions. Je dois retrouver la princesse.

— Bien dit ! Dépêchons-nous ! répliqua Djidane.

Il partit alors en direction des cellules, ses deux compagnons sur ses talons, laissant derrière lui un Steiner sidéré. Comme le capitaine restait immobile, le jeune homme rebroussa chemin de quelques pas et lui fit signe de le suivre.

— Bon alors, tu fais quoi, papy ? La vie de Dagga est en danger, il faut faire vite !

Le capitaine écarquilla les yeux de frayeur. La princesse, en danger ?

— Comment ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

— C'est la vérité, expliqua Bibi d'une petite voix. On était sur la Rose Rouge de Branet et on l'a entendue : elle a dit qu'elle allait la faire exécuter dès qu'elle reviendrait à Alexandrie.

— Ce n'est pas possible… murmura le chevalier.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ne pas y croire, car il avait toute confiance en la parole du petit mage. Freyja avança d'un pas.

— Il faut nous presser. Nous avions peu d'avance sur l'aéronef de la reine. Je pense que nous avons une demi-heure pour retrouver votre princesse, pas plus.

— Elle est censée être prisonnière, raisonna Djidane, donc elle doit être dans un de ces cachots.

Il se retourna vers les nombreuses grilles qui garnissaient les murs et les embrassa du regard. De loin en loin, des couloirs menaient à d'autres salles qui abritaient d'autre cellules, sans doute.

— Ça me ferait mal… murmura Steiner.

La princesse, enfermée dans un endroit si sinistre ? Quelle infamie !

ooo

Ils fouillèrent la zone pendant un moment mais ne trouvèrent que des cellules vides ou alors occupées par des voyous quelconques que le capitaine pouvait tous nommer sans peine. Du reste, Steiner doutait qu'on ait laissé la princesse dans un cachot miteux et sordide. Cependant, avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'était plus sûr de rien. En chemin, Bibi lui avait expliqué la destruction de Clayra par le cavalier infernal. Le chevalier avait été sincèrement horrifié d'entendre ce récit. Une telle cruauté n'était pas digne de la reine qu'il avait juré de servir.

— Au fait, intervint Djidane après avoir trouvé une nouvelle cellule vide, t'es pas armé, papy ?

— Non, on m'a pris mon arme. J'ai été jeté en prison comme un vulgaire bandit par ces imbéciles de bouffons. J'espère bien en retrouver une.

Djidane lui tendit une de ses deux longues dagues recourbées.

— Tiens, ce sera toujours mieux que rien en attendant.

Étonné par la générosité du jeune homme, Steiner se saisit de l'arme avec hésitation.

— Je ne sais pas m'en servir... commença-t-il.

— Ça s'utilise presque comme une épée, répliqua Djidane. Tu seras juste un peu plus empoté que d'habitude.

Il repartit au pas de course sans laisser au chevalier le temps de répondre. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de recherche infructueuse, ils commencèrent à se ranger à l'avis que la princesse ne se trouvait pas ici.

— Je vous répète qu'ils ne l'auraient quand même pas enfermée dans ce genre d'endroit, lança Steiner à voix basse. Elle doit simplement être dans ses appartements.

— On va bientôt le savoir, intervint Freyja.

Elle désigna du menton un couloir qui débouchait là.

— Quelqu'un vient, expliqua-t-elle.

Des éclats de voix indistincts et des bruits de pas se répercutaient en écho dans les sous-sols. La démarche régulière semblait indiquer que deux personnes discutaient en marchant tranquillement. Elles n'avaient sans doute pas entendu que des intrus fouillaient les environs. Djidane porta un doigt à ses lèvres en signe de silence et alla se poster près de l'embrasure pendant que Freyja allait de l'autre côté.

— … et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? demanda une amazone en continuant une conversation des plus anodines.

— Dis voir, répondit sa collègue.

— Qu'il s'était trompé de porte !

Elles éclatèrent d'un rire sonore, rire qui leur resta soudain dans la gorge quand elles se retrouvèrent face à face avec la lance de Freyja. Elles finirent toutes deux plaquées contre le mur, sans autre possibilité que de se soumettre à leurs agresseurs.

— Où est la princesse ? demanda Djidane d'une voix féroce en brandissant sa dague.

La soldate le regarda sans comprendre.

— Je ne sais pas… Elle n'est pas là. Pourquoi serait-elle ici ?

— Si vous cherchez la princesse, prendre d'assaut les cachots n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée, renchérit l'autre d'un ton peu amène. Pourquoi ne pas fouiller le conduit à ordures, tant que vous y êtes ?

Les réactions des deux femmes ne semblaient pas simulées. Ils convinrent donc de se remettre en route, car ils avaient déjà perdu bien assez de temps. Ils prirent les trousseaux de clés des geôlières et les enfermèrent dans une cellule vide après les avoir désarmées – le capitaine en profita pour récupérer une épée digne de ce nom –, avant de quitter cet endroit.

ooo

Steiner, qui connaissait le mieux les lieux, prit la tête du groupe qui remonta l'escalier principal pour quitter la zone des cachots. Ils aboutirent dans le couloir d'entrée d'une des quatre tours du château. Le capitaine tourna à gauche en direction de la sortie et ralentit le pas en levant la main pour demander aux autres de s'arrêter. Il lorgna à l'extérieur et constata que l'entrée était gardée, mais que ce garde, bien entendu, était tourné l'extérieur. Son intention initiale était de l'assommer, quand il eut la surprise de reconnaître un de ses hommes. Il décida alors de s'avancer vers lui à découvert.

— Soldat Hagen !

Le brutos se retourna, stupéfait.

— Capitaine ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Entre deux âges, les yeux bleus délavés, Hagen avait la réputation d'un homme à la fois compétent et un peu rêveur, efficace quand il s'en donnait la peine mais sans grande motivation. Il le regardait d'un air intrigué et même vaguement méfiant.

— J'avais entendu dire que vous étiez en prison pour trahison, ajouta-t-il.

Steiner balaya cette remarque du revers de la main, comme si c'était du passé.

— On m'a enfin libéré, et on m'a donné pour mission de protéger la princesse. Peux-tu me dire où elle se trouve ?

Le soldat se gratta un instant le menton.

— Eh bien… la dernière fois que je l'ai aperçue, elle se rendait dans les appartements de la reine. Je crois que Sa Majesté voulait avoir une discussion avec elle au sujet de sa fugue…

Sans lui laisser le temps d'épiloguer, Steiner fit un geste de la main en direction de ses trois compagnons, planta le soldat là et courut à travers des jardins vers l'entrée du château proprement dit. Le brutos regarda passer l'étrange équipe de son supérieur déchu avec circonspection. La présence d'un rat, ennemi d'Alexandrie dans la guerre en cours, posait surtout question.

— Mais… que… Arrêtez !

Cependant, le temps qu'il réagisse, les quatre avaient disparu de sa vue au détour d'une rangée d'arbres.

ooo

Le porche d'entrée était flanqué de deux amazones qui firent mine de leur barrer le passage. Steiner leur fonça dessus sans montrer la moindre intention de ralentir, épée brandie, et leur donna l'envie subite et pressante de s'écarter de son chemin. Les trois autres suivaient un peu à distance, d'autant que Bibi avait trébuché et était tombé, aussi les vigiles purent-elles s'interposer devant ces nouveaux arrivants après le passage du capitaine. L'assaut fut bref : après quelques passes d'armes avec les dagues de Djidane et la lance de Freyja, les deux femmes s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. À l'évidence, en temps de guerre, les soldats qu'on préférait laisser en arrière ne faisaient pas partie de la fine fleur du contingent. Cependant, elles hurlèrent pour donner l'alerte.

À l'intérieur, Steiner les attendait avec impatience au bas d'un large escalier, au fond du hall d'entrée. La pièce était pour l'instant inoccupée, mais des gens arrivaient des salles adjacentes, bureaux et bibliothèques, attirés par les cris des amazones. Un fonctionnaire de l'administration royale s'avança en demandant d'un ton courroucé ce que ce raffut signifiait, mais s'arrêta en reconnaissant une bloumécienne armée.

— Au secours ! À l'invasion ! glapit-il.

Sans laisser le temps à personne de réagir, les trois compagnons rejoignirent Steiner, prêts à jour des coudes et même des lames si besoin était. Ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au premier étage et traversèrent une salle de réception en renversant au passage un cuisinier aux bras chargés. Le capitaine s'engouffra ensuite dans un autre escalier qui menaient aux appartements de la famille royale.

Les souvenirs affluèrent à Djidane. C'était en haut de ces marches qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois Dagga, camouflée dans son manteau blanc. Ce jour-là, elle venait d'une porte sur la gauche, et Steiner se dirigea précisément dans cette direction. Derrière le battant, ils traversèrent un luxueux salon décoré de statues de preux guerriers des temps anciens, puis ils bifurquèrent à droite et entrèrent dans la chambre de la princesse. Steiner s'arrêta alors et reprit son souffle. La pièce décorée dans des teintes roses un peu sirupeuses était déserte.

— Elle n'est pas ici, constata Freyja. Où est la chambre de la reine ?

Steiner leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils rebroussèrent chemin et tournèrent à droite tandis que des cris de poursuivants leur venaient des étages inférieurs. Ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle pièce plus petite. Il s'agissait d'une antichambre, pourvue de fauteuils moelleux et d'une cheminée pour l'heure éteinte. Steiner hésita à aller plus loin.

— La chambre de la reine se trouve derrière cette porte, mais je ne pense pas que…

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Djidane ouvrit le panneau et contrôla que la princesse Grenat ne s'y trouvait pas.

— Où peut-elle bien être ? maugréa-t-il.

Steiner et Bibi scrutaient frénétiquement l'antichambre comme si celle-ci pouvait leur donner une sorte de réponse à cette question. Pendant ce temps, Freyja s'était postée à l'entrée et écoutait à l'extérieur.

— Il faut se décider vite, avertit-elle. On ne va pas tarder à avoir de la compagnie.

Steiner avait le regard figé vers un coin de la pièce, près de la cheminée.

— Mais qu'est-ce que…

Sur les murs tout autour, des appliques murales étaient garnies de flambeaux qui permettaient à la lumière d'inonder la pièce. Mais à cet endroit-là, la torche manquait, laissant paraître une simple barre de métal nue. Le chevalier s'avança, saisit la tige à tout hasard et tourna. Un grand raclement retentit alors à côté de lui tandis que la cheminée se reculait dans le mur pour ouvrir un passage dissimulé.

— Bien joué, papy ! s'exclama Djidane.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous quatre dans le passage et le refermèrent derrière eux. Au moins, maintenant, ils pouvaient supposer que personne ne les poursuivrait par là, du moins pas avant le retour de la reine.

Au bout d'un étroit couloir, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce circulaire qui s'enfonçait à perte de vue, avec une corniche qui longeait la paroi et descendait comme un tire-bouchon.

— Ça alors… murmura Steiner. Je parierais que c'est la quatrième tour.

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons.

— Sur les quatre tours du château, seules trois sont utilisées, expliqua-t-il. La quatrième est censée être désaffectée.

Il embrassa les lieux d'un large geste du bras.

— Mais si je ne me trompe pas, nous y sommes.

Ils observèrent le chemin qui descendait en pente douce dans les profondeurs. Sans doute la princesse se trouvait-elle là en bas. Ils descendirent au pas de course le long du rebord et s'enfoncèrent vers les sous-sols secrets. Les bruits de leurs pas résonnaient à l'infini sur les murs autour, mais aucun autre son ne troublait le silence. De loin en loin, des portes perçaient le mur mais les quatre infiltrés les ignorèrent. Il leur paraissait évident que la princesse se trouvait enfermée au plus profond de la tour. À plusieurs moments, à force de courir sur les pierres inégales, ils trébuchèrent et tombèrent, mais toujours ils se relevaient pour repartir de plus belle. Finalement, ils arrivèrent sur un palier et se permirent de faire une pause et de souffler un peu.

— On va où maintenant ? demanda Djidane.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Une porte de bois se trouvait d'un côté tandis qu'un corridor partait de l'autre et descendait en pente douce. Freyja le désigna du menton.

— Essayons par là.

Ils traversèrent le passage d'un pas un peu plus prudent, craignant que des gardiens d'un autre genre rôdent autour de la jeune prisonnière. À l'autre bout, une grande salle en deux étages s'offrit à leur vue. Une volée de marches permettait de descendre dans un vaste contrebas rectangulaire. De cette pièce dans la pièce partait un nouveau couloir, mais une grille en fer forgé barrait le passage. Le capitaine Steiner s'avança lentement en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je connais cet endroit…

— Je croyais que t'étais jamais venu dans cette tour ? s'étonna Djidane.

Le chevalier descendit les marches jusqu'au large renfoncement et aux barreaux de métal. Il regarda tout autour de lui, puis leva les yeux vers ses trois compagnons restés au-dessus.

— Je me trouvais là, avec la princesse et ce brigand, Markus. Nous venions du tunnel du fond.

Il montra le passage inaccessible à cause de la grille.

— Markus ? intervint Djidane, un peu perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

— Ce serait un peu long à expliquer. Il nous a accompagnés depuis Tréno, la princesse et moi. La route de la gorgone aboutit ici. C'est une voie souterraine qui relie les deux villes.

Steiner remonta l'escalier et rejoignit les autres.

— C'est dans cette pièce que nous avons été faits prisonniers tous les trois, conclut-il.

Ils méditèrent un instant ces révélations, avant que Freyja ne rompe à nouveau le silence. Elle se racla la gorge.

— Je suis désolée, mais je vois mal en quoi ça nous aide à retrouver la princesse. Ils ne l'auraient pas envoyée à Tréno, j'imagine.

Steiner secoua la tête.

— En effet. Dans ce cas improbable, la grille serait sûrement rétractée, nota-t-il. Il va falloir fouiller les autres pièces.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin jusqu'au palier et se dirigèrent vers la porte du fond. Le panneau de bois épais était pourvu d'une poignée en métal ouvragé figurant un dragon soufflant, qu'ils actionnèrent sans attendre. Derrière, une salle immense s'ouvrit, toute en longueur, surmontée d'un dôme de pierre.

— Dagga ! hurla Djidane.

La princesse reposait au fond, allongée sur une sorte de table de sacrifice. Pile et Face étaient penchés sur elle dans une attitude qui parut vaguement concupiscente aux quatre compagnons, même si c'était difficile à affirmer à cette distance. Les deux bouffons levèrent les yeux vers le groupe d'intrus.

— Que faites-vous ici ? couina Pile.

— Toujours à fourrer votre nez partout ! invectiva Face.

Djidane avait déjà dégainé ses lames.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? cria-t-il.

— Laissez la princesse tranquille, misérables ! ajouta Steiner en brandissant son épée.

À ses côtés, Freyja se prépara à bondir et Bibi empoigna fermement son bâton. Les jumeaux blêmirent encore malgré leur maquillage déjà blafard. Ils se rendaient aisément compte que face à telle adversité, ils risquaient fort de ne pas faire le poids. Ils se lancèrent un regard inquiet et s'écartèrent de la princesse en signe d'apaisement.

— Elle se porte bien, elle dort, assura l'un.

— De toute manière, il n'y a plus rien à en tirer, nota l'autre.

Ils se dandinèrent un instant d'un pied sur l'autre, attendant de voir comment leurs adversaires allaient réagir. Ça ne dura pas longtemps : Djidane démarra, fonça sur eux et ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste par une porte dérobée au fond de la pièce. Le brigand arriva à hauteur de l'autel, commença à se ruer sur la porte, mais s'arrêta alors. Il était plus important de s'assurer que Dagga allait bien que de poursuivre les deux énergumènes.

Il s'approcha et se pencha vers elle. Allongée sur la pierre froide, elle reposait paisiblement, plongée dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Ses cheveux détachés formaient comme un écrin à son visage ovale aux traits si purs, qui paraissait serein quoiqu'un peu pâle. Elle était toujours vêtue d'habits de voyage et portait encore son pendentif d'or enchâssé d'une pierre cristalline qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au gré de sa lente respiration. Djidane retira un de se gants et lui caressa tendrement le front.

— Dagga, réveille-toi. C'est moi, Djidane ! appela-t-il sans succès.

Freyja, pendant ce temps-là, avait considéré d'autres priorités et avait bondi vers la porte par laquelle les deux bouffons s'étaient enfuis, mais ils avaient pris soin de la verrouiller derrière eux. Elle revint donc vers l'autel en pestant, rejoignant les trois autres.

— Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? demanda Bibi.

Devant les efforts infructueux de Djidane pour réveiller la princesse, le petit mage était très inquiet. À côté de lui, Steiner semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot.

— Princesse, pardonnez-moi... J'ai failli à ma mission. Je ne suis pas digne d'être un chevalier ! Je ne suis pas digne de vivre !

Freyja, plus terre-à-terre, observa la respiration de la jeune femme et lui prit le pouls.

— Elle a l'air d'aller bien, mais ce sommeil ne me semble pas naturel.

Djidane hocha la tête.

— On dirait, oui. Sortons-la d'ici, on avisera ensuite.

Il s'avança, passa un bras sous les épaules de la princesse et un autre sous ses genoux, puis la souleva lentement.

— Ça va aller, Dagga, murmura-t-il.

Devant le regard déterminé du jeune homme, Steiner ne fit même pas mine de protester que le transport de la princesse était sa tâche en tant que garde du corps. Cette fois-ci, Djidane assumerait lui-même ce fardeau, et l'équipe se mit en route à sa suite. Comme dans la forêt maudite quelques jours plus tôt, ils emmenèrent la princesse inconsciente en lieu sûr.

ooo

Markus, pendant ce temps-là, se trouvait justement dans la forêt. Il avait dévalé l'escalier souterrain à toute vitesse pour finalement aboutir à une vaste plate-forme de chargement pouvant contenir des dizaines de personnes. Intrigué, il avait actionné un levier qui se trouvait là et la nacelle s'était mise en route, s'enfonçant dans le sol si brusquement que le malandrin avait dû se cramponner de toutes ses forces à une barrière. Quand finalement il s'était à nouveau immobilisé, un tunnel devant lui débouchait sous la brume. À sa droite, à peu de distance, se trouvait la porte de Bloumécia, et il comprit donc que le moyen de transport qu'il venait d'emprunter avait également servi à une partie de l'armée d'invasion d'Alexandrie. À sa gauche commençait la forêt près des berges du lac, à bonne distance de la partie qui avait subi la pétrification. Il s'était donc mis à courir à travers les sous-bois.

Il dut s'arrêter un instant, à bout de souffle et pris d'un point de côté, mais repartit bien vite. L'aiguille de platine reposait dans la poche de poitrine de son surcot et il ne se reposerait que quand il l'aurait utilisée pour ranimer son meilleur ami.

Au bout d'un moment, il pénétra dans la zone pétrifiée et accéléra le pas. Le souvenir de la vue de Frank statufié lui était encore douloureux et il voulait le sortir de là le plus rapidement possible. Il zigzagua entre les arbres gris, les lianes figées et les araignées de mousse immobiles, jusqu'à enfin atteindre son compagnon, prisonnier entre les pattes avant d'un monstre, porté comme un trophée levé vers les frondaisons. Il avança vers lui et sortit l'aiguille de sa poche en observant les alentours. Il espérait que seul Frank serait guéri, que les créatures ne se réveilleraient pas. Une potion classique de guérison de la pétrification aurait eu cet effet désastreux, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était procuré cet objet tant convoité, avec l'aide de la princesse.

Il repensa un instant à la jeune fille, prisonnière de sa mégère de mère, et au chevalier parti la secourir, et se surprit à avoir un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de les avoir abandonnés, alors qu'ils l'avaient tous deux aidés. Sans la princesse, il n'aurait peut-être jamais mis la main sur l'aiguille. Il leva alors les yeux vers Frank et secoua la tête.

En réalité, Steiner et lui avaient chacun une personne à sauver, c'était aussi simple que ça.


	14. Une question d'honneur

**Une question d'honneur**

Sur le chemin du retour, en remontant la rampe qui longeait les murs de la tour, le capitaine Steiner passait devant pour faire un premier rideau de défense, suivi de Bibi. Freyja assurait leurs arrières, et Djidane, au milieu, pestait de ne pouvoir aller plus vite. En dépit de la princesse qui pesait dans ses bras, il se sentait capable d'accélérer encore pour quitter le plus tôt possible le territoire ennemi. Mais la jeune femme était sans doute un fardeau moindre que la lourde armure de brutos du chevalier qui ouvrait le chemin. Djidane, les bras occupés, ne pouvait pas se battre et devait donc se résoudre à compter sur ce dernier et à se déplacer à son rythme.

Pendant la montée, la princesse ne montra aucun signe de réveil. Elle restait affaissée, les bras ballants, la respiration régulière et les paupières fixes. Sans doute était-elle la victime d'un obscur sortilège lacé par les infâmes bouffons. Djidane serra les mâchoires en repensant aux affreux petits bonhommes à clochettes, à leur visage blême, à leurs manières horripilantes. Leur ombre sinistre avait plané sur Dagga depuis son départ dans l'aérothéâtre. Ils avaient envoyé les trois valseurs à sa poursuite, l'avaient capturée à son retour, l'avaient enfermée dans cette étrange crypte et lui avaient… Il ignorait ce qu'ils lui avaient fait dans ce souterrain, mais son état actuel était sans doute un symptôme inquiétant d'obscures pratiques.

Finalement, après quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité, ils atteignirent tous le passage sous la cheminée de la reine. Steiner s'engouffra le premier dans l'antichambre déserte, contrôla que personne ne les attendait, et fit signe aux autres de le rejoindre. Djidane avança et s'autorisa enfin à reprendre son souffle tandis que Freyja vérifiait que personne ne les suivait.

— C'est inconcevable, maugréait le capitaine. Pourquoi la reine a-t-elle fait ça ? J'ai voué mon existence à son service, à protéger sa fille, et elle voulait l'envoyer à la mort ?

Il s'avança vers l'entrée de la pièce et leva soudain une main vers ses compagnons en signe d'avertissement.

— Il y a des gens dans le hall, chuchota-t-il. Ils ont dû fouiller les lieux à notre recherche sans nous trouver, mais ils ne sont pas encore repartis.

Djidane indiqua du menton une confortable banquette.

— Je vais laisser reposer Dagga, alors.

Il l'allongea délicatement et s'étira pour soulager son dos endolori par l'effort.

— Djidane, demanda Bibi, tu penses qu'elle va se réveiller ?

Le petit mage regardait le princesse avec inquiétude.

— Bien sûr, répondit le brigand. Elle dort parce qu'elle est fatiguée, avec toutes ces épreuves. Rien de plus. Laissons-la récupérer, d'accord ?

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

— Si seulement j'étais revenu plus tôt… Je suis désolé, Dagga, vraiment désolé.

Le chevalier s'était approché derrière lui, sans bruit, et le considérait en haussant le sourcil.

— C'est étonnant, tu as changé d'attitude. Je pensais que tu raillerais mon incompétence. Après tout, c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui devais la protéger.

Djidane secoua la tête.

— Oh, à quoi bon ? La colère ne fait que masquer les sentiments… les vrais sentiments importants. J'arrive même pas à verser une larme.

La vision des deux bouffons penchés sur la princesse dansait devant les yeux du jeune homme, au point que son discours n'était pas très cohérent. Les autres restèrent silencieux à regarder la princesse qui sommeillait toujours.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, livrant passage à Pile et Face. Ils semblaient essoufflés et lancèrent aux intrus un regard où se mêlaient colère et jubilation.

— Ils sont là ! glapirent-ils.

Derrière eux, la générale Beatrix pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas calme, et ils s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer.

— Ce sont eux, générale ! Ils apportent évasion, trahison et dissension !

Steiner s'avança vivement et s'interposa devant elle.

— Steiner, lança-t-elle d'une voix suave. Quelle surprise, où étiez-vous donc passé ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en dévisageant tour à tour Djidane et Freyja derrière lui.

— Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes acoquiné avec ces canailles, ajouta-t-elle.

Le capitaine lui lança un regard plein de ressentiment.

— Les seules canailles, à mon avis, c'est vous, les deux avortons derrière vous et la reine que vous servez.

Dans la pièce, personne n'en crut ses oreilles. Le chevalier, incarnation même de la loyauté, venait contre toute attente d'insulter sa souveraine. Beatrix dégaina sa rapière.

— Mon cher ami, ça, tu vas le payer.

Steiner brandit à son tour son épée, et les deux combattants s'observèrent de longues secondes sans passer à l'offensive. L'œil unique de Beatrix analysait froidement la situation : elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer une victoire aussi aisée que lors de ses combats précédents à cause de la lourde armure de son opposant. De plus, du fait qu'ils s'étaient souvent entraînés ensemble, elle ne sous-estimait pas ses qualités arme à la main.

Au bout d'un moment, la générale se fendit en avant pour atteindre de la pointe de sa lame une faiblesse dans la cuirasse du capitaine, une tactique logique considérant que tout coup de tranchant risquait simplement de ricocher. Steiner, qui s'attendait à cette manœuvre, dévia et riposta. S'ensuivit une série de brefs assauts où la bretteuse, bien plus agile, allait et venait et tentait de percer l'armure, tandis que le capitaine se contentait de la laisser venir, sachant qu'il perdrait s'il cherchait à la vaincre au jeu de la mobilité. Non, il serait un roc, et elle ne passerait pas. Il écarta ainsi ses coups, les uns après les autres, attendant la meilleure occasion.

Elle se présenta alors à lui, tandis que la générale tentait une frappe plus profonde, plus avancée que les autres. Il para d'un moulinet du bras vers l'intérieur, forçant le bras de son adversaire à se replier devant lui, et attrapa en un éclair le coude avec sa main libre. Il tira ensuite son adversaire tout près de lui pour l'empêcher de frapper encore. Sa poigne était telle qu'elle arracha une grimace à la jeune femme, et pourtant elle le fit aisément lâcher prise en lui assénant un coup sec dans le nez avec la garde de sa rapière. Elle se dégagea, s'écarta et se prépara à repartir à l'assaut en profitant de l'instant de confusion du capitaine qui grognait de douleur.

— Attendez une minute ! s'exclama Djidane en apostrophant la combattante. En tant que générale du royaume, vous devriez pas protéger votre princesse ? Ça fait pas partie de vos devoirs ?

Il montrait la silhouette inconsciente de Grenat affalée sur la banquette. Beatrix suspendit son mouvement et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Pendant une longue seconde, rien ne se passa. Puis, elle se redressa, ramena sa lame devant elle, bien droite, et l'arme se mit à luire. Elle asséna un coup horizontal dans le vide, qui projeta une onde de choc vers le capitaine, lequel tomba à la renverse en arrière.

Djidane n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il avait subi cette terrible technique lors de son combat à Bloumécia et avait cru en mourir, et là, cela avait à peine fait choir Steiner, comme si… comme si elle s'était retenue.

La générale s'avança vers le chevalier au sol, la pointe de sa lame en direction de son visage comme pour lui porter le coup de grâce. Freyja, qui n'était pas intervenue jusqu'ici, brandit sa hallebarde, prête à bondir pour sauver le chevalier. À ce moment, Beatrix rengaina son arme et se détourna pour se diriger vers Djidane et la princesse au fond de la pièce.

— Relevez-vous, Steiner ! Vous êtes ridicule ! lança-t-elle d'un ton où le dédain se mêlait à la préoccupation.

Elle arriva à quelques pas du brigand et s'arrêta pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il soutint son regard.

— Je sais que vous désapprouvez ce qui se passe. Je vous ai entendue.

Elle inspira profondément et regarda pendant un long moment la jeune femme inconsciente.

— Princesse… murmura-t-elle.

Elle sourit faiblement.

— Quand la reine a décrété sa mise à mort, je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles. Je pensais, quelque part, qu'elle disait ça sous le coup de la colère, qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot.

Elle soupira.

— Mais j'ai réfléchi à tout ce qu'elle a fait ces derniers temps… Et à tout ce qu'elle m'a fait faire, les invasions, les pauvres citoyens de Bloumécia…

— Il est trop tard pour demander pardon, intervint Freyja d'une voix féroce.

La générale se tourna vers elle. Son œil violet flamboyait. La rate poursuivit malgré tout.

— Mais vous pouvez encore sauver votre princesse. Vous aurez rattrapé une infime partie de vos fautes, récupéré une partie de votre honneur.

Beatrix se tourna vers les deux bouffons toujours terrés à l'entrée.

— Elle semble aux prises avec un maléfice. Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Ils se contèrent de pousser un ricanement narquois. La générale s'avança vers la jeune femme endormie, s'agenouilla devant elle et leva une main. Du bout de ses doigts s'échappèrent des étincelles qui vinrent baigner le visage serein et immobile, sans plus de résultats. Pile et Face esquissèrent un pas en avant mais Freyja s'interposa et leur barra la route, bientôt rejointe par Steiner qui s'était relevé sur ces entrefaites.

— Ce sortilège est irrévocable ! glapit Pile.

— On va bien voir ça, murmura Beatrix.

Elle recommença son geste, sans succès.

— C'est inutile ! lança Face.

À la troisième tentative, Dagga poussa un grognement et battit faiblement des paupières.

— Impossible ! rugirent les deux grimaçants.

— Princesse, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda la générale.

La jeune femme commença à se redresser en position assise, attirant des exclamations de soulagement. Djidane se retint à peine de la prendre dans ses bras et se contenta de s'asseoir à ses côtés, Bibi sautilla sur place en balançant son bâton et le capitaine poussa un « Oui » tonitruant. Seule Freyja gardait son calme, mais le sourire sur son visage de rongeur en disait long.

— Qu'est-ce donc que ce vacarme ?

Une voix forte retentissait derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passage à la ventripotente reine Branet. Elle s'avança à pas lents, lança un regard mauvais aux intrus qui envahissaient son antichambre et posa ensuite les yeux sur sa fille. Son visage violacé fonça sous son maquillage. Pile et Face se présentèrent devant elle et embrassèrent les pans de son manteau royal.

— La princesse est réveillée, Votre Majesté ! annonça l'un.

— Ils tentent de l'enlever, Votre Majesté ! ajouta l'autre.

— Toutes les chimères sont-elles extraites ? demanda la souveraine.

— Oui, Votre Majesté !

— Alors, enfermez-la au cachot.

Beatrix s'avança vers sa supérieure.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Retirez cet ordre !

Branet haussa un sourcil courroucé.

— Oh ? Vous osez me défier, vous aussi ?

— Ma reine, il est de mon devoir de protéger la princesse. Je vous en prie, ne persistez pas dans votre décision. Cessez de faire du mal à votre fille.

La reine gloussa. Derrière elle, dans le hall, un contingent d'amazones et de mages noirs prenait place. Beatrix jeta un regard en arrière et posa la main sur la garde de son épée.

— Fuyez, vous tous ! Emmenez-la.

Djidane avait lui aussi remarqué les soldats qui s'accumulaient et savait qu'il n'avait qu'une possibilité de fuite : redescendre vers le cachot et le passage vers Tréno dont avait parlé Steiner un peu plus tôt. Il saisit le bras de la princesse et, espérant qu'elle pourrait marcher sans problème, lui fit signe de le suivre. Pendant ce temps, Freyja vint se camper à côté de la générale.

— Comme c'est amusant, persifla la reine. Les ennemis d'hier qui joignent leurs forces.

Elle fit un signe derrière elle.

— Tuez-les.

— Mère ! hurla Dagga. Ne faites pas ça !

Branet lui lança un regard dépourvu de toute compassion et de tout amour maternel, qui se mua même en colère alors qu'elle se retournait vers les deux bouffons.

— Imbéciles !

Elle quitta la pièce rapidement en les frappant au passage, laissant le champ libre à son armée. Djidane ne perdit pas de temps à comprendre cette étrange réaction et entraîna Dagga derrière lui vers les souterrains. Rapidement, Bibi et Steiner les suivirent, tandis que des aboiements retentissaient.

Une amazone traversa le hall d'entrée, tenant tant bien que mal au bout de sa laisse un énorme chien de combat. Le molosse, au pelage clair et au regard haineux, retroussait ses babines, laissant apparaître ses crocs luisants de bave. Arrivée à l'entrée de l'antichambre, sa gardienne le lâcha et il bondit sur les deux dames restées en couverture. Le combat commença pour Freyja et Beatrix tandis que les quatre compagnons couraient à toute vitesse vers leur salut. Ils descendirent les marches aussi vite que le permettait l'état de la princesse. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés en bas des escaliers, juste devant la crypte où on avait procédé au retrait des chimères de Dagga, Steiner s'arrêta soudainement. Djidane faillit lui rentrer dedans.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, papy ?

— Beatrix servait la reine loyalement pendant toutes ces années et a retourné ses armes contre elle. Freyja a perdu tout son peuple et continue à protéger la princesse. Je ne peux pas les laisser seules. Je ne peux pas les laisser se faire massacrer sans les aider.

Djidane hocha la tête. Il comprenait très bien. Même si le capitaine et lui demeuraient fort différents, ils partageaient cette conception de l'honneur.

— Je remonte. Pendant ce temps, je vous en prie, amenez la princesse en lieu sûr, à Tréno, chez Maître Totto. Il saura quoi faire, pour elle et pour le royaume. Du moins je l'espère.

Dans un geste inespéré, Djidane tendit la main à Steiner qui la serra en une poignée franche quoique muette. Le capitaine adressa ensuite un signe de tête plein de déférence à Bibi et la princesse, tourna les talons et partit au pas de course. Loin au-dessus, des grognements rageurs retentissaient.

— Adieu, princesse ! lança-t-il avant de disparaître dans les hauteurs de la tour.

Dagga, toujours un peu désorientée, le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il passe hors de vue. Elle n'en revenait pas.

— Ils se battent tous pour moi…

— Ils se battent pour ce en quoi ils croient, rectifia Djidane. Et pour leur rendre justice, il faut que tu survives. Dépêchons-nous.

Ils filèrent vers la route de la gorgone.

ooo

Pendant ce temps, les deux officières avaient été obligées de se replier vers le sommet de la tour, assaillies par d'autres chiens de guerre. Leurs lames dansaient autour d'elles, taillant dans leurs adversaires qui se renouvelaient sans cesse. Une estafilade courait le long du flanc de Freyja, déchirant sa tunique écarlate et maculant son pelage d'un sang de même couleur.

— Ils sont vraiment nombreux, grogna la rate. Et ces amazones sont bien entraînées, félicitations.

La générale ignora le compliment à demi sarcastique, retira sa lame du corps d'un molosse, quand un bruit derrière elle attira son attention. Le cliquètement de l'armure de Steiner retentissait dans l'escalier. Il apparut bientôt.

— Steiner, que faites-vous là ?

— Je suis le capitaine Steiner d'Alexandrie, et je serais honoré de guerroyer au côté de braves combattantes comme vous !

Beatrix lança un sourire franc à son collègue et le salua d'un bref signe de tête, son œil unique brillant de reconnaissance.

— Trêve de bavardages, on a de la compagnie ! intervint Freyja.

Un groupe de mages noirs s'avançait vers eux. Le combat allait recommencer.

ooo

Loin de ce tumulte, Djidane, Dagga et Bibi s'avançaient dans la salle menant vers la gare de la gorgone. La princesse ralentit le pas en franchissant une paire d'austères colonnes.

— C'est ici que… nous avons été capturés. Des grilles empêchent les intrus de passer. Même si deux gardes du corps me protégeaient, Steiner et votre ami, Markus, nous n'avons rien pu faire.

Djidane hocha la tête.

— Papy m'a expliqué ça tout à l'heure. Markus a quitté le château il y a une heure à peu près pour aller sauver Frank. Il doit être en pleine forêt, à présent.

La princesse, qui n'en savait rien, resta songeuse quelques instants.

— J'espère qu'il réussira à le guérir. Frank m'a sauvé la vie, là-bas, je ne l'oublie pas. Je ne l'oublierai jamais…

Elle s'engagea dans un court escalier flanqué de piliers monumentaux, entraînant ses deux amis à sa suite. Au bout d'un nouveau corridor, ils débouchèrent sur le tunnel de la gorgone. Bibi et Djidane restèrent étonnés devant le spectacle. Steiner avait cité une « voie souterraine » et ils s'étaient attendus à une véritable route, mais ils découvrirent en réalité un simple boyau qui semblait à peine praticable. À la lueur de flambeaux vacillants, il se perdait rapidement dans la pénombre où paraissaient grouiller de multiples dangers. Ces dangers, Grenat en avait déjà eu un premier aperçu.

— Ce n'est pas très engageant… murmura Bibi.

— C'est par là que vous êtes arrivés ? demanda Djidane.

La princesse paraissait perdue dans ses pensées. Bien sûr, elle était encore mal remise de son sommeil forcé et maléfique, mais l'expression de son visage indiquait autre chose, une préoccupation, une indécision. Elle lança un regard en arrière.

— Est-ce que ça va, Dagga ?

Djidane lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

— Je me doute que tu dois pas avoir le moral, mais il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, ajouta-t-il.

— Quelque chose vient par là ! intervint Bibi. Ça a l'air énorme.

En effet, ils pouvaient tous entendre un bruit de cavalcade venant du lointain. Au bout d'un moment, la gorgone apparut au loin le long de la racine, ses ailettes vibrant sous l'effet de la vitesse, sa nacelle toujours pendue à son dos.

— C'est donc ça, la gorgone !? s'exclama Djidane.

L'insecte géant ralentit en abordant le virage et approcha lentement l'endroit où attendaient les trois passagers. Comme si elle reconnaissant la princesse, elle s'arrêta d'elle-même, sans avoir besoin d'être incitée par une offrande de nourriture.

— On va monter là-dedans ? demanda Bibi d'un ton peu rassurée en approchant du véhicule.

— Pas de temps à perdre, opina Djidane. Grimpons !

Bibi posa le pied dans l'habitacle, tandis que la princesse restait en arrière.

— Dagga ! appela Djidane.

— Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

— Enfin, Dagga ! gronda le jeune homme. Pourquoi tu crois qu'ils sont tous restés derrière ? Ils se battent pour toi, oui, mais ils se battent aussi parce que, sans réfléchir, ça leur a semblé la chose à faire. Parfois, il faut arrêter de penser et écouter son cœur.

La princesse considéra un instant les paroles de son ami et, à moitié convaincue, elle hocha la tête. Elle monta à son tour et s'installa sur la banquette de bois, à côté de Bibi. Djidane les rejoignit.

— C'est parti !

Comme si elle l'entendait, la gorgone se mit en marche le long de la route.

ooo

L'insecte, chargé de ses trois passagers, prit rapidement de la vitesse jusqu'à atteindre son rythme de croisière. Autour d'eux les murs de terre défilaient, à moitié plongés dans la pénombre.

— On va où ? demanda Bibi.

— Tréno, pour l'instant, répondit Djidane. Après, on verra. Il va falloir y réfléchir.

Il regarda la princesse qui restait toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Elle étreignait machinalement son pendentif, sans rien dire. Les parois monotones s'étendirent à perte de vue, pendant un temps interminable. Plus tard, Djidane finit par perdre patience devant le mutisme de ses compagnons et s'avança à l'avant de la nacelle, tentant sans succès de scruter le lointain.

— Elle va pas très vite… s'impatienta-t-il.

— Elle n'est pas très rassurée, expliqua Grenat. Il y a parfois des monstres, des prédateurs, dans ces tunnels. Nous en avons affronté un la dernière fois.

— N'empêche, elle pourrait pas accélérer un peu ?

Comme en réponse à son injonction, la gorgone prit de la vitesse.

— Ah ! s'exclama Djidane, satisfait. C'est mieux !

La gorgone accéléra encore, faisant dangereusement tanguer la nacelle. Rapidement, le souffle de l'accélération fut tel qu'ils devaient s'accrocher pour tenir en place. Au moindre virage, ils risquaient de se retrouver ballottés d'un bout à l'autre du véhicule.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, gémit Bibi.

— Oh non ! cria la princesse. Djidane ! Regarde !

Le brigand se cramponna à la rambarde et se retourna pour voir, à peine perceptible dans l'obscurité derrière l'attelage, la cause de ce changement d'attitude : un monstre gigantesque qui poursuivait la gorgone. La créature semblait un serpent gigantesque, aux flancs garnis de piquants et qui dardait des crocs acérés. La gueule grande ouverte, elle rampait à une allure surprenante derrière sa proie terrifiée qui filait à toute vitesse. Djidane se retourna vers l'avant pour encourager son moyen de transport.

— Vas-y , tu vas le semer !

Le monstre restait à quelque distance derrière, sans parvenir à tout à fait rattraper l'équipage.

— Tu y es presque !

— Le problème… intervint Grenat.

La gueule du serpent, quoique plus lointaine, devenait aussi plus visible à mesure que la pénombre se dissipait.

— … c'est que nous allons manquer la gare de Tréno, si elle ne ralentit pas.

En effet, la lumière qui perçait maintenant les ténèbres environnantes provenait d'un point éclairé qui se rapprochait rapidement. En un instant, ils le rejoignirent, tandis que la gorgone continuait à cavaler sans se préoccuper du quai qu'elle longeait. Le temps que Djidane puisse envisager de sauter à terre avec ses compagnons, ils étaient déjà passés. De toute manière, à l'évidence, il n'aurait réussi qu'à se rompre le cou.

— C'était Tréno, je crois… annonça Bibi en agrippant son chapeau pour l'empêcher de s'envoler.

— Avec cette vitesse, on peut pas descendre, pesta Djidane. Tu sais où le tunnel mène ensuite, Dagga ?

— Non… admit-elle.

À l'avant, le tunnel prenait un virage serré. Les trois compagnons d'infortune écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur en constatant que cette partie-là n'était pas du tout aménagée. La racine que suivait la gorgone bifurqua tandis que le boyau se rétrécissait. La nacelle racla les parois, projetant des gerbes de terre à l'intérieur. Balancés de droite et de gauche, ils se recroquevillèrent au fond de l'habitacle. Bibi hurlait. Finalement, un cercle de lumière apparut devant eux. La gorgone dans un dernier sursaut, pivota et entra dans un passage secondaire sur sa gauche. Le véhicule, déjà mis à rude épreuve, se détacha du harnais de l'insecte et partit en tonneaux plus loin. Pour les trois infortunés passagers, ce fut la nuit et le silence.

ooo

Le soir était tombé sur la cité d'Alexandrie et le calme était revenu dans le château. En fuite, les ennemis de la reine étaient traqués dans toute la ville, mais nul n'avait réussi à les appréhender. Installée sur son trône, la reine espérait pourtant que l'on les retrouve rapidement et avait donné des ordres précis à ce sujet à l'officière amazone de plus haut rang, la colonelle Erika, qui remplaçait cette traîtresse de Beatrix. Debout à côté de sa souveraine, l'officière avait fait déployer ses femmes dans toute la ville pour mettre la main sur les fuyards. Il ne lui plaisait pas de donner la chasse à son ancienne supérieure, qui lui avait tout appris, mais obéissait consciencieusement, par devoir. En son for intérieur, elle savait que c'était une bien sombre journée. Le seul moment qui l'avait égayée s'était produit juste après la disparition de Beatrix, quand Branet avait frappé et chassé ses deux bouffons. Elle les avait traités d'incompétents et d'imbéciles, à la grande joie des soldates présentes.

À ses côtés, Branet ruminait encore. Comment ces deux idiots avaient-ils pu commettre une pareille erreur ? Ils savaient qu'elle voulait absolument récupérer le pendentif du trésor royal dérobé par la princesse. Et pourtant, ils lui avaient laissé le joyau autour du cou pendant sa détention et son extraction ! Et maintenant, elle s'était à nouveau enfuie avec. Les deux nabots avaient expliqué que la présence du pendentif avait facilité l'extraction des chimères et amplifié leur puissance. Du moins, c'était ce qu'avait expliqué Kuja. Celui-là, d'ailleurs, ne perdait rien pour attendre. Quelle erreur stupide ! Branet repensa avec dépit à tous ces incapables qui l'entouraient. Et tous ces traîtres qui lui avaient tourné le dos.

Peu importaient ces ingrats, elle serait bientôt au faîte de sa puissance. Beatrix, la première, regretterait d'avoir retourné son épée contre sa reine.

— Votre Majesté !

Les voix de Pile et Face retentirent à l'entrée de la salle, mais la reine les ignora volontairement. Alors qu'ils essayaient d'entrer, deux amazones leur barrèrent sans ménagement le passage.

— Vous êtes sur mon chemin ! jacassa Pile.

— Laissez-nous passer ! ordonna Face.

Les factionnaires, très heureuses d'avoir enfin l'autorisation de tenir tête à ces deux nabots, ne se laissèrent pas impressionner.

— Nous avons des ordres stricts de la reine de ne laisser passer aucun de vous, annonça l'une avec un sourire jubilatoire sur le visage.

— Je peux néanmoins transmettre un message, ajouta la deuxième.

Pile grogna.

— Les invités de la reine sont arrivés, expliqua-t-il néanmoins.

— Vous devriez les laisser entrer, ajouta Face.

— Je vais demander. Restez ici.

L'amazone s'éloigna vers le trône et s'entretint un instant avec la souveraine avant de revenir.

— Faites-les entrer. Et ensuite, déguerpissez.

— Pardon !? Comment osez-vous ?

L'amazone se pencha vers le visage blafard du nabot, le regard menaçant.

— Faut-il donc que je vous épelle le mot « disgrâce » ? demanda-t-elle en détachant bien les syllabes.

— Mais… commença Pile.

Face le tira par la manche et se pencha vers son oreille.

— Sans l'appui de la reine, nous n'avons aucun poids ici. Contentons-nous d'obéir.

Il entraîna vers l'extérieur son jumeau, qui suivit de mauvais grâce. Quelques instants plus tard, sur leur invitation, deux personnes entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle du trône et se dirigèrent vers la reine. Une jeune femme au visage agréable s'avançait en sifflant d'aise devant le luxe de la salle. Son style vestimentaire très étudié – petit haut décolleté aux manches bouffantes, plume dans les cheveux, chaussures rouges à talons, contrastait avec la hache impressionnante qu'elle portait dans le dos. Assurément, Lamia la chasseuse de primes n'était pas une femme ordinaire.

— Quel spectacle, dites donc ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un accent populaire peu en harmonie avec les lieux.

La colonelle Erika s'interposa devant elle.

— Pousse-toi hors de mon chemin, toi ! aboya Lamia. La reine m'a demandé.

— Veuillez bien vous tenir devant notre reine, rétorqua l'officière.

L'autre arrivant, beaucoup plus discret, s'avançait sans une parole. Malgré sa haute taille, sa peau si pâle qu'elle en devenait presque bleue et son épaisse tignasse de dreadlocks roux, il semblait pouvoir passer inaperçu tant il se déplaçait sans aucun bruit. L'air pensif, il caressait sa barbiche en regardant d'un air à demi amusé l'impertinence de Lamia.

Cette dernière vint se camper à côté du trône et interpella la souveraine.

— C'est un plaisir, Votre Majesté. Alors, il paraît que les choses ne vont pas fort ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? pesta la reine Branet en se levant.

Elle dévisagea l'impertinente des pieds à la tête avec un rictus de mépris.

— Voilà ce qui se passe quand on fraye avec les vauriens, je suppose, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

— Je soupçonne que vous ne m'embauchez pas pour mes bonnes manières, rétorqua Lamia, sarcastique.

Branet poussa un grognement avant de se rasseoir, de soupirer et d'exposer ses demandes.

— Voici la situation. Je vous donne deux objectifs. Le premier est de reprendre le pendentif, le trésor national d'Alexandrie, à la princesse Grenat. Elle l'a emporté dans sa fuite. Le deuxième est d'assassiner le mage noir qui voyage à ses côtés.

Le rouquin prit la parole pour la première fois, d'une voix rauque.

— Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur lui ?

— C'est un golem sans âme, un spécimen défectueux qui s'est échappé. Il faut l'éliminer avant qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

Lamia poussa un ricanement narquois.

— Il lance des sortilèges sans vraiment les contrôler, c'est un danger public. J'ai un compte personnel à régler avec lui.

Sa défaite à la fête de la chasse de Lindblum lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge.

— Fort bien, apprécia la reine.

— J'ignore ce qui s'est exactement passé entre vous et votre fille, demanda ensuite Lamia, mais que dois-je faire si elle… tente de résister ?

Le visage de Branet resta de marbre.

— Je veux juste que vous récupériez le pendentif. Le reste m'importe peu.

— Fantastique ! Ma hache est ravie de l'entendre. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Au plaisir, Votre Majesté.

La chasseuse de primes tourna alors les talons pour partir accomplir sa mission. Son compagnon s'attarda quelques instants encore.

— Est-il vrai qu'un garçon avec une queue voyage avec la princesse ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui ! Ce maudit singe ! Vous aurez une récompense spéciale si vous vous occupez de lui.

— C'est bien lui… Je m'occuperai de votre mission après en avoir fini avec lui.

Il quitta la salle à son tour, aussi silencieusement qu'il était rentré. Quand il franchit la porte, il faillit être bousculé par une amazone qui venait faire une annonce. La femme vint se camper devant la reine et la colonelle, au garde-à-vous.

— Au rapport ! La totalité de la flotte est rentrée et opérationnelle. La Rose Rouge est prête à appareiller.

— Enfin ! jubila la reine. Colonelle, préparez vos troupes. Nous partons.

Elle se laissa aller à un ricanement joyeux, une lueur malsaine dans le regard.


	15. La puissance des chimères

**La puissance des chimères**

Le visage grimaçant de la reine Branet flottait dans les ténèbres tout autour de la princesse Grenat. La jeune femme courait dans le vide insondable, tentant d'échapper à cette apparition qui la hantait, mais où qu'elle se tourne, elle trouvait le sourire féroce et le regard qui la foudroyait. Elle finit par tomber à genoux en sanglotant.

— Mère…

Elle resta ainsi prostrée un moment, les yeux clos pour fuir cette figure maternelle et pourtant honnie. Après un temps indéterminé, elle sentit une eau bienfaisante couler sur son front. Elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil.

La première chose que la princesse distingua fut un ciel bleu éclatant. Le soleil haut dardait ses rayons réconfortants et l'obligea à cligner plusieurs fois. Elle regarda ensuite tout autour d'elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée dans une mousse grasse et moelleuse qui recouvrait la roche. Plus loin, des débris de bois et de métal jonchaient le sol, sans doute les restes de la nacelle de la gorgone. À quelques pas d'elle, Bibi l'observait avec appréhension, un linge mouillé à la main.

— Bibi… souffla-t-elle. On s'en est sortis ?

Elle se rendit compte de l'absurdité de sa question et se redressa en position assise pour regarder les environs. À perte de vue, des falaises et des rochers démesurés formaient un paysage grandiose. La nature était vivace, partout la mousse et les buissons recouvraient la pierre, mais les rares arbres de plus haute taille apparaissaient noirs, nus et rabougris, comme frappés par la foudre. Heureusement, pour le moment, le temps semblait radieux.

— Où sommes-nous ?

— C'est Pinnacle Rocks, dans le royaume de Lindblum, répondit le mage noir.

— Pinnacle Rocks ? Lindblum ? La gorgone nous a emmenés si loin ?

Elle se leva et esquissa un pas mal assuré.

— Où sont les autres ? Freyja et Steiner ? Beatrix ? Et où est Djidane ?

— Il est parti explorer les lieux. Quant aux autres…

Il haussa les épaules.

— Dagga ! Tu es enfin debout ! interrompit la voix de Djidane.

Le jeune homme franchit d'un bond une saillie rocheuse et rejoignit ses deux compagnons. Il souffrait de vilaines éraflures sur les bras mais semblait en forme, en dehors de cela.

— Je suis restée inconsciente si longtemps ? demanda la princesse.

— Nous aussi, répondit Djidane. Je me suis réveillé il y a une heure à peine, alors que c'était déjà l'après-midi. Je crois que tu as dormi une journée entière.

Grenat afficha une moue contrariée.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Djidane.

— Où sont les autres ? Ils vont bien ?

— Difficile à dire, la gorgone nous a emmené tellement loin. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils ont probablement atteint Tréno, à l'heure qu'il est.

La princesse secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle se sentait encore engourdie par l'accident et l'inconscience qui avait suivi.

— Tu crois qu'on pourra emprunter un aéronef à Lindblum ? demanda-t-elle enfin. La Porte Sud n'est pas bien loin, et une fois passée nous arriverons juste à côté de Tréno.

— Ce sera sûrement possible.

À ce moment, un vieil homme se matérialisa, flottant dans les airs juste à côté d'eux. Djidane crut avoir la berlue, tant l'apparition semblait irréelle. Il portait une tunique de couleur crème et un pantalon vert défraîchi. Son visage creusé par les ans, barré par des sourcils broussailleux blancs conne neige et une épaisse moustache, paraissait bienveillant. Néanmoins, il portait un long bâton orné d'une crosse ouvragée en métal et il lévitait à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol. Djidane était prompt à suspecter quelque chose de peu naturel.

— Ennemi ? demanda-t-il simplement à l'apparition.

— Cela, jeune homme, dépendra entièrement de toi, répondit le vieil homme d'une voix grondante. Mon nom est Ramuh.

La princesse Grenat sursauta en entendant ces paroles.

— J'ai déjà rencontré ce nom quelque part.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et le dénommé Ramuh respecta sa concentration.

— Oui, ça me revient ! s'exclama-t-elle enfin. J'ai lu votre nom dans un livre à propos de la magie des chimères. Si vous vous nommez Ramuh, vous devez être… l'esprit de l'orage.

Le vieillard sourit.

— Sais-tu, petite, que ta magie invocatoire a détruit Clayra ?

Grenat secoua la tête de dégoût.

— Une chimère suit les ordres de son maître et reste toujours fidèle à sa volonté, continua le vieil homme. Celle-ci a répondu aux ordres d'une femme au cœur rempli d'avidité.

Grenat ferma les yeux et plissa les lèvres un instant.

— Mère… C'est vraiment inconcevable.

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

— J'étais enfermée, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait.

Djidane lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

— C'est pas ta faute, Dagga. Tout le monde sait que c'est pas ta faute. C'est pour ça qu'on te fait confiance, c'est pour ça que les autres sont restés derrière pour toi.

Ramuh se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

— C'est la vérité, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'as pas déclenché ces destructions. Mais je dois te demander… que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?

Grenat resta pensive une seconde.

— Si j'étais… plus forte, articula-t-elle. Si je pouvais contrôler ces chimères… Pouvez-vous m'y aider ? Me confier votre puissance ? Je vous en supplie.

— Et ainsi tu pourras faire encore plus de bêtises ?

— Non… J'ignorais ce pouvoir jusqu'à ce que Mère me le dérobe. Où peut-être que le ressentais confusément, mais que j'avais peur de découvrir ce qui sommeillait en moi. Mais maintenant, je sais et je comprends.

Sous les yeux ébahis des trois compagnons, Ramuh se métamorphosa alors. Il s'agissait toujours d'un vieil homme flottant devant eux, mais celui-ci respirait la majesté, avec sa longue barbe en volutes torturés qui descendait presque jusqu'à ses pieds et sa robe de mage brillante. Le regard perçant, il considéra la requête de la princesse. Sa voix gronda de plus belle, comme un roulement de tonnerre au creux de la tempête.

— Cela fait bien des années que je n'ai pas servi quelqu'un… J'erre dans ce monde depuis lors. Je dois m'assurer que tu en vaux bien la peine. Déterminer si tu es capable d'être mon hôte, et si tu en es digne.

— Que dois-je faire ? demanda Grenat sans se laisser impressionner.

— Il faut que tu sois capable de ressentir l'aura chimérique, sinon tu ne pourras jamais maîtriser mon pouvoir. Je vais dissimuler des manifestations de moi-même dans ces lieux. Voyons si tu parviens à les détecter.

Au même instant, l'image du vieil homme s'estompa et disparut. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence étonné, Djidane partit d'un ricanement sarcastique.

— C'est donc ça, sa grande épreuve ? Il veut jouer à cache-cache ?

— Je suis désolée, Djidane, répondit la princesse. Je sais que nous sommes pressés, mais… j'ai besoin de son aide. Depuis que je me suis réveillée dans les appartements de ma mère, je me sens comme vide d'une partie de moi-même, une partie que je soupçonnais à peine et dont on m'a dépossédée.

Djidane leva une main dans un signe apaisant avant qu'elle ne se lance dans davantage de justifications.

— T'en fais pas, Dagga, je te suis.

— Moi aussi, je peux aider, intervint Bibi.

Grenat hocha la tête.

— Merci, merci à tous les deux.

Ils se mirent alors en route dans le dédale de roches, en quête du maître de l'orage.

ooo

Constituée de falaises et d'immenses blocs de pierre qui semblaient posés là pêle-mêle, la zone n'en paraissait pas pour autant désolée. Partout la pierre était recouverte d'une végétation basse mais vivace : herbe, mousse, massifs de chardons aux fleurs épanouies, ajoncs, genêts et buissons de bruyère se partageaient l'environnement. L'air était chargé d'odeurs de thym et de romarin. Dans la solitude ambiante, les grésillements des insectes n'étaient couverts que par le chant sporadique de quelques oiseaux inaperçus.

Grenat déambula, les sens aux aguets. Du point de vue de ses compagnons elle semblait errer au hasard, mais de temps en temps elle s'arrêtait, fermait les yeux pour ressentir les effluves d'une imperceptible magie, puis repartait dans une autre direction. Finalement, elle longea un ruisseau paresseux et s'arrêta sur un affleurement rocheux qui surplombait le courant.

— Là, murmura-t-elle simplement.

Dans l'instant, Ramuh apparut, prenant son apparence initiale de vieillard débonnaire et inoffensif.

— Bien, jeune fille, apprécia-t-il. Tu ressens ma présence, c'est encourageant.

Elle sourit sans un mot.

— Laisse-moi te conter une histoire. Il y a longtemps, trente-trois petits pays luttaient contre l'Empire.

— C'est quoi, un empire ? interrompit Djidane.

— Ce n'est pas important, c'est comme un royaume, mais en plus grand. Toujours est-il qu'un groupe de résistants demanda de l'aide à un homme nommé Josef, qui vivait seul avec sa fille Nelly. Josef accepta de les assister et les accompagna vers une caverne de glace. Là, il les aida à récupérer un artefact ancien qui leur permettrait d'accéder au palais de leur ennemi. Seulement, ils furent trahis et tombèrent dans une embuscade au cours de laquelle Josef se sacrifia pour sauver les autres. Au final, les résistants ne racontèrent pas l'histoire à sa fille, qui continua à attendre son père en vain.

Ramuh arrêta là sa tirade. Grenat fronça les sourcils.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu cette histoire. De quand date cet « empire » ?

— Il n'existe pas. Du moins, pas dans ce monde. Pourtant, je l'ai visité car nous autres chimères apparaissons dans tous les mondes qui veulent bien croire en nous. Mais l'important, c'est la morale de cette histoire. Je te laisse y réfléchir.

Sans laisser aux autres le temps de répliquer, Ramuh disparut à nouveau.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces salades sur un « autre monde » ? railla Djidane.

— Je l'ignore, répondit Grenat. On ne sait pas beaucoup de choses sur les chimères, peut-être ont-elles un savoir qui nous est inaccessible.

Ils se remirent en route et descendirent progressivement les contreforts rocheux. La princesse semblait beaucoup plus sure de son chemin maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver le vieillard une fois. Plus bas, elle s'arrêta sans hésiter à l'entrée d'un pont naturel qui enjambait le ruisseau.

— Vous voici de nouveau, lança-t-elle d'une voix convaincue.

Encore une fois, Ramuh se matérialisa. Il sourit, apparemment content des progrès de son élève.

— Que penses-tu donc de ma petite histoire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton intéressé.

— Ce Josef est un héros, je dirais.

— Pourquoi ? Il n'est intervenu qu'à un point particulier de l'aventure, et ce n'est pas lui qui a affronté le tyran par la suite.

— Il a aidé ses compagnons jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à sa mort. Son action est restée cohérente. Il a fait preuve de courage et a agi selon ses convictions.

Elle se souvenait d'une réplique du héros d'une pièce de Lord Hayvon : « Quiconque aujourd'hui combat avec moi sera mon frère, si humble qu'il soit ». À l'évidence, chacun pouvait être héroïque à sa mesure. Ramuh se caressa le menton.

— Voilà une réponse exemplaire. Maintenant, comment appliques-tu cette réflexion à ton propre cas ?

— Mon propre cas ?

— Tu as changé d'avis plusieurs fois, ces derniers temps. Où est la cohérence de tes actions ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

— Je n'oublie jamais mon entourage ni le peuple d'Alexandrie, répondit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Le vieillard lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

— Ton âme est bien trempée, jeune fille. Mais tu es aussi pleine de tension et de doutes. Certainement, cela ira mieux, car j'accepte de devenir ta chimère.

— Merci, articula-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Ramuh commença à s'estomper devant eux.

— Et souviens-toi, ajouta-t-il. Il y a de nombreux chemins, et toi seule peut choisir celui que tu empruntes.

Avant de complètement se dissiper, il avança la main et déposa quelque chose dans celle de Grenat. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit au creux de sa paume une pierre précieuse d'un vert éclatant, un péridot dépositaire de la puissance de l'esprit. Elle le glissa avec précaution dans une poche de son vêtement, contre sa poitrine.

— Il est avec moi, désormais.

Elle se tourna vers ses deux compagnons.

— Mettons-nous en route ! Lindblum nous attend.

L'après-midi était bien avancé et Grenat gravit un piton rocheux pour trouver un point de vue privilégié. Les deux autres restèrent en arrière à la regarder courir, heureuse, libérée d'un poids. Djidane restait songeur.

— À quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Bibi.

— Je me demande pourquoi ces questions. L'important dans ce que fait Dagga, c'est le résultat et ce que ça apportera aux gens. Et à la fin, c'est eux qui la jugeront.

— Je crois que quelque soit la réponse de mam'zelle Dagga, il l'aurait aidée, répliqua le mage noir. J'en suis pas sûr mais c'est ce que j'ai pensé.

La voix de Ramuh s'éleva alors discrètement entre eux, comme pour ne pas être entendue par la princesse qui scrutait le lointain.

— Exactement. Parfois, la postérité juge les gens et leurs actions de manière incorrecte, mais l'important pour moi était de servir quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'elle fait et pourquoi elle le fait. Comme je le disais plus tôt, la chimère n'est que le reflet du tempérament de son maître.

Djidane haussa un sourcil.

— Tu veux dire que le cavalier noir qui a détruit Clayra peut aussi être utilisé pour faire le bien ?

— Bien sûr ! Un jour, elle-même en sera sans doute capable. Elle n'en a peut-être pas conscience, mais votre amie a récupéré ses dons invocatoires en me cherchant. Parce qu'elle voulait vraiment me trouver et utiliser la magie chimérique. Elle est encore jeune, mais elle part sur de bonnes bases et elle va encore s'affermir. C'est pour cela que je l'ai choisie comme hôte. Je vais veiller sur elle, et je compte aussi sur vous pour la protéger.

— Oui ! répondit Bibi.

— Tu peux compter sur nous ! renchérit Djidane.

— Bon, vous venez ? apostropha Grenat, inconsciente de leur conversation.

Ils la rejoignirent sur son point d'observation. Au loin, le soleil commençait à décliner et l'imposante silhouette du château de Lindblum se découpait à l'autre bout de la prairie verdoyante.

— Lindblum, nous revoilà… murmura la princesse.

Ils dévalèrent la côte pour rejoindre au plus vite la cité qui leur tendait les bras.

ooo

Ragaillardis par ces derniers événements, les trois compagnons marchèrent rapidement pour quitter Pinnacle Rocks et atteindre les paysages champêtres du royaume de Lindblum, même Bibi du haut de ses courtes jambes. Le ciel était clair et une légère brise leur caressait le visage, mais des nuages plus sombres s'accumulaient plus au nord.

— Tu sais, Djidane, je veux vraiment utiliser la magie de l'invocation pour protéger tout le monde, dit Grenat tout en avançant.

— Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, Dagga.

Elle sourit à son ami, un sourire doux, empli de reconnaissance, propre à lui faire manquer un battement de cœur. Il s'enhardit en avançant sa main pour saisir la sienne. Un geste pour lui donner du courage, si elle n'en attendait rien de plus. Et une invitation, si le cœur lui en disait.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? interrompit Bibi.

Le petit mage tendit le bras vers le ciel. Djidane suspendit son mouvement, dépité, et regarda dans la direction indiquée. La voix de Bibi trahissait une vive inquiétude.

— On dirait… la Rose Rouge ! répondit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

En effet, le fuselage écarlate caractéristique du vaisseau de la reine Branet apparaissait entre les nuages et la brume, plus au nord. Le vaisseau s'avançait lentement vers le château, ses hélices au ralenti. Alors, une détonation retentit et une explosion ébranla les murailles.

— Mère ! s'exclama la princesse.

ooo

Dans les entrailles du château de Lindblum, la situation n'était pas des plus brillantes, d'autant qu'une partie significative de l'armée du royaume patrouillait la frontière de Bloumécia pour porter secours aux rares rats rescapés. Les gardes sonnèrent le tocsin, sans que ça soit très utile puisque la première explosion, quelque part dans le quartier industriel, avait attiré toute l'attention. Quelques secondes plus tard, une série de déflagrations retentirent dans toute la ville.

— La flotte ennemie ! hurla un soldat depuis son poste d'observation.

En effet, autour de la Rose Rouge, une rangée de vaisseaux plus petits se positionnaient en formation et commençaient à tirer. Les bouches des canons crachaient leurs projectiles en rythme soutenu, pilonnant la cité.

— Aux quais, vite ! ordonna un capitaine tiré de son repas, des miettes d'œuf encore prises dans sa moustache tombante.

Les boulets incendiaires fusaient sur la cité comme autant de messagers de mort. L'officier expérimenté était assez âgé pour avoir connu la précédente guerre, et il savait bien que si une chance minime de repousser l'assaut existait, elle se trouvait dans les aéronefs alignés, prêts à s'envoler. Le bataillon de militaires s'ébranla, saisit ses armes et se précipita vers le quai.

— Dépêchez-vous !

Ils débouchèrent sur la plate-forme déserte. Les carcasses de métal et de bois sommeillaient, attendant d'être mises en route par les équipages. Il en manquait un certain nombre, qui se trouvaient en alerte à la frontière bloumécienne, mais leur puissance de feu était quand même bien supérieure.

— Allez mettre les machines en route ! lança l'officier, avant de désigner certains de ses subordonnés. Vous, vous et vous, avec moi, il faut battre le rappel des navigateurs et des machinistes !

Ils se dirigèrent vers une autre entrée du quai, une épaisse porte qui menait aux quartiers des marins du ciel. Ils ouvrirent le battant, découvrant la pénombre d'un large corridor. Une boule de feu l'illumina soudain.

— Quoi ? hoqueta le capitaine avant de s'effondrer.

Les soldats refluèrent en désordre tandis qu'une armée de mages noirs investissait les lieux. Les sorts fusèrent de toutes parts, prenant les soldats complètement par surprise. Les sorciers infiltrés s'égaillèrent et commencèrent à lancer leurs maléfices contre les quilles des navires. Bientôt, le quai tout entier fut à feu et à sang. L'armada s'effondrait comme un château de cartes, consumé par les flammes magiques. Au milieu du carnage, les yeux jaunes inexpressifs des assaillants fouillaient les environs à la recherche de la moindre poche de résistance.

ooo

La princesse Grenat était tombée à genoux d'effroi. Djidane, saisi de stupeur, ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la flotte meurtrière.

— Ces lumières sur le flanc des navires, probablement les télépodes !

— Ils envoient les mages directement dans le château, commenta sombrement Bibi.

Djidane hocha la tête. Grenat sanglotait.

— Non… Mère, pas ça !

Le brigand tourna lentement la tête, tandis qu'une pensait s'imposait dans son esprit.

— Après ça, à Clayra, ils avaient utilisé le cavalier noir… la magie chimérique.

La princesse se releva et commença à courir à toute vitesse dans la direction du château attaqué.

— Dagga ! cria Djidane.

Il courut à sa suite, Bibi sur ses talons.

— Plus vite ! Il faut les aider ! hurlait la princesse.

Il parcoururent une distance impressionnante en peu de temps, mais Djidane savait bien qu'ils n'arriveraient pas assez vite pour empêcher l'inéluctable. Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, le ciel s'assombrit.

Aux côtés de la Rose Rouge apparut une forme étrange, comme sortie de nulle part. Vue de face, on aurait pu croire le cadre ouvragé d'un tableau ou d'un miroir, mais au contenu noir comme la nuit. D'où ils se trouvaient, ils se rendaient compte qu'il s'agissait d'un monstre gigantesque, plus grand même que le vaisseau de Branet, constitué presque intégralement d'une gueule grande ouverte qui formait cette espèce de cadre. En regardant plus attentivement, on constatait que le bord en était garni de dents, mais le danger ne venait pas de là.

Djidane et Grenat s'arrêtèrent sous le choc de la vision et la princesse porta ses mains à sa bouche dans une expression d'effroi muet.

— Atomos… l'avatar du néant.

Un grand vacarme retentit, une sorte de plainte lugubre amplifiée à l'infini, tandis que le monstre se mettait à aspirer de toutes ses forces. Dans le château, les vitres explosèrent et les débris s'envolèrent vers la bouche pour y disparaître simplement. Rapidement, des hommes se retrouvèrent à leur tour emportés par l'aspiration. Civils, soldats, mages noirs, aucune distinction n'était faite par l'attaque de la chimère. Des morceaux de bâtiment détruits par l'artillerie volèrent également, des étals de marchands, des chiens errants, des enfants effrayés… Tous s'éclipsèrent à jamais dans l'horrible gueule d'où jamais rien ne sortait.

Les larmes aux yeux, Grenat porta la main à son torse et saisit la pierre précieuse verte qu'elle venait d'acquérir.

— Ramuh ! Viens à moi !

Le tonnerre rugit derrière eux et le vieil homme majestueux apparut à mi-hauteur, porté par la tempête, son sceptre de magie brandi, prêt à l'action.

— Déjà besoin de mon assistance, jeune fille ? gronda-t-il.

Il scruta les alentours à la recherche d'une cible, puis comprit ce que la princesse attendait de lui. Il se posa à ses côtés et baissa les yeux.

— Hélas, je ne peux rien faire. Même si ma puissance était suffisante pour le contrer, nous sommes bien trop loin. Et de toute manière…

Il leva le bras pour montrer la chimère qui était parcourue d'une lueur éclatante. Bientôt, la lumière la recouvrit entièrement et elle disparut comme elle était venue, emportant avec elle toutes ses victimes. Grenat éclata en sanglots. Djidane, tremblant de rage, ignora le vieillard et enlaça son amie, comme un grand frère, pour réconforter son immense chagrin. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le vaisseau de la reine Branet se remettre en mouvement et pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la ville, projetant son ombre sur les quartiers qu'il avait anéantis. La souveraine d'Alexandrie prenait possession de la ville vaincue.

— Je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu aider, cette fois-ci, commenta sombrement Ramuh. Je vais devoir m'éclipser à mon tour.

Sa silhouette s'estompait déjà. Les chimères ne pouvaient jamais se maintenir bien longtemps dans ce plan d'existence, Grenat le savait.

— Mais n'hésite pas à me rappeler. J'aurai grand plaisir à griller les responsables de cette forfaiture.

La princesse hocha machinalement la tête en suivant du regard la Rose Rouge de la reine qui disparaissait derrière une tour de Lindblum en proie à un incendie. Une seule question demeurait, pour elle. Serait-elle capable de déchaîner la puissance du seigneur de l'orage directement contre sa propre mère ? Aurait-elle le cran de laisser de côté les liens du sang si cela s'avérait nécessaire ? Affronter sa mère, tuer sa mère ? Elle laissa à nouveau ses larmes couler à cette perspective et serra plus fort le bras de Djidane qui la soutenait dans son désespoir. En chevalier servant exemplaire, il resta sans bouger à la consoler jusqu'à ce que toutes les larmes de son corps se soient écoulées.

ooo

Dans la salle du trône de Lindblum, la reine Branet éclata de rire.

— On ne m'avait donc pas menti ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Peu de temps auparavant, dans le courant d'une conversation en apparence anodine, Kuja lui avait révélé que le roi Cid avait été transformé en un hideux puluche à moustache. Elle ne l'avait pas cru, pensant à une plaisanterie de son précieux allié. Et voilà maintenant que l'insecte au minuscule manteau royal se trouvait devant elle, à sa merci.

— Cela prouve seulement qu'un simple puluche a plus de sens de l'honneur que toi, rétorqua aigrement le roi déchu de Lindblum.

Le ministre Olmetta, debout à côté du trône surdimensionné de son maître, foudroyait la reine du regard.

— Plus de sens de l'honneur, acquiesça Branet, et plus de sagesse, également. C'est très raisonnable de ta part de signer une reddition.

Après la destruction des aéronefs de sa flotte, le roi Cid s'était rapidement rendu à l'évidence : La cité de Lindblum était perdue. Il avait donc rapidement fait parvenir sa volonté de parlementer. Du reste, les bombardements avaient relativement épargné le château lui-même, et seule la zone des quais avaient été détruite, signe probable que la reine ne souhaitait pas le raser. Cid pariait sur le fait qu'elle cherchait quelque chose de bien précis. Le document qu'il portait en main en présentait un aperçu. Selon les termes de cet accord, Branet devenait reine de Lindblum, mais laissait à Cid la régence sous le contrôle de l'armée des amazones. En échange de quoi il lui transmettait les insignes du pouvoir royal, dont la Griffe du Dragon, et lui cédait son prototype d'aéronef à vapeur.

— Tu t'intéresses à la technologie, maintenant ? remarqua-t-il en levant la tête à ces mots.

— Tu as toujours été en avance sur ton temps, il faut bien que quelqu'un en profite, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix faussement suave.

Le roi poursuivit sa lecture, grimaçant parfois devant certaines autres conditions, puis arriva à la fin du document. Il soupira.

— De toute manière, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, maugréa-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son adversaire.

Elle se contenta de lui adresser son plus horrible sourire violacé. Cid se tourna vers Olmetta et hocha la tête. Celui-ci saisit une plume de chocobo sur un écritoire, attrapa le traité et signa pour son maître en incapacité de le faire dans son état. Par cette signature, il officialisait la fin de la souveraineté du royaume de Lindblum et mettait fin à la plus rapide des guerres qui ait ensanglanté ce continent.


	16. L'ombre de la reine

**Dans l'ombre de la reine**

Dans le rougeoiement du crépuscule, la silhouette imposante de la cité de Lindblum, enserrée entre ses murailles extérieures, emplissait le ciel devant les trois compagnons. Çà et là, de la fumée s'en échappait à la verticale de probables foyers d'incendie. Plus au nord, la Rose Rouge de Branet repartait vers le lointain, laissant la capitale vaincue derrière elle, comme on abandonne à son sort un insecte à moitié piétiné.

— L'entrée n'est plus très loin, courage ! intima Djidane en se retournant à demi.

Derrière lui, la princesse affichait un visage défait mais avançait d'un pas décidé. Quant à Bibi, comme toujours, on ne pouvait guère déceler d'expression dans le noir de jais entre son chapeau et le col de son manteau, mais ses yeux jaunâtres s'étrécissaient sous l'effet du ressentiment. Ou peut-être de l'épuisement.

Djidane avait parlé à voix basse, presque chuchoté. Malgré le départ de la reine d'Alexandrie, les autres vaisseaux de petite taille qui l'avaient accompagnée dans son attaque étaient restés à quai. Il supposait donc que l'armée ennemie demeurait derrière afin d'occuper les lieux conquis. Il fallait redoubler de prudence pour ne pas risquer la capture.

Enfin, ils atteignirent les battants de la porte principale et pénétrèrent dans le court passage perçant la muraille. Aucun garde ne tenait son poste, aucun son ne troublait le silence. Seul le bruit de leurs pas sur les pavés résonnait autour d'eux.

— C'est si calme, murmura Djidane.

Autrefois, en début de soirée, cette arche était toujours encombrée d'habitants qui revenaient des champs alentours. Djidane, accoutumé à cette agitation, secoua la tête de dépit. En outre, une odeur âcre de brûlé remontait à leurs narines depuis l'intérieur de la cité.

— Mère, je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez attaqué Lindblum.

Grenat se souvenait de son enfance, de son père dont le meilleur ami, le roi Cid, avait été naturellement choisi pour parrain de la jeune princesse. Cette agression du royaume voisin symbolisait une trahison à la mémoire du défunt souverain d'Alexandrie.

Djidane s'avança jusqu'à la face intérieure de la muraille et lorgna le long de l'avenue principale. Signes des récents combats, des gravats jonchaient le sol au pied d'un mur endommagé et la carcasse d'un mage noir tué gisait dans un coin. Un gamin s'en approcha et le roua de coups de pied, sous l'œil de quelques habitants qui devisaient à voix basse un peu plus loin. Un groupe de gardes amazones patrouillait non loin, mais elles ne semblèrent pas se formaliser de l'accès de colère de l'enfant. Djidane retourna à ses deux compagnons.

— L'envahisseur rôde. Le problème, c'est qu'il pourrait vous repérer.

La princesse camouflerait facilement son apparence en cachant ses cheveux, mais il en allait autrement pour Bibi. Djidane craignait que les habitants ne l'agressent ou que les amazones ne le récupèrent avec elles comme un membre de leur armée, voire qu'elles le renvoient en Alexandrie. Il le lui expliqua tandis que Grenat attrapait un foulard pour en ceindre sa chevelure.

— Je suis désolé, mais il faut que tu restes ici un moment, conclut Djidane à l'attention du mage noir. On revient te chercher très vite.

Bibi frissonna.

— Il faut que je trouve où me cacher…

Djidane regarda autour de lui. Les parois du large corridor qui perçait la muraille étaient creusées de diverses alcôves techniques qui servaient aux gardes à activer les grilles et fermer l'entrée après la nuit tombée. Il indiqua à son ami l'une d'entre elles où il pourrait se dissimuler en les attendant.

— T'inquiète, on fera vite, le rassura-t-il.

Bibi hocha la tête et regarda avec appréhension ses deux amis partir dans la ville.

ooo

Djidane et la princesse arpentèrent l'avenue, pareils à un couple de banal citadins, alors que la nuit tombait peu à peu. Les groupes de villageois maussades commençaient à se disperser et ni eux ni les amazones ne leur prêtèrent particulièrement attention. Sur leur chemin, ils virent des maisons et des échoppes qui avaient souffert du bombardement, mais sans que les destructions paraissent irrémédiables. Sur les perrons, des hommes charriaient des débris ou des restes de projectiles pour les rejeter dans la rue et commencer à réhabiliter les bâtisses. Parfois, des vauriens passaient derrière eux pour fouiller, espérant y trouver quelque objet de valeur oublié.

Les deux voyageurs débouchèrent finalement sur la place du marché principale. D'habitude, pour parer à l'obscurité, des lampadaires actionnés par l'énergie de moteurs à vapeur étaient postés en cercle ici, permettant de faire des emplettes jusqu'à tard le soir. Ces réverbères étaient pourtant à présent éteints et on avait allumé un feu afin d'éclairer les alentours. À la lueur des flammes dansantes, Djidane repéra le conseiller Olmetta qui discutait avec un ingénieur. Ils regardaient les divers bâtiments et notaient ceux qui nécessitaient des réparations. Un sergent de la ville arriva de l'autre extrémité de l'esplanade et s'approcha d'eux pour présenter son rapport. Les nouvelles qu'il amena arrachèrent un soupir de dépit au ministre.

— Disposez vos hommes dans les différents quartiers pour aider aux reconstructions, ordonna-t-il au sous-officier d'une voix plus forte. Il faut que les habitants puissent reprendre leurs habitudes au plus vite.

Le soldat salua et se retira. Deux amazones en faction le suivirent du regard et Djidane remarqua qu'elles hochaient la tête d'un air approbateur. Le retour à la normale était tout aussi crucial pour l'occupant. Djidane s'approcha en prenant garde à ce que les deux femmes ne regardent pas intensément dans sa direction.

— Bonjour, Monsieur.

Olmetta le reconnut tout de suite et son visage s'éclaira, puis il dévisagea la jeune femme et, l'identifiant de même, il se raidit. Passé l'instant de surprise, il serra la main du malandrin.

— Bonjour, maître Djidane, répondit-il simplement.

Il ne dit pas un mot à la princesse mais lui adressa un discret signe de tête. Il fallait à tout prix éviter qu'elle ne soit détectée, il pouvait le deviner sans peine.

— J'étais justement sur le point de m'en retourner au château. M'accompagnez-vous ?

Djidane acquiesça et emboîta le pas au vieil homme qui remonta, accompagné d'un garde qui lui était attaché, en direction du temple de la chasse. Quand ils furent enfin hors de vue de tout soldat ennemi, Olmetta salua enfin Grenat.

— Je suis tellement soulagé de vous savoir saine et sauve, princesse !

— Comment va mon oncle Cid ?

— Il va bien, ne vous en faites pas, il n'a pas été blessé… sauf dans son honneur.

Il leur conta brièvement l'acte de reddition du royaume et leur apprit également que certains quartiers avaient été sévèrement détruits par l'attaque d'Atomos, en premier lieu celui des ingénieurs, la cible prioritaire de la reine Branet, dont la plupart des installations avaient été aspirées. Le royaume subissait de fait une grave régression technologique, et nombre des plus savants qui pourraient lui permettre de s'en relever avaient péri.

Ils comprirent d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers la gare de Taxair : le système de transport ne fonctionnait plus. Bientôt, ils atteignirent un coche tiré par deux chocobos. Le conducteur, voyant arriver l'homme d'État, s'empressa d'aller ouvrir le battant de la voiture.

— J'y pense, dit soudain Djidane en vérifiant l'absence d'oreilles indiscrètes, mon ami Bibi est resté caché à l'entrée de la ville.

— Sage précaution, approuva Olmetta.

Il se tourna vers son ordonnance militaire qui écoutait la conversation.

— Il s'agit du mage noir qui a remporté la fête de la chasse. Allez le chercher discrètement et ramenez-le au château. Prenez quelques hommes avec vous si nécessaire. Messire Bibi est un précieux allié.

L'homme opina du chef et s'éclipsa tandis que son maître montait à la suite de Grenat. Djidane ferma la marche et le véhicule s'ébranla au son du croassement des oiseaux de trait. Le voyage parut interminable et inconfortable comparé au glissement rapide et régulier d'un Taxair. Les chocobos, pourtant d'excellentes montures, peinaient à tirer un engin de cette taille.

— Nous en avons très peu en ville, expliqua Olmetta. Le roi essaie de remédier à cela. Nous connaissons des éleveurs qui pourront nous aider à faire face.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le parvis du château. Olmetta les mena sans plus attendre vers le souverain. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent des amazones qui se mêlaient aux soldats locaux et ils prirent donc bien garde à leurs faits et gestes. Ce fut seulement une fois arrivés à l'étage privé du roi – l'ascenseur fonctionnait toujours, par bonheur – qu'ils s'autorisèrent à se sentir soulagés.

— La princesse Grenat est de retour ! annonça Olmetta en entrant dans la salle de conférence.

Le roi puluche sauta au bas de son trône et s'avança vers la jeune femme. Sa moustache frémissait de soulagement.

— Grenat ! J'avais entendu dire que la reine Branet t'avait jetée en prison !

— C'est le cas, mon oncle, mais Djidane m'a libérée.

Le roi tourna son visage d'insecte vers le malandrin.

— Merci, Djidane, pulu.

— Hélas, les autres sont restés en arrière, commenta sombrement la princesse. Steiner, Freyja, Beatrix…

— Beatrix ? releva Cid avec étonnement.

— Elle a retourné ses armes contre Branet et a couvert notre fuite, expliqua Djidane.

Le roi se caressa le menton d'une de ses pattes filiformes.

— Voilà un allié de renom… Comme c'est amusant : Branet a évité de mentionner cette défection devant moi.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Grenat.

— Je pense que tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. S'ils avaient été capturés ou tués, je le saurais sans doute. Ta mère n'aurait pas manqué de s'en vanter.

Djidane hocha la tête avec conviction, autant pour rassurer son amie que pour appuyer sa propre opinion.

— Nous devions nous retrouver à Tréno, mais il faudra qu'ils se débrouillent tout seuls, nota-t-il cependant. On s'est retrouvés à Pinnacle Rocks.

— Pinnacle Rocks ? répéta Cid. Se peut-il donc que vous ayez chevauché la gorgone ?

— Vous connaissez ?

Le roi commença à trottiner de long en large.

— C'est mon travail de tout savoir de mon pays. Toutefois… je manque parfois de clairvoyance. Branet en avait après les chimères, pulu. Cela, je m'en doutais. Mais j'en ai sous-estimé la puissance.

Il se tourna vers la princesse.

— _Ta_ puissance, précisa-t-il. Peut-être qu'en réalité, je mérite cette pitoyable forme.

— Vous avez eu la sagesse de capituler, objecta Djidane. Clayra a résisté et a été anéantie.

Tous hochèrent sombrement la tête au souvenir des rats tués par la folie de la reine.

ooo

Plus bas dans le château, des soldats de Lindblum escortaient un mage noir dans les corridors, pour un transfert de prisonniers. Une amazone s'interposa.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'énerva-t-elle.

— Nous avons capturé ce sorcier en ville.

— Eh bien, un retardataire, donc. Donnez-le-nous, nous allons le renvoyer au pays.

Le soldat secoua la tête avec mauvaise humeur.

— Le traité de paix stipule que les mages noirs évacuent la ville et que seules les amazones sont autorisées à y rester comme force occupante. Je considère donc cet individu comme mon prisonnier.

— Pas du tout… Je…

Le soldat se pencha vers l'amazone, le regard dur.

— Ou bien considérez-vous les termes du traité comme inappropriés ? C'est lui qui vous permet d'être ici devant moi. Je serais ravi de vous botter l'arrière-train jusqu'à la sortie.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il enjoignit ses collègues à poursuivre leur route avec le mage. Une alexandrienne plus gradée posa une main sur le bras de sa camarade furieuse.

— Laisse, je vais en référer au major, elle avisera. De toute manière, ce n'est qu'un mage noir.

Un peu plus loin, une autre amazone observait la scène avec intérêt. Sous le casque de son uniforme, son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Ce mage lui paraissait différent, avec son chapeau replié vers l'arrière et son allure un peu gauche. Oui, sans doute, il s'agissait de son vieil adversaire, Bibi. Lamia songea qu'elle avait eu le nez creux en s'infiltrant dans l'armée d'invasion. Comme elle le soupçonnait, les rebelles qu'elle recherchait avaient trouvé refuge auprès du roi de Lindblum. Elle sourit intérieurement et se garda bien de prévenir les autres femmes de la ruse des soldats locaux. Elle allait régler ça à sa manière et récolter seule les lauriers.

ooo

De leur côté, une fois dans la sécurité de l'ascenseur, les gardes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Bibi se détendit enfin, abandonnant la démarche raide et le regard inexpressif qui simulaient son appartenance à l'armée ennemie. Peu de temps après, il pénétrait à son tour dans la salle de conférence, annoncé par un valet.

— Bonjour, maître Bibi, sourit Olmetta. Je suis heureux de vous voir en bonne santé.

— Bibi, tu vas bien ? s'exclamèrent Djidane et Grenat.

Le mage noir hocha la tête et rejoignit ses amis au pied du trône. Il s'assit avec eux pour écouter le roi tandis que les soldats se retiraient après avoir pris leurs instructions.

— J'ai acquis de nouvelles informations concernant la reine Branet, pulu, commença le souverain. Un trafiquant d'armes du nom de Kuja semble être derrière les dernières attaques qu'elle a menées. Il lui fournit des armes sophistiquées.

Grenat hocha la tête. Elle se souvenait de ce nom : le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Celui qui lui avait lancé un maléfice dans les appartements de sa mère.

— Le roi de Tréno, le propriétaire de la salle des ventes, murmura-t-elle.

— En effet, répondit le roi. Il semble que ce soit lui qui ait apporté la technologie des mages noirs. Certains témoins à Tréno rapportent qu'il voyage au dos d'un dragon argenté et qu'il arrive du nord.

— Je l'ai vu à Bloumécia pendant la bataille ! s'exclama Djidane qui faisait le rapprochement en se souvenant de la monture. Il accompagnait Branet et Beatrix.

— Le fait qu'il vienne du nord suggère qu'il réside sur le continent extérieur, précisa Olmetta.

Le silence plana quelques instants.

— Le continent… extérieur ? bredouilla la princesse.

— Il y a des terres au-delà de l'océan, intervint Bibi. Le continent extérieur est un territoire inexploré au nord du continent de la brume. Grand-père disait que par temps clair on pouvait en voir les côtes, mais je crois qu'il plaisantait.

— Je pense que Kuja est l'unique fournisseur de la reine, poursuivit Cid. Il traite avec elle depuis un bon moment.

— Il l'a corrompue et l'a poussée à entrer en guerre, articula Grenat.

Elle se souvenait de cet homme qui avait provoqué un changement si radical dans l'attitude de sa mère le jour de son quinzième anniversaire. Peut-être était-ce lui.

— Vous voulez dire que, si on se débarrasse de ce Kuja, on coupe l'approvisionnement d'Alexandrie ? demanda Djidane. On part quand ?

— Vous comprenez vite, pulu, approuva le roi. Affronter Alexandrie de nouveau dans les conditions actuelles serait du suicide, mais si Kuja disparaît, nous pourrons envisager une contre-attaque. Une expédition punitive contre ce gredin semble la meilleure solution. Trouver sa demeure, s'y infiltrer et, disons-le, l'assassiner. Branet perdrait son principal soutien.

— D'ailleurs, nota Olmetta, même si nous vainquions Branet, Kuja pourrait trouver un autre client.

Grenat sentit que cette remarque était destinée à l'apaiser et à minimiser les fautes de sa mère, mais ces mots ne la trompèrent pas. D'ailleurs, qui d'autre que la reine d'Alexandrie pourrait traiter avec ce Kuja ? Le roi de Lindblum complotait pour le tuer et Bloumécia était détruite. Elle secoua la tête.

— Il n'y a aucune excuse pour le comportement de ma mère, mais ce Kuja… je ne lui pardonnerai pas de l'utiliser et de sacrifier tant de vies pour s'enrichir. Cela dit, ça me gêne de laisser Steiner et les autres derrière.

— S'il est vrai qu'ils se rendent à Tréno, alors je tenterai de les contacter là-bas pour leur expliquer la situation, promit Cid.

Djidane posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de son amie.

— Le meilleur chevalier-dragon de Bloumécia, la duelliste la plus réputée au monde et ce bon vieux Steiner… je suis sûr qu'il peut rien leur arriver.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Alors c'est d'accord. Allons l'exterminer.

L'emploi de ce verbe un tantinet excessif fit sourire tous les autres.

— Il est tard, intervint Olmetta, je vous propose de dormir ici et de partir demain. Un long voyage vous attend.

Les trois acquiescèrent, en particulier Bibi qui tombait de sommeil. Djidane et Grenat furent emmenés dans des chambres dans l'aile des invités et le mage noir resta dormir sur une banquette dans la salle de conférence pour éviter d'être surpris par des amazones. Ils sombrèrent tous rapidement dans un sommeil agité.

ooo

Le lendemain, Djidane se réveilla au son d'éclats de voix non loin. Grenat conversait dans le petit salon avec le conseiller Olmetta. Il se leva et les rejoignit en grognant.

— Un problème ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

La princesse tourna vers lui un visage préoccupé.

— L'armée d'Alexandrie occupe le port et se saisit de tous les bateaux, expliqua-t-elle.

Djidane fronça les yeux. Dans les brumes de son sommeil persistant, il ne comprenait pas l'importance de cette information.

— Et alors ? hésita-t-il.

Le regard du ministre affichait à la fois patience et bienveillance, pourtant on pouvait sentir que la question lui paraissait sotte.

— On ne peut naviguer en aéronef à brume que sur ce continent, on ne peut pas traverser l'océan.

— Oh…

Djidane hésita un instant.

— Mais… il y a le vaisseau à vapeur, je crois.

Olmetta secoua la tête.

— Il n'est pas opérationnel, et de toute manière, Branet l'a réquisitionné également.

— Saleté ! lâcha Djidane. Vous voulez qu'on y aille à la nage ?

— Nous avons réfléchi à une autre idée avec le roi. Il y a une vieille carrière près des marécages au nord. On raconte que des mineurs ont vu des monstres dans ces environs, des monstres inconnus dans nos régions. Une grotte a été mise au jour. La rumeur veut qu'un tunnel mène vers un autre continent.

Grenat haussa un sourcil sceptique.

— On ne peut pas dire que ce soit très fiable, comme hypothèse.

— C'est tout ce que nous avons, conclut Olmetta en haussant les épaules. Le roi essaie en ce moment-même de trouver comment vous éviter les contrôles des amazones à la sortie du château, sous la brume. Et aussi un moyen simple de voyager jusqu'à la grotte.

— Un nouveau guide kwe, maugréa Djidane en détournant les yeux.

Il repensait à ce pauvre Kweena.

— D'accord, ça prendra combien de temps ?

— Allez faire vos emplettes en ville, et revenez ici. J'espère que le problème sera résolu.

Le ministre tendit une bourse remplie de pièces d'or à Djidane, puis se retira.

— C'est vrai qu'on aurait bien besoin de se recharger en remèdes, nota le jeune malandrin.

— Je n'aime pas ça, ça paraît tellement hasardeux, pesta la princesse.

— On verra bien sur place si la piste aboutit. Et puis, l'incertitude, c'est plutôt marrant, non ?

Grenat ferma les yeux.

— Pas quand des vies sont en jeu.

Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, dans un geste fraternel.

— Tu as raison, Dagga, excuse-moi.

ooo

Ils se rendirent tous deux, en calèche, dans le quartier commerçant. Là, ils réapprovisionnèrent leur stock de remèdes et surtout de potions permettant de restaurer l'énergie magique. Ils s'arrêtèrent également chez un armurier pour acquérir un nouveau bâton de magie blanche pour la princesse, qui avait été privée du sien lors de sa capture au château d'Alexandrie. Grâce au pécule fourni par le ministre, Djidane fit reforger ses dagues usées par de trop fréquents combats. Le travail remarquable du forgeron lui permit d'atteindre un tranchant inégalé et un éclat métallique à même de troubler ses adversaires.

Djidane en profita également pour passer dans le quartier des artistes. À son arrivée, un pincement au cœur le saisit. Si le repaire de la bande des Tantalas avait peu souffert des bombardements, il n'en allait pas de même pour les environs. Le théâtre en contrebas, où il s'était produit de nombreuses fois, avait été rayé de la carte. Certains nostalgiques venaient se recueillir devant les décombres. Quelques admiratrices du grand acteur Rowell pleuraient en silence autour de leur idole au chômage. Du côté des Tantalas, l'heure n'était pas à l'apitoiement mais déjà à l'action. Un échafaudage était installé sur la façade du bâtiment, où les frères Nero, armés de truelles et de mastic, réparaient la maçonnerie. En cela, ils se conformaient tout à fait à la volonté du ministre Olmetta, exprimée la veille, de se relever le plus rapidement possible. Cette pensée ragaillardit Djidane et le renforça encore plus dans sa détermination.

— Il faut vraiment mettre les responsables de tout ça hors d'état de nuire, dit-il à la princesse, une flamme brillant dans ses yeux.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Oui, notre mission est importante, approuva-t-elle. Pour éviter que pareil malheur ne se reproduise.

Finalement, Djidane décida de ne pas se présenter à ses anciens compères et de les laisser travailler. Du reste, il doutait que les cadres de l'équipe soient déjà de retour. À l'heure qu'il était, il fallait espérer qu'ils trinquent avec un Frank ressuscité dans une taverne de Tréno. La princesse et le malandrin retournèrent donc au château.

ooo

Pendant ce temps-là, l'effervescence régnait au port maritime de Lindblum. Des caisses de victuailles s'entassaient sur le quai et des soldats du royaume, sous la supervision d'amazones d'Alexandrie, les chargeaient sur les quelques bateaux résiduels de la flotte. Les militaires vaincus obéissaient de mauvaise grâce, sur ordre de leur propre roi, en vertu du traité de paix.

— Je me demandent ce qu'ils manigancent, disait l'un d'entre eux. Pourquoi volent-ils de la bouffe et pas des trésors ? Ils manquent de provisions chez eux ?

— Ils partent sans doute pour un long voyage… avança un autre avec un haussement d'épaule.

Il souleva un lourd baril de légumes pour l'emmener vers un navire proche. La sueur collait son uniforme bleu sur sa peau et traçait des auréoles disgracieuses. Les envahisseuses, elles, restaient calmes et fraîches en les regardant s'escrimer.

— Ils ont déjà soumis Lindblum et Bloumécia, que cherchent-ils à présent ? répliqua le premier en s'emparant d'une caisse de viande séchée.

Ils se mirent en marche.

— Outre-mer, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Rien en tout cas qui menace la suprématie de Branet.

Ils atteignaient l'étroite passerelle pour monter à bord du vaisseau.

— Silence, vous, là-bas ! glapit une sous-officière.

— Oh, la barbe, maugréa le soldat.

Il avançait avec difficulté sous le poids de son fardeau, ses articulations douloureuses le lançaient terriblement. Il lorgna l'eau en contrebas. Après tout, il avait l'obligation de se mettre à disposition de l'occupant, mais pas d'agir avec efficacité. Il simula une perte d'équilibre et tomba à la mer.

— Quel maladroit ! ricana son collègue, pas dupe.

Le convoiement prendrait sans doute plus de temps qu'espéré.

ooo

Une fois revenus au château, Djidane et la princesse apprirent de la bouche du ministre que le roi Cid les attendait avec Bibi au sous-sol. Ils prirent donc l'ascenseur vers les profondeurs, le niveau de la mer et de la brume. Comme la fois précédente, la descente parut désespérément longue au jeune homme. La dernière fois, il était accompagné de Bibi, Freyja et Kweena. La vie semblait un éternel recommencement, mais de subtiles différences montraient que la situation pouvait évoluer : cette fois-ci, la princesse l'accompagnait.

— Je me demande ce que Branet manigance… dit-il pour tromper l'ennui du trajet.

La princesse restait perdue dans ses pensées.

— Djidane, je ne suis pas rassurée, lança-t-elle finalement, rompant un silence malaisé.

En réalité, elle ne parlait pas de sa mère.

— Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, à toi ou à Bibi ? continua-t-elle pour s'expliquer. Je ne suis pas sûre de m'en sortir toute seule.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? demanda Djidane avec un sourire railleur.

— Quoi ? Oh… Eh bien, disons qu'une princesse a besoin de ses gardes du corps d'élite. Sans vous, je me sentirais abandonnée.

— Garde du corps d'élite. Je dirais que ça ressemble à de la flatterie.

Grenat lui lança un regard impatient.

— Désolé, je plaisantais. Tout se passera bien, Dagga, je sais me défendre.

Il montra ses dagues étincelantes et meurtrières.

— Et je ferai tout pour vous protéger, toi et Bibi, ajouta-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au palier inférieur. Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent, mais Djidane s'étonna de ne voir aucun garde surveiller les environs.

— Joli coup ! couina le roi Cid. Mais restons-en là, pulu, on dirait que nos amis sont arrivés.

— Djidane ! Mam'zelle Dagga ! Je suis content de vous voir !

Le jeune malandrin lorgna en direction ds voix et avisa le monarque qui se levait. Bibi, face à lui, ramassait des cartes de ce jeu qu'il affectionnait tant. Visiblement, ils avaient trompé leur attente en jouant.

— Il n'y a personne ici ? demanda Djidane. Pas de soldat ? Pas d'amazone ?

— Non, répondit Bibi. C'est plutôt calme.

Cid leur fit signe de le suivre.

— Le port est rempli de nos ennemis, mais ils ne reviendront pas avant un bon moment : j'ai saboté le transport qui y mène.

Sa moustache frémit d'aise à cette pensée.

— De toute manière, ne restons pas là, ajouta-t-il.

Il s'avança vers le wagonnet qui menait à la porte sous la brume. Ils grimpèrent tous les quatre et le roi activa le levier pour démarrer. Ils roulèrent rapidement le long du tunnel.

— Vous avez trouvé un guide ? demanda Djidane.

— Non, répondit Cid. Néanmoins, j'ai de quoi vous faciliter le trajet.

Comme la fois précédente, à présent qu'ils approchaient de la sortie, Djidane sentit l'odeur désagréable de la brume lui agresser les narines.

— Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il en fronçant le nez.

— Vous allez voir.

Le véhicule s'immobilisa à son terminus et ils descendirent devant l'arche de métal au-delà de laquelle l'atmosphère blanchâtre enlaidissait le paysage. Un mog se tenait là qui les attendait.

— Ce sont eux, Majesté ? demanda le petit être.

Djidane haussa un sourcil. Un mog saurait peut-être lui expliquer avec plus de détails le trajet à entreprendre, mais ils seraient quand même livrés à eux-mêmes dans l'environnement hostile.

— Oui, Méné, répondit Cid avant de se tourner vers les trois compagnons. Je vous présente Méné. Il est éleveur de chocobos dans une forêt des alentours, pulu. Je lui ai demandé de me fournir des montures rapides pour des émissaires chargés d'une mission cruciale, et il a gentiment accepté.

Méné les accompagna au-dehors. Trois gros volatiles au plumage jaune picoraient tranquillement l'herbe rase.

— Ce sont mes meilleures bêtes, expliqua-t-il. Elles vous permettront de semer les monstres de la brume sans problème, coubo. Et dans les zones marécageuses au nord, leur pas léger leur permet de ne pas s'enfoncer.

Djidane hocha la tête. Ça ressemblait à une brillante idée, qui lèverait l'essentiel des difficultés qu'ils étaient susceptibles de rencontrer. Mis à part de trouver le bon chemin et d'être sûr que ce chemin mène quelque part, bien entendu.

Bibi, de son côté, ne semblait pas rassuré.

— Je dois chevaucher ça ?

— Bien sûr, affirma Djidane. Pourquoi pas ?

La princesse, de son côté, sembla tout aussi hésitante en s'approchant d'un oiseau qui poussa un « Kwooa » bruyant.

— Voyons, ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué.

Elle parlait à la fois pour elle-même et pour le petit mage craintif.

— Je vais vous expliquer comment faire, dit Méné.

Le roi Cid s'avança. Il portait à la main une sorte de morceau de tissu froissé et replié.

— Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, on va finir par remarquer mon absence là-haut, et Olmetta ne pourra pas la justifier éternellement. Prenez ceci avec vous.

Djidane tendit la main.

— C'est un… vieux torchon ?

— Impertinent ! C'est un parchemin antique, une relique nationale. Dessus se trouve une carte du monde entier, avec les autres continents tels qu'ils ont été découverts par les marins des temps anciens.

Le dessin représentait principalement quatre masses de terres, avec quelques autres îles secondaires. Ils reconnurent le continent de la brume, le plus grand, dans le quart sud-est. Ils savaient que l'endroit où ils cherchaient à se rendre se trouvait au nord. Le contour de cette terre-là semblait déchiqueté, comme si un géant en avait tracé les côtes à coups de griffes rageurs.

— Merci beaucoup, mon oncle, dit la princesse avec plus de diplomatie que son ami.

Elle étreignit son parrain puluche, puis celui-ci se retira et les laissa seuls avec Méné. Le mog entreprit de leur apprendre à monter les chocobos.

ooo

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les trois compagnons filaient à toute allure sur la plaine désolée sous la brume. L'air qui fouettait le visage de Djidane, quoique vicié par les vapeurs pestilentielles, le revigorait. Pour la deuxième fois d'affilée, il quittait Lindblum par cette porte en direction des marécages. Mais si la dernière fois, il se rongeait d'inquiétude pour la princesse, cette fois-ci elle l'accompagnait. Et si sa précédente sortie avait pour but d'aller défendre Bloumécia, cette fois-ci, il passait à l'offensive. Et l'offensive correspondait bien plus à son tempérament. Kuja, l'âme damnée de Branet, ne perdait rien pour attendre. Le trafiquant mordrait la poussière, il en faisait le serment.

* * *

 _C'est la fin du deuxième livre, accouchée dans la douleur après la perte d'une partie de mon travail dans un disque dur défectueux. Je remercie ici les rares lecteurs qui passent par ici, en particulier Maeglin pour ses encouragements. Je remercie Square pour avoir sorti un jeu qui me procure encore aujourd'hui tant de plaisir. (Je l'ai même fait jouer récemment - et finir - à ma femme, c'est dire !)_

 _Le troisième tome s'appellera sans doute "L'arbre de mort". J'ai d'autres travaux d'écriture hors fanfiction qui font que je ne sais pas sous quel délai je démarrerai la suite (j'écris cette novélisation pour me détendre entre deux textes)._ _ _Quand je commencerai à sortir le troisième livre, j_ e publierai un chapitre supplémentaire de teaser ici, pour que ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur liste de suivi reçoivent la notification que la suite est disponible._


	17. Annonce du Livre 3

Dans l'ombre de la reine maléfique se cache un être inquiétant, un trafiquant qui produit des armes puissantes à même de renverser l'issue de n'importe quelle bataille. Si le continent de la brume doit se libérer, il faut mettre ce Kuja hors d'état de nuire. Djidane, la princesse Grenat et le mage noir Bibi ont donc résolu de se rendre sur le mystérieux Continent Extérieur pour mener cette mission à bien. Ils ignorent tout de ce qui les attend là-bas. Ils ignorent quels secrets enfouis ils vont dévoiler dans ces lieux oubliés. Ils ignorent surtout quel est le véritable dessein de Kuja.

Vous retrouverez sur ce site la suite des aventures de Djidane et ses amis dans le Livre 3 : « La quête chimérique ».


End file.
